<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimpses Into Athena/Bobby Relationship by taleof2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479214">Glimpses Into Athena/Bobby Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleof2/pseuds/taleof2'>taleof2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleof2/pseuds/taleof2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal snapshots of the behind the scenes of Athena and Bobby's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The laughter that erupted from Bobby while watching his team chase around Maurice, the rooster, came from a place of joy that he was sure had died with his family.  While he felt guilty feeling the familiar warmth he also couldn’t stop the laughter if he tried.  These California city guys were obviously lacking experience dealing with farm animals.  Bobby just stood back and enjoyed himself watching Tommy and Sal scare the poor rooster which only made him run away more frantically.  After allowing himself a few vocal chuckles he decided to rescue his crew and Maurice.  He grabbed a nearby towel and approached Maurice from the back wrapping him up quickly and pulling his little body close for comfort. </p><p>“You’re okay, I got you.”  He removed the ankle bracelet with the blade used for cockfighting.  “West Coast meet Midwest,” Bobby said with pride.<br/>
“Okay, Alright buddy you’re okay,” Bobby said, continuing to calm the rooster.</p><p>“LAPD, I’m Sergeant Grant.  Got a call about a stabbing unknown assailant,”  Athena said entering the backyard where the firefighters were gathered with a captured Maurice.</p><p>Bobby looked up from Maurice to the commanding voice from the officer entering the yard.  He wasn’t expecting to see five feet four inches of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.  The bright lights setup in the yard provided him with a clear view of beautiful chocolate brown skin and brown eyes any man could get lost in.  The confidence she emitted when she strode into the yard ignited the alpha male in him.  He felt like he was instantly thrown back into his hormonal teen-aged years because all he could think is I need to impress her right now.  Leave my mark before any of these other guys get any ideas.<br/>

</p>
<p>Where Bobby grew up in Minnesota he had very minimal exposure to other races.   He does remember finding women on television with different skin colors exotic during his hormonal years.  He’d always appreciated beautiful women regardless of skin color.</p><p>“Actually his name is Maurice,” Bobby said and then quickly walked up to the Sergeant and handed her the calm rooster so she had no choice but to take him by reflex.  “Don’t worry he’s been disarmed,” Bobby said with a smirk as he transferred custody of Maurice to the Sergeant.  When his hands brushed the Sergeants he felt a jolt of energy flash through his body that further stroked his male ego.  </p><p>“Go easy on him Sergeant, he’s had a rough day,” he said with a confident smirk and walked off leaving the beautiful officer with the rooster in her hands and a confused look on how she ended up in this situation.  He knew she would remember him which was the point of his actions.  He was disappointed when he noticed the wedding band on her hand when he handed her the rooster.</p><p>Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised a woman who looked like that would not be single at their age.  She looked to be close to his age at least.  Why was he even thinking about her marital status? It's not like he would pursue her anyway.  He’d had a woman and two amazing kids and he killed them by being a drug addict and an alcoholic.  He didn’t deserve another one especially not one as beautiful as the Sergeant he’d just seen.  She deserved a good man who would cater to her needs and not bog her down with his tragic past and addiction struggles.  He needed a drink.  It had been almost a year since he’d had one but he’d actually felt joy today which was not allowed because Marcy, Brooke and Bobby Jr. would never experience joy again because of him.</p><p>Athena deposited Maurice in the back of her patrol car and contacted dispatch to send an animal control unit to her location. While she waited she thought about the new Captain of the 118 that Hen had been telling her about for the last couple of weeks.  Hen seemed to like him and she had not been a fan of most of the Captain's of the 118.  What she wasn’t prepared for was his rugged handsomeness.  Captain Bobby Nash was tall, handsome and in very good shape.  His voice did something to her as well that she had never experienced with another man even her first love before Michael.  She had always appreciated a good looking man no matter his skin color but she had never dated outside of her race because she knew her mother would never accept that kind of relationship.  Not that she was considering it now, I mean she is currently married. The marriage isn’t the most satisfying but she loves Michael and the family they’ve created so she will just have to admire the Captain of the 118 from afar and make sure she doesn’t get too close.  She doesn’t need those types of problems.</p><p>Bobby sat at the bar feeling failure once again as he sipped on the glass of whiskey in front him.  He couldn’t seem to keep his mind off of Sergeant Grant.  Her face was etched in his memory and those eyes still haunted him.  There were so many reasons he had no chance with her.  First she was married, second she was Hen’s best friend and he was an addict.  While his logical brain could come up with all the reasons to let it go his heart kept reminding him of the warm feeling the first time he laid eyes on her and the energy he felt when he touched her hands.  Maybe she was another part of his punishment.  According to Hen, Athena Grant was a great cop with a big heart and the best friend a person could ask for.  Of course she would be beautiful inside and out.  Bobby feels like it would be karma for him to fall for someone he could never have.  With that thought he finished his drink and Ubered home.  He’d pick up his truck in the morning when he was sober.  </p><p>Lying in bed that night with Michael sound asleep next to her, Athena tried to remember the last time Michael and her had been intimate.  Sadly she could not.  She wondered why her husband had not been attracted to her in many years.  She worked hard to keep herself in shape because it was necessary for her job and her mother had raised her to believe that women should be petite, clean and attractive in order to capture a suitable mate.  Sometimes she felt Michael was not attracted to women at all but she would put that thought out of her mind almost as soon as it appeared.  Of course he would not have dated and married her if he were attracted to men.  </p><p>Her mind wandered back to her interaction with Captain Nash at the scene earlier in the night.  The way he looked at her when she walked in the backyard announcing herself did make her feel like a woman.  There was a flirtiness to his actions that she hadn’t experienced in quite some time.  According to Hen no one knew anything about the Captains personal life so he probably had a wife and some kids at home.  Either way it was not her business so why did she keep thinking about how nice his arms and chest looked in his uniform.  She got out of bed and decided to get a glass of wine.  She needed to forget about the Captain and focus on her marriage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deeper Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena have a conversation after the team and Athena return from the call that made them leave lunch during Let Go (Buck lost the guy on the Ferris wheel). The open to each other and start to form a solid friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena had just given Buck some good advice on letting go after losing the young man on the ferris wheel as they sat down to eat when the alarm went off and they were all called to an accident scene.  The scene involved multiple cars and some pretty serious injuries so Athena and the firefighters didn’t make it back to the firehouse to finish their meal for several hours.</p><p>	“Hey guys I can heat up the food and we can eat in about forty minutes,”  Bobby said looking at the tired group as everyone gathered in the kitchen.</p><p>	“I’m going to go call Karen and Denny until it’s ready then.  I could use some cheering up,” Hen said getting up and heading downstairs to her bunk for some privacy.</p><p>	“Yeah I think I’ll call Tatiana as well,” Chimney said following Hen downstairs.</p><p>	“I’m going to hit the weights to clear my mind,” Buck said following Chimney and Hen downstairs.  “Call me when it’s ready,” he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>	“Well Sergeant Grant, do you mind helping me warm this food up since the team bailed on us,” Bobby asked smiling?</p><p>	“Yeah sure Captain, you want to take care of the meat and I’ll grab the veggies?”</p><p>	“Sounds like a plan,”  Bobby answered heading toward the refrigerator.  They began to move around each other as Bobby did some minor prepping and warmed up the oven and Athena found some saucepans to warm the veggies on the stovetop.  </p><p>	“No microwave warming for you Athena,” Bobby asked, suspecting a negative response?</p><p>	Athena glared at Bobby making him chuckle.  “No self respecting cook warms up good food in the microwave,” she said with disgust.</p><p>	After everything was warming, Bobby poured two cups of coffee and brought them to the table where Athena was sitting and joined her.  He handed her a cup.</p><p>	“Lots of sugar and little cream like you like it,” Bobby said nonchalantly.  Athena looked up sharply, he remembered how she liked her coffee.  She was surprised because although she visited the firehouse quite a few times mostly she spent the time with Hen and she wasn’t aware the Captain paid that much attention to her.  She gave Bobby a slow bright smile.</p><p>	Bobby’s heart skipped when he looked up and saw her smiling at him.  It made her eyes shine and they were already beautiful as it was.  He hated to change the mood but something Hen said when she brought Athena to lunch was still bothering him.<br/>	“I’m not trying to pry and feel free to tell me to mind my business but Hen mentioned earlier you were having some problems at home,” Bobby stated, watching carefully for her response.</p><p>	The smile left Athena’s face and she looked down in her cup as if the answers to life were swirling around in the steaming liquid.   She let out a deep breath.</p><p>	Bobby reached out slowly with his hand giving Athena time to avoid it and gently patted her arm drawing her gaze back to him.  </p><p>	“I hope you consider us friends because I do.  Nothing you say to me will leave this table. I just know how it is trying to work our type of job when your home life is in chaos,” Bobby said and looked away briefly with a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>	Athena could tell Bobby had been through something as well by his actions.  Hen said he wasn’t very open about his private life.  She made an unusual decision to open up a little to him to see if he would reciprocate.</p><p>	“My husband gave me some news that is going to have a very detrimental effect on our marriage.  I’ve been married to this man for fourteen years and we have two kids together and now I don’t know if we’re going to make it,”  she said not ready to share the fact that Michael was gay with anyone other than Hen just yet. Bobby gave her a sympathetic squeeze of her forearm.  </p><p>	“I’m so sorry Athena,” Bobby said genuinely.  “As long as you both are willing it’s possible you guys can work through any problems.”</p><p>	“Yes maybe, but this issue has layers that will change our marriage completely if we agree to stay together,” she said sadly still struggling with her feelings on the matter.</p><p>	Bobby truly felt bad for Athena.  He remembered the deterioration of his own marriage to Marcy because of his addiction to pain pills and alcohol.  The arguments and hurt feelings.  In his case it was his own fault because he couldn’t admit to anyone how much pain he was in too afraid of losing his career.  </p><p>	He recognized how big of a deal it was for Athena to share with him about her troubles at home and he felt she deserved something in return.</p><p>	“I got injured on the job in Minnesota and broke my back,” Bobby said looking down at the table afraid of Athena’s reaction to what he was about to say.  “My recovery did not go as expected and I ended up addicted to pain pills and alcohol.  I hid it from everyone including my wife and my team.  My wife recognized my weight loss and inability to stay awake.  I failed at rehab and we fought constantly.  I ended up losing her and my two kids,” Bobby said closing his eyes and gripping the coffee cup tightly.  </p><p>	This time it was Athena who reached over and placed a hand on Bobby’s shoulder to offer support.  “Bobby a broken back is a very complicated injury.  I can’t imagine the pain you were in,” she said sympathetically.  </p><p>	Bobby finally got the courage to look in her eyes and what he saw was comfort and caring.  He did not see pity or disgust.  He felt so connected to Athena at that time it was frightening. He still wasn’t ready to tell her all of the story about how he lost his family but he felt better that she knew about them.</p><p>	“Bobby I am so sorry you lost your family but you have a friend in me and I hope you know I’m around if you ever need to talk,” Athena said.</p><p>	“I do know you’re my friend and I hope you know the same,” he smiled at Athena.</p><p>	“Is the food ready yet,” Buck yelled as his heavy footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs to the dining area.</p><p>	Bobby and Athena quickly got up to check the food as they both had been lost in their conversation and momentarily forgot about the food.  Luckily there were no casualties and the rest of the 118 joined them over the next few minutes and all sat and ate without the alarm sounding.</p><p>	After the meal Athena stood to take her leave.  There were a few things she wanted to follow up on before the end of her shift.</p><p>	“Thanks for the meal and the company everyone.  I really needed this time,” Athena said her eyes momentarily lingering on Bobby’s as she waved and headed towards her patrol car.</p><p>	“Hey Athena, I’ll walk you out,” Hen said following her friend down the stairs. When they reached her car Hen apologized for leaving Athena before they ate.</p><p>	“No problem girl, you’re Captain kept me company.  He really is a decent guy,” Athena said climbing in her vehicle.</p><p>	“You actually got him to talk,” Hen asked wide-eyed?  “What did he say?”</p><p>	Athena thought back to the conversation she had with Bobby and how personal it was.  Henrietta was her best friend but she thought Bobby would confide in his team when he was ready, it was not up to her to disclose his past.</p><p>	“Oh nothing, we just discussed some of the pros and cons of being first responders,” she hated lying to her friend but she wanted to protect her new friend.</p><p>	“Well I’m glad you two get along, Cap could really use a friend like you,” Hen said smiling.</p><p>	“Thanks girl I think we are friends now, hopefully he’ll open a little more the more we talk.  Call me later,”  Athena said as she closed her door and pulled off now focused on running some leads down from encounters earlier in the week.</p><p>	Bobby said goodbye to the rest of the team as they all left at the end of the shift.  On his short drive home.  He thought about the conversation he had with Athena and he smiled.  It was so easy for him to talk to her it was a little disconcerting .  He hadn’t felt that comfortable with any one in a long time if ever.  He didn’t even feel comfortable telling Marcy about his back pain and she was his wife.  Athena had shared some very personal information with him and he could tell she surprised herself by telling him about her marriage troubles.  Bobby would guard that information with his life because he had a feeling her trust was not easy to gain and would be impossible to regain once lost.  His last thought as he pulled into his apartment was he was glad they are friends and looked forward to watching their friendship grow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting the Digits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena have another friendly chat after their late night run in at Guillermo's.  This actually occurred before the last chapter I wrote.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for not arresting me Sergeant Grant even though I still think you feel some kind of way about the rooster,” Bobby smirked as he opened the door for Athena to exit what was left of Guillermo’s after their impromptu nighttime walk through.</p><p>“You’re pretty proud of yourself for dumping Maurice on me aren’t you,” Athena said, rolling her eyes at Bobby as he walked her to her vehicle.</p><p>“Sergeant! I knew you were a softy,” Bobby exclaimed.  “You remembered his name.”  Athena narrowed her eyes at Bobby for calling her out.  </p><p>“It’s that damned Henrietta, making me soft on animals,” Athena snarled.  Bobby couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I know what you mean she’s always hounding on us about animal cruelty and making us donate to some save the animal campaign,”  Bobby complained but the smile on his face showed he wasn’t really bothered.  “I really like Hen though, she’s an awesome paramedic and she looks out for everyone on the team.”</p><p>“She’s my best friend,” Athena said smiling fondly as she thought of all the adventures she’d been through with Hen.  She leaned her back against her SUV getting comfortable as her and Bobby continued to chat.</p><p>“Yeah she told me you’ve been there for her ever since she arrived at the 118.  I heard the Captain at the time was a real bastard,” Bobby said, angry that a person who was in his position was so unfair and disrespectful to Hen and Chimney. Bobby stood in front of Athena with his hands in his pockets enjoying their extended chat.</p><p>“He was a real racist jerk. Before I knew anything about Hen I was really worried he was going to run her off the job.  Now that I know Hen,  I understand he never had a chance,” Athena said with pride.</p><p>“No doubt, Hen definitely marches to her own beat and I respect her for it,” Bobby said remembering all the times she aggressively followed her own suggestion and the team was better for it.</p><p>“She is a special person to me and my family so you better take good care of her Captain,” Athena challenged Bobby with one of her trademark glares.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said, popping to attention.  His voice dropped to a lower octave.  “I will protect her with my very life.”</p><p>Again Athena felt herself respond to Bobby’s voice and what he said.  She knew that he was teasing her a little but also he meant exactly what he said.  It meant a lot to her Bobby appreciated Hen.  She knew some men would be intimidated or leery of a intelligent, strong willed, lesbian, African-american, female firefighter but Bobby seemed to accept Hen as she was and utilize her skills to better the team.  He earned a lot of respect from her as she saw the way he treated the members of his team.</p><p>“Well since you like to lurk around crime scenes illegally you might want to take down my number so I can escort you next time and keep you out of jail,” Athena said, feeling a little awkward making the suggestion.</p><p>Bobby could see Athena regretted the offer as soon as she vocalized it.  He figured he’d lighten the mood by making a joke.  He put his right hand to his chest and gave Athena his best scandalized look.</p><p>“Why officer,  are you trying to give me your phone number,” he asked in a much higher pitched voice?</p><p>“Never mind,” Athena stood laughing and turned to get in her vehicle.</p><p>Before she could grab the door handle Bobby was handing her his phone.  </p><p>“Here Athena add your contact info.  Please,” Bobby said batting his eyes at Athena.  She rolled her eyes at him again.  Bobby found it gave him joy whenever she did it and decided then he would try to get her to do it at least once whenever they cross paths in the future.</p><p>Before Athena added her contact info to Bobby’s phone she pulled hers from her clip and handed it to him nodding for him to add his info to hers.  Bobby accepted the phone from Athena and quickly added his name and number.  He knew they were trading numbers for professional reasons but he couldn’t help but feel excited that he could reach out to her whenever he needed her.  </p><p>“Don’t be calling me in the middle of the night because you’re afraid of a little mouse,” Athena said handing Bobby back his phone and taking hers.</p><p>“I would not call you for a mouse, I’m a man,” Bobby said, poking out his chest.  “Now a spider, I’m not leaving my room until you tell me it’s dead.”</p><p>“Mr. rooster catching Midwest fire captain is afraid of spiders,” Athena asked, surprised?</p><p>Bobby actually shuddered.  “They’re so gross with those little beady eyes and they carry their babies on their backs.”</p><p>Athena chuckled.  “There has to be a story behind this one.”</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath and then made a show of looking around to make sure no one was within listening distance.  “If you ever tell anyone about this I will deny it.  When I was nine years old I was camping in my backyard with a friend when I felt something tickling my leg in the tent.  I pulled off the blanket and aimed my flashlight at the spot just as a bunch of babies crawled off their mother's back and joined her on my leg.  I screamed louder than I ever heard any of my sisters scream, ran out of the tent and jumped into our pond in my pajamas.”</p><p>Athena bent over laughing as her active imagination played a video of the incident Bobby described in her mind.  </p><p>“Go ahead and laugh Sergeant, PTSD is real,” Bobby said smiling at her enjoyment of his phobia.  “So Sergeant spill it, what are you afraid of?”</p><p> “I’m not afraid of anything,” Athena said averting her eyes from Bobby.</p><p>“Oh which means this is going to be a good one. Come on Sergeant, I told you about my biggest fear,” Bobby whined giving Athena his pouty face.</p><p>Athena mumbled something under her breath.  Bobby moved closer.  “Sorry didn’t catch that,” Bobby said laughing.  Whatever hygiene product he used smelled all man and woodsy and Athena felt a tingly sensation that she couldn’t explain.</p><p>“I don’t like butterflies,” she said louder than she meant to but she needed Bobby to back up.  I mean she had a husband and she shouldn’t be feeling tingly around another man.</p><p>Bobby did back up and stared at Athena oddly.  “Butterflies,” he asked confused?</p><p>“I know it’s stupid but they follow me whenever they are around and it’s creepy,” Athena said embarrassed.</p><p>“They’re just jealous, don’t be mad,” Bobby said without thinking.  </p><p>“Why would they be jealous of me,” Athena asked, having no clue what he meant?</p><p>There was no way to get out of this situation so Bobby just had to finish the compliment. “They are supposed to be the most beautiful animals around and when they see you they know it’s not true,” Bobby said, giving Athena a genuine smile.</p><p>Athena actually blushed.  Did Bobby just call her beautiful?  He knew she was married so he wasn’t flirting was he?</p><p>“Luckily for you Sergeant, I’m not into beautiful women. I’m into tattooed spider killing women,so you’re safe from me,” Bobby said, causing them both to laugh and breaking the tension his compliment caused.</p><p>“Yeah lucky for me.  Well I better go home to my husband before he gets the wrong idea,” she said, finally climbing into her vehicle.</p><p>“Well if you have any problems with those terrifying butterflies, you have me number,” Bobby chuckled as he shut Athena’s door for her.  She stuck out her tongue at him and then drove off when he stepped away from the SUV.</p><p>Bobby smiled the entire drive home thinking about the time with Athena.  He hoped Athena’s husband realized how lucky he was to have her as a life partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Difficult Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena talk each other through some difficult times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay.  Started a new job today so I can't post daily anymore but I will do the best I can.  I hope you are enjoying the ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was on his way to the hospital to meet Hen and Buck so they could visit Chimney.  He was frustrated at Tatiana for being so heartless when Chim really needed her.  He didn’t look forward to telling the team he failed at convincing her to visit Chimney.  The sound of his phone ringing made him put those thoughts aside as he eyed the screen seeing Athena’s name on the face of the phone.  He answered quickly.</p><p>“Hey Athena, how are you,” he asked? He wondered if she had heard about Chimney.</p><p>“Not good,” she said her voice low and shaky. </p><p>Bobby was alarmed.  He’d known Athena over a year and he’d never seen her be anything but confident and in charge.  She sounded defeated which really bothered him.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” he asked worriedly? “Where are you?  Do you need me to come to you,” Bobby asked ready to change routes if she needed him to?</p><p>“No Bobby, I just need to talk to someone and Hen is busy right now,” she said not knowing that Bobby and Hen were both occupied with worrying about Chimney’s health after he awakes from the medically induced coma.</p><p>“I’m here Athena, tell me what’s going on,” Bobby encouraged, not liking the way she sounded.</p><p>“May tried to kill herself today,” Athena said, unable to stop the sob as she remembered finding her on the floor.</p><p>“Your daughter. Oh my God! Is she okay,” Bobby asked nervously?</p><p>“She’s alive but it was a very scary ride to the hospital,” Athena said, continuing to sniffle as tears poured from her eyes.  She was outside sitting in a lounge chair on the deck needing to be away from Michael and wanting to talk through her pain.</p><p>“Athena, I am so sorry.  I can’t imagine how frightening that was for you but just remember she’s alive and you have an opportunity to work this out with her,” Bobby said encouraging her even though it triggered his own pain as he thought about the loss of his kids.</p><p>“Bobby when I saw her on the floor and the empty bottle of prescription pills lying there.  I tried to wake her and I couldn’t.  I thought.. I thought she was,” Athena started hyperventilating and she couldn’t finish.</p><p>Bobby pulled over his truck into the nearest parking lot so he could focus on Athena.  “Athena take a deep breath and let it out slowly.  You’re going to give yourself a panic attack,” he kept his voice calm and soothing.  <br/>Bobby’s soothing voice reached through Athena’s panic and she was able to take a couple of deep breaths and release them slowly as he recommended and the panic abated.</p><p>“Bobby I’m sorry I’m bothering you.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel like I’m losing my mind,” Athena said, feeling guilty for dumping her emotions on him.</p><p>“Athena don’t do that.  You know we’re friends, you can talk to me about anything.  You’re not bothering me at all.  You’re trying to process a major trauma and I’m glad you reached out to me,” Bobby said, letting her know he wanted to support her in her time of need.</p><p>“I should be talking to Michael but he’s sulking in his own self-pity even though May told us this is not about him,” Athena said angrily.</p><p>“Why would he think it’s about him,” Bobby asked confused?</p><p>Athena released a long breath.  Her and Bobby have been slowly building a strong friendship.  They talk to each other a lot, probably more than they should but it was just easy and comforting to them both.  She knew she could trust Bobby so she decided to let him all the way in.</p><p>“Nevermind I’m sorry, it’s not my business,” Bobby said, not wanting Athena to feel pressured.  They rarely talked about Michael as a kind of unspoken agreement.  Athena didn’t want to give Bobby the impression that Michael wasn’t a good man and honestly Bobby just didn’t want to hear about Michael being with Athena.</p><p>“Remember when I told you Michael told me something that was detrimental to our marriage?”</p><p>“Yes, I remember,” Bobby said, hoping Athena would open up to him.</p><p>“Michael told me and the kids he’s gay,” Athena said softly.</p><p>Bobby was completely shocked.  Of all the things he was expecting her to say that was the last thing he would’ve ever thought.  Immediately he thought of how that news must’ve affected Athena and the kids.  He could imagine Athena was dealing with a number of insecurities and he couldn’t even fathom how the children were processing that information.</p><p>“Athena, I’m so sorry,” Bobby said sincerely.  “That had to be hard on all of you.  I’m sure it was a very difficult thing for Michael to admit to you,” he truly felt bad for the entire Grant family.  He wished he could help.</p><p>Athena could hear the sincerity in Bobby’s voice.  It made her feel better to know he truly cared.  </p><p>“May wasn’t that upset about her father being gay. She was more worried about the backlash from people at church and kids at school when the news got out.  She told us this suicide attempt wasn’t about her dad but rather some girls at school bullying her because she was friends with a boy they liked,” Athena said feeling her anger rise again toward the girl who was torturing her baby.</p><p>“Really that is awful.  Is it me or have kids gotten a lot meaner since we were in high school,” Bobby asked surprised at the vindictiveness of the girls who were bullying May?</p><p>“The difference is when we were in school we could go home at the end of the day and get away from the hateful kids.  Now with social media, the bullying continues non stop with a few quick keystrokes,” Athena said disgustedly.</p><p>Bobby pulled back out on the main road and restarted his trip to the hospital now that Athena was more calm but he continued to talk to her.</p><p>“Very true, one of the many unfortunate drawbacks of social media.  Is May at home now?”</p><p>“Unfortunately when a child attempts suicide child protective services has to investigate before the child can return home so she’ll have to stay in a temporary facility until an evaluation is completed,” Athena said sadly as she really wanted to hold her daughter.</p><p>“She’ll be back to you soon, those people don’t want to deal with a pissed off Sergeant Grant in momma bear mode,” Bobby said assuredly.  Athena laughed which was his goal.</p><p>“Thank you so much Bobby, I really needed that right now.  I better go put Harry to bed, I know he’s worried about his sister.”</p><p>“Okay Athena.  Please keep me posted.  I’m going to be worried about you until I know May is safe at home,” Bobby said anxiously.</p><p>“I promise, I will.  Good night Bobby.  I’ll call you soon,” she said, ending the call.  She stood from the lounge chair and headed to Harry’s room to reassure her baby boy.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Athena learned about the 118’s late night team visit with Chimney the night before from Hen.  She realized Bobby had to have been on his way to the hospital when he was talking to her.  She felt horrible.  Here she was dumping all her problems on him and he was going through his own trauma and he hadn’t even mentioned it.</p><p>Bobby was sprawled out on his bed in a deep sleep after being restless most of the night.  After hearing about May and almost losing Chimney, he had a rough night as memories of his family haunted him.  The ringing of his phone finally penetrated his slumber and he answered in a manner fitting his mood.</p><p>“Yeah, Bobby,” he said shortly.</p><p>“Is this a bad time,” Athena asked timidly?</p><p>“No, I’m sorry I just didn’t sleep well last night,” Bobby said as his tone shifted to exhaustion after recognizing Athena’s voice.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Chimney, when I was ranting away last night?”</p><p>“Athena, your daughter tried to hurt herself, you didn’t need any more bad news from me,” Bobby said a little annoyed at her question.</p><p>“Well May is fine she’ll be home later today.  How are you doing,” she asked, knowing he was not doing well?</p><p>“I’m fine,” Bobby said unconvincingly.</p><p>“Bobby I have not held anything back from you please be honest, I can hear the weariness in your voice.  Please talk to me,” she implored.</p><p>“I care too much about my team,” Bobby said painfully.</p><p>“What do you mean too much,” Athena asked confused?</p><p>“I want them to be happy.  I hate when they get hurt.  It’s like we’re becoming a family,” Bobby said like it was a bad circumstance.</p><p>“Isn’t that what you want as a Captain?”</p><p>“NO,” Bobby shouted!  “I don’t deserve a family,” Bobby said brokenly.</p><p>Athena was shocked by his response.  He had always been so fun and easy going with her.  She did remember when he told her about his addiction and losing his family but she hadn’t realized he was still suffering so much.  She wandered where his family was now.</p><p>“Bobby, I know you were sick before and I’m sure you did a lot of things that you regret when you were suffering,” Athena started gently.  She could hear Bobby’s deep breaths on the other side so she continued “I am so sorry your family left but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance.  You have cleaned yourself up and you are the best fire captain I have ever seen.  More than that you are a great friend to me and your team.  You deserve to have people care about you,” she said trying to convince Bobby of his value.</p><p>“I don’t Athena, I am not a good person.  The next time I see you I’m going to tell you what happened to my family and you will understand why I’m not worthy of them and especially you,” Bobby said in a low voice.</p><p>“Damn it Robert Nash! You better not say another word or I’m not going to be responsible for my actions the next time I see you! You are a good man and that is not up for discussion.  Do you hear me,” Athena snarled.</p><p>Bobby sat up surprised by the vehemence in her voice and he knew better than to go against Sergeant Grant.  So he snapped out of his funk.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he saluted even though she couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Nothing you can tell me is going to change my mind so don’t you ever tell me you don’t deserve to be my friend,” she said angrily.  “I’ll stop by the firehouse tomorrow during my shift and you better be ready to talk.”</p><p>“Should I bring back up, I mean you have a taser and a gun,” Bobby asked back to his old self?</p><p>“Doesn’t matter they won’t be able to help you.  Now get some rest, I’ll see you soon,”  Athena said feeling better now that Bobby sounded more like himself as she disconnected the call.</p><p>Bobby slept soundly after the call with Athena.  Instead of dreaming about the tragic loss of his family.  He dreamt about his first meeting with Athena and snippets from several conversations they’d shared and he woke hope hours later well rested with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Full Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena goes to support Bobby at the hospital after Buck's tracheotomy.  Bobby and her have a long awaited conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby and Abby were having a friendly conversation as they exited the hospital cafeteria, coffee cups in hand about to head to the elevators to return to Buck’s room.</p><p>Athena was moving with purpose as she entered the hospital lobby about to storm the information desk to find out Buck’s room number.  Just as she was almost at the desk she heard a familiar laugh and she turned to see Bobby and Abby standing awfully close to each other absorbed in a private conversation.  She would never admit that she was jealous but a flash of anger hit her immediately at the sight.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Bobby had promised they were going to talk tonight after their shifts after he’d been avoiding her for a couple of weeks.  After Chimney’s accident and the situation with May he was supposed to tell her about what happened with his family but he’d chickened out.  She didn’t push and they carried on with their friendship.  Then the plane crash caused Bobby to relapse and he was so ashamed of himself he pulled away from Athena.</p><p>Athena didn’t understand why Bobby stopped talking to her except on scene when he had no choice.  He stopped calling and texting and he didn’t answer her calls and texts.  She was hurt he shut her out because she truly relied on their routine calls and texts to bring joy to her day.  She didn’t understand what she’d done to cause him to behave that way.</p><p>Bobby had been struggling since the night of the crash.  After relapsing and having Buck and Hen come to his rescue he had been angry.  After they’d helped him he’d retaliated by lashing out at Hen. He didn’t want to let them in because his future was finite and he didn’t want them to be hurt after he was gone.  More importantly he didn’t deserve to have friends who cared about him.</p><p>In the end he opened up to the team and told them about what happened with his family and they had completely supported him which made him feel worse.  He wanted to be held accountable for the lives lost because of him but everyone kept telling him it wasn’t his fault.  </p><p>Athena was a different story.  She made him want to think about a future he didn’t deserve.  He couldn’t help but be happy around her so he just stopped being around her so he could focus on his grief and his plan.</p><p>All that changed at girls night earlier in the week when Athena asked about Bobby as she’d given him space after the plane crash when Hen told her he’d relapsed and was being difficult.  This time Hen divulged that Bobby had opened up to the team about his past and he was doing much better.  Athena was hurt because he still hadn’t contacted her.  Hen did not share his past as they both felt he should tell her about it when he was ready but now she was angry he hadn’t included her.<br/>________________________________________________________________________<br/>At Chimney’s welcome back party the day before valentine’s day she’d cornered him in his office at one point.</p><p>“So Captain, I guess I’m persona non grata these days,” Athena said as she leaned against Bobby’s office door with her arms crossed clearly agitated.</p><p>Bobby’s heart raced as he realized he had nowhere to go.  He’d been avoiding Athena and this conversation for weeks but he guessed the gig was up.</p><p>“You’re not Athena,  I just..I just don’t know how to say what I have to say to you,” he said honestly.</p><p>“Bobby, we’ve always been honest with each other.  Do you not trust me,” she asked nervously?</p><p>“Of course I trust you,” Bobby said anxiously, running his hand through his hair.  “It’s just I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it if you can’t look at me the same as you do now,” Bobby said softly.</p><p>“That will never happen Bobby.  I would like to get this conversation over with because I really miss my friend,” she said sadly.</p><p>“Tomorrow after shift, we will talk. I promise,” Bobby said.  Athena gave him a sad smile and returned to the party.</p><p>She was looking forward to the end of the shift especially after her run in with the mentally ill, lonely woman who killed her cheating boyfriend.  When she received the text from Bobby she knew she would head to the hospital right after shift.  She was not expecting to see Bobby looking cozy with Abby.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena said loud enough for several people to turn her way.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said as his head turned sharply at the sound of her voice. “What are you doing here,” he asked, completely forgetting about Abby?</p><p>“You texted me earlier saying Buck was injured and you were going to visit him,” she said implying it was obvious she would come.</p><p>Abby saw the way Athena’s eyes glanced between her and Bobby and she could tell Athena was trying to determine the nature of their relationship.  Abby quickly read there was something underlying between Bobby and Athena.  </p><p>Bobby made his way to stand directly in front of Athena completely oblivious to Athena’s assessment of him and Abby.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you to come,” he said with a smile.  “I was just letting you know I might not be able to have our talk because I had to check on Buck.”</p><p>Abby’s brow raised at the mention of their talk as she walked up next to Bobby.</p><p>Bobby just remembered Abby was there when she came up beside him.</p><p>“You remember Abby, she actually saved Buck’s life by giving him an emergency tracheotomy,” he said with admiration.</p><p>“I’m glad you were there for him,” Athena said genuinely.  “Well it appears you’re in good hands so I’m going to head home,” Athena said looking at Bobby.</p><p>“Wait,” Bobby said, confused by her statement as he reached out and gently grabbed her arm.  “Can we talk,” he asked hopefully?  At her nod he turned to Abby.  “I’ll be up in a bit, thanks for keeping Buck company.”</p><p>“No problem,” Abby smiled.  “It was good to see you Sergeant Grant,” Abby said as she headed to the elevator on her way back to Buck’s side.  She hoped Buck would someday look at her like Bobby looked at Athena.  </p><p>Bobby let go of Athena and headed toward the exit.  His heart was pounding in his chest because he was afraid of the outcome of this conversation.  He’d been at this hospital enough to know there was a semi secluded bench in the courtyard surrounded on three sides by shrubs.  He led Athena there and waited for her to sit before he sat heavily beside her.</p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been talking to you lately, Athena,” he started softly and turned to look in her eyes.  “I’ve been having a hard time since the plane crash because I almost lost a mother who was trying to survive for her son.”  He turned his head straight ahead, afraid to look at her during his next admission.</p><p>Athena could tell Bobby was losing his courage so she placed a hand on his shoulder to encourage him. </p><p>At the gentle touch of encouragement from Athena, Bobby closed his eyes and began to talk.</p><p>“I got into an argument with my wife one night while I was drunk and high.  I had completed rehab and stayed clean for a good while but then I took a fall at work and aggravated my back.  I got a pain pill prescription and I thought I was managing it but it didn’t take long before it was out of control again and I was back to self dosing,” Bobby said taking a deep breath.<br/>Athena could tell whatever he was about to tell her was the part that was doing the most damage to his spirit so she continued to pat his shoulder in encouragement.  She did remain quiet so he could go at his own pace. After a few minutes of silence Bobby continued.</p><p>“I was renting an apartment a few floors beneath ours so I had somewhere out of the cold to drink and pop pills.  I didn’t have electricity turned on in the drug den so I had a gas heater in there to keep me warm.  This particular night my wife made me aware that she knew I’d relapsed and she was angry with me.  She said she would forgive me but for the night she wanted me out of the house. I had been in my drug den earlier drinking and overslept which is what caused the fight.  When I left in a hurry I didn’t realize I’d left the heater on and thrown the blanket I was using right next to it. So when she told me to leave I forgot me keys.  I couldn’t get back in the apartment or the drug den so I just went up and slept on the roof in the cold. I woke up to sirens and when I looked over the side of the building I saw flames shooting out of the windows.”</p><p>Bobby’s body started trembling.  The motion transmitted through Athena’s hand on his shoulder.  Instinctively she scooted as close to him as possible and wrapped her arms around his torso.</p><p>“I tried to get to them,” he continued, voice shaking and tears running down his face.  A guy came out of his apartment on fire and I used my jacket to put him out. Then I ran to the apartment and banged on the door yelling for my wife.  I kicked the door open and then the floor fell out from under me.  I tried to get the firefighters to give me their gear so I could help them but they dragged me out.”</p><p>Bobby’s head snapped up and he looked at Athena.  She looked at him as tears fell from her eyes as she witnessed the pain in his heart.  He looked so lost.</p><p>“I swear I tried Athena, I wanted to save them,” he said brokenly.</p><p>“I know Bobby, I know,” she said squeezing him tighter.</p><p>“I saw my kids in body bags,” Bobby cried. </p><p>Athena just held Bobby as her heart broke for him.  She couldn’t believe he’d been carrying this around all this time without talking to anyone.</p><p>“It’s my fault Athena.  I’m a monster.  I caused that fire and 148 people died including my family.”</p><p>“Bobby stop,” Athena commanded.  “That fire was an accident.  You did not intentionally set that fire to hurt anyone.  Second if the building was up to code the sprinkler system should’ve easily extinguished that fire before it spread to another apartment.  You know these things I’m telling you are true because you are a fire captain,” Athena said more gently.</p><p>Athena gently pulled Bobby’s head down to her lap.  She steadily ran her fingers through his hair to calm him.  His breathing became more steady and eventually his tears stopped.</p><p>“Bobby I am so sorry about your family.  I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.  I do know that your team cares about you so much and so do I.  This accident does not make you a monster or a bad person.  You risk your life daily for others and your heart is so good.  I am so honored to have you as a friend,” Athena said sincerely.</p><p>Bobby finally got the courage to sit up and look at her and what he saw was compassion.  He couldn’t stop himself from hugging her as tight as his good.  They sat hugging each other for several minutes.  Finally Athena pulled back.</p><p>“Bobby you need to talk to someone about these things you’re feeling.  I am worried about you and I don’t know what I’d do if you hurt yourself,” she said feeling uneasy about his mindset after witnessing the depth of his pain.</p><p>“I am talking to you,” Bobby said with a poor attempt at a smile.</p><p>“Well I will always be here to talk to you but I think you should really consider talking to a professional.”</p><p>“I will think about it Athena, but I don’t think they can help me,” he said knowing he had plans to end it all after atoning for the lives lost in the fire.</p><p>“I should go check on Buck,” Bobby said, rising feeling emotionally exhausted.</p><p>“Are you going to be alright,” Athena asked concerned?</p><p>“I think I will be for now,” Bobby said, feeling better after talking to Athena.</p><p>“Text me when you get home, so I know you made it ok.”</p><p>“Will do, and I’ll call you tomorrow when I wake up because I’m off,” Bobby said smiling.</p><p>They walked silently back to the door of the hospital and shared a quick hug.</p><p>“Thank you Athena, I am very glad we’re friends,” Bobby said.</p><p>“Me too.  Next time you ghost me you better watch your back,”   Athena said before waving and walking to her car.  </p><p>Bobby genuinely smiled as he watched her walk away. She is going to be the person that makes it the hardest for him to do what he has to do when the time comes.  She does have a family that will comfort her, he assured himself before entering the hospital to check on Buck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shifting Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena go through major changes drawing them to one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby’s mind could not settle for the last couple of days.  He had been so sure God was punishing him for his addiction and the fire ever since all those people died including his family.  His family was dead.  His team no longer trusted him.  He’d uprooted and moved to California so he could get away from everything he’d known and loved.  All he wanted to do was atone for the lives of the people lost in the fire and end his life so he could be with his family again.</p>
<p>Now he was getting mixed signals.  First there was Athena.  The first time he laid eyes on her he knew she was going to be trouble for him.  He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame from day one.  He had never felt anything like it before.  Bobby and Marcy grew up in the same town and their relationship grew out of familiarity more than intense desire.  Of course they were attracted to each other and Bobby really did love Marcy but he doesn’t remember experiencing the intense emotions he feels when talking to Athena or just being in her presence.</p>
<p>Bobby remembered how disappointed he felt when he saw her wedding ring which didn’t make sense because he had no plans for a future when he met her.  Regardless he couldn’t stop himself from getting to know her over the last year and a half and the more he learned the more he realized she had become his hope, his light in a dark place.  She brought color and joy into a drab and miserable existence.  Even though she had such a significant impact on his life she belonged to someone else so he’d just chalked it up as part of the karma package.  Then she threw him for a complete loop with one phone call.</p>
<p>_______________________</p>
<p>“Hey Athena,” Bobby answered his phone a little distracted as he was cooking a new recipe he wanted to try at the firehouse soon.</p>
<p>“I’m getting a divorce,” Athena blurted out softly, releasing a tortured breath in the process.</p>
<p>Bobby’s heart rate instantly accelerated.  He quickly turned the burners off on the stovetop and dropped into the nearest chair.</p>
<p>“Athena, are you sure,” he asked timidly? “I thought you and Michael were going to try to make it work for the kids?”</p>
<p>“I was but he wanted to date and the kids made it very clear to me they were not fans of us pretending to be a happy family when we don’t belong together,” Athena said sadly.</p>
<p>“Listen I am really sorry you’re getting a divorce because I know the kind of turmoil a broken marriage causes but you should be really proud of your kids for feeling comfortable enough to tell you how they felt,” Bobby said encouragingly.  “It is a reflection of great parenting by you and Michael.”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do now Bobby,” Athena asked in a hurt tone?  “I’m fifty years old with two kids and a gay soon to be ex-husband.  Obviously I wasn’t enough for Michael so why would anyone else be interested,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Athena, don’t do that to yourself,” he commanded.  “Michael’s sexuality struggles were about him not you.”</p>
<p>“I guess in my head I know you are right but my ego is taking a beating,” Athena said vulnerabally.  “I spent almost fifteen years with a man who barely touched me outside of making our children and I didn’t question it or address the issue.  I just went with the flow.”</p>
<p>Bobby’s heart was breaking for her.  He couldn’t believe she couldn’t see how beautiful she was but he now understood why Michael didn’t have the ability to reassure her in the way a man does for the woman he loves.</p>
<p>“Michael is a good man and he loves you and your children but he just couldn’t love you like you needed,” Bobby said, truly empathising with Michael’s situation.  “I can understand why you felt comfortable in your marriage.”</p>
<p>“I just wish he hadn’t waited fourteen years to tell me I was undesirable,” Athena sounded defeated.</p>
<p>Bobby couldn’t believe what he was about to say but he knew what Athena needed. Even if the thought made him sick to his stomach if it made her feel better it would be worth it.</p>
<p>“There are an endless number of men who would be glad to show you how desirable you are Athena,” Bobby said, hoping she would shut down further conversation.</p>
<p>“Bobby thank you for trying to make me feel better but you don’t have to lie to me.”</p>
<p>“I have never lied to you about anything.  If you think I’m lying to you, do something for me.  Go out tonight by yourself and have a drink or two.  I bet you my paycheck you get hit on by at least three guys within thirty minutes,” Bobby said, hating his own suggestion but he knew Athena needed to gain her confidence back.</p>
<p> Athena was disappointed Bobby hadn’t suggested they go out. She thought of their solid friendship and the friendly flirting between them over the last year and half. It always felt like there was something lurking beneath the surface but neither her nor Bobby were the type of people to have an illicit affair.  Now her marriage was ending she wondered if Bobby was interested in her. Most likely not since he was recommending she go get hit on by other men.</p>
<p>“I might just try that tonight,” Athena said flatly.  “I could use a pick me up.”</p>
<p>Bobby was glad Athena couldn’t see his red race and clenching fist.  He wanted to be the one to show her just how beautiful she was but she could never be a fling to him.  She was so much more than that.  Also according to the call from the blood bank earlier he might be seeing his family sooner than he thought and she didn’t deserve to have to deal with losing another partner after her marriage dissolved.  So he just prayed she’d find a good man who would treat her right and make her feel like the amazing woman she is even if the pain in his heart felt suffocating at the thought.</p>
<p>“Well let me know how it goes.  I’ll talk to you later,” Bobby disconnected the phone, not as excited about the new recipe as he had been before.</p>
<p>____________________________</p>
<p>The woman who occupied his heart and mind during most of his down time was now free and available.  Was this a sign he is forgiven?  Bobby still has doubts he is good enough for Athena.</p>
<p>Now he had to think about his blood condition.  His blood actually has the ability to save sick newborn babies.  How selfish would it be for him to take his life knowing he would be killing possibly thousands of newborns as well?</p>
<p>As he watched Aisha and her parents earlier in the evening, thanks to Chimney, he’d acknowledged his blood was a gift not a punishment.  </p>
<p>Bobby was so torn. He loved his family and he really wanted to be reunited with them even in death. Now his circumstances were shifting majorly as he has a great team who he really loves leading.  He cares about the members of his team and they care about him as well. The bond between Athena and him gets stronger every day and now she’s available to pursue.  Finally he has blood that can save babies that will die with him.  All these things are churning in his mind when his phone rings in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Bobby answers expecting an emergency.</p>
<p>“Bobby,” Athena said excitedly.  “I did what you said and you were so right,” she giggled.</p>
<p>Bobby was instantly pissed. “What do you mean,” he said slowly?</p>
<p>“I went to the bar tonight and a couple of guys complimented me before I even got situated.  The boldest one sent me a drink and came to talk to me,” Athena said happily.  In her state she failed to notice Bobby’s brooding demeanor.</p>
<p>“I guess I get to keep my paycheck,”  Bobby said agitated. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“On my way home.  I just left Aaron’s place,” Athena said a little giddy.<br/>“Athena,” Bobby shouted as he sat up!  “You went home with some stranger you met at a bar!”</p>
<p>“I’m not an idiot Bobby.  I had a friend run a background check on him and sent Hen his information before I left with him,” she said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“That is not what I meant,” Bobby said angrily.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my intention.  He was just fun to talk to and young and he made me feel attractive again,” Athena said, starting to feel ashamed.</p>
<p>Bobby heard the change in her voice and he instantly felt bad.  He took some cleansing breaths to calm himself down.</p>
<p>“Listen I’m sorry.  I just really care about you and if you were to get hurt I don’t know what I would do to the person responsible,” Bobby said strongly.</p>
<p>Athena was surprised by Bobby’s response to her spending time with another man.  Maybe he did want more but she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just say so.</p>
<p>“This is not going to be anything serious.  I guess I just need to feel desired and get my mojo back,” Athena said, feeling better after Bobby’s apology.</p>
<p>“Well Sergeant you better get whatever you need out of your system and quickly because the time is approaching to settle this thing between us and it’s not going to be a fling or casual,” Bobby said boldly and confidently.</p>
<p>“You sound pretty sure of yourself Captain,” Athena said smiling as a warm feeling traveled through her body at his words.</p>
<p>“I am, as sure as I know the sun will rise in the morning.  Good night, Athena,”  Bobby said, disconnecting the call.  </p>
<p>Only Bobby could have her hot and bothered and dreaming about him when she’d just left another man's bed.  She couldn’t wait to see how the next couple of weeks were going to play out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena have finally crossed over from friendship to something more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena had a lot of fun with Aaron.  He definitely made her feel desirable and the sex was kinky and wild but she knew there was no where for them to go from there.  She was surprised when Aaron invited her for a weekend at Big Sur. When she thought about weekend’s away and other relationship type behavior it was not Aaron she was with but Bobby.  </p><p>Bobby had told her to get whatever she needed out of her system because in essence he was coming for her soon.  She’d replayed that message in her head a thousand times over the last week.  She thought about all of the flirting they had been doing over the last year and a half and she could honestly say she’d always been attracted to Bobby.  She would've never dishonored her vows to Michael but there was definitely a connection to Bobby that was more than friendly.</p><p>She knew when she left Aaron’s house after dinner and one more round of sex that she was done with her rebound boy toy and she was ready to address the spark between her and Bobby.  The question was what was Bobby going to do about it?</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Hen and Chimney were sitting at the table in the firehouse shooting the breeze and laughing as usual.  Buck was downstairs in the gym lifting weights.  Bobby was washing up the dishes from lunch.  As Captain he didn’t have to especially since he cooked the meal but he needed something to occupy his hands.</p><p>Bobby could not stop thinking about Athena seeing some young stud that she’d met at the bar because of his stupid advice.  He should’ve just asked her out himself but he knew she needed something that he couldn’t give her right away.  She wanted to feel desirable but all he could think about was making her feel cherished.  He wants to take her out on dates and send her little gifts and woo her like she deserves. They’ve been friends for a long time but now things are about to change and he’s a little nervous to initiate the first step. All these thoughts were cluttering his mind when he caught a snippet of the conversation between Hen and Chim.</p><p>“Did I tell you about the call I got from Athena the other day,” Hen attempted to whisper to Chimney?” She looked over at Bobby at the sink but he appeared to be focused on the dishes.</p><p>“No but you talk to Athena all the time so why would you tell me about this particular conversation,” Chimney asked?”</p><p>“It involves handcuffs and a call to dispatch,” Hen giggled.</p><p>“Ok I’m invested now,” Chimney said, moving closer to Hen to get the scoop.</p><p>“I get a call from Buck’s girl, Abby at dispatch, telling me to contact Athena at this strange number.  I call and she tells me to come to some I address I don’t recognize because she needs a favor.  She also makes me swear not to tell anyone,” Hen says laughing just remembering the crazy call.</p><p>“What did she need,” Chimney asked, captivated?</p><p>“The key to her handcuffs that were attached to her wrist and the half naked man she was in bed with,” Hen and Chimney’s laughter was interrupted by the sound of cracking glass.</p><p>Bobby didn’t realize how hard he was squeezing the coffee mug as he eavesdropped on Hen and Chimney’s conversation until it shattered in his hand at the mention of Athena handcuffed in bed to a naked man.</p><p>“Ow,” Bobby yelled, dropping the mug in the sink as blood poured from a cut on his left palm!</p><p>Hen and Chimney rushed to his side quickly to examine his hand.</p><p>“What happened Cap,” Hen asked using a towel to apply pressure to Bobby’s hand while Chimney retrieved the first aid kit?</p><p>“I don’t know, the mug just shattered,” Bobby shrugged, averting his eyes from Hen’s skeptical look.</p><p>Hen suspected Bobby and Athena had a thing for each over a year ago.  After Bobby became Captain Athena’s visits to the firehouse increased significantly.  Whenever Athena visited no matter what Bobby was doing at the time he always ended being wherever Athena was. She couldn’t count the number of times she went to go chat with Athena on a scene and Bobby had already beat her to it.  She’d also caught Bobby starring after Athena a couple of times with a look she could only describe as awe. Hen had been surprised when Bobby didn’t pursue Athena after the divorce but she figured she better stay out of it because being the middle man between her boss and her best friend seemed like a recipe for disaster.  She did like the idea of the two of them together because they were both good people and they had a lot in common. </p><p>Chimney interrupted Hen’s thoughts as he returned to the table with the first aid kit and began cleaning and dressing Bobby’s injured palm.</p><p>“There you go Cap, all done.  This should heal up in about a week or so if you keep it clean and treat it with first aid cream.  You know the drill,” Chimney said understanding Bobby was well versed in basic medical care.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I got it,” Bobby said, waving Chimney off as he rose and headed towards his office.</p><p>“What’s with him,” Chimney asked Hen confused?</p><p>Hen shrugged and turned to clean up the broken mug with a sly smile.  She told the story to Chim for Bobby’s benefit to verify he had feelings.  She did feel bad he hurt himself but she would say he definitely felt some type of way about Athena being in bed with the young boy toy.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>As Bobby finished praying for the young boy who lost his father in the violent motorcycle scene they just left he opened his eyes and turned to look at Athena.  Her eyes were still closed and her hands were clasped together as she was still praying silently at his request. There was an extremely peaceful feeling in his heart that he could completely attribute to Athena’s presence in what he thought of as his sacred place.</p><p>Athena opened her eyes and couldn’t help but smile when she found Bobby silently staring at her with a look that made her feel all woman.  She had been noticing lately how Bobby looked at her with his complete attention.  There was something very warm in his eyes that comforted the insecurities of the woman inside her who’d felt undesirable in her marriage. She glanced down shyly when she saw the bandage on Bobby’s palm.</p><p>“What happened to your hand,” she said with concern as she reached for his hand to examine the bandage?</p><p>“It’s nothing, just a small cut.  I was careless in the kitchen,” Bobby dismissed her concern.</p><p>“You’re never careless in the kitchen.  What happened,” Athena asked, determined to get an answer?”</p><p>“We better get back,” Bobby stood and exited the pew leaving Athena no choice but to follow him.</p><p>Bobby walked straight out of the church to Athena’s car with his heart racing.  He stopped at the driver’s side door and turned to face Athena.  He knew now was the time to make his move.  He hoped she was done entertaining the boy toy because he could not wait another moment to explore his feelings for her.</p><p>Athena thought Bobby was being a little weird, almost nervous.  She didn’t understand because they’d always been so comfortable around each other except of course the one time he ghosted her for a short time while he tried to find the courage to tell her what happened to his family.  She had forgiven him for his actions, understanding his concerns after he told her the story but she had no idea what the deal was now.</p><p>“Did you get it all out of your system? Or do you need more time,” Bobby asked, looking at Athena with an intensity that felt palpable to Athena.</p><p>“I don’t want to waste any more time on someone who isn’t you,” Athena said softly.  Bobby reached out and pulled Athena into his arms holding her tightly.</p><p>“There are so many things I want but I’m afraid at the same time,” Bobby said nervously.  Athena loosened her grip around Bobby’s waist to lean back enough to look up in his eyes.</p><p>“What are you afraid of,” she asked?</p><p>“I feel so many emotions when I’m around you joy, peace, safety, caring just to name a few.  I also believe you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known inside and out. I want to be with you in every way a man can be with a woman but you are also my best friend. If for some reason we can’t make it as a couple, I can’t lose you as a friend,” Bobby said emotionally.</p><p>Athena reached up and placed her hands on Bobby’s face staring into his eyes.</p><p>“I will always be your friend no matter what Bobby.  We have spent almost two years building one of the strongest friendships I’ve ever had. Nothing we do from here on will ever change that I promise you,” she said fiercely.</p><p>“I know we’ve known each other for a couple of years and there has always been this connection between us but I want to take this slow and woo you like you deserve,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>Athena could not stop the smile nor the moisture in her eyes as Bobby spoke.  He truly made her feel treasured.</p><p>“I think we should keep this between us until we’re sure it will work.  I think it will add to much pressure if we have to deal with everyone else's expectations along with our own.”</p><p>“I agree,” Bobby said.  “Plus I want you all to myself for a little while so I focus on showing you how special you are to me.”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Athena said as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Bobby’s.  A small moan escaped Bobby as he deepened the kiss.  Before long Athena granted Bobby access into her mouth and their tongues dueled with an unexpected familiarity.  They finally broke a part when air was required to breathe. </p><p>To Bobby kissing Athena was like drinking a glass of ice cold water after walking through the desert. It felt amazing and he knew he would never tire of the taste of her.</p><p>“Athena will you go to dinner with me after our shift tonight,” Bobby asked?</p><p>“I would love to, Captain,” Athena said, giving Bobby her brightest smile.  They hugged for a few more minutes before entering Athena’s patrol car so she could drop Bobby off at the firehouse.  </p><p>They shared a brief kiss before Bobby exited the vehicle at the 118.</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight, Sergeant,” Bobby said with a smile before heading into the firehouse with barely contained excitement.</p><p>As Athena drove off to finish her shift she was thinking about a dress to wear that would make Bobby forget she was a Sergeant and focus on her as his date. She had just the dress in mind the brown form fitting one with bare shoulders.  She thinks that will make him notice her!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena go on dates as their relationship progresses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby couldn’t stop smiling as he sat across the fancy table setting looking at his date, the most beautiful woman in the restaurant.  He couldn’t believe Athena was actually here on a date with him. For two years they had built a very close friendship with a small dose of flirting sprinkled in both understanding Athena was committed to her marriage even after Michael’s admission.</p><p>“Why are you smiling like that,” Athena asked, noticing Bobby’s fixed grin?</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Bobby shrugged. “I’m on a date with you.”</p><p>“I’m not that special,” Athena snickered as she looked away from Bobby.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand causing her to meet his gaze.  “You are very special to me.  You have played a vital part in giving me hope and making me want to be a better man than I was when I arrived in California,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>Athena laced her fingers with Bobby and smiled at him.  He made her feel so important to him.  Bobby never had a problem expressing how vital their friendship was to him.  She had never met a man like him who was so open with his feelings.  Emmett had been a wonderful man but he was young and liked to be confident and macho in front of Athena.  He showed her how he felt about her but they never really talked about their feelings.  Michael was of course dealing with his own inner demons and while he was a good partner to her in many ways they didn’t share feelings with each other because it rarely led to physical expression. </p><p>Athena herself had never been one to openly discuss her feelings because Beatrice had raised her to be fiercely independent, strong and to show no vulnerability because people would use it against her.  Bobby was the first man who made her feel comfortable sharing how she felt.  He was so open she couldn’t help but respond and he never failed to make her feel better after she shared her thoughts with him.</p><p>“Well you’re the first man who’s made me want to share what I feel without fearing the repercussions,” Athena said softly.</p><p>“I always want to know how you feel so I can make sure you’re feeling happy, secure and cared for,” Bobby said as he rubbed his thumb gently across the back of Athena’s hand.</p><p>“Would you like wine with your dinner,” the waiter interrupted?</p><p>“No thank you,” Athena said, conscious of Bobby’s recovery.</p><p>“Athena, I know you love wine, have a glass.  It will not bother me, wine was not my drink of choice,” Bobby said encouragingly.</p><p>Athena stared carefully at Bobby as he nodded his consent and placed an order for a glass of red wine. Bobby rewarded her trust by pulling her hand to his mouth for a brief kiss before releasing it.</p><p>“Thank you, I want you to enjoy yourself this evening,” Bobby said as he grabbed the menu to determine what he was going to order.  “I’m in the mood for a steak.  What do you have a taste for?”</p><p>Athena perused the menu for a few minutes before making a decision.</p><p>“I’m going to try the smothered chicken dinner,” Athena said excitedly.  “I haven’t had grilled asparagus in ages and I love it.”</p><p>“Well my grilled asparagus is to die for so don’t get too excited about the ones here.”</p><p>“So are you saying you’re going to cook me a meal I don’t have to share with the firehouse,” Athena asked, raising an eyebrow?</p><p>“I’m going to cook you a thousand meals, so you’ll have to think long and hard about leaving me no matter how mad I make you,” Bobby said laughing. </p><p>“So Captain, you’re already planning on making me mad I see,” Athena said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh no Sergeant, I have no intention of making you angry but I am a man and as it goes I find we often get in trouble with our women for not always cleaning up behind ourselves, forgetting important dates and a host of other nuisances,” Bobby said laying down his menu.</p><p>“Well I look forward to discovering the annoying habits of Captain Bobby Nash,” Athena said laughing.  Athena recognized Bobby's subtle claim of her as his woman.  Usually that type of behavior irritated her but when Bobby said it she felt warm and happy all over.</p><p>Bobby and Athena enjoyed their food with very little conversation besides complimenting the savory flavor of the food.  They truly appreciated being in one another’s company.  Bobby ordered Tiramisu for dessert because he knew it was Athena’s favorite.  When it arrived he used his fork to grab a piece and reached over to feed it to Athena.  When Athena accepted his offering she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan acknowledging how wonderful the dessert was.  When she opened her eyes Bobby was frozen with an intense stare.</p><p>“Damn you are gorgeous,” Bobby said, completely stunned by Athena’s beauty in that moment!  Athena blushed not used to receiving compliments from her partner. Bobby and Athena talked and flirted with one another until they noticed they were the last couple remaining.  Bobby couldn’t believe how late it was when he finally escorted Athena out of the restaurant.<br/>They held hands as Bobby walked Athena to her vehicle.  When they arrived at the driver’s side door Bobby pulled Athena into his arms and held her gently.</p><p>“Thank you so much for tonight.  This was definitely the best date I ever had,” Bobby said genuinely.</p><p>“I truly enjoyed myself as well,” Athena said, pulling back to look up at Bobby. They both moved simultaneously to join their lips together in a hot kiss. It didn’t take a long before their tongues were dueling and Athena’s hands moved up around Bobby’s neck while Bobby’s hands circled around Athena’s waist pulling her as close as possible to him.  Bobby felt his blood starting to rush south and he pulled a step back from Athena.</p><p>“Take is slow, take it slow,” Bobby repeated in a whisper to himself making Athena smile.</p><p>“You alright Captain?”</p><p>“Yes, but you need to go home now,” he said as he kissed Athena quickly and opened her car door.</p><p>“Yes sir, Captain,” Athena said, drawing out his title making Bobby groan.</p><p>“The next date is on me, Athena said, blowing Bobby a kiss as he closed the door.</p><p>Bobby watched her pull off and he looked up towards the sky thinking he was going to need all the saints to help him take his time with this woman.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>Bobby found himself actually whistling as he was headed to Athena’s house to pick her up for their second date. It had been a week since their first date and he’d pulled out all the stops since then.  He sent her flowers at work and at home.  When they were on a call together he’d sneak her little notes in her patrol car sometimes accompanied by her favorite snacks.  She’d surprised him a couple times as well.  He’d complained about not having enough socks and plain t-shirts but hated shopping.  One day after Athena joined them for lunch at the firehouse, Bobby found a bag in his truck with two new packs of socks and t-shirts with a note from Athena saying she had been thinking about him while she was picking up some things for the kids.  This afternoon he found a specialty brand of coffee in his office after a quick visit from Athena with a note that said she didn’t want him to fall asleep on their date later.</p><p>He tried not to compare Marcy and Athena because he knew it wasn’t fair to either of them.  However he couldn’t help but to remember early on in their relationship he used to try to do sweet things for Marcy to let her know he appreciated her.  She seemed to enjoy his efforts but she never took the initiative to return the favor and eventually Bobby tired of being the only one trying to show appreciation and he stopped.  On the other hand Athena gave just as much as he did and it made his heart feel so much joy.</p><p>Athena couldn’t wait for Bobby to arrive for their second date.  He was quickly becoming a part of her daily routine.  He was always the first person she talked to in the morning and the last person she talked to before she went to bed.  She loved how at night before they ended their conversation they would pray together.  The first time she prayed for his family, she heard Bobby sniffling through the phone and she knew he was touched by her actions. He spoiled her daily with flowers, gifts and notes making her feel so special.</p><p>She thought long and hard about where she wanted to take Bobby for their second date when she thought of the perfect place where they could be much more cozy than a restaurant.  Bobby had no idea where they were going but he was skeptical when she told him to dress casual.</p><p>By the time Bobby arrived Athena was outside with a basket, blanket and some pillows.  Bobby jumped out of his truck admiring Athena’s skinny jeans and form fitting blouse.</p><p>“It’s amazing how beautiful you look in anything,” he said, giving her a soft kiss before grabbing the basket and pillows and putting them in the back seat of his truck.</p><p>“You’re doing a very good job of looking good in those jeans yourself,” Athena said admiring Bobby as he bent over to put the items in the truck.  When Bobby stood up he was blushing.  “You’re so adorable in that shade of red,” Athena chuckled as she put her hands on his biceps.  “You know how much I love these strong arms of yours especially when they’re wrapped around me.” Bobby initiated a searing kiss that left them both shaken.</p><p>“We better head to whatever you have planned now or we might not make it,” Bobby said breathlessly as he broke the kiss.  They both knew her kids were with Michael so the house was empty.</p><p>“As appetizing as that sounds, I’m looking forward to your reaction to my plan,” Athena smiled and walked to the passenger side of the truck.  Bobby of course made sure to beat her there so he could open and close the door for her.</p><p>They had a comfortable drive about an hour and ten minutes away from Athena’s home with Athena navigating. Bobby kept asking about the basket that was emitting some delicious smells.  Finally they reached their destination, a drive-in movie and Bobby was thoroughly impressed.  Athena insisted on purchasing the tickets for the movie with grumbling from Bobby.  Bobby parked the truck per the attendant and he and Athena let down the truck bed door and got comfortable in the back eating a dinner of fried pork chops, side salad and mashed potatoes Athena had prepared.  The food was a little cool after the long drive but neither minded as they enjoyed watching Black Panther while they ate. </p><p>After they finished eating Bobby packed the leftovers and returned them to the backseat while Athena went to get popcorn and sodas from the concession stand.  Bobby set up the pillows and laid out the blanket just as Athena arrived with the popcorn.  They cuddled under the blanket and watched the movie while Athena fed herself and Bobby popcorn until it was gone.</p><p>Every once in a while they got distracted from the movie as they made out like teenagers in the back of the truck. By the end of the movie Athena was quietly snoring in Bobby’s arms.  Bobby quietly disentangled himself from Athena and climbed down to the ground.  He opened the passenger door and with a lot of work maneuvered Athena to the back of the bed where he lifted her and placed her in the passenger seat. Bobby put Athena’s seat belt on, wrapped her in the blanket and made the long drive back to Athena’s.</p><p>Athena woke up just as Bobby pulled into her driveway.  She felt cozy in the blanket and it took her minute to realize where she was and what happened.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead,” Bobby said looking at Athena with a smile as he turned off the engine.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Bobby,” Athena said horrified.  She couldn’t believe she fell asleep during the movie and didn’t even keep him company on the drive back to her home..</p><p>“Don’t worry about it beautiful.  You’re snoring kept me entertained all the way here,” Bobby said, making Athena take a playful swing at him.</p><p>“I do not snore,” Athena said, climbing out of the truck after glaring at Bobby. Bobby laughed as they grabbed the things out of the backseat of the truck and took them in the house.  They put everything away quickly and Bobby turned to say goodbye to Athena when she launched herself in his arms.</p><p> Bobby barely caught Athena as he wasn’t prepared for her actions.  Their lips met hurriedly and they found themselves in a slow, exploratory, sensual kiss.  Athena felt Bobby’s body respond to their desire and she rubbed her heat against him causing Bobby to gasp.</p><p>Bobby pulled away just enough to put a few inches of space between them.  He took a deep breath and laid his cheek on top of Athena’s head.</p><p>“Athena, you are going to be the death of me,” Bobby said softly.</p><p>“Bobby we both want this and we’re consenting adults so why not,” Athena asked frustrated?</p><p>Bobby lifted his head and gently put his hand on Athena’s chin and directed her gaze up to him.</p><p>“You are more important to me than any woman I’ve ever been with.  The things I feel with you I can not explain in words.  I need you to be sure this is what you want because once I make love to you I will not be able to let you go,”  Bobby said intensely.  “I don’t want to rush into this lightly.”</p><p>Athena couldn’t stop the moisture from gathering in her eyes at Bobby’s admission.</p><p>“You are very special to me too and I understand,” Athena stood on her toes and gave Bobby a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.</p><p>After the kiss Athena walked Bobby to the door.  </p><p>“Next is dinner at my place,” Bobby said, giving Athena a heated look.  “Think about what I said. I am only a man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena spend the night together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was nervous as he set up the candlelight dinner in his dining room.  He had on his tailored suit because he wanted to look good for Athena.  For the last week the flirting between them had escalated.  Since he told Athena to think about what she wanted she has let him know in very clear fashion that she wants him.  Her texts became racier and she even sent him a picture of her in a red, sheer negligee.  Bobby had been walking up the stairs in the firehouse when he opened the text.  When he saw the picture on the phone, he missed a step and was able to catch himself by grabbing the handrail before he went tumbling down the stairs.  He’d beelined to his office and called Athena immediately.</p><p>________________________</p><p>“Hello Captain,” Athena said breathily.  </p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said in a high pitched voice still trying to catch his breath.  “You really are trying to kill me.  I opened that text while I was going up the stairs and I almost fell and broke my neck.”</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena yelled!  “Oh my God are you ok?”</p><p>“No I’m not ok. I’m about to quit my job and come to your house right now,” Bobby said excitedly.  His heart was racing out of control.</p><p>“Not necessary Captain,” Athena chuckled, realizing Bobby was safe.  “Our date is tomorrow night and I was trying to see if this is acceptable night wear.”</p><p>“Athena, if you wear that to my place you’re not going to wear it for long,” Bobby growled.</p><p>“Understood Captain,” Athena said smiling.  “Don’t forget to call me before bed tonight,” she said flirtily.</p><p>“You are playing a very dangerous game Sergeant,” Bobby said in a warning.</p><p>“Am I? Talk to you later handsome,” Athena said, hanging up the phone.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Their conversation that night had been as sexy as ever.  They still managed to get it together to pray before disconnecting the call which was important to both of them.  Bobby was still so bothered he’d had a hard time sleeping in the firehouse that night.  Every time he closed his eyes he saw the picture of Athena in the sheer negligee.  He woke up agitated and horny. He made a quick exit at the end of shift in the morning.  He called Athena as she was heading in to start her shift.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful,” Bobby said, yawning.</p><p>“Good morning, sexy.  You sound tired,” Athena said, concerned.</p><p>“I wonder why I couldn’t sleep last night? I’m sure it had nothing to do with a picture I received from a naughty little vixen yesterday evening,” Bobby said sarcastically.</p><p>“Well Captain you better get some rest this morning.  I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep during dinner tonight,” Athena said saucily.</p><p>“Don’t you worry Sergeant, I’ll have more than enough energy to make it through the night.  The question is will you,” Bobby challenged?</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to see.  See you tonight Captain,” Athena said before disconnecting the call.</p><p>______________________</p><p>Bobby had gone home showered and passed out.  He’d set his alarm for two o’clock in the afternoon so he had time to pick up some things he needed for dinner tonight before he started cooking.  Now dinner was on the table and Athena should be arriving any minute.  Bobby hoped Athena liked how he looked in the grey Armani suit.  He’d gained some muscle mass since he’d had the suit made back in Minnesota so it was a little tight but it still felt amazing.  The chicken and artichoke homemade ravioli dinner was staged to be served on his best dishes with a glass of red wine for Athena and some sparkling water for Bobby.  The only light in the apartment was the ten candles he’d set up on and around the dinner table.  The centerpiece of the table was a vase filled with Lillies as they were Athena’s favorite flower.  When Athena knocked on the door, Bobby took a deep breath and headed to open the door for her.</p><p>Athena could not tame the butterflies in her stomach as she knocked on Bobby’s door.  She knows after tonight things are going to be different between her and Bobby.  She wants to move to the next phase of their relationship but she doesn’t want to lose what they have.</p><p>Bobby opened the door and his mouth went completely dry.  Athena was standing in front of his door in a form fitting sleeveless red dress with a slit all the way up to her thigh on the left side.  She was holding a Nike shoebox in her hands.  She’d noticed a hole in Bobby’s tennis shoes when he was working out at the firehouse during one of her visits this week so she bought him some new ones.</p><p>Bobby stepped into the hallway and grabbed Athena by the face and kissed her passionately.</p><p>“Damn Captain, you got game,” one of Bobby’s young African-American neighbors interrupted.  She’s a dime,” the young man said as he stopped in the hall to ogle Bobby and Athena kissing.</p><p>Bobby broke the kiss with Athena and gently pulled her around him into the apartment.</p><p>“Hey RJ! Thanks for the compliment but don’t mess it up for me man,” Bobby said smiling.</p><p>“My bad, Bobby good luck bro,” the young man said, finally moving to enter his apartment where he lived with his mother.</p><p>Bobby entered his apartment and locked the door.  Athena had placed the shoebox on the couch and was looking at the dining room table with an appreciative smile.  Bobby realized the back of her dress was backless as he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist.</p><p>“You truly are a Goddess.  Your mother must’ve realized that when she named you,” Bobby said in awe.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say sweet things to me,” Athena said as she leaned back into Bobby’s embrace.</p><p>“I’ll never get tired of telling you how beautiful and wonderful you are,” Bobby said as he placed soft kisses along her neck.</p><p>“As much as I love where this is going I am hungry,” Athena said smelling the food on the table. </p><p>Bobby released her and went to the dining room table to pull out the chair for Athena.  She really loved the way he always opened doors and pulled out chairs for her.  They sat and enjoyed dinner sharing their most memorable calls from the last couple of days. As they finished up the meal both appeared to be nervous.</p><p>Athena looked at Bobby and thought she’d never seen a more handsome man as Bobby in the grey Armani suit.  She has never had a man treat her and talk to her the way Bobby does.  For the first time in her life Athena chose to give Bobby something she has never given any other man. She’s going to initiate the discussion on the depth of her feelings. She rose from the table and walked over to Bobby.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  She squeezed his hand for courage and looked into his eyes.</p><p>“Bobby I love you,” she said softly.  Bobby swore his heart skipped a beat.  He froze as his body was overcome with emotion and he felt a tear leave his eye.</p><p>“I love you more Athena.  I know I don’t deserve you but I’m too weak to let a better man have you,”  he said voice breaking at the end.</p><p>“You are the best man for me,” Athena said sincerely.  </p><p>“Athena I need you,” Bobby said desperately.  At her nod he took her hand and walked her back to his bedroom shutting the door behind her. Bobby immediately pulled Athena into his arms and kissed her deeply.  She was so wrapped up in their intimate kiss she didn’t notice Bobby unzip the back of her dress until he slid the straps over her shoulders and the dress pooled on the floor at her feet.</p><p>The picture of Athena in the red negligee was absolutely no comparison to the real thing.  Bobby’s pants tightened to the point of pain. Athena saw the desire and discomfort in his eyes.  She reached for his waist and quickly unbuttoned his pants.  She peeled his pants down his legs realizing he wasn’t wearing any underwear and also Bobby had a reason to be confident as he was larger than average.</p><p>Bobby stepped out of his pants as Athena wrapped her hand around him and his knees got weak.</p><p>“No, love,” he said gently as he removed her hand from his member.  “Tonight is about you. I'll let you have your way with me later.”  He removed his suit jacket and shirt quickly with Athena”s assistance.  She reached for her negligee but he stopped her and placed her gently in the center of his bed. Bobby climbed over Athena holding his upper body up on his forearms while his lower body rested against the negligee and the heat beneath it.</p><p>“Athena you feel so good,” Bobby groaned as he captured her lips in a penetrating kiss while he rubbed his member against her essence.  He left her lips and trailed hot kisses down her neck while his left hand messaged her breast.</p><p>Athena was overcome with pleasure as it felt as if Bobby’s hands and mouth were everywhere.  When his hot mouth latched on her right breast through the sheer material she felt the juices flowing to her inner thighs. Athena’s hands were rubbing through Bobby’s hair and grabbing his back to encourage him.</p><p>“Oh Bobby,” she gasped. Athena raised her hips as Bobby grabbed the negligee at her sides pulling it up high enough to expose her fully to him.  He continued to suck on her breast as he reached his hand down and rubbed lightly over her entrance.  She was so wet and so hot he knew he had to taste her immediately.  As he made an effort to move lower down her body she tensed.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena shouted in a panic!  “What are you doing,” she asked looking down at him with eyes wide?</p><p>“I have to taste what you made for me,” Bobby said, eyes darkened with desire for her.<br/>
“Michael was not into oral, so it’s been over twenty years since I’ve experienced it.  You really don’t have to, I probably won’t respond to it,” Athena stammered nervously.  Bobby made his way back to her lips and kissed her gently.</p><p>“Athena, I am sorry you weren’t pleasured the way you should’ve been but I want you to trust me.  You will respond to this way of making love and I promise you will be satisfied,” Bobby said with a confident smile.  He waited for a nervous nod from Athena before he returned to his previous position and placed Athena’s legs over his shoulders.</p><p>Bobby used his tongue to make broad strokes at her entrance and Athena sat up reflexively with a loud moan.  With her positive response, he penetrated her with his tongue and quickly located her clit and messaged it with his tongue until she was screaming his name.</p><p>“Bobby, Oh My God,” Athena yelled as her body trembled as she came hard in Bobby’s mouth!  Bobby lapped up her juices thinking he had never tasted anything as exotic as Athena’s desire.</p><p>Small tremors continued to travel through Athena as Bobby kissed his way back up to her face.  He braced himself on his forearms again to prevent from putting his weight on her and rubbed himself against her entrance feeling her juices lubricate him.</p><p>“Athena, I love you,” Bobby said looking in her eyes as he entered her completely with one quick thrust.  The emotion that hit him when he became one with Athena was indescribable.  He couldn’t move if he wanted to as his body was experiencing an emotional tidal wave.  All his nerves seem to be firing at once and tears came from his eyes.</p><p>Athena felt a slight discomfort at Bobby’s quick joining to her body but it was immediately followed by a wave of pleasure that made her body shake uncontrollably.  She looked up at Bobby to see tears falling from his eyes and a look of love so pure in his gaze that she couldn’t stop her own tears from flowing. Bobby leaned down and kissed her cheek because most women, including Marcy, did not enjoy kissing after being pleasured orally.  When he tried to lift his head up Athena grabbed his head and kissed him thoroughly completely turned on by her own taste in his mouth. </p><p>Athena began thrusting her hips under Bobby to spur him into action.  Catching on quickly Bobby started thrusting eagerly into Athena.  The sounds of their bodies meeting together and loud moans from both of their mouths echoed through the room.  Bobby quickened his thrusts when Athena shouted his name signaling she was close.  Bobby released into Athena moments after she did as he yelled her name.</p><p>Bobby collapsed on Athena as all his strength gave out and he panted trying to catch his breath.  Athena rubbed her fingers through his hair as she was also still feeling the euphoria from the experience they shared.  Finally Bobby pulled out of Athena, arose from the bed and went to the bathroom.  He grabbed a clean washcloth, ran some warm water on it and rang it dry.  He then cleaned himself and then walked back into the bedroom where Athena was getting comfortable in his bed.  Bobby sat on the side of the bed and leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. He sat up and took the washcloth and gently wiped her inner thighs and entrance clean of all their lovemaking.  He discarded the rag in his closet and joined Athena in the bed straightening her negligee, wrapping her tightly in his arms and covering them with the sheet and blanket.  </p><p>Athena was asleep almost instantly.  Bobby watched her sleep for thirty minutes before he finally joined her after thanking God for giving him this precious gift. </p><p>“You’re mine,” Bobby said softly as he drifted off to sleep more at peace than he’d ever been.</p><p>Athena was still asleep when Bobby woke up in the morning.  He got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee when he realized he was out.  He got dressed quietly and stepped out of his apartment to head to the store to get coffee and hoping to return before Athena woke up.  As he was locking the door he heard giggling and looked down the hall toward the sound.</p><p>There were two young women who lived next door to Bobby leaving their apartment at the same time as Bobby. They were whispering and giggling looking in his direction.  Bobby was confused because he had only seen them a handful of times since he moved to this apartment and they only spoke in passing.  He didn’t even know their names.</p><p>“Good Morning Bobby,” one of the girls said as they giggled and entered their apartment.</p><p>“Good Morning,” Bobby said hesitantly wondering how they knew his name. It didn’t hit him until he sat down in his truck about to pull out of the parking lot about to run to the store.  He turned bright red as he realized Athena and him had been pretty loud the night before and the girls had probably heard her calling his name.  He turned on the radio to Trey Songs, “I Bet The Neighbors Know My Name,” playing and whistled along with the music, smiling knowing Athena had left the 90’s R&amp;B station playing in his truck the last time she’d ridden with him.  How ironic the song would be playing right now? He loves that woman and he could imagine spending a lifetime thinking up ways to show her how much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What Are We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after their first night together.  Bobby and Athena discuss their status.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena awoke to the wonderful aroma of coffee tickling her nostrils.  She opened her eyes slowly and realized she didn’t know where she was.  She panicked for a second before the memories of last night flooded her head.</p>
<p>Bobby had made her a delicious homemade ravioli dinner last night.  Then she told him she loved him and he returned the sentiment.  Finally she remembered Bobby loving her thoroughly and completely in several different ways.  She had been so exhausted afterwards she’d fallen asleep instantly.</p>
<p>Noone had ever made love to her the way Bobby did last night.  She felt the love he had for her in every touch, kiss and movement of his body in hers.  There was no part of her that didn’t get showered by his love. It was the most emotional experience she’d ever had.  Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face and a rush of warmth to her heart.</p>
<p>Why was she wasting her time reminiscing in the bed when the man who’d brought her all that pleasure was in the next room brewing what smelled like coffee from the heavens?</p>
<p>Bobby was whistling dancing around the kitchen grabbing two mugs preparing to pour coffee for him and his lady.  He could call her his lady after last night right?  Well he didn’t know exactly what to call them but what he did know is he was not sharing her with anyone else.  Just the thought of her with another man evaporated the joy he was feeling and filled him with anger.</p>
<p>“What are you up to Captain,” Athena asked, wrapping her arms around Bobby’s waist from the back?</p>
<p>“Making coffee for a beautiful woman I know,” Bobby said smiling.  The angry tension in his body released as soon as she touched him.  </p>
<p>“Everything ok Bobby,” Athena asked, concerned?  She felt the tension in his body when she first embraced him.</p>
<p>“It couldn’t be better,” Bobby said as he turned and pulled Athena into his arms kissing her softly. “Athena,” Bobby groaned.  “You still have on this negligee,” Bobby whined, rubbing his thumb over the strap on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s the only sleepwear I brought.  Do you want me to take it off,” Athena asked innocently?</p>
<p>“Yes I do, right after this coffee.  I need an energy boost after last night,” Bobby smiled and kissed Athena again quickly just as the coffee maker started filling the pot.  He guided her to sit at the table while he went to prepare two mugs of coffee for them.</p>
<p>Bobby added a lot of sugar and a little cream to Athena’s mug and kept his black and then joined her at the dining room table handing her the coffee he made for her.<br/>“Thank you Captain. I need a shower,” Athena stated after sipping her coffee.  It tasted so good.  She let out a moan and liked her upper lip.</p>
<p>Bobby felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his groin area. “Athena, don't make noises like that.  I told you I’m only a man,” Bobby said a little breathless as he took a sip of his coffee.</p>
<p>“Sorry it’s not my fault you gave me this amazing coffee,” Athena smiled, liking Bobby was getting turned on by her drinking coffee.</p>
<p>“Well you fell asleep so fast last night and slept all morning so I figured you needed some caffeine,” Bobby said with a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>“I worked a busy shift before our dinner date unlike you who slept all day so don’t think all the credit goes to you Captain,” Athena said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll just have to test that theory today,” Bobby said, raising and pulling Athena up and towards the bedroom.  “First we shower,” he said as they entered the bedroom and shut the door.</p>
<p>Bobby went to the bathroom to start the water in the shower so it could warm up. When he came back to Athena she noticed the prominent bulge in his jeans and she felt her body respond with desire.  Since he was fully dressed she figured she’d help him first.  Bobby was busy trying to touch as much skin as he could on Athena while she was busy pulling his shirt over his head and then reaching to unbutton his jeans. It didn’t take long before they were both naked.</p>
<p>Bobby kissed Athena deeply pouring all the love he felt into it.  She walked them towards the sound of the shower without breaking the intimate kiss.  They finally broke the kiss to enter the shower safely.  They washed each other's bodies making sure to pay extra attention to arousal areas.  By the time they exited the shower Bobby and Athena were both ready to satisfy their needs.</p>
<p>By the time Bobby dried both of them off with a plush bath sheet they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another.  Bobby picked Athena up and laid her gently in the center of the bed.  He tried to hold his upper body up like he did the night before but this time Athena pulled him down until they were skin to skin from top to bottom.  While Bobby was distracted by Athena’s tongue wreaking havoc in his mouth she rolled him underneath her.  </p>
<p>Bobby was shocked.  He was about to roll them back over when Athena started sucking on his neck and Bobby lost all train of thought.  Athena continued to move down Bobby’s body kissing his chest and licking his nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby was sure he had never been harder in his life as he was right now.  No woman had ever touched him the way Athena was touching him now.  He didn’t even know his nipples were sensitive like that. A sound he’d never heard before hit his ear and it took a minute to realize it was a whimper from his own mouth.</p>
<p>“Athena,” Bobby whimpered.</p>
<p>“Captain, you said I could have my way with you,” Athena stopped kissing Bobby’s stomach to remind him.  Bobby was so overwhelmed with pleasure he could only nod as Athena returned to kissing down Bobby’s body.  She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him as she continued kissing towards her goal.  </p>
<p>Oxygen was having the hardest time reaching Bobby’s brain.  The things Athena were doing to him were driving him wild.  His heart was racing and his emotions were overwhelming.  Then Bobby felt Athena’s soft lips around his shaft and his upper body bolted straight up.  His hands grabbed the comforter and squeezed tight, holding on for dear life.  </p>
<p>Athena used her tongue to massage Bobby’s head and shaft.</p>
<p>“Athena,” Bobby shouted through shallow breaths!</p>
<p>After a few minutes of massaging him, Athena began gently sucking on Bobby’s shaft and within seconds Bobby knew he was on the edge.</p>
<p>“Athena stop,” Bobby yelled as his body started trembling uncontrollably!</p>
<p>Athena only sucked harder and Bobby came hard.  Athena swallowed everything Bobby released.  She really didn’t know what to expect because she had never made it that far before. Athena and Michael only did what they needed to do to make the kids so she never pleasured him that way and with Emmett she was too afraid to allow him to finish.  With Bobby she didn’t fear anything.  She found herself extremely aroused by the taste of Bobby evidenced by her own release on her inner thighs.</p>
<p>Bobby fell back on the bed as Athena released him and laid down next to him on her side to watch his reaction.  His entire body went limp and he had absolutely no energy to move anything.  He couldn’t even summon the energy to open his eyes.  Bobby took a couple of slow deep breaths just trying to get his heart rate back to some semblance of normal.</p>
<p>Athena reached out and ran her fingers through Bobby’s hair.  Bobby’s body immediately calmed.  He finally opened his eyes and stared at her in awe.  </p>
<p>“I love you Athena,” Bobby said softly.</p>
<p>“I love you too,”  Athena said before Bobby pulled her into a hot kiss plundering her mouth with his tongue.</p>
<p>Bobby rolled Athena on her back and before she could get her bearings Bobby pulled her to the end of the bed, dropped to his knees, spread her legs open and pushed his tongue into her aggressively.</p>
<p>“Shit, Bobby,” Athena hissed as Bobby attacked her clit relentlessly!  Athena had no control of the moans leaving her mouth.  Bobby continued stroking her with his tongue until she was on the precipice of a major orgasm then he pulled his tongue out of her and rolled her on her stomach and entered her from behind.</p>
<p>Athena’s feet were on the floor but they were not supporting her weight at all.  She felt like Bobby filled her entire body.  He was holding on tightly to her hips and thrusting frantically into her folds.  After only a few strokes they both came screaming each other's names.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of deep breathing to gather strength Bobby managed to get him and Athena in bed and under the covers with very little help from Athena.  They were both out before their head hit the pillow.  </p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>Bobby awoke to his stomach growling.  He realized he was famished.  A smile came to his face when he remembered why he was so hungry.  Athena surprised him this morning when she rolled him over and had her way with him.  He’d only been with a handful of women before marrying Marcy and none of them had taken charge like Athena had during sex.  It had seriously turned him on like never before.  </p>
<p>Athena shifted a little in his arms drawing his attention back to her.  Her head was resting against his chest and he could feel her soft breaths tickling his chest hair.  He squeezed her just a little wanting to hold her tight and kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>Athena woke up at the feel of Bobby’s lips.  She buried her head deeper into Bobby’s chest loving his masculine smell.  She remembered how sexy he was when he was at mercy earlier.  She placed two soft kisses in the center of his chest.  Bobby reached down and lifted her chin up so he could kiss her softly.</p>
<p>“I could get used to waking up with you in my arms,” Bobby said smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m not cramping your style am I,” Athena asked?</p>
<p>“You’re the only woman I want to spend time with,” Bobby said sincerely.  “Are you still seeing the boy toy,” Bobby asked harshly?</p>
<p>“Bobby, no,” Athena said quickly.  “I know I said I don’t want anyone to know about us just yet but that doesn’t mean I don’t want us to be exclusive.”</p>
<p>“Good because I don’t share,” Bobby said intensively.</p>
<p>“I would never ask you to,” Athena said, kissing Bobby softly.  “We do have to talk about changes if we’re going to keep doing this,” Athena said shyly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean,” Bobby asked nervously?</p>
<p>“Well..I’m still able to get pregnant and we haven’t been using any protection.”</p>
<p>“I bought condoms yesterday but it’s hard to think when you’re standing in front me being hot as hell,” Bobby whined, not phased at all by her statement.</p>
<p>“You’re not worried about what we’ve done so far,” she asked?</p>
<p>“Nope, whatever happens we’ll deal with it.  Now that I’ve had you with nothing between us I don’t know if condoms are the way I want to protect us,” Bobby said switching topics.</p>
<p>“I can get birth control pills but it will take a couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>“Fine I will use condoms until you get your pills.  The things I do for my woman,” Bobby said smiling.</p>
<p>“Well your woman appreciates you,” Athena smiled.  “Now when are you going to feed your woman,” Athena asked as her stomach grumbled?</p>
<p>“Delivery it is,” Bobby said, reaching for menus in the drawer next to him. “I am not letting you out of this apartment all day.  I’ll feed you now and you can feed me later,” Bobby said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Athena as they both laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Is It Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena deal with the aftermath of their fight over the secret nature of their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was so angry and hurt. He couldn’t believe Athena was ashamed of him and them.  She was his everything!  These last three and a half months since they’ve been together were his happiest ever.  Every minute they weren’t at work and Athena didn’t have the kids they spent together mostly just the two of them.  Sometimes they hung out with the 118 where they pretended to be just friends to keep suspicion down.  </p><p>He expected them to cool down sexually after the first couple of weeks when they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other but it never happened.  They made love to each other everywhere and often.  Of course at his apartment mostly and her home when the kids were with Michael.  Then there was Bobby’s office, Athena’s patrol car, Hen’s backyard (during a party), some bars during 118 get togethers, firetruck during an overnight shift and last but not least Bobby’s truck in Athena’s driveway while the kids were asleep in the house. </p><p>Each time they were together it was special.  Their sex life was passionate and exciting never boring.  Every time they slept together he felt closer to Athena than before. He was learning all the ways to satisfy her depending on their mood.  He could make it be over in minutes or he could make it last for over an hour depending on the technique he used.  Athena knew how to manipulate his body as well.</p><p>Athena had the power to make him feel so much joy and now he acknowledged she had the power to make him feel so much pain.  He actually was considering getting something to drink to drown out his sorrow when his phone alerted him of a text message.</p><p>“I am sorry.  I love you so much.  I know you’re angry with me but please call me if you think about drinking or taking anything.  I’m afraid Bobby just give me a chance to work through this.”</p><p>Why did she know him so well? Even though she’d just crushed his heart she still wanted him to know she loved him and she doesn’t want him to do something he’ll regret later.  As angry as he was with her he wasn’t going to drink because she was worried about it.  He also wasn’t going to answer her.  She was going to have to fix this face to face.  He deserved that at least.  Is it over between them?  He hoped not because he didn’t know how he could survive losing her.</p><p>He laid across his bed face down with his head in his pillow reminiscing about how he almost gave them away at an accident scene two weeks after they spent the night together for the first time at his apartment.</p><p>___________________</p><p>When the 118 pulled up on the accident scene, Bobby as usual quickly assessed the multi-car collision and directed his team on actions they needed to take.  He sent Hen to assess a couple of people who’d been involved in the accident but were able to exit the vehicle and were sitting on the curb.  He sent Eddie and Buck with the Jaws to get out a driver who was pinned in his vehicle and he sent Chimney to assess the pinned driver.<br/>
His eyes quickly found Athena as he heard her interviewing a witness just clear of the scene.  The sound of her voice made his heart rate accelerate as he remembered how they’ve been pleasuring each other all week since the kids were with Michael.  He needed to get it together since they were at work but it was hard to focus with her that close.</p><p>It took him a minute to realize he didn’t like how the man she was interviewing was looking at her like she was the last slice of pizza at the firehouse.  I don’t think so he thought as he quickly made his way over to Athena.</p><p>“Sergeant, is everything alright,” Bobby asked, staring coldly at the African-American fit man in an expensive suit practically drooling over Athena?</p><p>“Yes Captain,” Athena said, turning towards Bobby hoping he didn’t hear the man's request.  She saw the way Bobby was looking at the witness and she knew this was going to be dangerous.</p><p>“I’m just wrapping up Mr. Brooder’s account and then I was coming to see how I can assist your team,” she said, trying to direct Bobby’s focus on her.  Bobby continued staring at Mr. Brooder.</p><p>“I’ll wait,” Bobby said, crossing his arms and feeling the heat in his face.</p><p>“Not necessary Captain, I’ll be right there,”  Athena said, trying to get Bobby out of the way so she could politely squash the man’s interest.  Bobby gave her a short side glare and then returned his stare at the witness but he did not budge.</p><p>Nathan Brooder knew he was a good catch.  He was single in his late forties widowed with one adult daughter.  He was an executive at a very good company and very wealthy.  It had been three years since his wife died and he just recently decided to start dating again.  When he stuck around after witnessing the accident he had no idea he was going to meet one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.  He was determined he was going to get a date with her when he realized she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring.  She’d politely ignored a couple of his not so subtle hints so he had just flat asked her out to dinner before they were interrupted by the fireman.</p><p>The fireman seemed rude to him and he couldn’t understand why he was hovering over the police woman.  Well one thing he wasn’t going to do was be intimidated.</p><p>“Before you go Sergeant, you didn’t answer me about dinner tomorrow night,” Nathan said confidently as he reached his hand out and touched Athena’s elbow ignoring the fire fighter.</p><p>Athena quickly positioned herself in front of Bobby as he advanced towards Nathan with his fists clenched.</p><p>“I appreciate the offer but I already have a date with the man I love tomorrow night,” Athena said gently.  “Thank you for your statement.  I’m sure the insurance company will be in touch,” Athena said as she turned away from Mr. Brooder and pushed Bobby back towards the scene behind the 118 ladder truck.</p><p>“Bobby what the hell are you doing,” Athena said angrily after making sure they were out of ear shot of everyone?</p><p>“Protecting what’s mine,” Bobby said obviously agitated.</p><p>“Bobby guys hit on me at work, I know how to deal with it.  You can’t go around acting like a jealous boyfriend when we’re not even supposed to be together,” she said glaring at him.</p><p>“He shouldn’t have put his hands on you,” Bobby said, getting madder at the thought.</p><p>“I agree but I would’ve handled it.  You can’t act like this while we’re working.”</p><p>“I know,” Bobby released a long breath and tried to calm himself.  “This is going to be hard for me Athena because I don’t like seeing other men look at you that way.  I don’t know if this keeping us a secret thing is going to work.”</p><p>Athena made sure no one could see them then she pulled Bobby’s head down and kissed him thoroughly.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how they look at me, I only have eyes for you, Captain,” Athena said huskily, making Bobby grab her by the waist and pull her tight to him.</p><p>“It’s only been two weeks, let’s give it a little more time before we tell the world,” Athena said pleading.</p><p>“Fine, but Athena no man is going to put his hands on you while I’m around without me intervening,” Bobby said fiercely.</p><p>“Understood, now go back to your team before they come looking for us,” Athena said smiling a little turned on by Bobby’s possessive streak.  She was going to make him pay for his behavior tonight after shift.</p><p>______________________</p><p>Bobby groaned as he thought about how Athena made him beg later that night and promise to behave at work.  The way she tortured him he would have agreed to anything.  He would have given her access to all his money, government secrets, nuclear launch codes, it didn’t matter.<br/>
God he loved that woman with everything he had.  They have to work this out but the ball was in her court now.</p><p>________________</p><p>Athena was in her patrol car sulking.  Of course when she needed a busy shift to stop focusing on how she’d screwed things up with Bobby, the criminals in Los Angeles decided to take a break.  She couldn’t buy a call.</p><p>How could she bring up him keeping his family’s death a secret, the hurt look on his face almost broke her.  Did that stop her from shoving her foot further in her mouth no it didn’t.  She told him she was ashamed of him and them.  The truth was she was terrified.  Once everyone knew about them then the relationship became real.  If Bobby decides to leave her in the future she’ll have to deal with the pity looks and whispering behind her back.  She just doesn’t want to expose herself to that again.  Why couldn’t Bobby just be happy with what they have?</p><p>She really loves being with Bobby.  He is so good to her.  After a long shift he massages her feet and back until she feels boneless.  Usually he makes her delicious homemade meals and then makes love to her until she can’t help but go to sleep.  What’s not to love?  She thought after they slept together he would stop doing the little things but he never did.  He still sends her flowers and leaves notes in her cruiser with her favorite snacks.  Well he did until she freaked out on him because he wanted to take her out to dinner.</p><p>Bobby is not satisfied with a secret relationship anymore and she doesn’t know if she can handle going public.  Is she ready to let Bobby go?  Just the thought made her feel nauseous and the pain actually brought tears to her eyes.  She remembers the first time she was on her cycle and she thought Bobby wouldn’t want to be bothered since they couldn’t have sex.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>“Hey babe, can you pick up something for dinner tonight? I swear the calls never stopped coming today and I’m too tired to cook tonight,” Bobby said, as he headed to his truck at the end of his shift.</p><p>“Uh, I was going to relax at home tonight,” Athena said timidly.</p><p>“You want me to come to your place,” Bobby asked as he sat in his truck?</p><p>“You don’t have to. I was just going to eat something quick and go to bed early.”</p><p>Bobby actually looked at his phone confused.  For three weeks they’d been inseparable except when Athena had the kids and Michael had just picked them up yesterday for the week. Was he wearing out his welcome?  Was Athena getting tired of him?<br/>
“Is everything ok? Are you upset with me,” Bobby asked confused?</p><p>“No Bobby.  I love you!   I’m just not feeling very well,” Athena said reassuring Bobby.</p><p>“I love you too,” Bobby said relieved.  “Let me come take care of you.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, just a normal monthly illness every woman is cursed with,” Athena said dismissing her discomfort.</p><p>“Oh I see,” Bobby said, understanding because of his sisters growing up how much a woman’s cycle can wreak havoc on her body.</p><p>Athena mistook his empathy for discomfort and offered him a way out.</p><p>“It’s ok I’m sure you don’t want to deal with a moody woman and no sex.  You don’t have to come over. I’ll be fine,” Athena said quickly.</p><p>“Athena! I’m coming over now.  What would you like for dinner,” Bobby asked, determined?</p><p>“Can you get me the usual at our Thai place? I think I’m going to shower and lay down.  I’ll leave the door unlocked for you,” Athena said miserably as she was cramping heavily.</p><p>Bobby smiled when she called the restaurant their Thai place.  They did order from there a lot but the food was very good.</p><p>“I’ll get dinner, make a pit stop and be there in forty five minutes.  You just get comfortable and relax,” Bobby said before disconnecting the phone.  </p><p> While Bobby ran around getting dinner and stopping at the drugstore for some supplies he  worried about the conversation with Athena. Did she think he only wanted to be with her if they could have sex? I mean sex with Athena was earth shattering always but she was so much more to him than that.  He realized because they didn’t see each other everyday either because of work or the kids they did have sex every time they were together.  Bobby decided then he was going to incorporate some days where they just spent time together without sex because he wanted Athena to know he just loved being around her.</p><p>Thirty minutes later Bobby arrived at Athena’s juggling dinner and supplies.  As he entered the house and walked back to Athena’s bedroom, he found her lying in bed curled in a ball groaning in pain.  It broke his heart to see her suffering.  He set dinner on the dresser for now and grabbed a Mr. Goodbar out of the supply bag.  He sat on the bed and leaned over and kissed Athena gently on her cheek.</p><p>“Hey beautiful.  Did you take anything for the pain,” he asked softly?<br/>
“Yes it took the edge of but it still hurts,” Athena said miserably.</p><p>“Eat this chocolate while I get you something that will make you feel better,”  Bobby said unwrapping the candy bar and handing it to her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Athena said, taking the chocolate bar and nibbling on it to distract herself from the pain while Bobby grabbed the supply bag and headed to the bathroom.  </p><p>Bobby stripped down to his boxers and opened the warming pad he’d purchased at the drugstore.  He discarded the trash and returned to the bed.  He climbed in with Athena and pulled her back close to him turned on the warming pad and placed it across her lower abdomen.  He held the pad in place with one hand and used his other to gently massage her upper abdomen.</p><p>The heat from the pad and Bobby’s gentle message began to relieve the discomfort Athena was feeling.  Her muscles started to relax and she was feeling better.</p><p>“Is that better love,” Bobby asked, concerned?</p><p>“Yes, so much better,” Athena said relieved.  </p><p>“Let’s keep this on for about five more minutes and then you need to eat your dinner.  After that we’re going to bed.”</p><p>“Bobby you really don’t have to stay,” she said, feeling a little embarrassed.  Bobby turned her head so she could look in his eyes.</p><p>“Athena I love you that means I’m here through it all,” he said as he kissed her gently.  “I am sorry if you feel like I just want to make love to you but I just love being around no matter what we do and I’m going to make sure you know that from now on,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Athena wiped a tear from her eye as she thought about how sweet Bobby had been that night.  Was she willing to throw all that away because she was afraid?  Later that night she was home cleaning the dishes after breakfast for dinner and putting the kids to bed when Michael showed up to return Harry’s forgotten textbook.</p><p>She ended up telling Michael about Bobby without mentioning his name and Michael had given great advice.  He’d told her she should be happy with Bobby because she deserved it and for some reason his encouragement released her fear. After Michael left Athena decided she would apologize to Bobby at the fire station and give him what he wanted, public affirmation of their relationship.  It was time for her to trust Bobby and take a leap of faith.  She just hoped it wasn’t too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Making It Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena apologizes as they out their relationship to the 118.  Hen reacts to Bobby and Athena's relationship and makes a realization about an incident at Karen's birthday a month ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck and Eddie were sitting at one of the tables in the dining area talking about the latest adventures of Christopher but they kept getting distracted by Bobby and Athena making dinner.  Bobby couldn’t keep his hands off of Athena.  He even kept a hand on her waist while he was stirring the food. </p><p>“How did we not notice this before,” Eddie asked, looking at Bobby as he kissed Athena on the cheek?</p><p>“I don’t know.  I always thought they were just friends until she kissed him in front of us twenty minutes ago,” Buck said, still shocked by the idea of Bobby and Athena as a couple.  He and Athena had gotten off to a rough start but now she had become one of his favorite people.  Buck was actually really happy to see Bobby found such a wonderful woman to be in his life.  Bobby was like a father to him and he had been so sad for a long time Buck enjoyed seeing the smile on Bobby’s face when he looked at Athena.</p><p>“Do you think they even remember we’re here,” Eddie asked as Athena pulled Bobby’s head down for a quick kiss?</p><p>“I don’t think they care.  Eddie we should go downstairs this feels weird like watching your parents make out,” Buck said rising.  They both double timed down the stairs.</p><p>Athena laughed as she saw Eddie and Buck practically jog down the stairs.</p><p>“I guess we ran them off,” she said smiling at Bobby.</p><p>“I don’t care.  I’ve missed you and this,” he said as he kissed her softly again.</p><p>“Bobby you’re going to burn dinner and then everyone will be mad at me,” Athena said, pulling away from him.  Groaning Bobby let her out of his loose embrace.</p><p>“Fine I will finish dinner but after shift you’re coming to my place right,” he asked nervously?</p><p>Athena reached up and put her hand on Bobby’s cheek.</p><p>“Yes Captain.  I owe you a proper apology,” Athena said huskily.</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything. Acknowledging our relationship to my team meant everything to me,” Bobby said happily.</p><p>“I am really sorry Bobby.  I let my fear get the best of me.  I lashed out at you when you did nothing to deserve it,” Athena said looking down ashamed.</p><p>“I understand babe,” Bobby said, lifting her chin so he could see those eyes he loved.  “You just got out of a marriage due to some difficult circumstances and you’re still trying to work through those feelings.  I’m good with however you feel but please don’t push me away,” Bobby pleaded.  “You can talk to me about whatever you feel and we’ll work through it together.  I love you Athena.”</p><p>“I love you too honey.  I’m going to show you how much I missed you this week tonight,” Athena said with promise.</p><p>“This is going to be a long shift,” Bobby said groaning.  He and Athena refocused on finishing dinner for the team. Bobby made sure he took every opportunity to touch Athena while they were cooking. It had been six days since he’d touched her and he was craving contact with her.  So anytime he could rest his hand on her waist or touch her shoulder or brush his fingers against hers he did.  </p><p>A short thirty minutes later they had dinner finished and set on the table.  Bobby called the team and everyone sat to eat.  All of the members of the 118 noticed Athena sitting next to Bobby not Hen and those who weren’t present for the apology and kiss wondered about the seating change. After Bobby gave thanks for the food he kissed the back of Athena’s hand before releasing it and they both smiled at each other alerting the remaining team members of the change in their relationship status.  Everyone was happy for the new couple even if a few weren’t surprised at all.</p><p>Just as they were finishing dinner, Athena was dispatched on a domestic disturbance call.  Bobby walked her to her patrol car.</p><p>“Please be careful Sergeant, those calls can be very dangerous and I learned the hard way I need you around,” he said, giving her a brief but thorough kiss.</p><p>“I promise I will.  See you tonight babe,” Athena said as she got in her patrol car and pulled off with lights and sirens going.  When he turned back to the firehouse Hen was waiting with her arms crossed.  </p><p>“Let’s talk in my office,” he said, walking past Hen leaving her to follow him.  Bobby opened his door and waited for Hen to come in and sit before he sat in his chair and gave her his undivided attention.</p><p>“So how long has this been going on,” Hen asked pointedly?</p><p>“For just under four months,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p>“Wow much longer than I thought. I am really happy for the both of you but I’m kind of hurt you didn’t tell me I mean she is my best friend.”</p><p>“Please don’t take it personally Hen.  We were really afraid of messing up our friendship and it would’ve been hard to manage everyone’s expectations in conjunction with our own high hopes,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>“I get it and you both are very important to me.  I do have to tell you Athena has been my best friend for a long time and I love her dearly.  If you hurt her Captain or not you will have to deal with me,” Hen said with a fearless stare.</p><p>“I expect nothing less from you Hen.  I am very glad Athena has you for a friend because I know your loyalty has no bounds. I love Athena with everything I am and I will never intentionally do anything to hurt her.  You have my word,” Bobby said passionately.</p><p>“Well good luck Bobby,” Hen said standing to leave.  “You’re going to need it because you have one fiery hellcat on your hands,”  Hen said laughing.  She was about to leave Bobby’s office when she had a flashback from Karen’s birthday party last month when she ran into Bobby and Athena coming in from her backyard looking a little disheveled.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Bobby and Athena arrived at Hen and Karen’s house separately for Karen’s birthday party so they didn’t raise suspicion.  Athena arrived twenty minutes before Bobby and Hen pulled her into the kitchen right away to give her a glass of red wine and chat with her while she made drinks.</p><p>Bobby arrived in a pair of jeans and  a button down shirt that displayed the strength of his chest and arms as well.  Many of the women at the party followed Bobby with their eyes as he made his way to Buck, Chimney and Eddie drinking beers in the dining room.</p><p>“Hey Cap,” Buck said, noticing Bobby first. “ It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“Hey guys, how’s it going,” Bobby asked, acknowledging his three team members? He scanned the room looking for Athena when he heard her familiar laughter in the kitchen.  He glanced in the kitchen and his heart skipped when his eyes landed on her clad in a silky black skirt with an off the shoulder blouse hugging her in all the right places.  He had to stop himself from walking over to her and staking his claim by kissing her until everyone at the party knew she was his woman.</p><p>Athena felt a small chill and goosebumps appear on her arm causing her to look up right into Bobby’s soft brown eyes.  He was looking at her like she was the tastiest morsel on the desert tray and her body responded to him with heat and desire.</p><p>Damn he looked good in that dark purple shirt that readily displayed his defined pecs and biceps!  She felt a sense of pride knowing he loved her even if no one else at the party was aware of the true nature of their relationship.</p><p>A water bottle hit Bobby in the chest breaking the visual connection between him and Athena.</p><p>“Cap, I said heads up water, sorry,” Eddie said looking sheepish.</p><p>“It’s ok,” Bobby said, bending down to retrieve the water bottle from the floor.  “I was distracted.”</p><p>“Athena, you didn’t answer me,” Hen said, realizing her friend hadn’t even heard her question.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Hen, I just noticed the boys trying to get in trouble.  I’m going to go get them in line real quick,” Athena said pointing her glass of wine to the men of the 118 in the dining room.  After receiving a nod from Hen she walked towards the group.</p><p>“Athena,” Buck yelled and quickly wrapped her in his arms, almost spilling her glass of wine!</p><p>“Buck,” Bobby snapped as he grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pulled him away from Athena!  “She’s a lady not a football,” Bobby checked over Athena making sure she was not injured.</p><p>“I’m fine Bobby,” Athena said smiling.  “Buck here seems to have had a little too much to drink,” she said looking at Buck’s red eyes and goofy smile.</p><p>“I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble and gets home safe,” Eddie said, pulling Buck out of the dining room before he got the wrath of Athena.</p><p>There were people dancing in the living room to some 90’s pop and R&amp;B music.  So it didn’t look out of place when Bobby leaned over to talk in Athena’s ear.</p><p>“You look amazing tonight,” Bobby said to Athena brushing his lips against her ear purposefully.</p><p>“You’re looking pretty sexy yourself Captain.  I like that these women in here want what I already have,” she said confidently in his ear.</p><p>“There’s other women here,” Bobby asked innocently?</p><p>“Good answer Captain,” Athena said happily.  Athena’s favorite song A House Is Not A Home, by Luther Vandross came on and Athena dragged Bobby into the living room.</p><p>“Dance with me Bobby,” she said as she threw her arms around his neck and pushed her lower body against his.</p><p>“Athena this is a terrible idea,” Bobby whispered as he swayed to the music with his arms around Athena’s waist already feeling his body respond to their close contact.  Athena was too busy singing along to notice Bobby’s predicament. </p><p>Karen was standing in the corner talking with a couple of her colleagues when she looked up and saw Bobby and Athena dancing.  It looked innocent enough and she thought they looked cute together but Hen hadn’t mentioned anything about a budding romance between the two.</p><p>By the time the song was wrapping up Athena became more aware of Bobby’s situation and she led him through the kitchen towards Hen’s back door.</p><p>“Taking Bobby to see the cute little garden Karen is planting back here,” Athena said to Hen in passing as her and Bobby exited the back door.  Athena, familiar with the layout of Hen’s backyard from her many visits, took Bobby past part of the yard visible to the back of the house around the corner to a secluded nook created by a line of bushes and the privacy fence where two lounge chairs sat.  Hen and Athena have shared many glasses of wine back there sharing their problems.</p><p>Athena gently guided Bobby to sit back on one of the lounge chairs.  As soon as he was comfortable she slid her skirt up as the material was stretchy and straddled him kissing him passionately.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Bobby left her lips trailing kisses down her neck while massaging her breasts.  He quickly pulled down her shirt exposing her breast before latching on to it with his mouth and using his tongue to pleasure her nipple.  Athena was moaning his name repeatedly.  She began grinding her hips into his groin causing ripples of pleasure through them both.  Getting frustrated with the clothes between them Athena raised her hips and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Bobby’s jeans.</p><p>Bobby pushed his jeans down until his manhood sprang out hard and ready to join with Athena.  He reached up Athena’s skirt to remove her underwear when his hand came in contact with her slickened entrance.  He gave her a shocked look as he inserted a finger into her and thrusted it in and out several times until it was slick with her desire.</p><p>“I had plans for you after the party,” Athena barely got out in answer to Bobby’s look before she was moaning to the pleasure created by his finger.  Bobby withdrew his hand from Athena and rubbed her juices on his manhood.</p><p>Athena pulled her skirt up to her waist and sank down slowly onto Bobby’s shaft.</p><p>“Shit, Athena,” Bobby yelled as he was buried as deep as possible inside her.  His heart was racing out of control when Athena used her hips to ride him slowly.  Bobby swore he was going to die as he couldn’t get oxygen into his lungs.  <br/>Athena had one hand on Bobby’s shoulder to brace herself and control her motion.  Her other hand was rubbing through Bobby’s hair sending it all different directions. Instinctively Bobby grabbed Athena’s hips making her speed up the pace of their coupling.</p><p>When he knew they were both about to reach the pinnacle he covered her mouth with his to dampen the sounds of them yelling each other’s names.   Bobby wrapped his arms around Athena holding her tight as her strength gave out and she collapsed onto him. </p><p>“I love you Bobby,” Athena said softly.</p><p>“I love you more baby,” Bobby said squeezing her emotionally.  “You make me so happy.”</p><p>“I’ve never been loved like I am by you Bobby,” Athena said sincerely.</p><p>Bobby kissed her with all the love he felt.  After that Athena arose and straightened her shirt and skirt.</p><p>“We better go back Bobby before someone comes looking for us,” she said.  Bobby groaned and stood up pulling up his jeans so he could button and zip them.  They looked each other over quickly but it was dark and they couldn’t see that well.  They made their way back to the back door and entered the kitchen just as Hen came back to the kitchen.  </p><p>Hen looked at her best friend and her boss and they seemed normal except Bobby’s normally perfectly styled hair was going in every direction.</p><p>“What happened to your hair Bobby,” Hen asked confused?</p><p>Bobby looked like a deer in headlights.  He gave Athena a panicked look.</p><p>“He walked through a spider web outside and he was freaking out a little so I made sure there wasn’t a spider in his hair,” Athena said convincingly.</p><p>“Oh,” Hen said, satisfied.  “Sorry about that Bobby there are a lot of spiders out there this time of year.”</p><p>“It’s cool Athena took care of me as usual,” Bobby said with a smirk.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Hen turned around and grinned slyly at Bobby.</p><p>“Spider web my ass.  Ewww you guys did it in my backyard,” Hen said disgusted.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bobby said straight faced.</p><p>“Bye Bobby,” Hen said as she left his office shaking her head.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Athena rolled off Bobby and laid next to him as they were both exhausted after some vigorous lovemaking.</p><p>“That was much more comfortable here than on the lounge chair,” Bobby said smiling.  “By the way Hen called us out on the spider story at Karen's birthday party.”</p><p>“Did you falter,” Athena asked glaringly?</p><p>“No, I’m more afraid of you than her,” Bobby said smiling.</p><p>Athena laughed joyfully.</p><p>“Well am I forgiven after making you scream my name three times,” she asked confidently.</p><p>“You were forgiven after you sent me that text when you left. For the record I’ll probably never be able to stay mad at you but I’m sure you’ll stay mad enough for the both of us in the future,” Bobby said smiling.   Athena hit him in the face with a pillow and all he could think is he’s never been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Little Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby meets Athena's children.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby’s heart was racing.  His arm around Athena tightened as they got closer to her front door.  She was laughing and happy for Bobby to finally meet her children.  It seemed odd to her that the most important person in her life currently did not know the two centers of her life.  Bobby on the other hand was terrified.</p><p>First Athena loves her children more than anything in the world.  If they don’t like Bobby he knows there will be no chance for a future with Athena.  So the future of Athena and his relationship was literally in the hands of babes.  Second he hadn’t really been around children since his own kids died in the fire.  He’s not sure how he will feel being around Harry and May when he would never see his own kids again in this lifetime.  Just as they reached the door Bobby froze and his whole body tensed.</p><p>Athena felt the tension in Bobby and turned to face him.  The fear in his eyes made her want to soothe him.  She placed a hand on his face.</p><p>“Bobby everything will be fine.  They will love you because they will see how much you love me,” she said encouragingly.</p><p>“And if they don’t,” he said softly.</p><p>“Then we will teach them to love you because there is no option for us not to be together,” Athena said, determined.  Bobby pulled Athena into a passionate kiss.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Bobby said, grabbing her hand for strength and opening the door.  They walked down the stairs and approached the dining area hand in hand.</p><p>“Harry, May this is Bobby, the man I’ve been dating for the last few months,” Athena said looking at her children for a reaction.</p><p> May and Harry looked at each other quickly with some unspoken communication and then they both turned back to their mom and Bobby with an unreadable look.</p><p>“Hi Bobby,” Harry said with a small smile.</p><p>Bobby left Athena to walk up to Harry and reach out his hand in a traditional handshake greeting.  Harry looked up at Bobby in shock.  Most people treated him like a little kid but Bobby was greeting him like men do.  He proudly stuck out his hand and shook Bobby’s in greeting.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you young man, I’ve heard lots of great things about you,” Bobby said smiling.  Harry gave Bobby his mother’s smile and Bobby knew then he was going to have a hard time not spoiling this little guy.</p><p>“How come we are just meeting you now,” May asked, seeing how quickly Bobby won Harry over and not ready to concede so easily?</p><p>“May,” Athena said sharply with a warning glare.</p><p>“It’s a fair question, Athena,” Bobby said, turning to give May his full attention.  “Your mom loves you and your brother very much and she didn’t want to introduce me to you two until we were sure our relationship was serious and going to last,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p> May considered what Bobby said and nodded slowly.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Bobby,” she said softly.  Bobby felt a little more confident after both kids greeted him.  He turned and smiled at Athena.  </p><p>“Well let’s eat,” Michael said after allowing for introductions. Bobby pulled out the chair for May and then Athena to sit.  May couldn’t help but to smile, no one had ever done that for her before.</p><p>Michael blessed the food and they ate in a comfortable silence.  May and Harry kept casting shy glances at Bobby.  May noticed how Bobby and Athena kept smiling at each other and touching each other.  She’d never seen her mother so happy.  This was more serious than she thought.  After dinner Michael and Harry were cleaning up the kitchen and Athena and Bobby were sitting on the couch talking. May walked up to Bobby and her mother.</p><p>“Bobby can I talk to you out back,” she asked timidly? </p><p>Bobby gave Athena a reassuring smile and stood to follow May to the back patio.  He opened the door for her to exit first and then followed her lead and sat down in a chair across from the one she sat on.</p><p>“Thank you for coming out here,” she said shyly.</p><p>“May I know you just met me but I hope we can be friends because your mother is so special to me,” Bobby said passionately.</p><p>“How long have you known mom?”</p><p>“For about two and a half years,” Bobby smiled thinking about Maurice.  “I met her the first night I became Captain of the 118.”</p><p>“When did you realize you liked her,” May asked, curious if he was going to be honest.  Bobby looked at May and he could tell she was as sharp as her mother and would see through any misrepresentation of the truth.  So he would be honest but careful not to give May the wrong impression.<br/>“The first time I saw your mother I thought she was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen and it made me sad when I saw she was married,” Bobby said making sure he acknowledged he recognized Athena’s status when they first met.  “Your mom came to the firehouse frequently to visit with Hen and we ended up talking to each other and became very good friends.”</p><p>“So when did it become dating,” May asked pointedly?</p><p>“Not until a month or so after your mom and dad got divorced.  Your mother would never have cheated on your father and I would’ve never asked her to,” Bobby said sincerely hoping May believed him.  May watched Bobby closely as he answered and she was pretty sure he was telling the truth.</p><p>“Do you know about my dad,” May looked in her lap and asked shyly?</p><p>“Yes, May and I have a lot of respect for him for being honest with his family even though he didn’t know what the outcome would be,” Bobby said sincerely.  May looked up surprised. She didn’t expect Bobby to be supportive of her dad.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re only attracted to women?  I don’t want my mom to get hurt again,” she said sadly.</p><p>“No May I’m not attracted to women.  I am only attracted to your Mother, I love her,” he said intensely.  “I will never do anything intentionally to hurt her.  I just want to make her happy and you and Harry too.”  May couldn’t help but smile.  She understood why her mom liked Bobby.</p><p>“Last question.  Why did you pull out the chair for me and mom at dinner?”</p><p>“My father taught me that women deserve chivalry.  Especially the women I care about.  He taught me to open doors and pull out chairs for them and to never let them carry anything except  their purses,” Bobby smiled, getting May to smile as well.  May rose so Bobby did to and made sure to open the door for May.</p><p>Athena was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine nervously waiting for Bobby and May to come in.  She felt relieved when they entered the house smiling.  Michael had left while they were outside so Harry was still sitting at the dining room table while Athena paced the kitchen.</p><p>“My turn to question Bobby,” Harry said, jumping out of his seat!</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Athena said, trying to give Bobby a break.  “Can you question him next time?” Harry deflated and started to head past Bobby with his head down.</p><p>“It’s fine Athena.  I’m good to talk to Harry,” he said, stopping Harry with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Harry looked up at Bobby with a big smile and darted outside to take the seat May vacated earlier.</p><p>“Bobby you don’t have to do this now,” Athena stated, trying to give Bobby an out.</p><p>“I want to Athena. It’s important for them to have their say,” Bobby said with an encouraging smile.</p><p>“As long as you save some time for me Captain,” Athena said, blowing Bobby a kiss.  May couldn’t help but smile at them as Bobby walked out the sliding door to talk to Harry.</p><p>“So May what do you think,” Athena asked, wanting her daughter’s opinion of Bobby?</p><p>“He seems like a genuinely nice guy and he’s really crazy about you,” May said smiling at her mother.  Athena walked over and hugged her daughter in relief.</p><p>“I’m truly glad you like him because as much as I loved him I don’t think we could’ve made it work if you and Harry weren’t onboard.”</p><p>“Mom, we just want you to be happy.  If he does that for you then you know we would like him,” May said happily.</p><p>“So Harry, what's on your mind,” Bobby asked, feeling like this interrogation would be the easy one?</p><p>“Do you have kids,” Harry asked hopefully?  Bobby wasn’t expecting that question and pain shot through his heart and he closed his eyes.  Harry immediately felt bad at Bobby’s response.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby, I shouldn’t have asked,” Harry said shamefully. Bobby, recognizing his distress, reached over and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Bobby said, releasing a painful breath.  “My wife and kids died in a fire several years ago so I did have kids but unfortunately you won’t get to play with them,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>“That is awful, Bobby,” Harry said as he launched himself in Bobby’s arms and gave him a big hug.  Bobby was surprised at first but he quickly hugged Harry back and felt some of the pain from remembering his family dissipate.  Athena seeing Harry jump into Bobby’s arms quickly made her way to the patio with May on her heels.  </p><p>“I’m sorry you lost your family Bobby, but we will take care of you now,” Harry said intently.  Athena realizing Bobby had revealed to Harry that he lost his family.  She saw the emotion in Bobby’s eyes and hugged both of them.  May reacting with her mother joined in on the hug.  They all sat there hugging for several minutes. </p><p>“I feel like I missed something,” May said, not really understanding why they were hugging.  Athena gave Bobby a questioning glance and he nodded slowly.</p><p>“Bobby’s wife and kids died in a fire a few years before he came to California,” Athena said softly.  May felt awful for Bobby as tears gathered in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Bobby,” she said, shifting over to hug him more.</p><p>Bobby was overwhelmed by the compassion of Athena’s kids. He just sat there hugging them as they hugged him and feeling comforted by their presence.</p><p>“Ok kids, it’s really time to get ready for bed, and Bobby needs to get rest before his shift tomorrow,” Athena said rising.</p><p>The kids each grabbed one of Bobby’s hands and walked with him to the living room.  </p><p>“Good night Bobby,” both kids said as they gave him another hug.  They turned and gave their mother a hug and went upstairs to go to their rooms.</p><p>“I think they like you,” Athena said smiling up at Bobby. Bobby pulled Athena in his arms and held her tightly.</p><p>“I love you so much.  You have some amazing kids,” Bobby said emotionally.</p><p>“I love you too and my kids recognize how good of a man you are,” she said pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss.  Athena pulled Bobby to the couch and gently pushed him to sit.  She then sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.  Bobby enjoyed just holding her in his arms. After the hectic day of the earthquake this was exactly what he needed.</p><p>“What made you tell Harry about your family,” Athena asked curious?</p><p>“I thought May’s interrogation was going to be the toughest and it was pretty tough but Harry  caught me by surprise.  He asked if I had kids and I felt so much pain,” he said brokenly.  Athena squeezed him in comfort.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby, I didn’t think about the kids asking that question.”</p><p>“It’s ok Athena.  I just didn’t know how to answer the question but then he felt bad so I thought it was best to just tell him the truth so he could understand my reaction,” Bobby said hesitantly.<br/>“Bobby you did the right thing,” Athena said, forcing him to look in her eyes.  “I’m glad they know because now they’re going to want to love on you because they won’t want you to be sad,” she said with pride.</p><p>“Well I will take all the love they are willing to give me, and I hope their mother will join in on loving me as well,” Bobby said smiling.</p><p>“Well Captain, their mother already loves you to distraction so I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Athena said kissing Bobby with a little more passion. Bobby participated in the kiss but afterwards he pulled her head back to his chest and held her tight.</p><p>“Tonight I just want to hold you and know your kids are resting peacefully under the same roof as us until I have to go,” Bobby said softly. “I just need to hold you after today and know that we love each other,” Bobby said sweetly.</p><p>“Whatever you need baby, I’ll always be here,” Athena said, holding Bobby tightly as he relaxed in her embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena is not feeling well and the ladies at the kids schools have a thing for Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to publish two chapters each weekend because I started my dream job this week so my weekdays will be pretty busy while I get up to speed.  Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story and feel free to leave suggestions.  Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was afraid.  She woke up early so she could make breakfast for the kids before school.  As usual she brewed herself a cup of coffee while she gathered the ingredients she needed to make french toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast.  As soon as the coffee was done she snatched it up to add cream and sugar but when the aroma from the cup hit her nostrils she was overcome by a wave of nausea.  She stood still trying to get her stomach to settle but after a minute she knew she was going to throw up.  Athena ran to her bedroom straight through to her bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she threw up last night's dinner.</p><p>Once the nausea abated, she stood up and cleaned the toilet bowl with a brush sitting in the corner for that purpose.  Then she brushed her teeth and washed her face and returned to the kitchen to make the breakfast she started to make before she got sick.</p><p>Athena tried to keep her mind focused on cooking breakfast but the meal was not complex enough to keep her distracted.  She was trying not to think about why she would get nauseous over coffee in the morning.  I mean it’s possible she had stomach a bug but also her and Bobby have had a lot of sex and she had forgotten to take her pill a time or two.  She could not be pregnant though right.  I mean really she and Bobby were both in their fifties. It had to be more difficult than missing a few pills to get pregnant in this stage of the game.  Athena was not really interested in having a baby in the house.</p><p>The scariest thought was how was Bobby going to take it if she ends up being pregnant.  Would    he reject their child to prevent dishonoring his lost children?  Or would it fracture him in a way that would change him forever?  Athena had no idea how Bobby was going to act.  She remembered him being nonchalant about the possibility of her getting pregnant when they first started being intimate but he’d just said if it happened they would deal with it.  He never elaborated on what that meant.</p><p>The doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts and Harry was like a blur flying out of his room to get it as per the norm.  He threw open the door and flew into Bobby’s expectant arms like he does every time Bobby comes over.</p><p>“Bobby, did you miss me,” Harry shouted as he wrapped his arms tightly around him!</p><p>“Every second bud,” Bobby gave his standard answer with a genuine smile and a returning hug.  He would never get tired of how excited Harry was to see him every time he visited.  Athena assured him eventually Harry would get older and his excitement would dampen but for now Bobby was so grateful for the display of affection from Athena’ s son.</p><p>“Did you eat breakfast without me,” Bobby asked as he walked in the house with Harry still wrapped around him?</p><p>“Nope, Mom’s still cooking and I’m not even ready for school yet,” Harry said smiling up at Bobby.<br/>“Well you better go get ready before your mom yells at you.  You know how scary she is when she’s mad before breakfast,” Bobby whispered, making a monster face at Harry causing him to laugh. Harry let go of Bobby and scurried off to his room to finish getting ready for school.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful,” Bobby said as he came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Athena was making breakfast.</p><p>“Morning it is, good is up for grabs,” Athena said, rushing to fix plates for everyone.</p><p>“You’re running a little behind this morning huh,” Bobby asked, noticing Athena was still in her robe?</p><p>“Yeah well there was a mishap that threw my schedule off,” she said quickly.  Bobby grabbed her and pulled her into his arms making her stop moving momentarily.  He bent to kiss her but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Good morning babe,” Bobby said, trying to greet her properly.  “What happened this morning,” he asked, concerned?</p><p>“I threw up,” Athena said looking away from his eyes afraid of his reaction.</p><p>“Do you feel bad,” Bobby asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead to determine if she felt feverish?</p><p>“No I just got nauseous out of nowhere and once I threw up I felt better,” she said knowing exactly how it sounded.</p><p>“Do you think you can eat?”</p><p>“I’d rather not right now,” Athena said feeling her stomach revolt at the thought of eating.</p><p>“Well it doesn’t feel like you have a fever.  Why don’t you go lie down for a little while and I’ll make sure the kids eat breakfast and take them to school,” Bobby offered worried about Athena.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t. I’ll get dressed while you feed the kids but you’re not going to those schools alone.  They drool over you right in front of my face.  Who knows what they’ll do if you go alone,” Athena said heated.  </p><p>“I can’t help it, I'm a hot commodity,” Bobby said with a cocky smirk.  Athena glared at him before heading to her bedroom to go change.</p><p>Bobby whistled happily as he finished fixing plates for him and the kids. These were his favorite days when Athena had the kids and they were both off work.  He would come over early so they could all eat breakfast together and he could ride with Athena to take the kids to school.  Then sometimes he and Athena would have a lazy day around the house spending time together taking care of chores, snuggling up watching movies or tv shows they liked and of course making love to one another all over the down stairs. Other times they would spend the day out together going to a movie, walking in a park, visiting museums and other kinds of short adventures they could enjoy before it was time to pick up the kids from school.</p><p>Bobby was amazed by how seamlessly he transitioned back into the family role.  He thought being a part of Athena’s life with the kids would make him miss his family more driving him into depression but the opposite occurred.  Being with the kids brought back fond memories of times with Brooke and Bobby Jr.  During those times he felt joy.  Athena brought him so much happiness daily he never felt sad around her.  It felt so good to have a partner to share his life with.  Sometimes he had nightmares about losing them and he would wake up terrified in a cold sweat.  If Athena was with him she would hold him and rub his hair and tell him they were all fine and they loved him until he calmed down.  If he was alone he would pick up his phone and stare at the background screen picture of Athena and the kids smiling until he could get his bearings.</p><p>“Hey Bobby,” May said, raising her hand for a fist bump with Bobby as she entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning young lady,” Bobby said smiling at May.  “You look beautiful as usual,” Bobby said, bowing making May chuckle.  May loved that Bobby always complimented her and her mother several times a day.  He noticed everything too.  He was the first to notice new haircuts and outfits.  He always made her feel special just like her father and she was glad he was a part of their family.</p><p>“Where’s mom,” May asked as Harry made his presence known by jumping down the last few stairs and throwing his backpack on the table?</p><p>“She’s getting dressed.  She doesn’t feel that well but she’s afraid the women at school will get me if I take you guys alone,” Bobby said exasperated.</p><p>“They definitely want you that’s for sure,” May said annoyed at how the women from school act so differently around Bobby.</p><p>“Well it doesn’t matter because your mother already has me and none of them come with two awesome kids like you two so I think I’ll stay where I am,” Bobby said smiling genuinely at the kids.  Both kids smiled at Bobby letting him know they appreciated his reassurance.</p><p>Bobby handed out breakfast plates and sat with the kids as they ate and the kids told him about tests they had to take and reports they had to give at school later.  Bobby encouraged them by telling them he knew they would do well because they were really smart and they worked hard.  After they ate Bobby and May washed the dishes while Harry cleaned off the table.<br/>“Wow, you guys are cleaning up breakfast!  How come you do that for Bobby but not for me,” Athena asked as she walked into the kitchen freshly showered wearing skinny jeans and a silk blouse?  The kids shrugged their shoulders and continued cleaning up.</p><p>“Did you wear that for me or the school ladies,” Bobby asked as he pulled Athena in for a quick kiss on the cheek?  “Either way I’m a fan,” Bobby said wiggling his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“You’re silly, let's go before the kids are late,” she said, pulling away from Bobby. The kids grabbed their things and they all loaded up in Athena’s SUV with Bobby driving.</p><p>“Are you feeling better,” Bobby asked Athena as he pulled in the drop off line for May?</p><p>“Yes, much better,” Athena said nervously.  Bobby gave her a look but he thought it was best if they continued that conversation when they were alone.</p><p>“Well good morning Captain Nash,” Kelly Lawson, May’s principal said in a bubbly voice as she approached the driver’s side window.  May groaned and jumped out the car quickly to avoid watching her drool over Bobby.</p><p>“Bye fam, see you later,” May said, waving and shutting the door going to join a group of her friends entering the school.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’re staying safe. I know how dangerous your job is,” she said batting her blue eyes at Bobby.  Athena was about to make her presence known when Bobby spoke up.</p><p>“Yes my job is easy in comparison, this amazingly beautiful woman right here,” he said pointing to Athena.  “She carries a weapon and has to deal with LA’s most dangerous criminals on a daily basis,” he said with pride.  Mrs. Lawson got the message Bobby was proud of his woman and wasn’t interested in anything she was offering.</p><p>“Of course we thank you for your service to the city Officer Grant,” she said forcefully.</p><p>“Sergeant Grant and you’re welcome,” Athena said with a cold smile.  Bobby pulled off before Athena decided to reach out the window and choke Ms. Lawson.  </p><p>“Well I think we settled that once and for all,” Bobby said as he headed to Harry’s school.  </p><p>“Yeah right, she’ll try it again the next time she sees you and I might not be so nice,” Athena said glaring at Bobby.</p><p>“That was you being nice.  Remind me not to piss you off,” Bobby said smiling.  Harry laughed in the back.  As they pulled up to drop Harry off, Ms. Tatum, the office assistant came running up to Bobby’s window and Athena had enough.<br/>“Before you get started, he’s happy in a committed relationship with me and my kids and he doesn’t have time to entertain your lame flirtation,” Athena said leaning over Bobby and glaring at the young red headed woman.</p><p>“Um...I don’t know what you mean Ms. Grant, I was just coming over to say hello to your family,” Ms. Tatum obviously embarrassed at being caught before she even started.</p><p>“Well hello and have a nice day.  Have a good day Harry,” Athena said as Harry exited the car and waved at his mom and Bobby before heading into school.</p><p>Bobby gave Ms. Tatum a shoulder shrug and smile and pulled off.</p><p>“Wow you’re in a mood today,” Bobby said as he headed back to Athena’s place.</p><p>“I’m sick of those women acting like I don’t even exist as they try to flirt with you in front of my face,” Athena grumbled.</p><p>“Baby I’m not vaguely interested in them so it doesn’t matter,  I love what I have at home and no woman is worth messing that up,” he said seriously.  Bobby was turning a corner on a particularly rough patch of road and the car bounced a little more than usual.</p><p>“Bobby pull over,” Athena shouted as her nausea came back with a vengeance!  Bobby pulled into the nearest driveway of a private business as Athena jumped out of the car and ran to the grass emptying the contents of her stomach. Bobby was immediately by her side rubbing her back and holding her hand for support. Once she was done Bobby walked her back to the car and had her sit in the passenger seat.  He grabbed a bottle of water out of the back, opened it and brought it to her.</p><p>Athena used some water to rinse her mouth out and then drank some to soothe her throat and stomach.  Once she felt stable she got in the car and Bobby shut her door for her.  He climbed in the driver's seat and sat heavily as all the pieces finally came together for him and he could feel his pulse racing.</p><p>“Are you pregnant,” he asked quietly?</p><p>“I don’t know,” Athena answered honestly.  “I’m afraid to check,” she said looking down in her lap.</p><p>“Athena we need to know,” he said gently.</p><p>“I know, but I’m not ready for this if I am and I don’t even know how you feel,” she said timidly.</p><p>“I don’t know how I feel either to be honest.  What I do know is I love you and no matter what we can figure this out together,” he said softly.  Athena finally looked in his eyes and she saw nothing but love.  She reached across the seat, threw her arms around Bobby and cried.</p><p>“Baby please don’t cry, I love you we’re going to be alright no matter what,” he said as he held her and rubbed her back in comfort.  After a few minutes she calmed down and sat back in her seat.</p><p>“Let’s go get a couple of tests and find out for sure before we freak out,” he said, giving her a nervous smile. Bobby drove to a pharmacy close to Athena’s home holding her hand the entire time.  When they got there he encouraged Athena to stay in the car and relax while he went in and purchased the tests.  His hand shook a little when he paid for them but he gathered his strength before returning to Athena.</p><p>When they arrived at Athena’s, he helped her out of the car although neither said anything as he grabbed the package and they entered the house and went straight to Athena’s bathroom.</p><p>At the door Athena took the bag from Bobby and turned to him.</p><p>“I’m going to go take care of this and then I’ll come wait with you until we get the results,” she said shakily.</p><p>“I love you and we’re in this together,” Bobby said leaning his forehead against hers and holding her face in his hands.</p><p>“I love you too,” Athena said before pulling away and entering the bathroom.  </p><p>Bobby paced the bedroom non-stop waiting for Athena to come out.  His mind was running in a thousand different directions.  Was it fair for him to have a child after what he’d done?  Could he see himself being a father again?  Was the alternative even an option? Pain shot through him just at the thought.</p><p>Athena walked out of the bathroom looking dazed.  Bobby sat on the end of the bed and pulled Athena in his arms and just held her.  They sat like that until Athena’s timer on her watch went off notifying them the results should be in.  They rose together clutching each other's hands and walked in to look at the test results.</p><p>Both tests were negative.  Athena and Bobby collectively released a heavy breath and held each other tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby, this is my fault, I’ll be more careful.”</p><p>“This is not your fault Athena.  We are both adults and honestly I’m not so sure I would be that upset about you carrying our baby,” Bobby said surprising himself.</p><p>“Is that something you want because time is limited,” Athena said nervously.</p><p>“Not right now but maybe in the near future and if it’s too late then it wasn’t meant to be no worries,” Bobby said confidently.  “How would you feel about it?”</p><p>“I’m not super thrilled about the idea of a newborn in the house but if it’s something you really want, I could probably be convinced,” Athena said lovingly.</p><p>Bobby picked her up and spun her around forgetting about her nausea until he’d already done it.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot,” he said sheepishly, steadying Athena on her feet. “Call your doctor and see if they can squeeze you in before the kids get out of school because we need to know what is actually making you sick,” Bobby said in his commanding Captain voice.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Athena said smiling.  Athena’s doctor confirmed she had stomach virus.  She was quarantined to her room for the rest of the day while Bobby catered to her and took care of the kids after the school.</p><p>He made sure they were asleep later that night before he headed back to his apartment.  May begged him to stay but he explained to her he would not spend the night there with them at home unless him and Athena were married because that was the right thing to do.  He assured her he was only a phone call away if they needed him.  On the way to his apartment he couldn’t stop thinking about a beautiful little boy or girl with Athena’s eyes and smile as he thought about how far he was willing to take his relationship with Athena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dealing With Ghost/TMI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby helps Harry deal with his fear.  Athena gets tipsy at the Halloween party and says too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since May told Harry a little old lady died in their house, Harry had been stalling bedtime every night and generally driving Athena crazy.  She ended up having to sit in his room until he fell asleep which meant she didn’t get to bed until late and often he woke in the middle of the night with a nightmare.  The end result would be Harry sleeping in Athena’s bed where he tossed and turned and moved around so much Athena’s sleep was constantly interrupted.  </p><p>For a whole week Athena was sleep deprived and grouchy and Bobby being the closest person to her was unfortunately catching the brunt of her attitude.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to cook lunch, it’s been crazy busy today,” Bobby said apologizing to Athena sitting in the passenger side of his truck as they stepped away from the firehouse to grab a quick lunch.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Athena said distracted.</p><p>“What are you in the mood for,” Bobby asked patiently?</p><p>“I don’t care, Bobby just make a decision for once,” Athena snapped.</p><p>“What the hell is your problem,” Bobby snapped back agitated?  She had been snapping at him for several days and he had enough of her attitude.</p><p>Athena was taken aback because Bobby had never spoken to her that way before.  The lack of sleep made her emotional and she just burst into tears.  Bobby was immediately horrified.  He pulled over the truck and immediately pulled her into his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have said that.  Please don’t cry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you,” he said, rubbing her back gently trying to comfort her.  Bobby felt awful.  “Athena, please you’re scaring me,” Bobby pleaded voice cracking.</p><p>The pain in Bobby’s voice got through to Athena and she realized Bobby was blaming himself for making her cry when she’d been mean to him all week.  She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and pulled back to see a hurt look on Bobby’s face.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.  Ever since May scared Harry the night you guys made all those pumpkins for the firehouse, he hasn’t been sleeping well which means he keeps me up most nights.  I’ve only been sleeping about four hours a night and I think I’m starting to lose my mind,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me Athena?  Let me help you,” he said relieved it wasn’t a problem with their relationship.</p><p>“Michael and I have both tried talking to him but he’s terrified and I don’t know how to help him,” Athena said frustrated.</p><p>“Maybe a change of scenery will help.  Do you think Michael will approve of Harry staying at my place tonight,” he asked timidly, still trying to figure out his place in Athena’s children’s lives?</p><p>“Of course Bobby, Michael completely trusts you with our kids because I do,” she said emphatically, reaching up to assure him by placing her hand on his cheek.  Bobby smiled at her confirming she’d accomplished her goal.</p><p>“Well why don’t you let him stay at my place tonight if he wants to and I’ll talk to him and help him get over his fear,” he said confidently.</p><p>“Really, he loves you to death Bobby you know he’s going to want to have a guys night with you all to himself and I would appreciate a full night's rest,” she said smiling at the thought of uninterrupted sleep.</p><p>“Wow you don’t even get that excited about being able to spend a night alone with me,” Bobby teased, knowing Athena truly needed to get some rest.</p><p>“Normally I’m very excited about spending the night alone with you but if I don’t get sleep soon something really bad is going to happen,” Athena promised.</p><p>“Well how about I take you to your favorite burger spot and fill you up so you’ll sleep well after shift.  I’ll bring you and May dinner when I come pick up Harry so you can just eat and go to bed,” Bobby said as he pulled back into traffic headed to Athena’s favorite burger place.</p><p>“I love you, Bobby.  I was seriously about to cancel the Halloween party tomorrow because no one was going to want to be around the demon I’ve become due sleep deprivation.”</p><p>“Everyone would’ve been so disappointed, that’s all the 118 has been talking about all week.  I love you too, so much that I would’ve tamed that demon and brought you back to me,”  Bobby gave Athena a quick kiss while he waited at a red light.</p><p>Bobby got their favorite meals at the burger spot and took them back to the firehouse.  The alarm rang just as they pulled in so Athena gave Bobby a quick kiss and took her lunch and left while Bobby left his lunch in the truck and hopped on the firetruck.  </p><p>Athena did not have a call so she ate her lunch on the way to Harry’s school.  When she arrived she had the office assistant call Harry to the office so she could tell him about Bobby’s offer for a sleepover.  Harry’s face lit up and he gave his mom a big hug before going back to class. Athena confirmed Michael was agreeable to the sleepover and then texted Bobby to let him know the sleepover was a go.</p><p>“I can’t wait.  We’re going to have a blast,” Bobby texted back making Athena smile.  </p><p>______________________________</p><p>Harry was sitting on the bottom of the steps with his bag packed anxiously waiting for Bobby to arrive.  When the doorbell finally rang he shot to it as usual.  He threw the door open and carefully wrapped his arms around Bobby since he was carrying food.</p><p>“Bobby did you miss me,” he asked smiling?</p><p>“Every second bud,” Bobby said holding on to Harry with his one free hand.  Bobby walked in the house with Harry still attached to him.  “Are you ready to have fun tonight,” Bobby asked excited?</p><p>“Yes, are we going to stay up late and eat snacks until we get sick,” Harry asked hopefully just as Athena appeared with crossed arms and a glare?</p><p>“No, we're going to read the bible and go to bed at a reasonable time because I am responsible,” Bobby said winking at Harry.</p><p>“Hey Bobby,” May said, coming out of her room to greet Bobby.  She came down the stairs and grabbed the food out of Bobby’s hand and took it to the table.  “Thanks for dinner and taking the squirt with you,” she said smiling.</p><p>“My pleasure,” Bobby said making his way to Athena with Harry still attached to him.  “We’re going to head out, I love you,” Bobby said purposely squishing Harry between them while he kissed Athena passionately.</p><p>“Ew,” Harry said letting go of Bobby and scrambling away from Bobby and his mom to grab his bag.</p><p>“I love you too and be here at lunchtime so you guys can help set up for the party,” Athena said to their retreating backs as they walked out the door.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said militantly.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Bobby and Harry were inside a tent setup in Bobby’s living room watching The Lion King on his laptop while they shared a huge bucket of kettle corn Bobby made after eating Pizza for dinner.  Bobby was sitting on the air mattress with his back against the tent with his feet stretched out in front of him and his arm around Harry who was sitting against his side eating the kettle corn out of the bucket resting on Harry’s belly.</p><p>“So what’s going on with you not being able to sleep at night,” Bobby said nonchalantly.</p><p>“I think the lady who died in our house doesn’t like me,” Harry said looking at Bobby with fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Harry you know May said that just to scare you,” Bobby said gently.</p><p>“Yeah well I hear weird noises by my window and I think she’s going to get me,” Harry said, disbelieving Bobby’s explanation.</p><p>“Well how about this.  What if I ask Bobby Jr. and Brooke to look out for you when you sleep and make sure no one bothers you?”</p><p>“You would do that for me,” Harry asked knowing Bobby usually gets sad when he talks about his family?</p><p>“Yes ever since I met you and your sister, I’m not so sad when I think about them. I even talk to them sometimes before I go to bed and it makes me feel better,” Bobby said honestly.  “I think they like that I have you and May to love now.”</p><p>“I know we love you and we’re glad you make mom happy,” Harry said matter of factly.  Bobby couldn’t help but to hug Harry tightly while he tried to keep from crying.</p><p>“I love all three of you too Harry and I’m very thankful God let us find each other,” Bobby said smiling.  Ten minutes later they were both sound asleep with Harry no longer worried about the scary lady in his home.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>With Bobby’s help, the Grant family along with Michael were able to have the house and snacks ready just in time for the guests to start arriving at the Halloween party.  It didn’t take long before the kids Denny, May, Harry and Christopher were playing games in the living room having fun and laughing with one another.  The adults migrated to the back deck and were lounging around talking.  Athena, excited and well rested after ten uninterrupted hours of sleep had more glasses of wine than she realized and was a little tipsy.</p><p>“This is a great party,” Hen said enjoying a beer sitting in a chair next to her wife Karen.  </p><p>“Yeah Athena,” Buck said in agreement. “We almost didn’t come because you’ve been snapping at everyone all week,” Buck said as Eddie popped him in the back of the head.  “What,” he turned, looking at Eddie in confusion?</p><p>“What Buck means is it seems like you’ve been stressed this week and we worried about you,” Chimney said, shaking his head at Buck.</p><p>“Yeah I’m sorry guys, Harry got it in his head there’s a ghost in our house thanks to May and he hasn’t been sleeping well or letting me sleep so I’ve been a little on edge,” she said apologetically.</p><p>“It’s all good now though.  Harry and I had a talk and he’s not afraid anymore, so I took care of it,” Bobby said stepping up behind Athena and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>“Yeah Bobby always takes care of me and all my needs,” Athena said huskily leaning back in his embrace.  Hen looked up sharply wondering if everyone heard what she heard.</p><p>“Yeah Bobby’s a good guy,” Eddie said remembering how good Bobby treated Christopher at the firehouse.</p><p>“You have no idea,” Athena said, rubbing her rear against him.  “He’s the best I ever had,” she said forgetting her friends were his subordinates.  Bobby was turning red but also turned on by her body rubbing against him.</p><p>“Athena you know we’re right here right,” Hen asked, starting to feel uncomfortable?</p><p>“Yes silly that’s the only reason I don’t have Bobby’s head between…” Bobby quickly placed his hand over Athena’s mouth.</p><p>“Hey honey, I think you may have had one glass of wine too many,” Bobby said quickly and loudly to prevent Athena from finishing her statement.  Athena moved her mouth away from Bobby’s hand.</p><p>“You know your head game..” Bobby pulled Athena through the patio door abruptly.</p><p>“I’m going to put her to bed,” Bobby shouted, closing the doors quickly behind him and dragging her to her bedroom.</p><p>“I guess I will take the kids home with me.  It looks like Bobby will have his hands full,” Michael said laughing.  All the adults laughed as they entered the house to join the kids in playing some games.</p><p>____________________________<br/>“Athena what are you doing,” Bobby said as he shut the bedroom door?  Instead of answering him she pulled his head down and stuck her tongue in his mouth.  Whatever lecture Bobby had in mind went right out of the window.   Athena reached out and cuffed his manhood with her hand and it stiffened for her immediately.  </p><p>“Bobby, I want you to kiss me,” Athena said hotly.  Bobby immediately pushed her on the bed and ravished her mouth with hot relentless kisses.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena groaned.  “I don’t want you to kiss me here she,” said touching her lips.  I want you to kiss me here she said trailing her hand down to her heat.  Bobby growled and within seconds he had her pants and underwear down and his tongue inside her.</p><p>“Shit Bobby,” Athena whispered and covered her face with a pillow to keep herself from screaming.  Bobby pleasured her with his mouth using his tongue to drive her wild.  Athena was screaming into the pillow when Bobby sucked on her clit hard and she exploded into his mouth.</p><p>Bobby lapped up everything she made for him.  She was still trembling from her orgasm when Bobby dropped his pants and boxers, pulled Athena’s right leg up over his shoulder and entered her in one thrust.  This was a different angle than he’d had her before and it felt amazing.  Bobby started pumping into Athena at a slow steady pace that was building to a fierce orgasm.  He slid a finger down to massage right where they were joined and added more pressure.  Athena’s moans were drowned out by the sound of the games being played in the living room.    </p><p>Bobby’s head shot up to look at Athena when he felt her squeeze him from the inside.  Athena gave him a confident smirk and Bobby placed his hands on the bed beside her abdomen and pounded into her frantically.  It didn’t take but a few minutes before Athena felt a feeling she’d never felt and came so hard she passed out.  </p><p>Athena’s orgasm drove Bobby’s orgasm which hit him so hard he couldn’t hold up his own weight. He quickly moved Athena’s leg off his shoulder and rolled on his back beside her so he didn’t crush her.  Bobby’s breathing was fast and shallow as his heart pounded in his chest and he could still feel tremors traveling through his body.  It took him about five minutes to realize Athena was passed out, the bedding was going to require laundering immediately and he was covered in sweat and his shirt was a lost cause for the night.  </p><p>It took Bobby a few more minutes to gather his strength.  He finally was able to get up.  The first thing he did was get a washcloth and clean Athena up very well so she could be comfortable.  Then he maneuvered her around to remove the comforter from the bed.  He grabbed a fresh comforter out of her closet and covered her up.  He kissed her gently and grabbed a fresh shirt of his out of her closet and took a very quick efficient shower.  He could still hear their family out in the living room laughing and playing.</p><p>Bobby left the bedroom and entered the living room to Michael, Harry, May, Karen, Denny, Hen and Buck dancing to Monster Mash.  Everyone else had left.  All eyes turned to Bobby when he made an appearance.  No one mentioned his wet hair or new shirt.</p><p>“Where’s mom,” Harry asked looking around Bobby towards the bedroom?</p><p>“She’s asleep,” Bobby said, turning three shades of red. “She wasn’t feeling well so I made sure she was comfortable before I came back,'' he said looking at the floor.  All the adults were snickering and trying not to laugh except Buck.</p><p>“Why do you have lipstick all over your mouth,” Buck asked, causing Hen to smack him in the back of the head?</p><p>“Yeah we’re going to go,” Karen said as everyone said goodbye to Bobby and headed out the door.</p><p>“I’m going to take the kids this weekend,” Michael said to Bobby as he gave him a knowing smile.  “Take care of Athena.”</p><p>“I will,” Bobby said, hugging the kids before they left with Michael.  Bobby went back to the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed with Athena wrapping his arms around her and getting comfortable.</p><p>“Bobby Jr. and Brooke I love you both and I miss you so much.  Can you please watch over Harry so he’s not scared at night?  Bobby felt a warm loving feeling as he drifted off to sleep.  That night he dreamed him, Harry,  Bobby Jr. and Brooke were playing in the park together and he took that as a sign of them agreeing to look out for Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. After Dosing/Police Station Shennanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May and Bobby bond after his forced relapse at the fire station.  Bobby tracks down Athena at the police station after hearing a female officer had been shot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May was studying for a History test at the dining room table when she got distracted by her mother laughing.  She looked out on the patio and she saw her mother trying to maneuver away from Bobby as he tickled her side while they were laying in a lounge chair together.  She smiled at them loving how happy her mom was with Bobby.  She had never seen her mom laugh or smile as much as she did since Bobby came into their lives.</p><p>She never remembered her dad kissing and hugging on her mom like Bobby does.  Now that she thinks about it her father never did touch her mother much throughout her childhood.  Him being gay was starting to make sense in a lot of ways.  Her mother deserved someone like Bobby who was completely enamored with her and wanted to touch her and show her love every time he was near her.</p><p>Bobby was not just good to Athena either.  He put in a lot of effort to get to know her and Harry and make them happy too.  It didn’t take long for Harry to be completely sold on Bobby at first because he loved that Bobby was a fire captain and then because Bobby would do anything he asked and always took time to listen to Harry.</p><p>May liked Bobby when she first met him after the earthquake but she was still cautious of letting him get close to her.  Primarily because she didn’t want to hurt her father and also because she wasn’t sure how long he was going to be around so she didn’t want to get attached.  It was pretty awful when her parents' marriage failed. She didn’t want to go through the same feelings if her mom and Bobby didn’t stay together.</p><p>So while she liked Bobby she mostly kept her distance.  She knew Bobby recognized she wasn’t as open with him as Harry was but he never pushed her and he always treated her kindly.  He made an effort to speak to her and compliment her often.  He was the first to notice when she changed her hairstyle or wore a new outfit and many other little things and she appreciated his attention to detail.</p><p>Their relationship made a major shift after Bobby got dosed with a hallucinogen at work and her mother brought him home while he was still suffering from the effects of the drug.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>“Brooke don’t leave, take daddy with you,” Bobby said trying to reach for his daughter that Athena couldn’t see. </p><p>“Bobby, Brooke is not here, I love you please stay here with me,” Athena pleaded using all her energy to hold Bobby down on the couch.  She had tried to keep him in her bedroom but he kept leaving the bed to find Brooke who he thought was in the living room.  He was too big for her to stop him.</p><p>“Marcy, why won’t you let me go with Brooke,” Bobby cried looking at Athena with a hurt expression? </p><p>“It’s me Athena, Bobby please come back to me,” Athena pleaded tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>“Marcy I’m so sorry I failed you and the kids.  I never meant to hurt you.  Please let me see the kids, I love them,” Bobby sobbed.</p><p>Athena put all her weight on Bobby and held him as tight as she could.  “Bobby I love you.  I’m sorry but your kids are not here.  They have passed on to a better place,” she said gently.</p><p>“They left me again,” Bobby screamed, crying uncontrollably!</p><p>Athena just held on to Bobby while he cried until he fell asleep.   Athena’s heart was broken for Bobby.  She couldn’t stop crying thinking about how much he was suffering.  </p><p>May sat on the top step listening to her mother cry with tears streaming from her eyes.  She had heard her mother chasing Bobby into the living room.  She came out of her room to see what was going on even though her mother had ordered her and Harry to their rooms but when she heard Bobby begging Brooke to take him with her she knew something was terribly wrong so she just sat on the step and listened to her mom trying to comfort Bobby.</p><p>Her heart was broken for Bobby and her mom.  She didn’t understand a lot of what Bobby was saying but she knew he was hurting and that made her sad.   She quietly went to her room and prayed God would give Bobby peace and make him feel better.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Bobby awoke feeling sluggish and confused.  He was intimately familiar with the emotions of coming down from a high.    He couldn’t believe he’d used again.  Why would he do that?  His life was going great.  He loved his team and his relationship with Athena couldn’t be better.  Her kids loved him and he loved them.  Now he was going to lose it all again because he couldn’t stay sober.  He tried to remember where he got the drugs from and why he felt he had to take them but he was drawing a blank.</p><p>He tried to sit up but there was a weight on him.  It took him a minute to realize the weight was breathing.  He gently picked Athena up and carried her to her bed.  She was still in her uniform so he undressed her slowly and put on one of her large nightshirts and tucked her in.  He saw the dried tears on her face and he couldn’t imagine what he’d put her through in his drugged state.  He kissed her cheek softly.</p><p>“I’m not going to put you through this.  You deserve so much better,” he whispered as his heart broke.  He looked at her one last time and walked out of the bedroom with tears spilling from his eyes. As he approached the steps he saw May standing at the top looking down at him.</p><p>“Bobby what’s going on,” May asked softly?</p><p>“May, I….I should go,” Bobby said painfully.</p><p>“Are you coming back,” she asked fearfully?</p><p>“I shouldn’t.  You, Harry and your mom shouldn’t have to deal with my problems,” he said distressed.</p><p>“So you’re just going to leave us even though we love you,” May said sadly.</p><p>“You guys deserve better May.  I’m a drug addict and an alcoholic that can’t stay sober.  I shouldn’t be around you,” Bobby said as his voice broke.</p><p>“My mom loves you and she won’t ever give up on helping you.  Please don’t do this to her, she already thinks she’s not good enough because of dad,” May pleaded.</p><p>Bobby sat abruptly on the third step turning his back to May.  He crossed his arms over his knees and dropped his head down and released a tortured breath.</p><p>“Your mother is my whole world.  She makes me happier than I’ve ever been and yet I still did this and I don’t know why,” Bobby said angry with himself.  May moved down the stairs and sat behind Bobby.  She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Stay here and let mom help you.  She helped me when I tried to hurt myself.  She didn’t even get mad.  She just listened to me and talked to me and helped me feel better about myself,” May encouraged.</p><p>“I don’t know if she can help me and plus is not fair to you and Harry,” Bobby said ashamed.</p><p>“If you love us you will stay and fight to get better,” May challenged.</p><p>Bobby turned to look at May and he saw she was trying to be tough like her mother but he could see the pain in her eyes.  He realized she was right.  If he really loved them like he claimed he did then he needed to stop running from his issues and fight for the family he wanted.</p><p>“You’re right May.  I love you and Harry and your mom and you all are definitely worth fighting for,” Bobby said strongly.  “I’m going to work hard to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”</p><p>“This wasn’t your fault,” Athena said softly making her presence known after quietly watching some of the interaction between May and Bobby from her doorway.  They both turned to her surprised.</p><p>“Someone sent a batch of brownies to the fire station dosed with a hallucinogen.  Everyone at the 118 was affected with the exceptions of Chimney and the news crew because they didn’t eat any,” Athena said flatly.</p><p>“So I didn’t willfully drug myself,” Bobby asked hopefully?</p><p>“No honey someone else drugged you and you just reacted to what you thought you were seeing,” Athena said gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry today should’ve been Brooke’s thirteenth birthday so she was on my mind.  I was probably seeing my family because of it.  It’s not because I don’t love you and the kids.  Whatever I said or did to hurt you I didn’t mean it.  Please forgive me,” Bobby begged standing on shaky legs to approach Athena.</p><p>Athena rushed to Bobby and hugged him tightly.  May stood and joined them in the hug.</p><p>“Bobby you should’ve told us it was Brooke’s birthday so we could have celebrated it with you.  We want you to remember your family and how much they loved you.  Your love for your family does not take away from your love for us,” Athena said rubbing Bobby’s back to soothe him as she talked.</p><p>“Yeah Bobby I think they would be happy to know you have another family that loves you,” May said confidently.</p><p>Bobby looked at Athena and May and he felt an overwhelming warmth as all the pain he was feeling was pushed aside by the love he felt projected from his family.  He decided right then he would do whatever it took to preserve this family.</p><p>“I love you both so much and thank you for staying with me through this relapse,” he said emotionally as he hugged them both.  “I will have to go to AA meetings for the next ninety days and I really need to go to church tomorrow.”</p><p>“What do you need from us,” Athena asked?</p><p>“Athena, will you go to the AA meetings with me for the first week? Your presence will keep me calm and focused,” he said, afraid she would deny him.</p><p>“Of course, I will talk to Elaine tomorrow and work it out with my schedule,” Athena said smiling.</p><p>“May, will you go to church with me tomorrow?  There are some things about my past I would like to share with you,” he said looking at Athena for approval which she gave with a nod.</p><p>“May please go pack a bag and tell your brother to get ready.  Your father is coming to pick you both up, don’t worry you will be back after school tomorrow so you can go with Bobby,” she said reassuring seeing the protest in May’s face.  “Bobby is going to stay here with me tonight so I can make sure he’s safe so your father and I thought it would be best if you guys stay with him.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” May said hesitantly as she headed up the stairs to do as her mom asked.</p><p>“May,” Bobby called just before she turned down the hall towards Harry’s room, “Thank you for not letting me leave and I love you,” Bobby said lovingly.</p><p>“I love you too,” May smiled before going to talk to her brother.</p><p>________________________</p><p>Bobby’s church had been very different from what May was used to but she appreciated the quietness.  After a short service Bobby told her about his back injury and subsequent drug and alcohol addiction.  He also told her the entire story about the fire that took the lives of his family.  Just like her mother she had assured him it wasn’t his fault and it didn’t change the way she felt about him.  Since that day her and Bobby have become much closer and she was so grateful he stayed and fought for their family.  May decided to move to her room to finish studying because she really wanted to do well on her History test because Bobby promised her a Starbucks date if she gets an A.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>“Bobby stop it,” Athena giggled trying to move away from Bobby’s tickling fingers as she lay beside him on the lounge chair outside on the deck.</p><p>“What,” Bobby asked innocently?</p><p>“You know what, you’re grounded after your bad behavior yesterday at the police station,” Athena said, popping his hand.</p><p>“Oh I was definitely good at the police station, that’s why you got us caught,” Bobby said with a smirk.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be so proud of yourself.  You’re going to get me fired,” Athena said with false agitation.  “Luckily it was only Rick that caught us.”</p><p>“They're never going to fire you my love, you’re way too good at your job but if they did what a way to go,” Bobby grinned, earning a rib poke from Athena.  They both laughed and continued snuggling enjoying the beautiful California weather.</p><p>______________________</p><p>Bobby came flying into the police station frantically searching for Athena.  The young officer at the desk buzzed him in as there were very few officers who didn’t know Captain Nash was dating Sergeant Grant as he visited the police station several times during a week for one reason or another.  Bobby went straight to Athena’s desk but she wasn’t there.  He was about to head for Elaine’s office when he heard a commotion in the hallway and several officers appeared looking like they’d just left a meeting.  They were still conversing most likely about whatever the meeting was about and Athena was in the group.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said frantically.</p><p>Athena looked up at Bobby confused.  She excused herself from the group and quickly made her way to him.</p><p>“Bobby what’s wrong?  Is everyone alright,” Athena asked intently?</p><p>“Yes there was an officer involved shooting two hours ago involving a female cop who took two bullets and I couldn’t get a hold of you,” Bobby grabbed her arm and she could feel him shaking.  </p><p>“Bobby follow me,” she said as she led him to a small conference room down the hall from her desk.  After he entered she shut the door behind him and locked it.  She turned and threw herself in his arms.</p><p>“I’ve been calling and calling and you never answered,” Bobby said frantically.</p><p>“I’m sorry babe I was in a task force meeting with multiple agencies and my phone was on silent.  I’m fine I’m right here with you,” Athena said holding him tightly.</p><p>Bobby’s fear was finally starting to dissipate but it wasn’t enough.   His heart had been racing for almost two hours and not being able to confirm Athena was safe had shook him bad.  All that nervous energy needed an outlet.  The next thing he knew he was kissing Athena with all the love he had in him and his hands slid down to her rear and pulled her against his hardening desire.  </p><p>“Mmm Bobby,” Athena moaned as her body immediately responded to his.  “We can’t.  Not here,” she said in between kisses.</p><p>“I’ll be quick,” Bobby said, taking off her tool belt and unbuttoning her pants.  She kept trying to protest but she was distracted by his tongue plundering her mouth.  Faster than she could’ve imagined she found herself naked from the waist down sitting on the conference room table with Bobby’s finger inside of her. </p><p>“Damn Athena, you’re so ready for me,” Bobby said as he pumped his finger inside of her heat while unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his briefs out of the way with his free hand.  </p><p>The thrill of knowing all her colleagues were right on the other side of the door not knowing what Bobby was doing to her just a few feet away was driving Athena wild and Bobby could tell by how wet she was. He removed his hand and entered her with one hard quick thrust. Instinctively her legs wrapped tightly around him.</p><p>Bobby doesn’t know what came over him but he wrapped his arms tightly around her, picked her up and spun around and pinned her back against the wall.  This new vantage point with Athena’s head above Bobby’s excited both of them.  Using the wall for leverage Bobby pounded into Athena with short quick thrusts.</p><p>“Bobby, shit, feels so good,” Athena moaned as pleasure overwhelmed all her senses.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby yelled as he was getting close!  He thrusted into her a few more times before Athena came with a scream that surprised them both and triggered Bobby’s release inside her.  </p><p>They were both trying to catch their breaths when they heard the door handle move as someone was trying to enter the conference room.</p><p>“Is everything ok in there?  Someone thought they heard a scream,” a voice came from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Everything is fine, sorry got overly excited on a call,” Athena said quickly.</p><p>“Athena,” Rick asked, recognizing his friend's voice, “Are you sure you’re ok?”</p><p>“Yes Rick, I’ll stop by your desk in just a minute,” Athena said, releasing a breath when she heard him walk away.  Bobby placed her down on shaky legs and they both got dressed.</p><p>“Bobby while that was crazy hot and fulfilled one of my longtime fantasies we can’t do this here.  It’s way too risky,” she said sternly.</p><p>“I’ll try but I don’t think you realize how hot you are in uniform and it’s not my fault you scared me then didn’t answer your phone for two hours,” Bobby said unashamedly.</p><p>“Robert Wade Nash you are incorrigible,” Athena’s admonishment belied by her smile.</p><p>“Yes, but you can keep trying baby,” Bobby laughed as they left the conference room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Never Forget/The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby struggles with 09/11 anniversary.  He's thinking of taking his and Athena's relationship to the next step but are they ready?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey firefam where’s the Captain,” Athena asked as she walked up on the crew restocking the firetrucks and ambulance in the main bay?</p><p>“Hey Athena, Bobby’s in his office working on some reports,” Hen responded smiling at her friend.</p><p>“Hey Buckaroo,” Athena said when she noticed Buck sitting in the driver’s seat of the ladder truck stocking some first aid gear.</p><p>“Hey Athena,” Buck said softly his face turned red with a recognizable blush as he looked down rather than looking Athena in the eye.  Buck was still reeling from the Halloween party when Athena drunkenly confessed to the whole firefam that Bobby was very proficient at oral sex.  Since that night he had a hard time looking at Athena without thinking about it and he didn’t want to think about Bobby and Athena doing that.</p><p>“Buck it’s been two weeks, let it go,” Athena said exasperated as she noticed Buck’s discomfort.  “What do you think Bobby and I sit around all day playing scrabble and watching old tv shows?  He’s my man and he’s pretty damn hot and I will never be ashamed of the fact that he more than satisfies me,” Athena said with pride.</p><p>“Yeah Buck you should be happy Cap is getting laid.  He’s obviously been much happier since he’s been with Athena which means the firehouse is happy and we get delicious meals on the daily.  This is a win-win,” Chimney said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, I have to agree with Chim.  I love seeing Cap and my best friend both happy but I don’t need any further information about their sex life,” Hen said looking pointedly at Athena.  Athena shrugged and started walking toward Bobby’s office.</p><p>“No promises sometimes it’s so good I have to share,” Athena said over her shoulder and smiled as she heard Hen and Chimney laugh and Buck groan disgruntled.</p><p>Athena approached Bobby’s door and knocked to alert him of her presence.</p><p>“Come in,” Bobby yelled from behind the door.  As soon as Athena walked in Bobby looked up and quickly shut his laptop.  </p><p>“Hey babe,” Bobby said quickly as he stood and came over to hug and kiss Athena.  Athena returned his hug and kiss but she definitely noticed his odd behavior.</p><p>“Hey what are you working on,” she said as she sat in the chair directly across from his desk?</p><p>“Oh um nothing special.  Just closing out some reports I need to finish up,” he said glancing down at his computer before returning his gaze to her.  Athena had never known Bobby to lie to her but she was pretty sure he was lying to her now because there was a slight nervousness to his actions.  She’d file that away to analyze later.</p><p>“I was wondering if we can have date night out tonight because the kids are with Michael and it’s been a while since we’ve been out for date night,” Athena asked hopefully?</p><p>“It’s been a little hectic and I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to wine and dine you recently,” Bobby said apologetically.  “I would love to have you on my arm tonight as my date so every man can be jealous of me,”  Bobby said as he leaned down and kissed Athena passionately.</p><p>“Looking forward to tonight Captain,” Athena said, rising after the kiss.  “I’m headed back to the station for a meeting but I wanted to stop by to see if you were agreeable to my dinner plans.”</p><p>“Sergeant, there’s not much I’m not agreeable to when it comes to you,” Bobby said, giving her a heated look.</p><p>“Oh no Captain.  I can’t be late to this meeting and that look ends up with us testing the strength of your desk for sure,” Athena said laughing as she exited Bobby’s office quickly.</p><p>“You’re no fun,” Bobby moped as he followed her out of his office.</p><p>“Bye fam,” Athena waved at the team as she headed to her patrol car.</p><p>“Bye Athena,” Buck said, finally looking her in the eye when he spoke which she rewarded with a smile.  Bobby walked Athena to her car and kissed her thoroughly ignoring the whistles from his team.  Bobby was reentering the main bay when Buck stopped him.</p><p>“Hey Bobby.  I’m sorry I’ve been kind of weird since the Halloween party but I guess I’m still adjusting to you and Athena’s relationship,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>“Buck, you are like my son and I’m considerate of your feelings when it comes to my safety and well being.  However when it comes to my love life and that woman right there,” he pointed to where Athena’s patrol car had been a minute before,  “I’m only concerned with how she and her children feel.  I will do everything in my power to keep them happy.”</p><p>“I know Cap and I’m truly happy for you.  Athena is a wonderful woman and I can see how happy she makes you,” Buck said sincerely.</p><p>“She’s also sexy as hell and as her man I’m going to do everything I have to do to show her how desirable she is so she never feels the need to validate it elsewhere,” Bobby said determinedly.</p><p>“I know Pops, but it’s still weird knowing your parent is having sex,” Buck said shuddering.</p><p>“Well you better get used to it my boy because it’s not going to stop any time soon,” Bobby said patting Buck on the shoulder as he smiled and headed back to his office.</p><p>Bobby entered his office shut and locked his door.  He returned to his chair and opened his computer.  After he logged back in the website he had been perusing popped back up on the screen and his heart flipped like it did when he first found himself on the jewelry store site.  When Athena had showed up earlier he wasn’t expecting her so when she entered the office at his invite he had shut the computer awkwardly because he wasn’t ready to have this discussion just yet but he was thinking about it.</p><p>There were so many choices for engagement rings.  So many different styles and they went from very affordable to crazy expensive.  For the last couple of weeks he couldn’t stop thinking about what was next for him and Athena.  The thing is they never talked about it with each other.  They have settled into a comfortable relationship where they spent all their free time together but they still lived at different places and Bobby would not spend the night at Athena’s when the kids were home.  She sometimes got a little frustrated with him about it but Bobby wouldn’t budge.  He was very determined to show the kids the right example.</p><p>Athena had just gotten out of a marriage a little more than six months ago and she’s mentioned no desire to enter another marriage no matter how well things were going with them.  Bobby on the other hand has been feeling restored in his relationship with Athena.  He had forgotten how comforting it was to come home to someone and share your day.  Being able to snuggle and cuddle with someone you love and feeling their touch when you’re vulnerable was so soothing.  Then there was his relationship with the kids.  He loved being able to teach them new things and they now trusted him to be there for them and step in as a parent.  All these things were restoring him back to a better man than he used to be.  This time he recognized how precious this all was and how easily it could all be taken from him.</p><p>He thought back to one of his most depressing days and how Athena and the kids had helped him through it.</p><p>______________________</p><p>May noticed Bobby had been unusually quiet during breakfast this morning.  Harry hadn’t noticed because he had been rambling on about some science project he was excited about working on with his friend Kyle. Bobby had nodded and made the obligatory responses but May noted he was not nearly as attentive as normal.  She thought maybe he had a rough shift yesterday as he’d come home late after a twenty-four hour shift.  The only time Bobby would spend the night at their house when they were there was when their mom worked a night shift.  She’d made sure he ate something before he went to bed because that was what her mom would do.  Her mom had left for her night shift last night before Bobby got home.  Her mom would be home soon so she knew Athena would take care of Bobby.  </p><p>May cleaned up the breakfast mess and dragged Harry out the door to meet Mrs. Anderson for a ride to school.  They were just about to pull off when Harry realized he forgot his math textbook. May volunteered to get it knowing Harry wouldn’t move fast enough for her liking.  She stepped out of the van and jogged to the door. She unlocked the door and spotted the textbook on the dining room table.  She ran down the stairs to grab the book when she saw Bobby crying quietly on the couch with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Bobby what’s wrong,” May asked, concerned, rushing to his side?  At her voice Bobby’s head rose and he wiped the tears from his eyes as he jumped up from the couch.</p><p>“Nothing, I thought you guys left for school,” Bobby said, trying to pull himself together.</p><p>“Harry left his math book, are you sure you’re ok,” May asked worriedly?  Bobby handed her the textbook and hugged her.</p><p>“I’m fine. I promise, I just have some things on my mind,” Bobby said, walking her up the stairs an opening the door for her to leave.</p><p>“Ok I love you, I’ll see you later right,” May asked hesitantly?</p><p>“Yes I’ll be here when you guys get home from school.  I love you too have a good day,”  Bobby said, shutting the door behind May.  May texted her mom as soon as she got in the van.  </p><p>“Mom Bobby was crying on the couch but he wouldn’t tell me why.”  Athena texted her right back.</p><p>“I’ll be there in 5 minutes so don’t worry I’ll make sure he’s safe,”  Athena replied knowing May was very sensitive to Bobby’s moods.  May felt better and was ready to focus on school.</p><p>“Bobby,”  Athena yelled as she entered her home!  She didn’t see him in the living room or kitchen so she went to her bedroom and found him in bed.  He was facing the wall and tears were quietly trailing from his eyes.  Athena took off her tool belt and sat beside Bobby.  She started running her fingers through his hair slowly which always had a calming effect on him.</p><p>“Hey baby, can you tell me what’s going on,” Athena asked softly wondering why neither Hen nor Buck gave her heads up about a bad call for Bobby?  Both Hen and Buck were very good about alerting Athena when something happened on shift that adversely affected Bobby.  She received no such message yesterday.</p><p>“I’m sorry Athena, I didn’t mean to upset May but I just hate today so much,” Bobby said wearily.  Athena looked at her watch and was shocked that she had completely missed the fact that today was September 11th.  This was a hard day for first responders all over the country.  Most who were on the job since 2001 were traumatized in some way by the attacks on the twin towers and the Pentagon.  </p><p>“Yeah me too.  So many lives lost civilians and first responders just to appease someone’s vendetta,” Athena said sadly, continuing to rub Bobby’s hair.  </p><p>“I should’ve been there.  They asked for volunteers and I wanted to go but Marcy threw a fit.  It was my job and I wanted to support the members of my team who volunteered to go.  There were entire firehouses missing and we wanted to fill the gap,” Bobby said his voice filled with pain.</p><p>“Bobby we all felt helpless and wanted to help,” she said trying to make him feel better.</p><p>“Yes but I had the chance to actually go and I didn’t because my wife cried and threatened to leave me,” Bobby said angrily.  “I was so weak and afraid of losing her I didn’t go and one of my team didn’t make it back.”</p><p>“You were not weak.  You loved your wife and you didn’t want to ruin your marriage,” Athena said sympathetically.</p><p>“You would’ve never threatened to leave me if I wanted to go fight fires where they needed help,” he said confidently.</p><p>“That’s true Bobby but not fair to Marcy because she was not a first responder and she would not have understood your need to help like I would as a cop,” Athena said gently.</p><p>“Three hundred and forty three firefighters left for work that morning and never made it home,”  Bobby said painfully.</p><p>“I know honey and I know they were your brothers and sisters and we will always remember them and honor their sacrifice by continuing to do our jobs to the best of our ability,” Athena said as she laid down next to Bobby and continued to rub his hair.</p><p>“Thank you Athena, I love you,” Bobby said sleepily as he started to drift off feeling relaxed as Athena continued to run her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby get some rest.”  Once she was sure Bobby was asleep Athena took a shower changed into her night clothes and was about to get into bed when her phone rang.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey mom, is Bobby ok,” May asked, concerned?</p><p>“He will be May.  I didn’t realize today was September 11th and Bobby has a lot of sadness associated with all the firefighters who died that day.  He wasn’t able to go with some of his team who volunteered and one of them didn’t make it back.  He feels guilty about it,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“Mom I’m sorry.  We should do something special for Bobby this afternoon.  I’m going to check out some local ceremonies going on this evening and get back to you,” May said.</p><p>“That would be great honey.  I think Bobby would really appreciate it,” Athena smiled, feeling proud of her daughter's thoughtfulness towards Bobby.  “Now get to class, I’ll see you later,” Athena said, disconnecting her phone after May acknowledged and said goodbye.</p><p>Athena climbed into bed and snuggled up to Bobby and wrapped her arms around him and was asleep in minutes.</p><p>Bobby didn’t understand why Athena made him put on his dress uniform after dinner.  He knew something was going on when Athena donned her dress uniform as well.</p><p>“Where are we going Athena,” Bobby asked confused?</p><p>“Listen May has been really worried about you today.  When I told her why you were upset she wanted to do this for you.  So please just let your family take care of you today,” Athena pleaded.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said smiling and he decided to stop worrying and go with the flow.  When Athena and Bobby exited the bedroom the kids were dressed in church attire and ready to go.</p><p>May directed them to a Catholic church next to a large older firehouse just outside of Los Angeles.  They had a beautiful ceremony to remember the first responders who died during September 11th.  Bobby was brought to tears several times and each time his family was there to surround him with love and hugs.  At the end they asked all current first responders to stand and Bobby and Athena along with dozens of others did.  The pastor prayed for their safety and the congregation stood to thank and meet them all.  May and Harry were very proud of their mom and Bobby.</p><p>On the way home Bobby thanked his family for helping him to remember his lost brothers and sisters and expressed his love for them.  On his way home to his apartment that night Bobby started thinking Athena was so much more than a girlfriend.  She should really be his wife.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>After attending the September 11th ceremony the first thought of marrying Athena and making them an official family entered his mind.  The thought was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.  Was he ready to be a husband and stepfather?  He wasn’t a hundred percent sure just yet but the thought was definitely now there.  </p><p>The feeling was intensified after his relapse when the firehouse was drugged by the exotic animal lady.  Athena and the kids supported him during the aftermath and they didn’t let him pull away from them when he tried.  He realized at May’s homecoming party when he was taking pictures with the family that he wanted them to be his family legally, not just in name.</p><p>Now he found himself actually looking at engagement rings because he was thinking about taking him and Athena’s relationship to the next level.  Tonight at dinner he was going to check Athena’s temperature on marriage and he was nervous.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Bobby laughed at Athena’s recounting of her run in with a flirtatious clown with sticky fingers while they enjoyed dinner at an upscale restaurant.  As usual their conversation flowed effortlessly.  After some light hearted conversation and a delicious dessert Bobby decided to start the conversation.</p><p>“So I have a question for you,” Bobby said nervously.</p><p>“Yes Captain,” Athena said, giving him her undivided attention.</p><p>“Do you see yourself getting married again,” Bobby asked, watching her closely?</p><p>Athena laughed nervously at the thought because she wasn’t sure she could ever let herself be that vulnerable again.  </p><p>“I don’t really know but I don’t think it will be anytime soon,” Athena said seeing something in Bobby’s eyes that she didn’t recognize.</p><p>“I see,” Bobby said, a little disappointed.</p><p>“What about you,” Athena asked curiously?</p><p>“I definitely want our family to be official eventually,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p>Athena’s heart rate picked up at the intensity of Bobby’s words.</p><p>“Does it really matter if we know we’re a family,” Athena asked?</p><p>“Yes it matters to me,” Bobby said strongly.</p><p>“Well I will take that into serious consideration Captain because I do love you,” Athena said sincerely.</p><p>“I love you too Sergeant and I appreciate you considering my feelings,” Bobby said appreciatively.</p><p>Later that night Bobby laid in bed with Athena in his arms.  He was a little disappointed with her lack of enthusiasm towards marriage but he made a decision to keep loving her and showing her that they had already built a beautiful family and making it legal would only make it stronger.  Bobby had his work cut out for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. So In Love/Move In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena share a date night together.  Bobby gets injured at a fire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby knew he wasn’t the best dancer in the world by any means but Athena didn’t seem to mind as they twirled around his living room together after enjoying a candlelight dinner he’d had ready for her when she awoke.  He loved when she had night shift and the kids were with Michael because she would usually get off in the morning and come to his place to sleep.  Something about having her sleeping in his bed while he went about his day catching up on chores and trying out new recipes gave him so much joy.  Most times at some point during the day he would climb in bed with her and take a nap.</p><p>Every time he did within minutes she would scoot as close to him as possible and wrap herself around him even though she was in a deep sleep.  Bobby’s heart always felt filled to capacity at that moment.  He was confident she only did that with him.  It made him feel like her body recognized him even in sleep and his ego felt sated because it verified his claim of her as his woman.</p><p>The music suddenly shifted from fast pace to a slow country song.  Bobby pulled Athena close to him and held her tight as he swayed to the music with her.</p><p>“When did you add this to the playlist,” Bobby asked, smiling? </p><p>“Well I know you like R&amp;B but I also recognize country is your favorite so I threw a few songs on the playlist so it’s not just about me,” Athena said sweetly enjoying his strong arms around her while her head rested on his chest.</p><p>“Oh but Sergeant it is all about you,” Bobby said as he bent down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena moaned, “I guess the time for dancing is over,” Athena said breathlessly.</p><p>“Oh no my love.  We’re definitely going to continue dancing we’re just shifting positions from vertical to horizontal,” Bobby said with a lusty smirk as he lifted Athena in his arms and carried her to his bed.  He sat her on her feet at the foot of the bed.  Athena was already turned on by the meal and dancing they did.  Her panties were already wet and she didn’t want to waste time with foreplay.  As soon as she was stable on her feet she reached out and grabbed Bobby’s semi-hard member.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby moaned as he hardened in Athena’s hand and reflexively thrusted against her touch.  Athena unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks and pushed his pants and briefs down his legs until they pooled on the floor.  Bobby stepped out of his discarded clothes and sat at the end of the bed under Athena’s direction.  Athena grabbed a fluffy pillow from the head of the bed and brought it down to the end of the bed and dropped it on the floor in front of Bobby.</p><p>Bobby watched as Athena dropped to her knees on the pillow in front of him.  His heart was racing fast in anticipation and he was so hard for her.  Athena wrapped her hand around Bobby fascinated by how big and hard he was.  No wonder he had no trouble satisfying her during intercourse, he was so long and thick and all hers.   Athena licked Bobby’s head and he made a sound that could only be characterized as a squeal.  She wrapped her lips around Bobby and began using her tongue to explore his smooth shaft.</p><p>The moans and groans emanating from Bobby were uncontrollable.  He leaned back gripping the comforter so tight he was cutting off the circulation in his hands but he didn’t know.  Bobby threw his head back moaning as Athena pleasured him with her warm mouth and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head.  </p><p>“Athena, please stop,” Bobby begged as Athena increased her suction and Bobby felt himself touch the back of her throat and he knew he was going to come very shortly.</p><p>Athena released Bobby and looked up at him.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing baby, I just don’t want to finish that way,” Bobby said, pulling her to her feet.  Athena pushed Bobby back on the bed and straddled him.  She used her hips to rub herself against Bobby causing both of them to moan.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby begged as he was throbbing to be inside her.</p><p>Athena was holding on to Bobby’s shoulders to brace herself but his shirt was getting in the way.  She wanted to touch his skin.  She distracted him by sucking on his neck while she undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off him.  Then she grabbed onto his shoulders as she guided him inside her until he was buried to the hilt.</p><p>“Damn Bobby that’s so good,” Athena said as she rode him aggressively.  Bobby’s body was trembling as he was overwhelmed by pleasure.  Athena’s breasts were bouncing in front of him and he couldn’t stop himself from locking his lips around one of her nipples.  He also used leverage from his hands leaning on the bed to thrust his hips into Athena as hard as he could.  </p><p>“Athena,” he shouted as he came hard inside of her! Athena rode him for a few strokes as she felt his warmth filling her up triggering a powerful orgasm from her.  </p><p>“Bobby,” Athena screamed his name as she collapsed on top of him trying desperately to get air in her lungs!</p><p>Bobby just laid there holding Athena in his arms barely registering her weight on him but enjoying the intimacy of the moment.  Athena tried to roll off him but he held her tightly.</p><p>“No I just want to hold you for a minute,” Bobby said softly.</p><p>“I’m heavy and gross,” Athena said, making Bobby chuckle.<br/>“No one has ever put you and heavy in the same sentence and we’re not gross we’re covered in love,” Bobby said proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Bobby Nash,” Athena said smiling as she relaxed in his embrace.</p><p>“This week I’ve seen crazy love, stupid love, young love, tragic love and forever love and I know as long as I get to love you I would take any of those.  I would do something crazy like Lola did to get you to love me again. I would commit a crime with you if you asked me to. I would’ve loved to have dated you in high school when we were both young and naive.  If I knew I was going to die I still would’ve loved you with whatever time I had.  Whatever life I have left will be spent loving you until my last breath,” Bobby said thinking about all the couples his crew had come into contact with in the last week.</p><p>“Why do you make me so mushy,” Athena asked as tears poured from her eyes at Bobby’s speech?</p><p>“I don’t know why do you make me love you more than I thought was humanly possible,” Bobby asked, rolling Athena under him and wiping the tears from her eyes?  “It’s just meant to be love.”</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Bobby was on his way to work and for the first time since they’d been together Athena and him had been awkward around each other before he left her home for work this morning.  After she asked him to move in and he hesitated the vibe between them changed.  They had put together Harry’s Christmas gift in relative silence but unlike usual it was not comfortable.  </p><p>Athena thought Bobby would jump at the chance to move in with her and the kids but he froze up and that hurt her.  She wanted to be around him all the time.  She was tired of having to say goodbye to him on the nights the kids were home.  The kids were always sad when he left too.  Maybe they weren’t enough for him.  The thought brought her so much pain.  When Bobby had come to bed after cleaning up the trash from Harry’s gift, she’d pretended she was already asleep because she didn’t want to hear Bobby struggle through an explanation for why he didn’t want to move in with them.</p><p>Bobby knew she wasn’t asleep when he got in the bed. They’d been sharing a bed long enough for him to know what she sounded like when she was asleep and he knew she was pretending and he let it go.  He just got undressed and got in bed.  The space between them seemed insurmountable.  Athena wanted him to come live with her but he wasn’t good enough to marry.  He didn’t want to be a live-in boyfriend.  He wanted to be her husband.  If he agreed to come live with her then she would get all the benefits of having a husband without the need to get married.</p><p>Bobby was hurt that Athena didn’t trust him enough to marry him.  He would never do anything to betray her trust.  He loved her so much and he wanted them all to be a family so men would stop pursuing her so openly and the kids were assured of his place in their lives.  He’d finally fallen asleep with his heart aching not knowing how Athena was going to react to him turning down her offer.</p><p>When Bobby awoke in the morning Athena was wrapped up in his arms and their limbs were tangled together like usual.  So while their minds were in conflict, their bodies continued to seek out one another as they slept.  That gave him hope even though breakfast and coffee was a quiet affair with a passionless kiss before he left for work wondering if they were going to make it through this major obstacle.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>They were fighting a four alarm blaze in a three story apartment complex.  Buck and Eddie had cleared the second floor saving two trapped kids and their elderly grandfather.  Bobby and Chim were on the third floor making sure all the residents were clear.  They found a teenaged boy huddling in a corner of one of the first apartments they entered.  Bobby ordered Chim to take him out as he continued down the hallway calling out to make sure no more residents were trapped. </p><p>“LA fire, call out,” Bobby yelled as he made his way down the hall!  He was almost at the end of the hall when a flash of heat hit him hard as the fire re-flashed in the ceiling and a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed striking Bobby in the head and knocking him out cold.</p><p>Hen was outside triaging the residents rescued from the apartment complex when the team watchdog alarm went off on her radio letting her know one of the 118 was down.  Buck and Eddie’s alarms went off as well.  They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes.</p><p>“Cap, Chimney, check in,” Hen yelled into her radio!  </p><p>“Chim here almost at the exit plus one resident,” Chim said into  the radio.</p><p>“Bobby, check in,” Hen yelled again!  Buck and Eddie replaced their head gear and ran back inside the building and straight up to the third floor.  They found Bobby buried under parts of the collapsed ceiling.</p><p>“Cap,”  Buck yelled as he and Eddie started moving heavy pieces of the ceiling off of Bobby!  Buck got down on his knees and leaned close to Bobby and checked his pulse.</p><p>Bobby groaned and his head shifted towards Buck.</p><p>“Hen, we have Cap.  He was hit by fallen debris, we’re going check him over and bring him down,” Eddie alerted through the radio.</p><p>“Cap, we're going to get you out of here,” Buck said determined.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby mumbled.</p><p>“Yes pops, I’m going to take you to Athena,” Buck said, moving to position himself behind Bobby.  </p><p>“Wait Buck, let me make sure he doesn’t have any other injuries before we move him,” Eddie said.  He performed a quick physical exam of Bobby’s body and didn’t find any broken bones or signs of internal injuries.  “Ok I’ll grab his legs and you grab him under the arms,” Eddie directed.  They picked Bobby up and carried him down the stairs.</p><p>“Cap is heavy,” Buck said as they were making their way as quickly as possible down the last flight of stairs.</p><p>They were greeted at the exit by Chimney and Hen with a gurney where they finally laid Bobby down.  Hen removed Bobby’s helmet and they all saw matted blood on the right side of his head.  Chimney opened Bobby’s fire gear and checked him more thoroughly for injuries.</p><p>“His torso and legs seem clear,” Chimney said relieved.</p><p>“He has a concussion at minimum,” Hen said loudly.  “It’s possible it could be worse,” Hen said pointedly with tears in her eyes looking at Chim.</p><p>“Let’s get him to the hospital.  You have to call Athena,” Chim said as they loaded Bobby in the ambulance and Chimney jumped in the drivers seat while Hen jumped in the back with Bobby.  Eddie and Buck checked out the 118 with the Incident Commander and drove the rest of the team to the hospital in the ladder truck to be with Bobby.</p><p>Hen made sure Bobby was stable and then she sat and called Athena.</p><p>“Hen what’s up lady,” Athena asked as she sat on the patio enjoying her lunch on her day off?  It had been several days since her and Bobby had not been in contact after she asked him to move in.  She was miserable.  Her and the kids missed him so much but she was not going to apologize for trying to move their relationship along.  He was just going to have to tell her he didn’t want to move in and why so they could work through it because she could not envision a future without him.</p><p>“Athena please don’t freak out but I need you to come to the hospital.  Bobby was injured by falling debris in a fire and we are on our way there now,” Hen said as quickly but calmly as she could.</p><p> “I’m on my way,” Athena said, disconnecting the call as she ran inside, put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and flew to her car.  Her mind was going in overdrive as she drove to the hospital breaking just about every traffic rule there was.  Was the awkward morning they had together several days ago going to be her last memory of him?  She couldn’t think like that.  He was going to recover no matter what.  Just the thought of losing him brought excruciating pain to her heart and tears to her eyes.  I love you Bobby, you can’t leave me now.  Athena parked haphazardly in the parking lot and ran into emergency.</p><p>“I’m looking for fire Captain Bobby Nash,” Athena said to a young lady sitting at the service desk.</p><p>“Are you immediate family,” the woman asked dismissively?</p><p>“He doesn’t have any immediate family here and I am his girlfriend,” Athena said icily.</p><p>“Unfortunately ma’am we can only give information to immediate family.”</p><p>“I am a Sergeant with the LAPD and I demand to know Captain Nash’s condition,” Athena’s voice rose as she slammed her badge on the desk causing the woman to jump!</p><p>A fellow officer who was working a security detail at the hospital quickly noticed the commotion and came to Athena’s assistance.</p><p>“Sergeant Grant, how can I help you,” he said approaching Athena cautiously realizing she was agitated.</p><p>“Officer Tanner, thank God! Captain Nash was injured at a fire and this bi….”</p><p>“Sergeant Grant come with me real quick,” Tanner said, pulling Athena away from the service desk.  “She’s just doing her job.  I know you’re upset but I need you to calm down.  I’ll find out where Captain Nash is and take you to him,”  Tanner said gently.  Sergeant Grant had a well earned reputation of being tough but fair.  She had backed him on a number of calls and she was always professional and helpful but she wasn’t afraid to calibrate you if you stepped out of line or failed to follow procedure.  He had a lot of respect for her and most everyone knew about her and Captain Nash.</p><p>Officer cajoled the desk clerk into giving him an update on Captain Nash and his location and returned to Athena.</p><p>“Captain Nash has a concussion and is waiting for a CT scan to ensure he doesn’t have a brain bleed.  He’s in ER room 2. I’ll take you there,” Officer Tanner said as he started heading toward the back making sure Athena was following him.</p><p>A brain bleed could do permanent damage.  Would Bobby be the same Bobby she fell in love  with?  Athena followed Officer Tanner in a daze as her heart was breaking at all the awful things her mind was conjuring up.  Finally Tanner stopped outside a door and motioned for Athena to enter.</p><p>Athena pushed the door open slowly and soon as she saw Bobby lying in the bed with all kinds of monitoring equipment hooked up to him, a bandage on his head and pale complexion she couldn’t stop the sob from escaping her mouth.</p><p>“Bobby,” she ran to his side dropping her purse on the floor and placing her hands on his face.  She cried as she placed soft kisses on his cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>She hadn’t noticed Hen and Buck sitting in a chair waiting for the tech to come retrieve Bobby for a CT scan.</p><p>Hen walked over and pulled her friend into a hug.</p><p>“He’s going to be ok Athena.  They’re pretty sure he just has a bad concussion.  The CT scan is precautionary,” she said holding her friend tightly.</p><p>“Has he been awake since it happened,” Athena managed to get out around her tears?</p><p>“Buck said he said your name right before they brought him out of the building,” Hen said gently.</p><p>“He did Athena,” Buck appeared at her side red eyed and frightened.</p><p>“He’ll come back to us Buck.  He has too,” Athena said moving to sit next to Bobby and hold his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby wakes up confused.  Buck helps Bobby make an important decision about Athena.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 118 left over an hour ago.  The team had rotated to the room in pairs to visit with Bobby before they had to return to the firehouse to finish their shift.  They all were shaken seeing Bobby unresponsive and connected to several machines.  Athena never left his side.  She hadn’t relinquished her hold on his hand since she entered the room.  She stayed strong while Bobby’s team visited but when they left she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.  Athena prayed for God to spare Bobby because he’d already suffered so much.  </p><p>The tech arrived to take Captain Nash for his CT scan and found Athena crying with her head laid on him.  He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence.</p><p>Athena sat up quickly and wiped her face.</p><p>“I apologize but I need to take Captain Nash for his CT scan,” the tech said gently.</p><p>“Yes I understand.  How long will this take,” Athena asked afraid to let Bobby out of her sight for any extended period of time?</p><p>“No more than thirty minutes and I’ll bring him back to you,” he said with a comforting smile as he started preparing Bobby’s bed to push him to CT.</p><p>Athena bent down and kissed Bobby on the mouth and ran her fingers through the side of his hair that wasn’t bandaged.</p><p>“I love you Bobby Nash.  I’ll be right here when you get back,” she whispered in his ear before the tech took him away.</p><p>Athena sat in the chair heavily feeling anxious about Bobby.  She had called Michael earlier and told him to pick up the kids from school because she was at the hospital with an injured Bobby.  Michael was concerned for Bobby and he knew the kids would be too but Athena didn’t have any information to give him.  She promised she would give him a call with an update but so far she still had none.</p><p>Why did she have to ask Bobby to move in with her?  She should’ve just let things be.  They were both happy and the kids and even Michael were comfortable with their relationship.  She should’ve known it was too much for Bobby to live in a house with his lover and her children after what happened to his family.  She was pushing him too hard.  She was going to back off and let him know they could keep things the way they are just as soon as he woke up.  He will wake up because she needs him.  </p><p>Athena really needed Bobby’s hug right now but she knew he couldn’t give her that.  She closed her eyes and just thought of their last few embraces and the last few conversations they had.  She loved Bobby so much.  He always made her feel so happy and loved.  What did she want from her relationship with Bobby?  She had been really surprised when he asked her about her feelings about marriage at dinner a few weeks ago.  I mean the ink wasn’t even dry on her and Michael’s divorce and Bobby wanted to talk about marriage.  She wasn’t ready to get married again was she? I mean that would mean she would have to…..do all the things she was doing now except Bobby would be living at her house with the kids.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the tech from before exploding into the room looking frantic.</p><p>“Athena, I take it,” he said looking at Athena hopefully.  </p><p>“Yes,” Athena jumped to her feet.  “Is Bobby alright,” she asked fearfully?</p><p>“He woke up just as we were starting the scan and he’s panicking and screaming for you,” he said quickly.  “I need you to follow me, there are three orderlies attempting to hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself.”</p><p>The tech turned and walked briskly towards CT.  Athena grabbed her purse and quickly followed.  When she walked into the CT room behind the tech she would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious. Three large grown men were trying to hold Bobby still while he was thrashing around throwing them off like they were children.</p><p>“ROBERT NASH,” Athena shouted, causing everyone in the room to freeze, including Bobby!</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said relieved as he pushed the man closest to him to the floor.  Athena walked quickly to Bobby and he threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.</p><p>“Bobby I’m here.  You’re alright,” she said gently as she hugged him back and ran her fingers through his hair.  </p><p>The two standing orderlies helped their coworker off the floor and left embarrassed as Bobby calmed in Athena’s arms.</p><p>“What’s going on,” Bobby asked confused?</p><p>“You were in an apartment fire on the third floor when the ceiling re-flashed and parts of it fell and hit you in the head,” Athena said, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.  “Do you remember being at the apartment fire this morning?”</p><p>Bobby thought back to this morning and remembered being on the third floor of the apartment complex with Chimney but he drew a blank after that.</p><p>“I remember me and Chimney going to the third floor to look for residents but nothing after that,” Bobby said frustrated.</p><p>“It’s ok honey.  Look they need to do a CT scan on you to make sure there is no bleeding on your brain,” she said softly squeezing his hands.</p><p>“NO! Don’t leave me,” Bobby said as he pulled Athena close! The fear in his voice broke her heart.</p><p>Athena turned and looked at the tech for assistance.</p><p>“Captain Nash, if you lie still Athena can stay with you and hold your hand while I do the scan,” he said softly.  </p><p>Athena smiled at Bobby and grabbed his hand and held it securely.  Bobby looked at the tech and nodded his head and allowed himself to be positioned for the CT scan while holding on tightly to Athena’s hand. </p><p>The tech was able to do the necessary scans while Athena kept Bobby calm by talking to him and rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.  At the completion of the scan they slowly made their way back to Bobby’s ER room with Bobby still holding on tightly to Athena.</p><p>The tech made sure Bobby was comfortable and situated in the room.</p><p>“The doctor will be in shortly to give you the results of the CT scan and let you know if he can discharge you,” the tech said before he turned and left them alone.</p><p>“Thanks for coming here,” Bobby said softly.  “I’m sorry I hurt you the other day.  I wasn’t trying to,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>“Let’s not talk about that right now.  I just need to know you’re going to be alright,” Athena said worriedly.</p><p>“I love you,” Bobby said looking at Athena hoping she could see the love in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby and no matter what I will always be here for you,” she said lovingly.  After an hour of waiting with Bobby dozing off and on the doctor finally showed up with the CT scan results.</p><p>“Captain Nash, your CT scan is clear.  You are suffering from a major concussion and can not report to work for 24 hours.  I will prescribe you pain meds to take as needed for headaches,” the doctor said nonchalantly.</p><p>“NO! I don’t want pain meds, I’m a recovering addict,” Bobby said abruptly.</p><p>“I understand Captain,” the doctor said sympathetically.  “Over the counter Tylenol will help take the edge off if you can’t handle the pain. I’m sure your wife will take care of you,” he said smiling at Athena before handing her Bobby’s discharge papers and leaving the room.</p><p>The doctor's assumption brought back all the mixed up feelings Bobby and Athena were experiencing before the fire and for the first time Bobby let go of Athena’s hand.  Athena felt the loss immediately and she felt hurt.  </p><p>“Bobby I shouldn’t have asked you to come live with me.  I’m sorry we should just leave things as they are,” she said trying to prevent the awkwardness from taking hold between them again.</p><p>She didn’t realize her words were just hurting Bobby worse.  Bobby wanted it all.  He wanted her to be his wife and him to be legally as responsible for the kids as her and Michael.</p><p>Bobby was so conflicted.  He didn’t want to lose her at all but he also wanted her to trust him like he trusted her with his whole heart.</p><p>“It’s ok Athena. Will you please call Buck and see if he can meet us at my apartment so you don’t have to stay?  I’m sure you’re busy,” Bobby said with a hollow voice.</p><p>Athena’s heart felt so much pain.  She didn’t know what to say.  Bobby was blowing her off and she didn’t know how to deal with it.  She wanted to try to get to the bottom of why he was acting like this but she didn’t want to upset him because of his injury.</p><p>“I’ll call Buck and tell him to meet us at your place,” Athena said dejected.  She turned her back to Bobby and called Buck while Bobby got dressed.  Buck was confused by Athena’s request but he could tell by Athena’s tone he shouldn’t ask so he just agreed.</p><p>After Bobby was dressed, he and Athena walked to her car in tension and silence.  Athena drove Bobby to his apartment and Buck was waiting and came to the car.  Bobby quickly exited the car.</p><p>“Thanks Athena,” he said and headed into the apartment building.  Buck looked at Athena confused.</p><p>“Please take care of him Buck,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“I will Athena.  I don’t know what’s going on but I know he loves you and everything is going to be ok,” Buck said assuredly.</p><p>“Thanks Buck,” Athena said as she gave him a sad smile and pulled off.</p><p>Buck was angry at Bobby.  Why was he being so dismissive to Athena when she rushed to his side when she found out he was injured?  Bobby had been sulking a few days before the fire and they all noticed Athena hadn’t been around so he figured they were having a disagreement.  He figured they would’ve settled it when Athena came to be with him at the hospital but it looked like he was wrong.</p><p>Buck went upstairs and entered Bobby’s apartment.  He figured Bobby left the door unlocked for him.  Bobby was sitting on the couch with his head laid back and his eyes closed looking miserable.</p><p>“Did she leave,” he said, voice gravelly?</p><p>“Yes and I don’t really understand why I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to be alone because of the concussion.”</p><p>“I get that Cap but why is Athena not here,” Buck asked, confused?</p><p>“It’s complicated,” Bobby said exhaling harshly.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be you guys obviously love each other,” Buck said sitting on the opposite end of the couch.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand,” Bobby said looking at Buck with a lost look in his eyes.</p><p>“Try me Bobby,” Buck said encouragingly.</p><p>“She wants me to move in with her and the kids but when I asked what she thinks about marriage she laughed and said no time soon,” Bobby said with obvious hurt.</p><p>“Did you tell her you want to marry her?”</p><p>“Yes sort of. I told her I want to make our family official eventually,” Bobby said, clarifying.</p><p>“Bobby, she just got divorced so of course she’s a little wary of the concept of marriage right now but it’s different when the man she loves is standing in front of her with a ring and asking for her hand,” Buck said confidently.</p><p>“What if she turns me down,” Bobby asked anxiously?</p><p>“I see the way she looks at you, I know she won’t,” Buck said smiling.  Buck stayed on Bobby’s couch that night to make sure he didn’t have any problems throughout the night.  Other than a constant mild headache Bobby was doing well.</p><p>The next day the team had the night shift so Buck spent the day with Bobby hanging out cooking and watching some sports.  Bobby would not talk about Athena anymore but Buck could tell when she was on his mind because Bobby would zone out with a sad look on his face.  He had been texting Hen all day letting her know how Bobby was doing.  Hen relayed Bobby status updates to Athena.  She tried to get Athena to talk to her about what was going on between her and Bobby but Athena was hurting too much to talk to her friend.</p><p>Buck left Bobby that evening to head to night shift.  Bobby was feeling much better physically.  He couldn’t get the conversation with Buck out of his head.  He should just go buy a ring and ask her but he was so afraid she would say no and shatter his heart into a thousand pieces.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Two days later the day before Christmas Eve, Athena told Michael about asking Bobby to move in with them.  He was a little shocked but he recovered quickly.  He assured Athena that Bobby loved her and their children and that he would find his way home to them.  She felt better after talking to Michael but she still didn’t understand Bobby’s reaction to her offer.</p><p>At the end of their shift Bobby talked to Hen about what was happening with Athena.  She told him that he should end it with Athena if he didn’t see a future with her.  The thought of his relationship with Athena being over made his heart hurt.  Why couldn’t anyone see that she was the only future he could see?  He felt panic when she asked him to move in because he knew if he said yes it would be difficult to get her to marry him down the road but turning her down would make her feel like he didn’t want their relationship to go forward.</p><p>After talking to Hen and remembering his conversation with Buck and being without Athena and the kids for about a week Bobby knew what he had to do.  He drove to the nearest jewelry store and ran inside.  </p><p>“Sir we close in fifteen minutes,” the clerk said, giving Bobby an agitated glare.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I have to do this now because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I have to work,” Bobby said desperately.</p><p>The clerk looked at the attractive man in front of her.  He looked overwhelmed and determined at the same time.  She’d been doing this for over ten years and only one thing brought a man into a jewelry store this time in the evening with that look and that was true love so she decided to help him.</p><p>“She must be one amazing woman,” the clerk said with a smile.</p><p>“There are no words to explain what this woman means to me.  She is my air, my life and my future,” Bobby said with tears in his eyes causing the clerk to tear up too.</p><p>“Well let’s find a ring that will make her yours,” the clerk said, pulling out some beautiful but modest rings recognizing Bobby was a fireman and understanding city workers don’t have the best salaries.</p><p>“She is stunningly beautiful but humble and not very flashy.  I need something as elegant as she is but shines as bright as her,” Bobby said.</p><p>“I think I have just the ring you’re describing,'' the clerk said as she pulled out a simple yet beautiful classic engagement ring with a half carat diamond set in the center.  Bobby’s eyes were immediately caught by the ring next to the one the clerk was trying to show him on the display tray.  The diamond was much bigger but the ring layout was the same.</p><p>“Let me look at that one,” Bobby said pointing to the one he’d been staring at.</p><p>“Sir, that is a one carat diamond, it is….”</p><p>“She’s worth it.  I want that one and do you have a silver key charm,” Bobby asked, mind made up on the ring?</p><p>“Yes sir we do,” she said as she went to find a sample of silver charms for Bobby to review.  Twenty minutes later Bobby left the store with a significant decrease in his savings balance and  a small bag with two pieces of jewelry that he hoped would be the beginning of a new life for him.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>“Merry Christmas,”  Athena said with a bright smile after accepting Bobby’s proposal.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Bobby said back as he pulled Athena into a passionate kiss.  The kiss lasted until they both needed air.  Now Bobby was back and they were engaged. All the emotions from the past week hit Athena hard and she began to cry heavily.</p><p>Bobby pulled her close to him, walked to the couch and sat down with her on his lap and his arms wound tight around her.  The sound of her crying was breaking his heart.</p><p>“Athena please don’t cry,” he pleaded.  “I’m so sorry for being such an ass to you when I should’ve just told you what I wanted.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby I just didn’t understand why you didn’t want to live with us,” Athena managed to get out painfully.</p><p>“I did want to live with you and the kids but not as some kind of live-in lover.  I wanted to be your husband and I wanted the kids to know I’m another parent they can depend on and trust.  I didn’t understand why you didn’t want that with me,” Bobby said with hurt in his voice.</p><p>“Bobby I just didn’t think I was ready to get married again.  I mean Michael and I have not even been divorced for a year and we were married for almost fifteen years.  I was really afraid when you asked about marriage at dinner because all I could think is what if I let you down too,” Athena said with another sob.</p><p>“Look at me Athena,” Bobby said using Athena’s chin to force her head up gently so her eyes were looking into his.  “You didn’t let anyone down, especially Michael.  You loved him even as your marriage dissolved and made sure he has a place in our family as well.  I love you so much for that.  Do you know why,” Bobby asked, waiting for her response?  Athena shook her head no slightly.</p><p>“I knew then that you love with your whole heart and once you love someone, nothing they can do will make you stop.  You might change how you love them but you always will love them and I knew you would do the same for me even with all my issues,” Bobby said emotionally.  “I knew I could trust with my fragile broken heart and you would put it back together for me and you did.”</p><p>“I love you Bobby.  I can’t wait to be your wife,” Athena said with a bright smile.  “I can’t believe you have enough love in your heart to love me and my kids the way you do after all you’ve been through,” she said sincerely.</p><p>“Athena you walked through all the walls surrounding my heart without even trying and I can’t imagine what a future would be like without you,” Bobby said passionately.  “I love you with everything I am and I want everyone to know that every time they see us together.”</p><p>“When the clerk at the hospital wouldn’t give me an update on your condition because I wasn’t your wife, that almost broke me,” Athena admitted.</p><p>“Well you don’t ever have to worry about that again because I already updated my paperwork so you are my emergency contact, added you as an authorized person to my medical records and information and also made you my medical proxy if I’m incapacitated,” Bobby said watching Athena’s reaction.</p><p>“Bobby are you sure,” Athena asked surprised?</p><p>“You are the most important person in my life and my soon to be wife forever more.  I have never been more sure of anything in my life,” Bobby said confidently.</p><p>“Well Captain Nash, how do we celebrate such a momentous occasion as this new forever,” Athena asked huskily?</p><p>“Well Sergeant, I’m going to make love to my fiancee until Christmas,” Bobby said as he picked Athena up and carried her to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 1st Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grants and Bobby spend their 1st Christmas together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby slowly blinked awake with the biggest smile on his face and a sense of peace in his heart he had never felt before.  Athena was wrapped around him as usual and she was naked with the exception of the ring on her finger.  She accepted his proposal just like Buck said she would.  Athena was going to be his wife!  The thought alone accelerated his heart rate as a feeling he could only describe as joy radiated through him.</p><p>After Athena accepted his proposal last night, he’d taken her to bed and made love to her until they both had no energy to move.  He lost count of how many orgasms each of them had but he knew it was well after midnight when they finally passed out.  They had to stop fighting and not seeing each other for a week because whenever they made up Bobby felt like he had to make up for lost time.  Neither of them was that young anymore and these marathon love making sessions left lingering aches for days.  </p><p>Just as he was thinking about slowing down on the sexual escapades Athena moved her hips in her sleep and Bobby’s shaft went from semi-erect to rock hard instantly causing him to groan.</p><p>Athena woke up to Bobby’s desire pressing against her heat and her body made the necessary fluids to accommodate him.</p><p>“Well someone is happy to see me,” Athena said smiling as she used her hips to rub herself against Bobby.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby moaned.  “If you keep it up you’re going to have to explain to the kids why you’re walking funny today,” he growled out.</p><p>“You think you can affect my stride Captain,” Athena asked skeptically?</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena screamed when she found herself on her knees with Bobby pounding into her from behind using the top of the headboard as leverage! She was so wet the sound of Bobby sliding in and out of her body was driving them both wild and it only took a few minutes before they came together and collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed.</p><p>“Well Merry Christmas again soon to be Mrs. Nash,” Bobby said kissing Athena’s cheek.</p><p>“Same to you soon to be husband,” Athena said as she ran her hand through Bobby’s hair.</p><p>“MOM!  It’s Christmas morning are you and Bobby coming out,” Harry yelled from outside the door?</p><p>Bobby jumped out of the bed covering himself with a blanket.  Athena looked at him incredulously and suppressed her laugh to answer Harry.</p><p>“Give us twenty minutes and we’ll be right there,” Athena yelled back to him.</p><p>“Mom what are you doing? It's already past eight,” Harry whined.  Bobby turned beet red and looked panicked.</p><p>“Harry, leave your mom alone! She’ll be out shortly.  Let’s go make coffee for everyone,” they heard Michael say steering Harry away from the door.</p><p>“Where exactly were you going to go,” Athena asked Bobby with a raised brow?</p><p>“I don’t know.  I don’t want the kids to be weirded out that I spent the night here with you,” Bobby said, concerned.</p><p>“Bobby you do know May knows we’re sleeping together and Harry knows you stay here when they’re not here or I stay at your place,” she said calmly.</p><p>“How do they know,” Bobby asked confused?</p><p>“They ask questions Bobby and I don’t lie to my kids.  I mentioned one morning that I must’ve left something at your place and Harry asked me if I sleep there sometimes and I told him yes.  Later that evening while Harry was playing video games in his room May asked me if we were sleeping together and I told her we were,” Athena said honestly.</p><p>“What did she say,” Bobby asked hesitantly?</p><p>“She asked me did we sleep together because we love each other and I told her sex should only be a physical expression of love shared between two people.  She said she understood and then she changed the subject.”</p><p>“Are you sure the kids are going to be good with this, Athena?  I don’t want to make Christmas uncomfortable for them,” Bobby said sincerely.  Athena got up from the bed and took the blanket from Bobby and threw it on the bed, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.</p><p>“Captain, we’re about to be married and then you will be moving in right or do you plan to keep your apartment,” Athena asked cheekily as she turned on the shower?</p><p>“Yes I’m moving in after the wedding,” Bobby said quickly.</p><p>“Then the kids will have to get used to you being around all the time so stop worrying and let’s get cleaned up before Harry kills us both,” Athena said pulling Bobby in the shower.</p><p>They washed up thoroughly but efficiently and got dressed in some comfortable clothes to open gifts with the family.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, did you miss me,” Harry yelled and ran and jumped in his arms when Bobby walked into the living room ahead of Athena?</p><p>“Every second bud,” Bobby said, hugging Harry back with equal enthusiasm.</p><p>“Ok point me to the coffee so we can get this train moving.  We still have to cook dinner for our guests this evening,” Athena said heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Mom are you hurt? You look like you're limping,” May said, concerned.  Bobby shot Athena a smug smirk.</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing I just overexerted myself getting ready for today,” she said dismissively as she made a cup of coffee for her and Bobby.   As she was pouring creamer in her cup May grabbed her hand and squealed.</p><p>“MOM!  What’s this,” May shouted as she admired the engagement ring on her finger.</p><p>“Well Bobby asked me to marry him last night and I said yes,” Athena said smiling.  May pulled her into a bear hug.</p><p>“That’s so awesome Mom.  I’m so happy for you,” May said smiling.</p><p>“You’re going to be my dad too,” Harry said looking up at Bobby with a huge smile?</p><p>“I’ll be your stepdad. Michael will always be your father,” Bobby said looking at Michael for support.</p><p>“Yeah son, you’ll have three parents now to spoil you and punish you when you get out of line,” Michael said grinning at Bobby.</p><p>“Congratulations, my friend,” Michael said, reaching out to shake Bobby’s hand.  “You’re getting one incredible woman and I know you will treat her the way she deserves to be treated.”  The kids and Athena smiled at Bobby and Michael shaking hands and being friendly.</p><p>“Let’s open presents,” Harry shouted running to the tree!  Everyone else followed and got comfortable as May and Harry sat on the floor to hand out gifts.  Michael sat on a chair from the dining room that was placed in the living room close to the tree.  Bobby sat on the couch and Athena sat on the floor in between Bobby’s legs.</p><p>Of course the kids had the most gifts so Athena, Bobby, Michael enjoyed watching the kids open their gifts first.  They all took pictures on their phones as May was excited about a new fancy laptop Michael bought her, some clothes and shoes from her mother and some earrings and a necklace from Bobby that he’d seen her admiring on one of their family shopping trips.  May was moved by the thoughtfulness of Bobby’s gift.  She didn’t realize he’d even been paying attention.  May hugged each adult and thanked them for her gifts.  </p><p>Harry was of course the most excited out of everyone to open gifts.  His dad brought him some new video games he’d been asking for and some new shoes and clothes.  His mother bought the speed racer he was really hoping to get and she made sure to let him know Bobby put it together.  He was super happy about that gift.  Bobby gave him two tickets to a hockey match between the LA Kings and the Minnesota Wild.  He also bought him his favorite Minnesota player’s jersey.  Harry started watching Hockey with Bobby and became a fan of Minnesota because that was Bobby’s team.  He was so excited about seeing their team play live with Bobby.  Harry ran to adults and hugged each one exuberantly very grateful for his gifts. </p><p>May wanted to give her gifts to the parents first.  She gave her mom a full spa day coupon that Bobby helped her pay for.</p><p>“Thank you May!  This is so wonderful and something I will really enjoy,” she smiled hugging her daughter.  She then moved to her father and gave him a special kind of cologne that he loves but is hard to find.</p><p>“Wow May how did you find this,” he asked surprised?  He noticed her looking back at Bobby and realized he must’ve helped her find it.</p><p>“One of Santa's elves,” she laughed and hugged her father.</p><p>“Thank you so much princess,” Michael said beaming.  She then moved to Bobby with the gift she was the most nervous about.  Bobby unwrapped the gift from May and when his brain finally acknowledged what he was looking at he grabbed May and hugged her tight.</p><p>“Thank you so much May.  This is so special,” Bobby said emotionally.  He showed everyone the picture frame with two 4x6 photos on each side one of Brooke and Bobby Jr. and one of May and Harry.  May was relieved Bobby liked his gift.  Her mother assured her he would but she had been worried it would make him sad.</p><p>“My turn, my turn,” Harry said as he grabbed a package and handed it to his mom.  Athena opened a coffee mug that said world’s best mom.</p><p>“Thank you Harry I think I’ll use this at my desk at work,” she said happily as she hugged Harry.  He then took a package to his father.  Michael opened a shirt that said “I’m my son’s hero” and had a picture of Michael and Harry on it.</p><p>“This is great Harry! Thanks so much,” Michael said, giving Harry a big hug.  Finally he gave Bobby a package.  Bobby opened a box with two chains attached to a split charm.  The charm said “best friends”.  Bobby took the necklace with best attached to it and put it around his neck.  Then he took the necklace with the friends on it and put it around Harry’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you Harry! I’m so honored to be your best friend,” Bobby said, giving Harry a big hug.</p><p>Athena had May hand her two packages.  She handed one package to Michael.  He opened it up and smiled at the laser tag tickets for two.</p><p>“Thanks Athena, me and Harry will have fun with this,” Michael said, reaching over to shake Athena’s hand.  Athena handed her last package to Bobby.  Bobby opened a digital frame with pictures flashing through of him and Athena.</p><p>“Thank you baby,” Bobby said bending over and giving Athena a soft kiss.  “This is definitely going on my desk at work to keep me smiling throughout the day,” Bobby smiled at Athena.  Michael had Harry hand him an envelope. He handed the envelope to Bobby for both of them.  Bobby opened it up and read it and smiled and handed it to Athena.  Michael had bought them a weekend getaway on the coast.</p><p>“Thank you Michael.  This is really nice of you.  We truly appreciate you,” Bobby said as he reached over and to shake Michael’s hand.  Bobby had Harry hand him a package and an envelope from under the tree.  He handed the package to Michael.  Michael opened the package and found a dodger’s jersey and three tickets to a game.  Harry had told him his dad loved the dodgers. </p><p>“Wow this is awesome Bobby!  Thanks so much,” Michael said beaming.</p><p>“Yeah I figured you and Glenn could take Harry,” Bobby said happily.</p><p>“Sports are not Glenn’s thing.  Would you like to come with me and Harry,” Michael asked knowing Harry would love for Bobby to come?</p><p>“I mean I don’t want to intrude,” Bobby said timidly.</p><p>“You won’t Bobby because you’re going to be my stepdad,” Harry said as he came and hugged Bobby.  “Please,” he said looking at Bobby with his mother’s eyes.</p><p>“If you don’t mind Michael, I would love to join you two at the game,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry shouted as he let go of Bobby and started dancing around.  Bobby handed Athena an envelope.</p><p>“Bobby you’ve already given me so much,” she said surprised.</p><p>“You deserve more but I hope you like it,” Bobby said lovingly.  Athena opened up the envelope to find two tickets to an all day tour and wine tasting at a popular nearby winery.  </p><p>“Bobby this is great,” she said standing and giving Bobby a sweet kiss.</p><p>“I figured that’s something you could do with Hen or Elaine,” Bobby said with a smile.</p><p>“Well I’m glad everyone’s happy with their gifts.  Now we have to get ready for dinner with friends this evening.  So kids you’re on clean up and guys we need to start cooking,” Athena ordered making everybody jump into action.</p><p>A few hours later the sides were ready and the meat was finishing up in the oven.  Athena was in the bedroom getting dressed for dinner and the kids were in their rooms enjoying their Christmas gifts.  </p><p>Bobby was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the food when Michael walked in from visiting with Harry in his room and leaned against the counter.</p><p>“So you decided to snatch her off the market quickly, huh,” Michael said with understanding.</p><p>“You know how great she is, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her,” Bobby said intensely.</p><p>“Of all people, I get it.  You are a good man Bobby and you can give her all the things I couldn’t and I’m happy for her because she deserves it,” Michael said sincerely.</p><p>“Michael you were good to her too and I’m grateful you are supportive of us.  It makes my relationship with the kids so much easier.  You have wonderful kids and I love them too and I feel honored I get to be a part of their lives.”</p><p>“Bobby they are all lucky to have you and I’m happy to call you my friend.  I look forward to you being officially part of the family,” Michael said before he grabbed some plates and went to go start setting the table.</p><p>Bobby looked around at the Christmas tree and all the gifts.  The food on the table and heard the kids playing in their rooms and he thanked God for giving him another chance at having a family.  He knew it wasn’t always going to be easy but he would be grateful for every day he got to spend with this family that accepted him with loving arms.  This Christmas was going to the best he’d had since he lost his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ignorance Abundance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dealing with the aftermath of Athena's parents visit.  Bobby's family is insulted at a restaurant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby and Athena were quiet on the way back to her house.  They had just dropped her parents off at the airport and neither really knew what to say.</p><p>“I’m sorry about my mom,” Athena said looking into her lap ashamed.</p><p>“No, don’t do that,” Bobby said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.  “You are not going to apologize for your mother when you did nothing wrong,” Bobby said gently.</p><p>“I just feel bad she was so horrible to you before she even got a chance to get to know you,” Athena said sadly.  “If she would just be open minded for once she would see how much you love me and be happy for me,” she said softly.</p><p>“Listen Athena.  I love you and you’re going to be my wife whether she accepts it or not.  I hope that with time she will see how much I love you and I will always take care of you and come around but if she doesn’t that will be her cross to bear,” Bobby said assuredly. </p><p>“She will always be critical of me and now you because according to her I’ve never made a good decision in my life,” Athena said miserably.</p><p>“All the decisions you made led you to me so I’m pretty fond of your life choices,” Bobby said with an encouraging smile.  “You moved to Los Angeles, became a cop, married a good man and had two amazing kids.  Almost three years ago you walked into a backyard announcing yourself with confidence and walked right into my heart,” Bobby said warmly as he remembered the first time he saw Athena.</p><p>“Bobby, I was married then,” Athena said shocked.</p><p>“When you walked into the backyard that night, as soon I looked up and saw you I knew I was in trouble.  I had no interest in any woman since losing my family.  One look at you and I felt attraction, desire and comfort all at once,” Bobby said remembering the emotions that overwhelmed him the night he met Athena.</p><p>“It didn’t seem that way when you dropped Maurice in my arms and left,” Athena said grinning at Bobby.</p><p>“I was trying to leave an impression and it worked because now you’re going to be my wife,” Bobby said grabbing Athena’s hand and kissing her ring.  Athena loved how Bobby always made her feel better no matter what.  She still felt bad for her mother’s behavior but she knew Bobby did not hold it against her.</p><p>When they arrived home they walked into the house holding hands and laughing until they saw May comforting Harry as he cried.  </p><p>“What’s wrong Harry,” Athena asked worried as she rushed down the stairs to her children with Bobby on her heels?</p><p>“Bobby’s going to leave us because Grandma B was mean to him and she brought up his family,” Harry cried upset.</p><p> Hearing Harry cry broke Bobby’s heart.  He walked around Athena and knelt down so he could look Harry in the eye.</p><p>“Hey Bud look at me,”  Bobby said as he reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>Harry slowly lifted his head and looked at Bobby with pain and fear in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you and May and your mom and nothing anyone says is going to make me leave you three.   You are my family and as long as you three want me here, this is where I’ll be.  I don’t care what anyone else says or thinks,” Bobby said strongly.</p><p>“You promise, you won’t leave us,” Harry asked fearfully?</p><p>“You see this ring on your mom’s finger,” Bobby asked, grabbing Athena’s hand?  Harry nodded.  “This is my promise to her and you and May that I will always love, provide for and protect this family with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart,” Bobby said convincingly.</p><p>Harry launched himself into Bobby’s arms and squeezed him tight.  Bobby let go of Athena’s hand and held Harry tight in his arms.  He was filled with anger that Athena’s mom caused Harry pain but he knew Harry loved his grandmother and he didn’t want him to be upset with her.</p><p>“Listen Harry,  your grandmother loves you all very much and she doesn’t want to see any of you get hurt.  She doesn’t know me at all so she’s afraid that I will hurt your mom by walking out on her or choosing to be with someone else,” Bobby said gently.</p><p>“You would never do that,” Harry said confused.</p><p>“You’re right, I wouldn’t do either of those things,” Bobby said smiling.  “It means the world to me that you believe in me,” he said, pulling back to smile at Harry.  </p><p>“You love us Bobby.  You always make mom smile and laugh and you do nice things for me and May all the time.  Why don’t people want us to be happy,” Harry asked confused?</p><p>“Some people are going to stare at us and say mean things because Bobby is white and we’re not but it doesn’t matter as long as we love each other and we know we are a family,” Athena said hugging Harry tight.  Bobby and May joined in as they all hugged each other.</p><p>“How about if I take my family out to dinner at a place Harry gets to choose,” Bobby asked, wanting to change the vibe in the house?</p><p>“Taco Shack,” Harry yelled excitedly!</p><p>The ladies groaned and Bobby just smiled and shrugged his shoulders because he loved the Taco Shack.  The girls liked it too, just not as much as him and Harry.</p><p>Everyone loaded up in Bobby’s truck and he drove them to the restaurant.  They only had to wait about ten minutes before they were seated.  May noticed some people smiling at their family but she also noticed some people glaring at them or giving them odd looks.  She loved their family but sometimes she hated being in public with them because people are so obnoxious.</p><p>Bobby and Harry were oblivious as they were arm wrestling on the bench with Athena looking on laughing as Bobby let Harry win pretending like he almost broke his arm.</p><p>May was happy when the hostess had them follow her to their table.  She didn’t like being on display in the waiting area.  Surprise, surprise their table was in the very back of the restaurant.  It irritated her how many restaurants sat them in the back like they were a bad omen or something.</p><p>As usual May sat with her mom on one side of the table while Harry and Bobby sat on the other side always with the kids on the inside, Bobby explained to her that it was for their protection in case of an emergency.</p><p>“Hey May, are you ok,” Athena asked, noticing the tension in her daughter?</p><p>“Nothing, it’s fine,” May said, putting on a smile not wanting to upset her mother after the stress of the visit with her grandmother.</p><p>They ordered their food and were having a good time talking to each other and playing around so that even May forgot about the stares.  There were halfway through eating their meal when three Caucasian males in their early twenties were seated in the booth behind May and Athena.</p><p>May was laughing at Bobby telling the story of one of his funnier calls when she overheard a voice over the booth.</p><p>“She must be giving him some good sex for him to put up with her kids too.  I’m sure he could have his pick of white women,” the young man said loud enough for May and Athena to hear it.</p><p>May froze and Athena immediately reached out and grabbed her daughter’s hand to comfort her.</p><p>“Yeah he must be slumming.  I heard black chicks are easy,”  another one of the young men said.</p><p>Bobby looked up and saw the horrified looks on Athena and May’s faces.  </p><p>“What’s wrong,” he asked, concerned focusing on Athena?  Before Athena could respond he heard the next comment come over the booth.</p><p>“I ain’t taking care of no little tar babies just to get some from a black bitch,” the voice said with a chuckle.</p><p>Tears fell from May’s eyes and Bobby was on his feet immediately.  Athena stopped Bobby from passing her as she stood and put her arms around him.</p><p>“Baby I know you’re furious but our kids are watching you,” she whispered and he turned to see May crying and Harry looking confused.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Bobby said loud enough for everyone in the back of the restaurant to hear!</p><p>“Bobby I thought we were going to get dessert,” Harry grumbled as he got out of the booth oblivious to what was going on.</p><p>“Harry come on, we have plenty of desserts at home,” she said trying to get them out of the restaurant before Bobby snapped.  She had never seen him so angry before.  His face was red, his eyes were dark and he was shaking with anger.   When they walked past the booth with the rude young men Athena held her kids close and made a point not to look in their direction.  Bobby made sure he was between the booth with the men and Athena and the kids and he made a point to look each one of them in the face with a glare that promised violence if they said one more word.</p><p>The young men were smart enough to keep their mouths shut while the family walked through.  Athena and the kids went straight for the front door while Bobby stopped at the hostess desk just as the waitress came running through yelling.</p><p>“They didn’t pay!”</p><p>Bobby’s patience was past the breaking point for ignorance for the day.</p><p>“I AM RIGHT HERE TO PAY FOR OUR DINNER,” he yelled loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear!  “My wife and children were just insulted by your guests and you will not bother them,” he said, lowering his voice but still keeping it loud enough for nearby guests to hear.</p><p>The waitress stopped in her tracks and was immediately embarrassed.  Bobby snatched the bill from her hand and took it to the bar to pay.   As he was pulling out his wallet the manager approached him.</p><p>“Captain Nash, I apologize for what happened to your family and please accept this meal on the house,” he said apologetically.  “If you show me who insulted your family, I will ban them from the restaurant permanently.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Bobby said as he turned and walked out the door to return to his family.  Athena was holding May trying to comfort her and Harry was already in the backseat in his seat-belt.</p><p>“Listen I love you both so much but we need to go home right now so can you get in the truck,” Bobby said hugging May and Athena.  They both nodded and got in the truck.  Bobby drove them home and the truck was silent for the short drive.   Athena tried to calm Bobby by holding his hand and rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb.  His hand was clutching hers so tight it was hurting but she couldn’t say anything because she could feel the anger radiating from him.</p><p>When they got to the house Bobby went straight to May’s door and helped her out of the truck.  He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.</p><p>“I love you and I’m sorry that you had to hear those horrible things but you know we are a family and we love each other and we’re not going to let another person's ignorance hurt us,” he said encouragingly.  May nodded at Bobby and walked toward the house with her mother and Harry.  Athena opened the door and let Harry and May in.  When Bobby didn’t enter behind May she ran to the driveway just in time to hear Bobby’s tires squeal as he sped out of the yard leaving no doubt to where he was going.</p><p>Athena grabbed her cell phone out of her purse that was still on her shoulder and called Officer Branford.</p><p>“Carol this is Athena, are you working right now,” Athena asked frantically?</p><p>“Yes, I just started my night shift,” Carol said wondering why Athena sounded worried.</p><p>“I need you to go to the Taco Shack closest to my house.  Bobby is on his way there now after some young guys insulted me and the kids at dinner,” she said quickly.</p><p>“Yeah I know the one you mean. I’ll have some guys we know back me up and I’ll make sure he gets home tonight Athena,” Officer Branford said as she turned on her sirens and headed to the restaurant while calling another unit she trusted for backup.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could not get May’s crying face out of his head.  Those assholes at the restaurant insulted Athena and their kids and they were going to pay for it.  Bobby pulled up at the restaurant with tires squealing and jumped out of the truck.  Unfortunately for the young men they were just walking out of the door.</p><p>“Which one of you tough guys insulted my family through the booth,” Bobby asked as he approached the men with his fist clenched tightly at his sides?</p><p>The young men recognized immediately they were in trouble.  Although it was three of them Bobby outweighed each one of them and he was pissed.</p><p>“I told them they were out of line,sir I’m sorry your family heard them,” one of the guys said sincerely.</p><p>“My daughter is at home crying over the things you said about our family.  The only reason I didn’t break your face right then is because my fiancee, the police sergeant, reminded me our kids were with us and I, unlike you, am a real man and I would never put my family in danger,” Bobby said angrily.</p><p>The men all looked frightened at the mention of his fiancee being a police officer.</p><p>“It’s not our fault you have jungle fever,” one of the men said boldly and Bobby punched him in the mouth and he was out immediately.</p><p>“You would be lucky to find a woman a quarter of the woman my fiancee is,” Bobby said, grabbing both men by their collars.  </p><p>“Yes sir,” the men said scared.</p><p>“The next time you see a family like mine I advise you to keep your damned mouths shut and let them enjoy their meal without your ignorant opinions,” Bobby growled out.  Officer Branford and another patrol car rolled into the parking lot at that time with sirens going, waking up the rude man on the ground.</p><p>“I can make your daughter feel better,” the man said at Bobby suggestively.</p><p>Bobby let the other two men go and turned and started punching the man on the ground in the head repeatedly until officer Branford pulled him off.</p><p>“Captain Nash, stop so I don’t have to arrest you,” she pleaded.  Bobby finally stopped and sat down on the curb.</p><p>While interviewing some people at the restaurant, Officer Branford had an RA unit check out the man Bobby attacked.  After the interviews she let the men go with a hearty warning since their friend was cleared medically and she told Bobby to get in his truck so she could escort him home.</p><p>Athena was outside waiting when Bobby pulled in followed by Officer Branford.   When Bobby got out of the truck Athena jumped in his arms and held him tight.</p><p>“Athena I didn’t put Bobby’s name in the report but he beat one of those guys up pretty good,” she said admiringly.</p><p>“Don’t encourage him, Carol.  Thank you!”</p><p>“No problem Athena.  See you and Bobby later,”  she said as she pulled out of their driveway.</p><p>“Bobby, what were you thinking? There were three of them,” Athena asked, still holding on to him.</p><p>“I was thinking they insulted my wife and kids and made my daughter cry and I was not going to let that go,” Bobby said intensely.  Athena started running her fingers through his hair and he finally started calming down.</p><p>“Where is May,” Bobby asked pulling Athena toward the house?</p><p>“Two of her friends came and picked her up to take her out for ice cream, she’ll be home by ten.  I figured she needed some time to decompress with her friends,” Athena said as they entered the house and went downstairs to her bedroom.</p><p>“Athena I would never put you and the kids in danger but I’m not going to let anyone say horrible things about you and the kids without me defending you guys,” he said fiercely.</p><p>“Bobby usually people are not that bold but even when they are I don’t want to teach the kids to retaliate in anger,” Athena said gently as she used a washcloth from the bathroom to clean up his hands.</p><p>“I know Athena but I just couldn’t take any more today.  First your mom yesterday, then the waiting room at the restaurant and when I saw May cry I lost it,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>“Bobby I know you love us and you want to protect us but we just have to ignore these people because otherwise we just give them what they want,” Athena said as she sat beside Bobby on the bed and hugged him close.</p><p>“I know baby and I’m sorry but I can’t promise you I won’t protect my family,” he said resolutely.</p><p>“I understand but remember the kids will follow your lead,” she said seriously.</p><p>“Where is Harry,” Bobby asked softly?</p><p>“In his room playing video games.  Thank God he didn’t hear any of the filth those guys were saying.  Do you realize you called me your wife and the kids your kids,” Athena asked timidly.</p><p>“Yes because in my heart you are already my wife and the kids are ours, the wedding is just a technicality,” Bobby said genuinely.</p><p>“I love you Bobby Nash,” Athena said emotionally.</p><p>“I love you Athena Grant-Nash.  Will you ask Harry to come watch a movie with us?  I really want him with us until I have to go home,” Bobby said lovingly.  Athena smiled at her fiance and left to go collect their son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Engagement BBQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena invite all their family over to announce their engagement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was very happy with the way his life was going at the moment.  His team was thriving and becoming stronger every day.  He was engaged to the love of his life and they were building a wonderful family with her children.  Remaining sober was becoming easier and easier with the support of his family and friends.  Bobby was so grateful for everything in his life because he knew how precious life was and how easy it could all be taken away.  </p><p>Now that he was engaged to Athena he was motivated to get the wedding planned and scheduled so they could be a true family.  He wanted her to have the official title of his wife and he wanted to be recognized as the kids stepfather.  He loved his family so much.  Being with them changed his view of the world.  Bobby was grateful his parents had not raised him and his siblings to be prejudiced but now he realized he had not paid attention to how much prejudice was on display in the world around him until he started dating Athena.   </p><p>At first he remained ignorant to stares and comments when Athena and him were in public because his sole focus was on her.  Over time his attention to Athena made him notice when she was uncomfortable or upset.  He started to pay attention to their environment when he felt a change in Athena and that’s when he noticed the stares and heard the subtle comments.  At first he tried to keep ignoring them but it was impossible once Athena reacted to it.  Then he went through an angry phase where he would glare back at people when they stared or say something retaliatory when he heard a negative comment.  That phase ended quickly because he found his actions only made Athena feel worse and he never wanted to be responsible for making Athena feel anything but joy and happiness.  So he learned to scan the area first and if he saw anything that he felt was headed that way he would distract Athena by flirting with her and showing her affection.  That approach seemed to work the best and usually kept Athena from noticing the behavior and allowed Bobby to satisfy his need to touch her as much as possible.  </p><p>With the kids it was harder.  He hated to see the kids exposed to such ignorance when they shouldn’t have to worry about those things.  Those were the times it was hardest for him to control his anger.   After the Taco Shack incident he learned he had to control his temper because Athena was right about the kids watching.  Of course word had spread about Bobby confronting the guys at the restaurant and beating one of them up.  Eventually it got to the kids.  Two days later Harry got into a fight at school when someone made a comment about his “white daddy”.  When Athena and Bobby questioned him about it he’d said he was protecting his family like Bobby.</p><p>Bobby was floored by Harry’s admission.  He sat down with Harry and explained how wrong it was for him to fight with the men no matter what they did.  Harry didn’t understand at first but Bobby explained how he would’ve been arrested and had to go to jail if it wasn’t for Athena pulling strings with her cop friend.  That frightened Harry and he promised not to fight any more.  Since that fight, he learned to do the same thing with the kids.  He would distract them before they noticed any stares or comments from rude people.  It was hard to distract May before she noticed because she was super sensitive to the people around her but Bobby appreciated that even when she did notice she allowed him to distract her.  In her way she was showing Bobby she appreciated his efforts.</p><p>“You look like you’re deep in thought, Cap,” Hen said watching the expressions on <br/>Bobby’s face as she sat in the dining area while Bobby was cooking lunch at the firehouse.</p><p>“Actually I was just being thankful for the way my life is going right now,” Bobby said with a smile.</p><p>“Oh yeah.  So what are you thankful,” Hen asked curiously?</p><p>“This super talented team we have, my fiancee and her kids, the fact that our team is not just co-workers but our families have created this one big family that I’m so happy to be a part of,” Bobby said smiling genuinely.</p><p>“Yeah we are pretty lucky.  We’re very happy to see you happy, Cap.  You’ve always been a great captain for the 118 since day one but you were so sad and closed off me, Chim and Buck were worried about you,” Hen said, remembering when Bobby wouldn’t share anything personal and stayed mostly to himself.</p><p>“Well when I first got here I had a very different plan for my future but you guys and Athena blasted right through those plans and made me remember why life is worth living and how love overcomes all,” Bobby said with a smile which Hen returned.</p><p>“We all are glad you came here Bobby.  I have never seen Athena as happy as she’s been since you two got together and you both deserve it because you’re good people,” Hen said sincerely.</p><p>“I don’t think there are adequate words to describe what Athena and the kids mean to me.  I really never thought I would ever have another family after what happened to my last one.  I didn’t believe I deserved one or that anyone would accept or trust me after my past,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>“Athena is one special lady and I’m glad you two found each other.  I know she loves you and she’s looking forward to being your wife,” Hen said hoping to bring Bobby back to joy he was feeling at the beginning of their conversation.</p><p>“I’m very grateful to you Hen for always being a good friend to Athena and also for being supportive of our relationship when you could’ve made it uncomfortable,” Bobby said, giving Hen a friendly hug.  Bobby went back to the stove to continue cooking the pasta.  For the first time he thought about what it must be like for Hen when she was with her family in public.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question Hen,” Bobby asked hesitantly?</p><p>“Anything Cap,” Hen said, wondering what Bobby was nervous to ask.</p><p>“How do you handle the stares and comments when you’re out with Karen and Denny,” Bobby asked, watching her carefully to see if he overstepped any boundaries?</p><p>“Bobby people have been staring at me and making negative comments for years.  I learned a long time ago to love me and the people who love me back and not worry about what people think who have no idea who I am,”  Hen said with confidence.</p><p>“This is all new to me but it bothers me when it affects Athena and the kids,” Bobby said agitated.</p><p>“Unfortunately Bobby, your family has been dealing with this their whole life and it’s not that new to them.  It may be a little more intense because some people don’t believe you should be with them but it’s always been around,” she said sadly.</p><p>“I love them and I just want to protect them from all this,” Bobby said, determined.</p><p>“This is one thing you won’t be able to protect them from but you just keep loving them and listening to them when they talk to you about it and you will be doing your part,” Hen said encouragingly.  “Some people are not strong enough to withstand the steady onslaught of ignorance.”</p><p>“No amount of stares or comments will make me love my family any less.  The love I have for them will always burn brighter than hate from miserable people,” Bobby said fiercely.</p><p>“Which is exactly why you belong with Athena and the kids,” Hen said smiling at Bobby.</p><p>“So Cap when are you going to tell the rest and the team about the engagement,” Hen asked knowing the team would be happy for Bobby and Athena?</p><p>“I guess it’s time we invite everyone to the house for a cookout,” Athena said from the top of the stairs as she walked in on Bobby and Hen’s conversation.</p><p>Bobby couldn’t stop smiling as Athena walked right up to him and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>“Hey babe, how’s your day going?”</p><p>“Pretty normal, bad guys being bad and crazy being crazy,” Athena said letting out a long slow breath.</p><p>“You think we should invite the 118 to the house to announce our engagement,” Bobby asked surprised?</p><p>“Yes I do, they are all a part of the family too,” Athena said smiling as Bobby pulled her close for a hug. </p><p>“You should invite some of your cop friends over too,” Bobby said happily.</p><p>“I guess we’ll make it a big affair but I don’t want to hear any complaining about the clean up,”  Athena said joyfully, already starting to plan the announcement party in her head.</p><p>“That’s why we have friends to help,” Bobby said as he turned to see Hen fleeing down the stairs.   Athena and Bobby laughed as Hen made a hasty retreat.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Bobby was tethered to the grill trying to make sure they had enough food to feed the army of people at Athena’s home.  He was grilling hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken wings and ribs and every time he got done with one batch Athena sent him another round to cook because their family could eat.</p><p>Athena was in the kitchen working on side dishes with some assistance from Maddie and Karen.  They had corn on the cob, baked beans, garden salad and Athena’s homemade french fries that the kids loved.  Athena was frying another batch of fries as she looked out in the living room and saw a crowd of their closest friends.  Harry, Denny and Christopher were in the middle of the floor playing a couple of handheld video games and laughing with each other.  Eddie and Hen were sitting on the couching talking to each other and watching the kids.</p><p>Elaine and Carol were talking to Chimney by the fireplace.  Out in the backyard she could see Buck and Rick at the grill talking to Bobby and a few other faces from the 118 sitting outside on the patio talking to each other.  May was talking to her father and Glenn outside as well.  Athena’s heart was full as she looked around watching all the people she cared about enjoying themselves at her home.  For some reason she looked towards the grill again and found herself looking into Bobby’s beautiful brown eyes as he stared at her with an intensity that made her warm all over.   She blew Bobby a kiss and he smiled at her and gave a wink that she knew meant good things for her later when they were alone.</p><p>“I saw that Athena,” Maddie said smiling at her friend flirting with her man.</p><p>“And...your point,” Athena said unashamed.  “That man is fine and I have to keep him focused on me so he doesn’t get distracted by all the women throwing themselves at him,” Athena said thinking of all the women she’d seen flirting with Bobby on calls they shared.</p><p>“Really Athena,” Maddie laughed.  “Bobby only has eyes for you.  He doesn’t even realize women are hitting on him most of the time and when he does he’s like a deer in headlights,” Maddie said thinking about all the stories Chimney and Buck tell her about women trying their best to get Bobby’s attention and his complete lack of awareness of the situation.</p><p>“Buck said one time they saved this woman from a fire in her apartment.  Buck and Eddie actually pulled her to safety and she was in her panties and a robe.  They placed her in the back of the ambulance so Hen and Chim could check her out.  When Bobby stepped in to check on her status she turned into a damsel in distress and started crying hysterically and clutching on his arm.  Bobby being the good guy he is, tried to calm her down and reassure her she would be fine.  In all the chaos she slipped off her panties and sat them in Bobby’s lap.  When he got up to leave the ambulance they fell on the floor.  Bobby just picked them up and handed them to her and said I think this is yours.  Bobby didn’t realize what happened until Hen started teasing him when they got back to the firehouse.  He didn’t even recognize they were underwear,” Maddie said laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Not surprising at all,” Karen said laughing at the story Maddie told.  “I don’t think Bobby notices anyone when Athena is around.  She has his complete attention whenever she is near.”</p><p>Athena laughed at her friends and pulled the last batch of fries out of the grease just as Bobby and the guys brought the last bit of cooked meat in the house to be served.</p><p>As soon as Bobby put the tray of meat he was carrying down he wrapped his arms around Athena and nuzzled her neck.</p><p>“See what I’m saying,” Karen said to Maddie as they left the kitchen to the couple knowing their presence was already forgotten.</p><p>“Hey handsome, are you ready to tell everyone why they’re here,” Athena asked, turning and wrapping her arms around Bobby’s neck.  He leaned down and kissed her softly causing a cheer from the adults in the house.</p><p>“Yes beautiful, I’m ready to introduce our family to the future Mrs. Nash,” Bobby said smiling with his heart filled with joy.</p><p>“Harry will you ask everyone to come inside for a minute,” Athena turned her head to speak to her son.  Harry ran to the door and hollered for everyone to come inside.  Athena reached in the small front pocket of her shirt and pulled out her engagement ring and handed it to Bobby.  He slipped it on her ring finger and kissed it and they turned to face their family with their hands clasped together.</p><p>“We’re very glad to have you all here to share this time with us,” Bobby said happily.  “You’re not just here to eat up all our food.  Athena and I have something we wanted to share with you all,”  Bobby said smiling down at his fiancee.</p><p>“Bobby asked me to marry him and I said yes,” Athena said, lifting their hands so everyone could see the ring Bobby had given her.  There was a loud roar in the house as everyone cheered and clapped excitedly for the newly engaged couple.</p><p>“This ring is my promise to Athena and the kids that I will love, protect and provide for them with whatever life I have left,” Bobby said, never taking his eyes off of Athena.</p><p>Bobby kissed Athena lovingly and slowly, causing another round of celebration from the group gathered in the living room.  </p><p>“All right, move out of the way Bobby and let us see this rock that looks like it came from a jewelry heist,” Elaine said moving into the kitchen to admire Athena’s ring.  Everyone cycled through the kitchen to hug and congratulate Bobby and Athena and admire the engagement ring.  Once everyone got a chance to congratulate them, Bobby blessed the food and everyone ate and had fun for several hours.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Buck, Eddie, Hen, Karen, Chim and Maddie all stuck around until everyone left and helped Athena and Bobby clean up a majority of the mess from the party before they left.  Michael and Glenn took the kids with them so Bobby and Athena loaded the last load in the dishwasher and then headed to bed.</p><p>Athena changed into the sheer red negligee while Bobby took out the trash.  When he entered the bedroom and closed the door all the tiredness he felt evaporated when he turned around and saw Athena barely covered in the red negligee from the first night they made love.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said breathlessly as his desire became impossible to ignore.</p><p>“Do you remember this,” Athena asked seductively?  Bobby stalked over to Athena reached behind her and grabbed her ass and pulled her up against his hardness.</p><p>“I could never forget this piece of nightwear,” Bobby said softly.  “The first time I made love to you I knew you were going to be my wife.”</p><p>“You did,how,” Athena asked, wanting to know?</p><p>“You touched a part of my heart that I didn’t even know was there and I knew I was never going to be able to let you go after what I felt that night,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>“I love you Bobby Nash and I’m looking forward to living out the rest of my days with you,” Athena said before kissing Bobby passionately.</p><p>“I love you Athena Grant-Nash and I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my days making sure you will be forever rejoicing the day you said yes to allowing me to join your family,” Bobby said emotionally.</p><p>“I think you’re overdressed Mr. Nash,” Athena said as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.  Bobby was already unbuttoning his jeans by the time his shirt hit the floor.  Athena pushed his jeans and briefs down his legs and Bobby quickly kicked them out of the way.  He reached to remove Athena’s underwear when he realized she wasn’t wearing any.  He reached his hand to see how ready she was for him and the moisture and heat he felt let him know she could handle what he was about to do next.</p><p>Bobby stopped Athena from removing her negligee as he grabbed the material at her waist and pulled it up until the bottom gave him the access he wanted.  Then he picked Athena up in his arms knowing she would wrap her legs around his waist.  He carried her to the wall behind her and entered her slowly.  Athena remembered how pleasurable this position had been at the police station when Bobby had been quick about it.  This time he was slow and sensual and his eyes never left hers.  Athena could feel Bobby’s love for her in every thrust of his hips and kiss of his lips.  Just like the first night they made love he made sure she knew he would cherish her forever.  </p><p>Bobby’s steady, slow strokes built to a powerful crescendo that had both of them trembling and unsteady when it finally broke free.  Bobby had to hold Athena against the wall for several minutes before he could gather the strength to take her to bed.  He put her in the bed and climbed in with her and held her tight.</p><p>“I love you with everything I am Athena,” Bobby said softly as he was drifting off.</p><p>“I love you with all of me,” Athena said before she fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby spends the day with Athena and the kids.  He has work to do but he keeps getting distracted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby needed to get these reports closed out before the end of the month which was tomorrow.  He had been trying to complete them at the firehouse all week but it seemed like every time he went to work on them they got a call.  The few times he wasn’t interrupted by the alarm bell, it seemed one of his team members either needed his assistance or advice.</p><p>Now here it was Sunday and he was at Athena’s home spending the day with her and the kids since they were both off.  It was eight in the morning which was early for the Grants on Sunday who usually didn’t drag themselves out of bed until around nine to get ready for church at eleven.  So Bobby figured he had one hour to work on closing the four reports and should be able to get at least three finished in that time, maybe four if he was lucky.  He’d just sat himself up at the dining room table and pulled up the first report when Athena walked in the kitchen with a halter top on and some flimsy short night shorts and Bobby felt his body react immediately.</p><p>“Good Morning Handsome,” Athena said sleepily looking for coffee.  She was reaching up to the shelf for the coffee when she was surrounded by Bobby’s warmth as he pinned her to the counter with his body and easily reached over her outstretched hand and grabbed the coffee she was aiming for.</p><p>“Good Morning Beautiful,” Bobby said as he sat the coffee on the counter and started placing soft, warm kisses on Athena’s neck.</p><p>“Mmmmhh.  I thought you were finishing up the reports for the month,” Athena said breathlessly as Bobby’s kisses were having the desired effect.</p><p>“I was until you came in here distracting me with all this skin I would rather be touching,” Bobby said in between kisses as he pressed his hips against her backside making sure she could feel how turned on he was.</p><p>“Maybe we should take care of that first,” Athena said turning in Bobby’s arms and pressing her lips to his as she moved her hand down and cupped his manhood.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby breathed as he got harder at her touch.</p><p>“Mom my car is making a funny noise,” May said as she made her way down the stairs.  Bobby quickly turned Athena around so she was facing May and stood behind her so May couldn’t see how aroused he was.</p><p>“Oh hi Bobby,” May said as she stopped at the dining room table not noticing Bobby’s flushed face.</p><p>“Hey May.  What kind of noise is it making?,” Bobby asked, trying not to think about Athena’s body right in front him but she smelled so good.</p><p>“It sounds like a ticking sound,” May said thoughtfully.</p><p>“When’s the last time you changed the oil,” Bobby asked and was surprised by May’s blank stare?</p><p>“What do you mean,” May asked confused?  Bobby looked at her closely to see if she was messing with him.  When she continued to look at him waiting for an answer he looked at her incredulously and then turned to look at Athena.</p><p>“Michael usually takes care of all that, I haven’t really thought about it since he left,”  Athena said guiltily.</p><p>“Athena when was the last time your car had an oil change,” Bobby asked dreading her response?</p><p>“I don’t know, I forgot to ask him.  I wonder if that’s why my check engine light is on,” Athena said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Mine too,” May said in agreement.  Bobby looked back and forth from Athena to May and shook his head.  Any desire he had was long gone.</p><p>“Keys both of you,” Bobby said in exasperated disbelief.  Bobby changed into some worn shorts he’d left in Athena’s closet and a plain white t-shirt he would make Athena replace.</p><p>“We’re not going to make it to church today Athena.  I need to take care of this right now,” Bobby said, putting on his tennis shoes.  Athena handed Bobby the sets of keys for the two cars.</p><p>“Can’t it wait, Bobby” Athena whined?</p><p>“No it can’t.  You two don’t even know when the last time the oil was changed and the check engine light has been on for how long,” Bobby asked, voice rising?</p><p>“I don’t know a few weeks I think,” Athena said.  Bobby’s head snapped around to glare at her.</p><p>“Athena you know better and look who’s following right in your footsteps.  If either of your cars break down in the middle of the night somewhere I would be frantic with worry.  This is never going to happen again,” Bobby said in his agitated Captain voice usually reserved for Buck’s antics.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Athena said as she walked over and hugged Bobby.  “I’m really sorry I haven’t been paying attention and I should have and we need to teach May how to take care of her car as well,” Athena said apologetically.</p><p>“I’ll forgive you this time.  I’m going to go see how bad it is and make a store run so I can get this taken care of,”  Bobby said hugging Athena back.  He gave her a soft kiss and left to go outside and check the oil in the cars.</p><p>Bobby pulled the dipstick out of Athena’s car, wiped it off and reinserted it.  When he pulled it out to check it the oil was very black indicating it well past time to be changed.  While he was moving to May’s vehicle Harry came out looking like he just woke up.</p><p>“What are you doing Bobby,” Harry asked curiously?</p><p>“I’m about to change the oil in your mom and sisters' cars because they haven’t been taking good care of them,” Bobby said, still annoyed with his girls.</p><p>“Dad just takes them to the shop to get changed but I don’t think he remembers since he moved out,” Harry said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Changing oil isn’t that difficult, I change the oil in my truck myself and I can do it for these cars too, it saves money,” Bobby said as he opened May’s hood to check her oil.  “Do you want to learn how to change the oil?”</p><p>“It seems like you’d get pretty dirty doing that.  I don’t think I would like that,” Harry said shaking his head.</p><p>“I see.  Well one day you’re going to want to impress a pretty girl and girls love guys who can work on cars, but that’s ok you should go play your video game,” Bobby said with a smile as he turned and pulled out the dipstick on May’s car and black chunks of oil were stuck to it.  He couldn’t believe his eyes.  He wiped the dipstick off and reinserted and when he pulled it out discovered she was about two quarts of oil low.  May was really lucky she didn’t damage the engine.</p><p>“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to learn,” Harry said thinking Bobby was right.  Girls will think he’s cool if he could work on cars.</p><p>“Go change into some old clothes and shoes that you don’t mind getting dirty and I’ll teach you,” Bobby said smiling.  Harry ran off with a big smile and came back ten minutes later in old clothes and shoes to help Bobby.</p><p>“While you were gone I took out the tools we’re going to need from the toolbox in my truck.  We have an oil filter wrench, some shop towels and a ratchet,” Bobby said showing Harry each tool.  “We need to go to the store to get eight quarts of oil and an oil pan because mine is at my apartment,” Bobby said, leading Harry to his truck.</p><p>As they headed to the auto parts store Bobby explained to Harry why oil was important for keeping the engine lubricated and running efficiently.  He also explained about why it was necessary to change the oil at regular intervals.  Harry was very smart and asked intelligent questions.  Bobby really enjoyed teaching Harry about cars.  After they bought the items they needed and were heading back to the house, Bobby quizzed Harry on the things he taught him and Harry remembered it all.  Bobby was very proud of him.</p><p>When they returned the house.  Bobby taught Harry how to drain the oil in his mother’s car and replace the oil filter.  Then he let Harry drain the oil in May’s car and with a little assistance from Bobby change the oil filter.  Once they finished they added the new oil to the cars and let them run for ten minutes to make sure the check engine lights cleared which they did.  </p><p>They gave each other high fives and then Bobby sent Harry in to get Athena and May.  When the girls came outside Bobby showed them every light in the car and told them what they meant.  He made them promise to let him know if any lights came on at any time so he could take care of the issue.  He also made them promise to let him know when the car told them there was 20% oil life left so he could change the oil.  Athena and May were bored but they listened because Bobby was very serious about their safety.</p><p>“I fixed your car May,” Harry said beaming.</p><p>“Whatever squirt you just watched Bobby,” she said knowing Harry liked to exaggerate.</p><p>“No actually, he did change the oil in your car,” Bobby said, turning to put his arm around Harry proudly.  “He did a great job too!”  Harry smiled proudly at his mom and sister.</p><p>“That’s pretty awesome Harry, guess what I made you guys lunch while you were working so hard out here,” Athena said as she grabbed their hands and led them in the house where she’d made them sandwiches and french fries.  Bobby and Harry ate the food quickly as they were both famished.  After they ate Bobby went to take a shower.  </p><p>Bobby had just got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom with a big towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Damn there is something sexy about a man who just worked on my car and now can use those same hands to work on me,” Athena said lying on the bed seductively in those little shorts and halter top looking like she had been waiting for Bobby for some time.</p><p>Bobby could feel himself getting excited by the seductive voice of his fiancee.  When it came to her he had no control over his body.  Even when he needed to be focusing on getting his reports completed, one comment from her and look at her well sculpted body and all he could think about was pleasuring her.  Bobby decided to forgo the reports for now and dove on the bed and rolled Athena under him making sure they were in intimate contact from head to toe.  Athena laughed out loud at Bobby’s unexpected move.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we did start something in the kitchen that we didn’t get to finish this morning,” Bobby said as he started massaging Athena’s breast and kissing her lips.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena whimpered as his hips ground into hers and she could feel his arousal against her mound.  Bobby used his tongue to plunder her mouth and imitate what he would do to her body later.</p><p>“Bobby,” Harry said as he knocked on his mother’s bedroom door.</p><p> Bobby let out a ragged breath and laid his head against Athena’s as he tried to calm his body down.</p><p>“Yeah Harry,” he said praying it was a quick question.</p><p>“Will you come play this new game with me since I helped you fix the cars,” Harry asked hopefully?</p><p>“Sure bud, can you give me about thirty minutes and I’ll be right there,” Bobby said hoping that would suffice.</p><p>“Yeah, ok I’ll just play by myself until you come,” Harry said, downtrodden as he left and headed to his room with heavy footsteps.</p><p>Athena tried to resume kissing Bobby but she already knew Harry had won this battle.  Bobby was returning her kisses with less enthusiasm and obviously distracted.</p><p>“Maybe I should go play with Harry for a while.  He sounds lonely and he did help with the cars today,” Bobby said timidly afraid of making Athena upset.</p><p>“Bobby, your love for my kids is one of the reasons I love you so much and I agreed to be your wife,” Athena said smiling and kissing him.  “I’m just smart enough to know that was a purposeful jab by my incredibly intelligent son because he thinks I hog you on your days off,” Athena chuckled as she gave Bobby another brief kiss and got up off the bed to get dressed.</p><p>“Harry wouldn’t do that,” Bobby said, looking at Athena in disbelief.  She just smirked at him and shrugged her shoulder at his naivety.  “I will finish this for real tonight,” Bobby said as he took off his towel making sure to give Athena full view of his nakedness.  Athena moaned and Bobby laughed before he quickly pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt and left for Harry’s room.</p><p>Bobby gave a cursory glance to the reports on the dining room table as he headed up to Harry’s room.  He really needed to get those reports finished but right now he wanted to give Harry some time because he asked.  Harry’s door was open when Bobby walked in and Harry’s face lit up immediately when he saw Bobby.</p><p>“I thought you weren’t coming till later,” Harry said as he jumped up and hugged Bobby.</p><p>“I was but you sounded bored so I figured I’d come now,” Bobby said smiling at Harry’s enthusiasm.  Bobby sat on Harry’s bed and Harry handed him a controller.  Soon Bobby and Harry were wrapped up in the new racing game Michael bought Harry and they were laughing and having fun.</p><p>Two hours later they were still playing games and enjoying each other's company.  Bobby thought about what Athena said.</p><p>“Hey Harry, why didn’t you want to let me spend thirty minutes with your mom before I came to play with you,” Bobby asked, wanting to know if Athena was right.  Harry looked at Bobby for a second before he gave him a sly smile.</p><p>“You and mom spend time together all the time in her room.  I wanted to hang with you this time,” Harry said, proud of himself.</p><p>“Harry,” Bobby said shocked! “Listen, you don’t have to manipulate me like that to get me to spend time with you,” he said sternly.</p><p>“What does manipulate mean,” Harry asked confused?</p><p>“It means not being honest to take advantage of how someone feels.  You made me feel bad when I asked you to let me spend some time with your mother before I came to play with you so I left her so you wouldn’t be upset with me,” Bobby explained.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to be mad with you but I guess I knew you would come if I made you think I was sad,” Harry said guiltily.</p><p>“Look I love you Harry and we’re best friends, remember,” Bobby said, grabbing his necklace with the best charm on it and showing it to Harry.  “I’m always going to spend time with you.  I also love your mom and I want to spend time with her too and unlike other couples we don’t get to see each other every day because I have twenty four hour shifts sometimes and also our shifts conflict at times.  So whenever we get a day off together it is very special and I want to spend time with her and you and your sister because I love you all,” he said hoping Harry would understand.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby.  You should go hang out with mom.  She probably misses you,” Harry said sadly.</p><p>“I will right after I finish kicking your butt,” Bobby said, grabbing the controller to get a jumpstart on the race with Harry.  Bobby still lost as usual but Harry enjoyed his willingness to play.</p><p>“I love you Bobby,” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.  “I’m really glad you’re going to be a part of our family.” </p><p>“I love you too Harry.  I’m really glad you guys are allowing me to be a part of your family,” Bobby said emotionally with tears in his eyes.  He smiled at Harry as he left to find Athena.</p><p>He walked downstairs to see Athena working on dinner in some brown leggings and a snug fitting green v-neck blouse that left little to the imagination.  He couldn’t decide if she dressed purposely to make it impossible for him to focus on anything but her or if he was just turned on by everything she wore because he found her exceptionally beautiful.  </p><p>He was just about to try to convince her to stall dinner for about thirty minutes so he could have his way with her when he heard May come to the top of the stairs just as he reached the bottom.</p><p>“Hey Mom I could really use your help with some advice,” she stated indicating she wanted Athena to come to her room.</p><p>“Bobby, can you finish dinner while I go help May,” she asked sweetly?</p><p>“Yes love,”  Bobby said, conceding he was not going to get to make love to his woman tonight.  “What do you have going on here?”</p><p>“There’s a roast in the oven which should be done in twenty minutes.  The potatoes are boiling for mashed potatoes and you need to put on the broccoli,” Athena said as she passed Bobby giving him a quick kiss making him groan.</p><p> Bobby once again glanced at the paperwork on the table and felt time steady slipping away but right now he had to focus on cooking dinner for his family.  Twenty five minutes later Bobby had dinner complete and plates made.  He was just about to shout for Athena when her and May exited May’s room and were heading downstairs.</p><p>“Hey May, will you please let Harry know dinner is ready,” Bobby asked politely?  May nodded and headed off to Harry’s room.</p><p>“Wow this looks fantastic, thank you for finishing it for me,” Athena said wrapping her arms around Bobby and kissing him slowly.  “I can’t wait to get you alone after dinner,” she said seductively.</p><p>“Unfortunately I have to finish those reports I haven’t been able to get to all day after dinner and then it’ll be time for me to head out to get some rest before shift in the morning,” Bobby said agitated.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby, it did turn into a busy day for you,” she said apologetically.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.  It just kind of snowballed.”</p><p>“You know you could just stay here tonight,”  Athena said, trying again to get Bobby to spend the night while the kids were home.</p><p>“Not until after the wedding while the kids are here,” Bobby gave his standard rebuttal.</p><p>“They would understand Bobby,” Athena pleaded.</p><p>“I want them to always remember how I treated you respectfully from our first date until forever,” Bobby said intensely.  Athena could not argue with his logic so she just gave him a chaste kiss and sat down at the dining room table where Bobby sat her plate.  The kids came downstairs and sat at the table.  Bobby blessed the food and everyone ate and talked enjoying each other’s company.  After dinner Bobby and May cleaned the kitchen while Athena and Harry cleaned the table and counters.  When everything was done the kids hugged Bobby and Athena and went to their rooms for the night.</p><p>Bobby finally sat at the dining room table and started working on his reports.  Athena gave him a kiss and told him to come spend a little time with her before he left as she headed to her bedroom for her nightly routine.</p><p>Bobby had completed two reports forty minutes later when Athena came out to get water in the halter top and short shorts again.  Bobby couldn’t focus and watched her the entire time she was in the kitchen until she winked at him and returned to her room.  Immediately Bobby got hard and wanted her but he refocused on the task at hand and completed the third report.  He was just about to work on the last report when Athena walked back to the kitchen completely naked to refill her water cup.</p><p>In a flash Bobby was up.  He grabbed Athena and placed her gently over his shoulder caveman style as he took her to her bedroom and set her down and locked the door.  Athena was laughing until she saw the heated look in Bobby’s eyes.  </p><p>“Did you just walk past me naked,” Bobby asked in a low voice as he was breathing heavy and his nostrils were flaring?</p><p>“Maybe,” Athena said flirtily.  “I thought you were busy with your reports.”</p><p>“I’m about to make you busy screaming my name,” Bobby said as he started stripping his clothes off in a hurry.  Athena tried too late to take off to the other side of the bed and before she knew how it happened she was on her back on the bed with her legs over Bobby’s shoulders as his mouth was fixed on her opening and his tongue was touching every hot spot she had.  Athena quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she screamed Bobby’s name at the top of her lungs.  Luckily the pillow muffled the sound or the kids would’ve definitely heard her.</p><p>“Oh shit, Bobby,” Athena yelled as he curled his tongue and she went right over the edge and came directly into Bobby’s mouth!  Her lower body was trembling and overwhelmed and Bobby refused to stop using his tongue to pleasure the sweet spot he found.  Athena tried to get away from his wicked tongue but she was unsuccessful.  Within minutes another orgasm swept through Athena as she bit the pillow and let out another loud scream.  </p><p>Athena was completely wiped out.  She had no energy as she had two powerful orgasms back to back.  Bobby finally released her and kissed his way up to her mouth with a huge grin on his face.  Athena wanted to say something smart to wipe the grin off of his face but her brain could not come up with the proper words at the current time.  Bobby rolled Athena on her side and scooted up behind and placed hot kisses on her neck.  Athena could feel Bobby’s shaft hard and throbbing against her ass which was making her get wetter for him. </p><p>Bobby lifted Athena’s leg and entered her from behind.  She was so wet he groaned as he pushed in as far as he could.  Athena felt so good Bobby couldn’t help but to thrust purposefully into Athena.</p><p>“Damn Athena you feel so good,” Bobby said as he rolled her over a little more to get deeper penetration.  He reached around and used his finger to massage her clit as he was thrusting into her aggressively from the back.  Athena came again causing her muscles to lock onto Bobby and he emptied his seed into her filling her up with his warmth.  They just laid in each other’s arms for a while trying to recover from their vigorous lovemaking.</p><p>“Athena I have to go get some sleep and now I have to go in early so I can finish that last report,” Bobby said knowing it tomorrow was going to be a long day.</p><p>“I’m sorry for distracting you but I can’t help it.  We need to get this wedding planned so you can come live with your family,” Athena said determined.</p><p>“Yes we do but until then, I won’t mind having such a beautiful distraction,” Bobby said, giving her a sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Expanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena has some surprising news for Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena couldn’t believe her eyes.  She hadn’t skipped a pill since the last scare they had so why was she looking at two dark pink lines right now.  This was the third test she’d taken with the same result.  She was pregnant at fifty.  Her body was right now forming a baby in her womb.  A baby made up of DNA from her and Bobby.  She wanted to be happy but she could only think of late night feedings, poopy diapers and baby vomit.  She was way too old for this.  Her and Bobby hadn’t even had time to set a wedding date yet and now she had to tell him about a baby.  Athena called her doctor and set up an emergency appointment for the afternoon.  She needed someone she could trust to go with her.</p><p>“Athena, what’s up girl,” Hen said answering her phone?</p><p>“Do you think you can ask Bobby for the afternoon off so you can go somewhere with me,” Athena asked hoping Hen would be willing?</p><p>“Yeah one of the paramedic’s on one of the other shifts owes me a favor let me see if he can cover for me,” Hen said knowing if Athena was asking her to take off work there had to be something serious going on.</p><p>“Don’t tell Bobby you’re coming with me, please,” Athena begged because she didn’t want Bobby to get suspicious.     </p><p>“Athena are you alright,” Hen asked, concerned?</p><p>“Yes I promise, I’ll explain it to you when you get there.”</p><p>“Text me the time and place and I’ll be there Thena,” Hen said worried about her friend.  Hen got a hold of the off duty paramedic and verified he could cover the last four hours of her shift.  The last part would be hardest.  She needed to ask Bobby for the afternoon off without letting him know she was going to be with Athena and she didn’t want to lie to him.  She found him in the gym lifting weights.</p><p>“Hey Bobby something came up with a friend of mine and Karen’s and I need to take the afternoon off.  I already called Wares and he’s coming in to relieve me at one this afternoon if that’s good with you,” she said quickly.</p><p>“Is everything good Hen?  Is there anything I can do to help,” Bobby asked concerned because Hen would never leave during a shift unless there was a real emergency?</p><p>“Everything will be fine.  I don’t think there’s anything you can do at this time but if anything changes I’ll let you know,” Hen assured him.</p><p>“Of course you can go and let me know if you need to take more time,” Bobby said, wanting to support Hen.</p><p>“I don’t think that will be necessary but thanks for the offer,”  Hen said and then she left quickly before Bobby started asking more questions.  They had two alarms that morning, one was a multi-vehicle accident that took up most of the morning and the second was a simple med call where an older gentleman fell down his front steps.  </p><p>When they returned from dropping the older gentleman off at the hospital, Wares was there to relieve Hen.  She gave him a quick turnover and went to the back to take a quick shower and change and then she left for the address Athena had texted her earlier.</p><p>The entire drive Hen wondered why Athena was being so secretive and why she was excluding Bobby from whatever was going on.  She knew Athena better than most and there was no question Athena loved Bobby so she would only keep information away from him to protect him.  When she walked into the building and realized it was a doctor’s office Hen became worried.</p><p>“Hen,” Athena said loudly as she waved at her friend motioning for her to come sit next to her in the waiting room.</p><p>“What’s going on Athena,” Hen said as she sat down next to Athena?</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant,” Athena said looking down in her lap not sure she wanted to see Hen’s reaction.</p><p>“Come again,” Hen said shocked.</p><p>“I said I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant,” Athena said again, still not looking at her friend.</p><p>“I thought you were on the pill,” Hen said, remembering a conversation they’d had on girls' night not too long after she’d found out about Bobby and Athena.</p><p>“I am and I’ve been very diligent about taking them every day since we had a scare a couple of months ago,”  Athena said confidently.  “I don’t know how this could’ve happened,” Athena said nervously.</p><p>“Athena you don’t sound happy at all,” Hen said gently trying to get Athena to open up to her.</p><p>“I’m fifty years old,” Athena finally looked at Hen annoyed.  “This is not the time for newborns.  The man I love lost his kids in the most horrible way imaginable and I don’t know how this pregnancy is going to affect him or if he’s even going to want it.  I don’t even know how my kids are going to take it and what if something is wrong with it because Bobby and I are older and my eggs and his sperm have deteriorated,” Athena stated all her worries anxiously.</p><p>“Athena that’s a lot to be floating around in your head,” Hen said, grabbing her hand for support.  “Let’s take it one step and concern at a time.  First step, why are you convinced you're pregnant.”</p><p>“I’ve been feeling nauseous in the morning off and on for the past week.  Yesterday I was reading on the couch and I got up to go to the restroom and I woke up on the floor a few minutes later.  Luckily the kids were with Michael and Bobby was asleep after working the night shift.  I’ve passed out exactly twice in my life, once when I was pregnant with May and another time when I was pregnant with Harry,” Athena explained.</p><p>“Did you take a drug store test,” Hen asked, squeezing Athena’s hand?</p><p>“I took three different brands and they all say I’m pregnant,” Athena said heavily.</p><p>“Yeah the chances of three false positives is very slim,” Hen said solemnly.</p><p>“I know,” Athena said softly.</p><p>“Well let’s address your concerns.  First while this is not the ideal age to have a baby you are at a pretty good place in your life.  You’re exactly where you want to be at your job.  You’re in very good shape.  Your current kids are old enough to help with the baby. You also have a huge support group who would love to spoil this baby.  Finally Bobby loves you so much and it may be a shock to him at first but you know he’ll walk through anything with you,”  Hen said reminding Athena of the positive aspects in her life.</p><p>“I’m just really concerned about Bobby,” Athena said worriedly.  “I know he will stand by me but at what cost.  Will he go back to drinking or worse,” Athena asked concerned about Bobby’s reaction to the pregnancy?</p><p>“Well you said you guys had a scare a couple of months ago.  What was his reaction then?”</p><p>“He said he loved me and we could handle it together.  He also said he wouldn’t be that upset about me carrying our child but that’s not the same as being happy,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“Athena Grant,” the nurse called out.  Athena and Hen followed the nurse to the back where they weighed Athena and took her vitals.  She then directed the women to a room where Athena was required to answer the standard questions of why she was there and if she was on any medication and such.  After completing the questionnaire the nurse left letting them know the doctor would be there shortly.</p><p>Athena's leg was shaking unconsciously as her nervousness was increasing.  Hen put her arm around her friend and provided some physical support.</p><p>“Athena I really need you to put all the circumstances aside for a minute and tell me how you feel about this baby,” Hen asked, realizing Athena had discussed all the reasons why it was going to be difficult and how Bobby might feel but didn’t address her own feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Athena thought about what Hen said before she spoke.  If she let go of all the logistics and worries about the kids and Bobby’s reactions how did she feel about the baby?</p><p>“The baby is a blessing.  Just like with May and Harry I am honored and grateful God gave us women the ability to create life.  I love Bobby in a way that I never even thought was possible and it will be amazing to see that love in the living breathing form of a child made from both of us,” Athena said honestly.</p><p>“That’s the Athena I needed to hear from,” Hen said hugging Athena tightly.  “I’m so happy for you but I didn’t want to tell you until you realized that you were happy too,” Hen said smiling.  For the first time Athena felt joy associated with the child she knew was growing inside her.</p><p>“Well it’s good to see you Athena,” her doctor said as she entered the room.  </p><p>“You too Dr. Powers, this is my friend Hen.  She’s here for moral support,” Athena said motioning to Hen.  The two ladies exchanged pleasantries.</p><p>“So I see you want to confirm a pregnancy,” Dr. Powers said gently as some of her patients who came with this news at Athena’s age were not very happy about the condition.</p><p>“Yes I’ve been nauseous off and on in the mornings the last week or so and I passed out one time when I got up too fast.  That’s only happened to me twice before, at the early stages of my other two pregnancies.  I also took three over the counter tests from different brands and they all said positive,” Athena said matter of factly.</p><p>“Well I can give you a urine test which is not any more accurate than the tests you’ve already taken or I could give you a blood test which would take a couple of hours to receive results,” Dr. Powers said as possible options.  “Athena, you and I both know you are more aware of your body than most women your age mostly attributed to the physical requirements of your job.  If you think you’re pregnant and three tests confirm it then let’s call a duck a duck,” she said flatly giving Athena the confirmation she needed.</p><p>“I know, so what now,” Athena conceded.</p><p>“Well I’m going to order you a blood test so we can determine exactly how far along you are and do some pre-screening.  I’m also going to set you up with an appointment with a friend of mine who specializes in later in life pregnancies.  I will assist her but I want her to be the primary because she has more experience in this area and would be the first to recognize any potential issues,” Dr. Powers said encouragingly.</p><p>“Thank you for not referring to me as a geriatric pregnancy,” Athena said, feeling more confident with her doctor having a plan.</p><p>“I hate that term and you know no woman ever coined that phrase,” Dr. Powers said disgustedly.  “Athena many women your age have had successful healthy pregnancies and so I don’t want you to worry about anything until there’s something to worry about.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Athena said with a smile.  “I do have one question.  I’ve been taking my birth control pills every day for months since that stomach virus more than two months ago so how did this happen,” Athena asked curiously?</p><p>“Let me review your file real quick,”  the doctor said as she skimmed back through Athena’s record on her computer.  “You made a visit last month with flu-like symptoms and were prescribed a z-pack by Dr. Thompson while I was out of the office,” Dr. Powers looked to Athena for confirmation.</p><p>“Yes one of the kids came home with it and we all got sick,” Athena remembered.</p><p>“Dr. Thompson should’ve told you antibiotics have a tendency to render birth control pills ineffective, which is the most likely cause of you being pregnant.”</p><p>Athena remembered after being sick for almost a week with very little physical contact between her and Bobby because they were both feverish and miserable, once they starting feeling better they were a little over zealous in making up for lost time in the physical affirmation of their relationship when Michael took the kids for his week.</p><p>The doctor gave her a short physical exam and she stopped by the lab to get her blood drawn before her and Hen headed to their cars.</p><p>“Athena you have to tell Bobby about the baby,” Hen said as she and Athena arrived at their cars parked next to each other.</p><p>“I know I will tonight,” Athena said, still worried about Bobby’s reaction.  “I don’t want anyone else to know just yet because it’s early and anything can happen,” Athena said as the thought of a miscarriage caused her physical pain.</p><p>“Don’t even think that Athena but I understand and I will keep it between us until you’re ready to let everyone know,” Hen reassured her.</p><p>“Thank you for coming here with me,” Athena said hugging Hen.</p><p>“You know I will always have your back Athena.  Thank you for calling me and not trying to deal with this alone,” Hen said, smiling recognizing the positive changes in Athena since Bobby came into her life.  She believes Athena is learning from Bobby that it doesn’t make you weak to reach out to the people who love you when you need help or support.  The women parted ways and Hen couldn’t wait to get home to tell Karen about her day knowing Karen would be happy for Athena and keep her secret safe.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>After dinner, Athena and Bobby were relaxing on the couch together watching one of Bobby’s favorite cooking shows.  Athena was stretched out with her feet in Bobby’s lap while he massaged them thoroughly like always.  Athena grabbed the remote and turned the television off.</p><p>“Hey I was watching that,” Bobby said as his head snapped to focus on Athena.</p><p>“I need to tell you something and I’m really worried about how you’re going to react,” Athena said looking down towards her lap.</p><p>“Hey baby you can tell me anything,” Bobby said, lifting her chin so she could look at him.  Bobby didn’t like the cautiousness he saw in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” Athena said nervously.  Bobby stared at her with a confused expression on his face but no words came out of his mouth which didn’t help Athena’s state of mind at all.  They just looked at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity before Bobby was finally able to speak.</p><p>“How, I mean you’ve been taking your pills everyday,” Bobby said confused.</p><p>“When we got sick last month the doctor didn’t tell me the antibiotics I was prescribed have been known to make birth control pills ineffective,” she said plainly trying not to let her heart break at Bobby’s response.</p><p>Bobby’s mind was going in a thousand different directions at once.  Athena was pregnant with his child.  How could he be a father again when his kids were dead?  He didn’t deserve to be a father again.  Was Athena upset with him?  This was his fault because he couldn’t keep his hands off of her but he thought there were past the age of worrying about unplanned pregnancies.  Would the kids be mad at him?  He wasn’t aware of the expressions passing across his face as he panicked until he heard a sob from Athena.</p><p>“You don’t want it,” Athena cried brokenly.</p><p>“What… no,” Bobby pulled Athena into his lap and held her tightly.  “I'm sorry Athena.  I’m just surprised.  Of course I want our baby,” he said strongly.  After the initial panic Bobby let the news that Athena was carrying his child really settle in his heart.  Not only was he being blessed with the most amazing wife he could’ve ever dreamed of and her two kids who he loved like his own now a part of him was growing inside of his future wife.  A wave of emotion hit Bobby and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes.  Bobby pulled Athena’s head back so he could look in her eyes.</p><p>“I love you so much and I can’t wait to meet this little life that we created with our love,” he said as he kissed her slowly.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?  You have been doing so well with your sobriety and I don’t want the stress of me being pregnant to mess that up for you,” Athena said emotionally.</p><p>“Yes I want this with you.  This baby is a blessing and while I understand it won’t always be easy and I will have to work through some of the things I’m feeling.  I am grateful and overjoyed I get to raise a child with the love of my life,” Bobby said without hesitation. “This baby is more motivation for me to stay sober and I promise you if I feel like I’m struggling I will come to you.”</p><p>“I love you Robert Wade Nash and I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else but you by my side.”</p><p>“I love you more Athena Grant-Nash and we need to get this wedding scheduled very quickly because I want to be home with our expanding family,” Bobby said as he placed his hand on Athena’s flat belly.</p><p>“As for you Baby Nash, I can’t believe how much I love you already considering I just found out about you ten minutes ago but I promise you you’re coming into the best family ever with a mom and dad who’s going to love you and protect you.  You’re going to have the best brother and sister in the whole world and a whole group of firefighters and police officers who will be at your beck and call.  You pretty much got it made kid,” Bobby said smiling trying to picture a child with a mixture of him and Athena’s features.</p><p>Bobby carried Athena to bed and she was asleep instantly following the stress of the day.  He laid awake for over an hour holding her tight with his hand settled protectively over her abdomen and tried to think good thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby struggles with Athena's pregnancy.  Bobby and Athena take the next step.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby sat in his truck which was parked outside the bar.  He watched people as they entered and left the bar and he felt a pull to drink stronger than he ever had since he came to California.  When he went to the bar on his first night in LA it was not because he felt a strong pull it was because he felt something for Athena that he hadn’t felt since Marcy was alive.  It frightened him along with the camaraderie he had for his team and he drank more to escape than because of his addiction because his plans didn’t allow for either of those things.  Now the night of the plane crash, he was in so much pain he did feel the pull to drink and he didn’t even try to fight it but this pull was even stronger than that night.</p><p>Athena had some apprehensions about her pregnancy but she was still very happy about their baby growing inside her.  Bobby wanted to be happy with her and he was but his anxiety and guilt was overpowering any joy he felt when Athena first told him about the baby.  He had been having nightmares again about the night of the fire when he lost his family.  Those nightmares had evaporated when he started dating Athena and spending time with her and the kids.  Now they were back with a vengeance.  Bobby’s internal dialogue had taken a turn and he didn’t know how to bring it back to positivity.</p><p>You had a family and you killed them.  Why do you get to be a father again?  What would Marcy and the kids think of you having a new baby?  Do you think they would be happy or offended?  Look how many times you let Marcy and the kids down because you couldn’t stay sober and clean.  You know you’re going to fail Athena and the kids just like before so why bother.  It’s not fair for you to pretend you can be a good husband and father when you know you’ve already proven you can’t be.  These thoughts tortured Bobby all day and his team noticed he’d been withdrawn recently.  He spent most of his time on shift locked up in his office when they weren’t on a call which was completely unlike him.  He came out to cook meals but even then he was quiet.  He also came out when Athena visited but then he would put on a smile and pretend like everything was normal until she left.</p><p>Hen was very worried about Bobby but she was in a bad spot because no one else was aware of the pregnancy and she knew the last thing Athena needed was to be worried about Bobby during this high risk pregnancy.  She had tried to talk to him several times but he would find some excuse to end the conversation and avoid her.</p><p>Everyone at the firehouse stayed out of Bobby’s way except for Hen.  She kept asking him if he was okay and he kept pushing her off telling her he was fine.  He could tell by the way she looked at him she didn’t believe him.  Every time she tried to corner him and talk and he came up with a task he had to complete immediately so he could get away from her persistent concern.  Bobby felt bad about avoiding Hen but she was Athena’s best friend and he didn’t want her to know what was going on in his head.</p><p>Bobby’s hand started shaking as he started thinking about the numbness that he could feel if he just walked in the bar and took a drink.  That’s when he remembered he promised Athena he would come to her if he was struggling.  With his hand still trembling he reached for his phone and called Athena.</p><p>“Hey love, you’re running late.  I thought you would’ve been home by now,” Athena said while she was finishing up dinner.”</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby said her name desperately.  “I’m sitting outside a bar,” Bobby said softly.  Athena’s heart dropped and she stopped messing with the food so she could focus on Bobby.</p><p>“Are you safe,” she asked calmly?</p><p>“No, I’m afraid,” Bobby said as his voice broke.</p><p>“Did you go inside,” Athena asked gently?</p><p>“No, I've just been sitting here afraid to move.  I’m afraid I’m going to go get a drink and then all the things in my head will be true. I don’t deserve you and the baby and I’m just going to let you both down,” Bobby said painfully as tears poured from his eyes.</p><p>“Bobby, me, the kids and the baby love you so much.  Even if you slip and take a drink we will love you through it.  We will help you stand back up and beat it again like you’re doing now.  Nothing you could ever do will make us not love you honey,” Athena poured her heart out trying to get Bobby to focus on the love of his family.</p><p>“You promise you won’t leave me,” Bobby begged.</p><p>“No, Bobby I accepted your ring and I’m agreeing to be with you for better or worse.   Will you let me come get you,” Athena asked praying he would make the right decision?</p><p>“Yes, but don’t hang up.  I need you to talk to me why you’re on your way here,” Bobby said, desperate to keep the connection with Athena.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere babe, just let me talk to May real quick so she knows what to do,” Athena said before calling May to the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes mom,” May said as she came down the stairs and walked towards her mother.  </p><p>“I need you to call your father and ask him if he can stay here tonight.  You can finish dinner.  You know what to do.  Take care of your brother and tell your father I will call him when I can,” Athena said quickly.</p><p>“What’s going on mom,” May asked worriedly?</p><p>“Bobby is having a minor emergency and he needs my help.  Don’t worry he is safe,” Athena reassured her daughter as her concern for Bobby was obvious.  </p><p>Athena made sure her daughter repeated her responsibilities and then she grabbed her keys and left in a hurry.</p><p>“What bar are you outside of,” she asked softly, trying not to startle Bobby?</p><p>“Dirty Tim’s, down the street from the Firehouse,” Bobby said brokenly.</p><p>“I know where that is and I’m on my way,” Athena said as she headed in the direction of the bar approximately ten minutes from her home.</p><p>“I’m sorry Athena.  I shouldn’t be stressing you with my problems while you’re pregnant and now you’re leaving the kids home alone because of me,” Bobby said shamefully, feeling worse than he already did.</p><p>“Robert Nash stop blaming yourself for things that are not even an issue.  I’m pregnant, not an invalid.  I was here to support your battle with alcoholism before I was pregnant and I’ll be here for you during and after I have our child.  Also May is seventeen years old she can manage finishing dinner and taking care of her brother for an hour or so until her father gets there,” she said sternly.</p><p>“I can’t get these negative thoughts out of my head and it’s stealing my joy for the baby.  I keep thinking I’m going to fail like I did before and I couldn’t live with myself if I let you and the kids down,” Bobby was crying softly.</p><p>“You will let us down Bobby because you are not perfect.  Just like we will let you down sometimes without even knowing it.  What makes us a family is we will choose to make an effort to fix it when we do let each other down and we will love each other through our mistakes,” Athena encouraged as she pulled in behind Bobby’s truck.  She turned off her SUV and ran straight to Bobby’s driver side door and opened it and threw her arms around him.  Bobby wrapped his arms around Athena, laid his head on her shoulder and cried.</p><p>“Let it out babe.  I love you so much.  I know this was hard but you didn’t drink and I’m so proud of you,” Athena said as she ran her fingers through Bobby’s hair which calmed him very quickly.</p><p>“Thank you for coming to get me,” Bobby said softly as he stopped crying and stared at his fiancee in awe.</p><p>“I will always come to get you,” Athena promised.  “Let’s lock up your truck and go to your place.  We can come pick it up tomorrow,” Athena said as Bobby nodded and climbed out of the truck. He clutched onto Athena’s hand tightly because she was his lifeline.  He kept his hand attached to hers as he locked up his truck and walked to the passenger side of her vehicle.  Bobby finally let her go so he could get in the car and buckle up.  </p><p>Athena was very worried about Bobby’s state of mind.  She’d never seen him almost defeated by his addiction like he was now.  She hadn’t realized how much he’d been struggling because she had been fixated on trying to plan a wedding and preparing for a baby. Now she felt like she failed him but she recognized she could not allow them both to spiral because the result would be tragic.  So she would deal with her part in this mess later.  Right now she had to bring Bobby back from the ledge.</p><p>After she climbed in the driver’s side of her vehicle she grabbed a hold of Bobby’s hand and squeezed it tight as she headed to his apartment.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Athena.  I’ve been trying to deal with this on my own because I don’t want you stressed out while you're pregnant,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>“Bobby I love you and while I don’t like that you let it get this far before you asked for help I am very grateful that you called me when you did.  We are going to make it through this because we love each other and the proof of that is growing inside me,”  Athena said, placing their joined hands on her belly.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I know I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and need you,” Bobby said softly as he guided their hands to rub her belly.</p><p>“You fought to get clean and sober in honor of your family.  You fought to reclaim your job as a fire captain and earned the respect and love of your team.  You allowed yourself to love again with me and the kids.  You worked so hard to become a better man and now you’re getting everything you deserve honey,” Athena said tearily hoping Bobby could see why he did deserve the life he has now.</p><p>The rest of the drive to Bobby’s apartment was silent.  When they arrived Athena sent Bobby to shower while she called Michael.</p><p>“Hey Thena, I’m here with the kids.  Is everything alright,” Michael asked concerned as he stepped out on the patio so the kids couldn’t hear their conversation?</p><p>“I’m working on it.  Michael, I didn’t want you to find out this way and I’m not ready for the kids to know just yet but I trust you so I found out last month that I’m pregnant,” Athena said, nervous of Michael’s reaction.</p><p>Michael was shocked and surprisingly a little jealous.  He supported Bobby and Athena’s relationship wholeheartedly.  He believed Bobby was a good man but he liked being the only man that shared the experience of having children with Athena.  He would have to analyze those feelings later but right now he wanted to be a friend to Athena.</p><p>“Wow, you guys don’t waste any time,” Michael said with a chuckle.  “First the engagement and now this.  I’m happy for you Athena and I’m glad Bobby gets to be a father again. I can tell how much he misses it by the way he loves our kids,” Michael said smiling.</p><p>“Thank you Michael.  I really need your support right now,” Athena said relieved.  “Right now Bobby is struggling with guilt and shame related to the death of his family and feeling unworthy of our family and especially the baby,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“I can’t imagine what he feels knowing what he’s been through.  What I do know is he loves you with all his heart and if anyone can get his mind refocused it’s you,” Michael said encouragingly.</p><p>“I hope you’re right Michael.  He called me while he was parked outside a bar thinking about getting a drink.  That’s why I had to leave the kids,” Athena admitted.</p><p>“Well that just goes to show how much he loves you.  He chose you over his addiction.  You just worry about taking care of him and I’ll make sure the kids are fine, “ Michael said assuredly.</p><p>“Thank you so much Michael for everything and I’ll see you soon,” Athena said sincerely.</p><p>“No worries Athena.  Bobby has been nothing but good to you and the kids and he has always treated me with respect and kindness which could not have always been easy and I’m grateful for his support.  So I will return the favor by supporting him in his time of need.  Good Night Athena I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Michael said disconnecting the call.</p><p>Athena got Bobby to eat some leftovers she found in his fridge with her since he admitted he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch.  The meal was quiet and Bobby kept glancing at Athena like he was afraid she would disappear any minute.  After they ate and cleaned up she led him back to his bed and she helped him change into comfortable night clothes while she just grabbed one of his large t-shirts and donned that for bed.  They climbed into bed and snuggled together holding on to each other tightly.  Bobby’s breathing was so even Athena thought he was asleep when he spoke softly.</p><p>“Do you think Marcy and the kids are mad at me for moving on without them,” he asked painfully?</p><p>Athena thought carefully before she spoke.  She didn’t want to answer for Marcy because she knew she couldn’t but she thought of a way to spin the question to help Bobby see what she believed to be true.</p><p>“Let me ask you something first,” she said gently.  She felt Bobby’s head nod affirmatively.</p><p>“You believe Marcy loved you as much as you loved her,” Athena asked and Bobby nodded again.  “Then if you were the one who passed away and Marcy and the kids were still alive would you be mad if they found another man who loved them and made them happy and encouraged them to remember you,” Athena asked as she pulled back and looked up into his eyes?</p><p>Bobby thought about Athena’s question and he knew immediately he would want them to be happy and well taken care of if he was gone.</p><p>“No I would just want them to be happy and safe,” Bobby said sincerely.</p><p>“Well then I think you just answered your own question my love.  Marcy and the kids love you just like you love them and I think they would want you to be happy and safe,” Athena said.  Bobby felt like a big weight released from his spirit and some of the happiness and joy that had been eluding him filled his heart.  With Athena’s words in his heart and mind and her arms wrapped around him he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in weeks.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Bobby felt more like himself than he’d felt in weeks.  He was actually whistling while he made an omelet and some bacon for himself for breakfast.  Athena had left this morning to take the kids to school and reassure them after she dropped Bobby off at his truck.  They shared a steamy kiss and Bobby promised her he would show her how much she meant to him later that evening after the emotional day they had yesterday.  Athena had single handedly flipped his internal dialogue.  He was now feeling joyful and excited for the future.</p><p>Your family is proud of you for getting clean and sober.  They love you and want you to be happy with Athena and the kids.  They would be excited about having a new sibling.  May and Harry love you and are excited about you being their stepfather so the new baby will love you too.  You’ve worked hard to be a good partner to Athena and you will be a good husband as well.  Your family and your team love you because you are a better man than you were before.  These were the new thoughts running through Bobby’s mind thanks to Athena.</p><p>Bobby was so excited he spent the day working on wedding plans while he waited for Athena to call him to let him know she was home from work so he could come be with the kids.  The call he received was very different from the call he was expecting.</p><p>“Bobby, the serial bomber sent a package to the house.  Harry almost opened it but thank God Michael stopped him,” Athena cried.  Bobby was on his feet with keys in hand running to his truck.</p><p>“I’m on my way right now,” he said quickly as he jumped in his truck and headed to Athena’s place.   God please let my family be okay.  I can’t lose them. I’m not strong enough to go through losing my family again.  Please let Harry and May be safe.  I love them so much.  Bobby kept praying all the way to Athena’s street where there were several cop cars and the bomb squad blocking the street.  Bobby jumped out of his truck and ran towards Athena’s house when one of the officers stopped.</p><p>“Sir, you can’t go down there.  There is a crime scene in progress,” the officer said putting his hands out to keep Bobby from progressing.  Bobby shoved the officer.</p><p>“That’s my family down there,” Bobby yelled!</p><p>“Bobby,”  Carol, Athena’s officer friend who helped Bobby at the Taco Shack, said as she quickly ran over and intercepted him before he started fighting with the officer!</p><p>“We have to stop meeting like this,” she said trying to calm Bobby down.  “First of all the Athena and the kids are fine and I’ll have Officer Lawson take you to her,” she said as she motioned for Lawson to come over.</p><p>“Take Captain Nash to Sergeant Grant please,” she said and she noticed Bobby calm down and follow the officer.</p><p>Bobby ran past the officer as soon as they entered the house and he saw Athena and hugged her.</p><p>“Hey I got here as fast as I could, they wouldn’t let me down the street,” Bobby said agitated.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>As Bobby and Athena headed to the police station to witness the interrogation of Mrs. Costas Bobby had his hand on Athena’s thigh trying to keep her calm as he could still feel her trembling with fear and anger.</p><p>“I just keep thinking about what would’ve happened if Michael didn’t pick up the kids today and Harry tried to open that package,” Athena said shaking her head trying to release the vision of Harry opening the package.</p><p>“I know babe but Harry and May are safe and with their father.  I am so glad you and the baby are safe too,” Bobby said, wanting to find Victor’s son and end this before his family got hurt.</p><p>“Me too. I love you Bobby and thanks for coming so fast,” Athena said placing her hand on his resting on her thigh.</p><p>“I will always come to protect my family,” Bobby said strongly.  “I love you all so much,” Bobby said as they pulled up to the police station.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Bobby stood at the front of the truck bay and looked over his crew which had become his family.  So much has happened in a few weeks.  The fire truck explosion and Buck getting seriously injured, Freddie Costas being arrested after Bobby wrestled the detonator away from him.  Athena had been furious with him for that one.  Buck had several surgeries on his leg, Bobby being reinstated as Captain and finally today Eddie was promoted to full firefighter.  He couldn’t ask for a better team or family than he had now and the center of it all rested with her he thought as he focused on Athena handing out cake.</p><p>He was done waiting on the perfect time and location.  He was done trying to figure out schedules.  All he wanted was for her to be his wife and for the kids to be his kids too.  He also wanted to be sure his child was born under the protection of wed-lock.  He didn’t care if he was old fashioned, but it had to be done this way.  Tomorrow she will be his wife.  There would be no more waiting.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Bobby could not believe it was done.  Athena was his wife and the kids were officially his step kids.  They were leaving the courthouse when he pulled Athena into a passionate kiss holding her tight.  May took several photos to capture the moment.</p><p>“Whoa Bobby, I guess you’re pretty happy with your wife huh,” May said smiling.</p><p>“I’m ecstatic with Mrs. Nash and our two kids,” Bobby said releasing one of his arms from Athena and opening it to invite Harry and May.  Both kids rushed to join in the embrace with Bobby and their mother.</p><p>“We are finally united as a family in the eyes of the law,” Athena said smiling up at her husband.</p><p>“Let’s go home, I haven’t slept in almost forty eight hours and I’m beat,” Bobby said yawning.</p><p>“You’re staying with us tonight Bobby,” Harry asked excitedly?</p><p>“For all the rest of my nights except when I’m at the station bud,” Bobby said smiling causing Harry to dance around cheering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena find out some potential news about the baby.  The kids learn about their new sibling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thump, thump, thump.   The slow steady beat reverberated through the room and Bobby would    swear he could feel it in his soul.  His eyes were fixated on the screen as he watched his baby’s heart beat inside of his wife.  Unconsciously he squeezed Athena’s hand as he was able to make out the shape of the life they’d created in her womb.  Finally they were getting a sonogram.  It had been scheduled three times before but either Athena or Bobby had been stuck on a call and Athena refused to do it without Bobby so they had missed three prior appointments.  After the last one Bobby had enough.  He had Athena schedule the appointment and then he had another Captain switch days with him so he could be off that day and Athena was already off.  They actually made this appointment and were watching the screen as their baby’s heartbeat was visibly steady and strong.  He remembered the first time he saw Brooke and Bobby Jr. during their first sonograms and just like then he felt the tears flowing from his eyes.</p><p>Athena squeezed her husband’s hand as well as she saw the little heartbeat pulsing on the screen.  She never thought she’d have another opportunity to be a mother but here she was looking at the evidence of the child forming inside her.  She was so grateful she was able to make Bobby a father again.   He was so naturally paternal she knew he missed being a father.   While she recognized he would’ve been totally satisfied being a stepfather to her children, having his own child was different because he wouldn’t have to be wary of overstepping his boundaries or deferring to someone else’s decisions.   Athena also knew Bobby well enough to know he would treat all three kids the same, showing no favoritism to the child they created over hers.</p><p>Her husband was a wonderful man and she trusted him with everything she had including her children.  Watching him being emotional over the sight of their child made her cry as well as she also remembered witnessing this same miracle with May and Harry and all the joy the kids have brought to her life.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Bobby said as he smiled down at his wife, not ashamed of the tears steadily falling from his eyes.</p><p>“We are pretty blessed,” Athena said smiling in return at her husband.</p><p>The technician kept moving the wand around to get better picture angles of the small fetus and hoping the bright spot she was seeing would go away.  No matter which way she maneuvered the wand the bright spot was still there at the baby’s heart.  </p><p>“I will be right back with the doctor,” the technician said as she laid the wand down and smiled at the parents trying to reassure them and left the room.</p><p>“Somethings wrong,” Athena said as soon as she left.</p><p>“No love, everything is fine,” Bobby said as he moved closer to Athena and started stroking her hand.  Bobby realized the technician leaving the room was not a good sign but he didn’t want Athena to get upset.</p><p>“Bobby you and I have both done this before and usually the tech finishes the sonogram and then the doctor comes in and talks to us after,” Athena said, starting to get upset.</p><p>“I need you to stay calm and know that no matter what the doctor says we have each other and a huge family to walk with us through any circumstance,” Bobby said calmly.</p><p>Athena looked at her husband and saw him smiling and relaxed and she closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and drew from his strength.</p><p>“What if something is wrong with the baby,” Athena asked softly?</p><p>“Will you love it less,” Bobby asked already knowing her answer?</p><p>“No I will love our child no matter what,” Athena said without hesitation.</p><p>“As will I.  So if our baby has disabilities we will study up and be prepared but we will love them as much as our other children and they will have a wonderful life,” Bobby said convincingly thinking about Eddie and Christopher and how much he loved them.</p><p>“Yes we will.  I love you Bobby and thank you for being my rock,” Athena said as she pulled him to her for a kiss.</p><p>“I love you Mrs. Nash and our three beautiful children,” Bobby said after kissing his wife and placing a hand on her small baby bump.</p><p>“How do you know he or she is going to be beautiful,” Athena asked curiously?</p><p>“She is going to be gorgeous just look at her mother,” Bobby said, giving her a loving look.</p><p>“So you think it’s girl huh?”</p><p>“I know it’s a girl.  I’m two for two.  I’ve never been wrong,” Bobby said cockily.</p><p>The technician and the doctor entered the room and the doctor greeted the parents as she grabbed the wand and moved it around to get a good view of the baby.</p><p>“Hello Nash family, let’s take a look at your little bundle of joy,” she said as she watched the screen.  Dr. Tanner saw the bright spot the technician described immediately.  She hated to make parents nervous, especially older parents but she needed to prepare them for all possibilities.   Dr. Powers had referred Athena to her because they were friends and she could tell Regina Tanner really respected Sergeant Nash and she trusted her to take care of Athena during this pregnancy at this later stage in her life.  She’d met with the Nash’s a week after they found out about the pregnancy and she liked the couple.  Bobby was very attentive to his wife and determined to keep her safe and healthy throughout this pregnancy.  He asked a lot of questions and took notes on any instructions she gave Athena and she was sure he would make her follow the instructions to the letter.    </p><p>They were such a happy and loving couple and she hated to be responsible for putting a dark cloud over their pregnancy but she needed them to be prepared.</p><p>“If you look at this section of the screen,” Dr. Tanner said pointing at the bright spot, ”you will see a bright spot at the heart area of the fetus,” she said pointing.  Athena and Bobby both located the area the doctor was pointing at.  “This spot is known as an EIF, or Echogenic Intracardiac Focus which could be an indication of a chromosomal abnormality which could result in Down’s Syndrome or a short list of other disorders,” she said calmly.  “I say could because women have had completely healthy babies even though an EIF was present in the sonogram,” she said, finally turning to look at the couple. </p><p>“How can we know for sure if the baby has a genetic abnormality,” Athena asked, feeling her heart breaking for her baby?</p><p>“We could perform amniocentesis where we take a small sample of amniotic fluid surrounding the baby and test it for all possible genetic mutations,” Dr. Tanner said gently.</p><p>“Does performing that test cause any risk to the baby,” Bobby asked, squeezing Athena’s hand for comfort?</p><p>“Yes there is a slight chance of a miscarriage or injury to the fetus,” the doctor said honestly.</p><p>“No,” Bobby said firmly.  “Whatever the condition of the baby, we will love her unconditionally so we won’t take a chance of losing her just to tell us something that won’t matter anyway,” Bobby said as he bent down and kissed his wife’s forehead.</p><p>“If there is going to be a possible disability the test can help you prepare for what’s coming,” the doctor said as she felt the need to inform the parents.</p><p>“Will you provide a list of the most likely disorders and we will look into them all,” Athena said looking at her husband continuing to draw strength from him?</p><p>“Of course I will,” Dr. Tanner said, smiling at the couple, feeling so much respect for the way they were handling the news they were receiving.  “So I have to let you know aborting this pregnancy is an option if we determine the child does have a genetic abnormality.”</p><p>“It is not an option for us,” Bobby said looking at Athena for confirmation.  Athena nodded in  solidarity with her husband.</p><p>“Understood, I will put that in your record so it will not be brought up again,” Dr. Tanner said as she entered her notes in Athena’s file.  “I will provide you with several brochures explaining possible disorders, treatments and resources for each but I want you to remember there is still a very good chance your baby will be perfectly healthy,” Dr Tanner encouraged as she stood to leave the room.  “I will schedule your visits more frequently so we can keep a close eye on your baby.”</p><p>“Thank you Dr. Tanner,” Bobby said sincerely before she left the room.  When the doctor left Athena started to tremble and she broke into a heartbreaking sob.  Bobby sat on the examination table and gently wiped the gel off her belly.</p><p>“Listen babe, I know you’re afraid and I am too.  We both know God doesn’t make mistakes.  Look at how wonderful Chris is and how great of a father Eddie is to him.  If our baby has a disability we will deal with it as a family and that includes the 118 and your friends on the force too.  Everything will be fine,” Bobby spoke gently to Athena as he helped her get dressed and she felt better as soon as he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight for a few minutes.</p><p>“I know you’re right Bobby but I just needed to share a few tears for our baby.  Now I’m ready to do whatever it takes to make sure he or she has the best life,” Athena said confidently.</p><p>“I love you Athena Grant-Nash and I know with you and the kids by my side there is nothing we can’t accomplish together,” Bobby said, giving her a soft kiss.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby Nash and I’m so glad that our baby will get to grow up with the greatest Dad he or she could ever ask for,” Athena said looking up at Bobby with a smile.</p><p>“She’s a girl and she will be Daddy’s little angel,” Bobby said, grabbing Athena’s hand and leading her to the front so they could check out.  The doctor left them several brochures as promised and they were scheduled for another appointment in three weeks.</p><p>“It’s time to tell the kids and our friends about the baby,” Athena said rubbing her belly.</p><p>“What do you want to tell them,” Bobby asked curiously?</p><p>“Everything,” Athena said looking at Bobby lovingly.  “I want them to be as prepared as we are for any potential issues with the baby.”</p><p>“You are amazing,” Bobby said, glancing at Athena feeling overwhelming love for his wife.</p><p>“Let’s tell the kids tonight and we’ll tell the team tomorrow,” Athena said as she reached for Bobby’s hand and held it in hers.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>The Grant-Nash family, including Michael,  had just finished eating a very good dinner prepared by Bobby and the adults were sitting in the living room chatting amicably while the kids loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen.  After the kitchen was finished Harry and May joined their parents in the living room.  Athena reached for Bobby’s hand and held it tightly letting him know she was ready to talk and he gave an encouraging smile and squeeze to let her know he would back her up however she needed him to.</p><p>“Bobby and I have some important news we would like to share with you all because it significantly impacts all of us,” Athena started.  May and Harry looked at each other both acknowledging with a confused look they had no idea what information was coming.  Michael smiled recognizing Athena was ready to share her pregnancy with the kids.</p><p>“Bobby and I found out almost two months ago that I am pregnant,” the kids were completely shocked by the news.  “We didn’t want to tell you until we made it through the first trimester because at my age a miscarriage was a very likely possibility and we didn’t want to put you through that if it we could help it,” Athena said looking at May.</p><p>“Wow, Mom were you and Bobby trying to have a baby,” May asked curiously?</p><p>“No we didn’t plan this.  As a matter of fact your mother was on birth control to prevent her from getting pregnant,” Bobby interjected making sure May knew they were being responsible.</p><p>“Yes when Harry came home with that infection that we all got and we had to take antibiotics, the doctor forgot to tell me the antibiotics have been known to make my birth control pills ineffective,” Athena explained and May nodded in acceptance.</p><p>“So you will have your own baby now huh Bobby,” Harry asked sadly looking down at his lap?</p><p>“Yes I will have another child to add to the bunch which brings me up to a grand total of five children,” Bobby said, reaching out to lift Harry’s head so he could see his face.</p><p>“You’ll still play with me and be my best friend right,” Harry asked?</p><p>“Harry I can’t love this baby girl any more than I love you, May, Brooke and Bobby Jr.,” Bobby smiled and Harry returned the smile and hugged Bobby.</p><p>“It’s a girl,” May said excitedly!</p><p>“We don’t know what sex the baby is but your stepfather is convinced we’re having a girl,” Athena said shaking her head.</p><p>“I told your mother I have never been wrong, she’ll see,” Bobby said confidently.</p><p>“I don’t want another sister.  I want a little brother,” Harry said grumpily.</p><p>“Harry you will love her or him no matter what,” Michael interrupted giving Harry a glare.  Harry nodded and sat back silently hoping Bobby was wrong.</p><p>“We found something else out about the baby today that we think you should be prepared for just in case,” Athena said hesitantly.</p><p>Michael looked at her expectantly worried by her expression.</p><p>“We had a sonogram today and there was a bright spot on the baby’s heart that could be an indication of a chromosomal abnormality which means the baby may be born with a disability,” Athena said in a gravelly voice.  Bobby pulled Athena up against his side and wrapped his arm around her placing his hand on her stomach.</p><p>“No matter how the baby turns out we will love her and make sure she has a wonderful life,” Bobby said as he waited for the kids reaction.  Michael actually spoke up first.</p><p>“Isn’t there a test you can take to identify any potential genetic issues,” Michael asked, feeling worried for Bobby and Athena?</p><p>“There is but the test has a possibility of causing a miscarriage or injuring the baby and we won’t take that chance,” Athena said covering Bobby’s hand on her stomach with her own as if to protect the baby.</p><p>“Yes but shouldn’t you know what you’re getting into so you can prepare yourselves or make a different decision,” Michael said being mindful of the kids.</p><p>“There is no different decision to be made,” Bobby said steely with a glare at Michael letting him know to table that discussion until the kids weren’t around.</p><p>“I will love her no matter what Mom,” May said with tears in her eyes thinking about how mean some kids are to kids with special needs.  “It would just mean I get to help her a lot and we’ll be super close,” May said as she walked over and hugged her mom.</p><p>“I have a friend Sally at school who has Down’s Syndrome.  Kids at school pick on me sometimes because I eat lunch with her and hang out with her at recess when I can but I don’t care because she is the nicest person and she’s really funny,” Harry said with a smile.  “I will love my brother or sister even if they need extra help and I won’t let kids pick on them,” Harry said a little agitated thinking about the mean things people said about Sally.</p><p>“Thank you both so much,” Athena said with tears in her eyes so proud of her children.  “There is also a possibility the baby will be perfectly fine but we should be prepared just in case,”  Athena said, feeling more confident with the support of the kids.  “The doctor gave us some brochures with information on the most likely illnesses associated with the image on the sonogram so Bobby and I will read through them and try to prepare ourselves as much as possible.</p><p>“Why don’t you give a couple to me and Harry and we could learn about those and then we can all get together and teach each other what we learned,” May suggested and Harry nodded wanting to help prepare for the baby too?</p><p>“That’s a great idea May,” Bobby said as he got up to go grab a couple of the brochures provided by the doctor.  He returned and gave one to Harry and another one to May.</p><p>“May thank you so much for being so helpful,” he said, hugging her.  “You’re mother is going to need a lot of support from us when the baby gets here,” Bobby said so only May could hear.  She nodded and hugged him back tightly letting him know they had her full support.</p><p>It was getting pretty close to Harry’s bedtime so the kids hugged their parents and headed to Harry’s room to talk.</p><p>“I think you guys should get the test done,” Michael said, not understanding why they were being so stubborn when they needed to know what was wrong with the baby.</p><p>“It is not your decision Michael and Bobby and I are not taking any chances that could result in losing the baby,” Athena snapped.</p><p>“Michael you know you are a part of this family and we respect you as the kids father but this decision is between me and my wife,” Bobby said shortly.  “We would love for you to be a part of our child’s life but if you can’t handle it then we understand.”</p><p>Michael realized he was overstepping his position.  He just worried a disabled child would cause a lot of stress on Bobby, Athena and the kids.  As Athena said it was not his decision to make.  He did not want to be pushed out of Bobby and Athena’s lives because he would always love Athena and he truly cared about Bobby as well.  So he chose in that moment to forget about what he thought they should do and support them like his children had done.</p><p>“I apologize for pushing.  I truly am happy for you two and I guess I’m just worried about the stress this will cause on the family,” Michael said honestly.</p><p>“I understand how you feel and I would be lying if I said we don’t all have concerns but the most important thing is we will accept our daughter and love her just as she is,” Bobby said placing a comforting hand on Michael’s shoulder glad that he was coming around.  </p><p>“You’re right Bobby and of course we will accept and love her,” Michael said in agreement.  Michael left shortly after the conversation after stopping to say goodbye to the kids.  Athena and Bobby said goodnight to the kids and headed to bed.</p><p>“Do you think the kids are really good with this,” Bobby asked, concerned about Harry’s initial response?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do.  Harry is a little afraid because he’s had friends who had stepparents they were close to who they felt like changed after they had their own children,” Athena said remembering a conversation she had with Harry not long after she accepted Bobby’s proposal.  Harry had wanted to know if she and Bobby were planning to have more kids and she’d told him probably not.</p><p>“My feelings for Harry and May would never change because of the baby,” Bobby said looking at Athena confused.  Athena snuggled up close to Bobby and gave him a soft kiss.</p><p>“I know that honey.  Everyone is not as wonderful as you so unfortunately some kids suffer when a stepparent comes into the picture,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“Well I love all of our kids the same,” Bobby said as he rolled Athena onto her back and scooted down so he could talk to their daughter.</p><p>“Hello Baby Nash.  Your family is so excited to meet you,” Bobby said as he rubbed Athena’s small baby bump.  “We all love you so much already.  You don’t have to worry about anything.  You just take your time enjoying the good life inside your mom until you’re ready to come out.  I want you to know if you’re different than most people and need a little extra help it won’t matter to us because we will always love you and be grateful to be your family,” Bobby said as he leaned down and kissed Athena’s belly.</p><p>Tears flowed from Athena’s eyes as she listened to Bobby to talk to their baby as he did every night since he found out about her.  Even when he was on shift he made her hold the phone to her stomach so he could talk to the baby before he went to bed.  She was so blessed to have him as a husband and partner and she didn’t know if she could handle this situation with anyone but him.  She was worried about her baby but she knew Bobby was right they would love her or him regardless.  </p><p>Bobby scooted back to his spot in bed and wrapped his wife in his arms feeling overwhelmed with the love for her and their little miracle.  He drifted off to sleep excited about making the announcement to the firefam tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Growing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena's feels undesirable in her pregnant state.  A visit to the doctor reassures Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was looking at herself in the mirror and she didn’t like what she saw.   Even though she hadn’t gained a significant amount of weight she did have a little baby bump now and she felt unattractive.  Normally her stomach was flat and tight and she worked hard to keep it that way at her age because she needed to be at the top of her physical game to perform her job well.  Now the little pouch where her baby was growing was very visible to anyone who paid attention.  Bobby hadn’t attempted to make love to her in three weeks since their first sonogram which was completely outside of the norm because usually they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  This validated Athena’s feelings of being undesirable in her mind.</p><p>“Hey babe.  What are you doing,” Bobby asked as he entered the bedroom from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist?</p><p>Athena groaned as she watched her husband’s toned body flex as he used the towel to dry himself more thoroughly and his manhood was left exposed for her to see and she got hot all over and she could feel her panties getting wetter by the minute.</p><p>“Looking at how terrible I look,” she said sadly as she turned back to the mirror frustrated.  Bobby walked up behind Athena and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his body.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you look even better than usual with our daughter growing inside of you,” Bobby said as he nuzzled her neck a little.</p><p>“I’m fat and gross,” Athena said miserably.</p><p>“You are pregnant, not fat and I don’t want to hear you talking about my wife like that again or I’m going to get angry,” Bobby said seriously.  He continued to kiss her neck until his body started responding to touching his wife and then he pulled away.</p><p>Athena felt Bobby hardening behind her and she thought she was finally going to be satisfied by her husband but then he pulled away and started getting dressed for their doctor’s appointment.  Athena prided herself on being tough and strong but Bobby had become her kryptonite.  He was the one person besides her children who made her feel things so strongly and added to the hormones from her pregnancy and every feeling was intensified.  In that moment she felt so rejected she just burst into tears and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands.</p><p>“Athena, what’s wrong are you hurt,” Bobby asked as he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her and his hands started roaming her for injuries?  Athena slapped his hands away.</p><p>“Why don’t you want me any more,” she cried?  “It’s because I gained too much weight already isn’t it,” Athena looked up at him with pain filled eyes?  Bobby’s heart broke immediately when he saw the look on her face.  Tears fell from his eyes when he realized what he was doing to his wife by not telling her about his fears.</p><p>“Athena I’m so sorry I hurt you babe,” Bobby said brokenly.  He grabbed her hand and placed it on his right palm and she was shocked to feel blisters on his palm and finger.</p><p>“What happened to your hand,” Athena asked, concerned as Bobby’s hands were normally strong and clear as he did more directing on scene than handling equipment?</p><p>“I’ve touched myself more in these last three weeks than I did when I was a teenager figuring out I could relieve myself with my hand because I want to make love to you so bad but I’m afraid I’m going to hurt the baby,” Bobby said ashamed.</p><p>“What, why would you think that,” Athena asked confused?</p><p>“I don’t know.  This baby is different because she’s ours and then there’s that spot. What if I make it worse,” Bobby said anxiously, releasing all the fears he’s had since they found out about the baby’s possible medical condition?</p><p>“Bobby there is nothing you can do to hurt the baby.  She or he is going to be what they are and we will love them regardless but us being intimate is not going to change the baby’s condition one way or the other,” she said trying to encourage her husband.  Athena was still trying to hold on to the idea the baby could be a boy because Bobby had the rest of the family and their friends all calling the baby her.</p><p>“I want to talk to the doctor about it today because I can’t go much longer without being with you,” Bobby said desperately.  “Last night you kept rubbing your ass against me in your sleep I almost ripped a hole in your night shorts and buried myself inside you without warning,” Bobby groaned remembering how turned on he was last night.  </p><p>“I really thought you weren’t attracted to me any more,” Athena said timidly.</p><p>“I don’t know how you could ever think that.  There is something incredibly sexy about my child growing inside you,” Bobby said with a heated look that Athena could feel her body responding to.  “As much as I wanted you before, I want you twice as much now.  Have you not noticed I take like four showers a day now,” Bobby asked smiling? “I swear my right arm is bigger than my left because it’s been getting a continuous workout,” Bobby said, displaying both arms for Athena to see.</p><p>“Bobby why didn’t you just tell me what you were thinking,” Athena asked softly?</p><p>“I don’t know.  I’m so afraid of stressing you out or making you upset and that’s the last thing I want for you in your condition,” Bobby said, reaching out and touching her stomach gently.  “You and our daughter are my number one priority right now.”</p><p>“I understand honey but don’t you think not making love to my husband is stressing me out,” Athena said as she placed her hands on Bobby’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>“If we don’t leave for the doctor now, we’re definitely not going to make it,” Bobby said after the kiss and stood up pulling Athena to her feet.  “If the doctor gives us the all clear I will make sure to make up for the last three weeks of making you feel like you were undesirable,” Bobby said determinedly.</p><p>“When the doctor gives us the all clear,” Athena said as she turned to get dressed.  Bobby and Athena dressed quickly and headed to Dr. Tanner’s office.</p><p>The same technician from their first sonogram came in, greeted them and performed the sonogram.  This time Bobby and Athena were all smiles when they heard and then saw the heartbeat on the screen.  The baby was definitely getting bigger.  The spot from before was still visible but Athena and Bobby were no longer worried about the condition of the baby.  The night of the first sonogram after telling Michael and the kids Bobby had held Athena and prayed the most beautiful prayer for their baby.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>“God our father, I just want to ask that you prepare our family and friends by giving us patience and unconditional love for our daughter however you see fit to form her.  I pray that she will always feel safe and comfortable with her family and know that we love her and will go to the ends of the Earth to make her happy.  I pray that she will live a long and happy life and understand we will always be grateful that she is a part of our family.  Thank you so much father for blessing us with one of your angels and I will spend the rest of my life loving and caring for her and the rest of my family with everything I am.”</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Athena had cried her eyes out as Bobby prayed for their child.  Not once did he ask for the baby to be healthy because they both agreed God made no mistakes.  Seeing the baby growing in her womb made Athena cry with joy this time as Bobby smiled and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I think she’s going to be a big baby,” the technician said smiling.</p><p>“Both of my kids were over eight pounds,” Bobby said sheepishly as Athena's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“My kids were both barely over five pounds.  Didn’t think to mention that little tidbit of info before,” Athena asked glaring at Bobby?  Bobby just shrugged his shoulders as the technician left the room.</p><p>Dr. Tanner came into the room with Athena’s file in her hands smiling at the couple.</p><p>“Hello Nash family, how are you two holding up,” she asked knowing they had received some tough news at their first sonogram?</p><p>“Really well actually.  Our family and friends are really excited about the baby and they don’t care whether he or she will have disabilities or not,” Athena said proudly.</p><p>“Well that’s great news because a strong support system will ensure your family will thrive no matter how this all turns out,” Dr. Tanner genuinely.  She looked at the film with measurements in her hand.  “The baby is growing right on schedule and appears to be doing well.  She is probably going to be a larger baby,” the doctor as she studied the measurements.</p><p>“Not you too Dr. Tanner,” Athena said as Bobby smirked.</p><p>“I’m sorry Athena but Bobby is so confident he has all convinced you’re having a girl,” she said unashamed.  “How have you been feeling Athena?”</p><p>“Just more tired than anything but no more nauseousness and no pain,” Athena said happily.</p><p>“Great well I’m going to keep you coming in every three weeks just to make sure we catch any possible problems early but as of right now everything is looking good,” the doctor said smiling.</p><p>“I have a question,” Bobby said squeezing Athena’s hand.</p><p>“Is it safe for me to have sex with her without hurting the baby,” Bobby said bluntly?  Athena was a little embarrassed by Bobby’s straightforward question.</p><p>“Of course you can have sex with your wife as a matter of fact I encourage it to keep her mind off worrying about all the possibile outcomes of this pregnancy until it becomes too uncomfortable for her which will come near the end,” the doctor said plainly.</p><p>“It’s just I worry about the baby’s condition because I’m not the smallest guy and I don’t want to make it worse,” Bobby said seriously.  Athena rolled her eyes behind Bobby and Dr. Tanner had to cover her mouth and fake a small cough to keep from laughing because she realized Bobby was truly concerned.</p><p>“Bobby don’t worry you can’t do any damage to your daughter by making love to your wife.  Whatever condition she’s going to be in has already been determined by her genetics.  While I don’t doubt that you’re a large man you would have to be much larger to cause those kinds of problems,” Dr. Tanner said flatly.   Bobby nodded and accepted her assurance his wife would be safe.</p><p>“Thank you doc, now maybe my husband will actually touch me,” Athena said relieved.</p><p>“Bobby, you haven’t touched your wife since the last time you two were here,” Dr. Tanner asked surprised?</p><p>“I didn’t want to hurt the baby,” Bobby said strongly.</p><p>“Bobby if you have questions like that don’t wait for a visit, call the office and leave me a message and I’ll return your call,” she admonished.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said as he started helping Athena get dressed.</p><p>“I’ll see you two in three weeks,” Dr. Tanner said, grabbing the file and heading toward the door.</p><p>“Hey Doc,” Bobby said, causing Dr. Tanner to stop at the door.  “It doesn’t matter what position right, all sex is safe,” Bobby asked?</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena exclaimed!</p><p>“Yes Bobby you can have sex any way you and your wife are comfortable with,” she said with a chuckle before exiting.</p><p>“What, I’m just checking,” Bobby said to Athena unfazed.   </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Karen and Hen had shown up at Athena and Bobby’s not long after they returned from the doctor.  They took Athena on a surprise shopping trip to buy some baby supplies while Bobby stayed home to take care of some chores.  Athena didn’t know that Bobby had planned the whole thing after talking to the doctor to get her out of the house.   He did take care of some chores like a few loads of laundry and grocery shopping because he planned a special dinner for Athena and he set up the dinning room for date night with fancy dishes, flowers and candles.</p><p>Bobby felt like he did the first night he cooked Athena dinner at his place and the first night they made love.  He was nervous.  He had on a navy blue suit that Athena really loved to see him in.  He had smoked a whole chicken, made some southern style green beans and grilled some corn on cob.  One of Athena’s favorite meals.  He’d even bought some tiramisu which was her favorite dessert.  Now he was just waiting for Hen and Karen to bring his wife back to him.</p><p>The last three weeks have been torture for Bobby.   Athena was absolutely glowing in her pregnancy.  Her skin was flawless, her hair seemed shinier and fuller and her breasts were growing to accommodate the baby later.  She had been sexy to him before the pregnancy but now she was practically irresistible..  He couldn’t believe she thought she wasn’t attractive. Every time he was in the same room with her he was hard practically the entire time which made it very interesting when the kids were home.  He was constantly trying to find a way to inconspicuously cover his lap so no one could see how turned on he was by his wife.  </p><p>After three days of non stop arousal he’d jumped in the shower one time while Athena was napping and took care of his own need and it only took a couple of minutes because he’d been without release for three days.  Since then he’d taken a lot of showers.  He couldn’t believe no one noticed how many showers he took since he hadn’t made love to Athena.  If she came by to visit the firehouse,he would immediately hit the showers after she left. He hadn’t lied to Athena when he said he’d played with himself more now than he ever had.  As a teenager he did out of fascination as most young men do but now it was a necessity.  Not making love with his wife in three weeks actually caused him physical pain so he had to take care of it.  Tonight all that would change.  He was going to show Athena exactly how desirable she was because she was much more satisfying than his hand.  Now that he was sure he couldn’t hurt their daughter he was ready to reassure his wife of his desire for her.</p><p>“We spent way too much money,” Athena said laughing as she entered the house with two bags in her hand with Hen and Karen following holding several bags in each hand.</p><p>“Your husband gave us a thousand dollars and said make my wife happy.  Mission accomplished and we still have two hundred dollars left,” Hen said as she followed Athena down the stairs.</p><p>“Damn,” Athena stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband in the blue suit he knew she loved and the table set for date night with candle light for ambiance!</p><p>“Whoa,” Karen said as she finally caught up to Athena and Hen and saw the scene Bobby had set.</p><p>“Go, now,” Athena said to her friends as she knew what was about to go down with her husband!</p><p>“Bobby I’m going to leave your two hundred dollars on the table right here and Karen and I will put the rest of the packages in the garage on our way out,” Hen said as her and Karen dropped the packages in the living room, dropped the money on the table and hurried up the stairs and out the door.</p><p>“Can I change,” Athena asked as she felt underdressed in a pair of jeans she was barely able to squeeze in and a silky blouse?</p><p>“You can but it would be a waste of time because whatever you put on is coming off of you right after dinner,” Bobby said huskily.  Athena felt the moisture in her panties at his words and she didn’t know how she was going to make it through dinner.</p><p>Bobby finally moved to Athena, grabbed her hand and brought her to the dinner table.  He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit.  Once she sat, he pushed her chair in and grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss her engagement ring.</p><p>“So for dinner we have smoked chicken, southern style green beans and grilled corn on the cob,” Bobby said with flair as he presented Athena with her plate.</p><p>“You went all out I see Mr. Nash,” Athena said giddily. </p><p>“You are worth this and so much more Mrs. Nash,” Bobby said as he sat to enjoy dinner with his wife.  Throughout the meal Bobby kept “accidentally” brushing his wife’s legs with his foot.  They talked a little about their past as they ate but the tension was definitely building as the meal came to a close.</p><p>Bobby really wanted to make love to his wife but he hated leaving the kitchen dirty.</p><p>“Bobby I swear if you say one thing about cleaning up this kitchen I’m going to scream,” Athena said as she grabbed Bobby’s hand and drug him to the bedroom.  As soon as Bobby was in the room Athena shut the door and jumped into his arms attacking his lips.  Bobby wanted to take things slow but Athena was taking it out of his hands.</p><p>Feeling his wife’s body against his was making Bobby as aroused as ever.  Athena reached down and grabbed Bobby’s shaft through his pants and he was at her mercy.  Athena kissed him thoroughly while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  He was trying to remember what his plans were when he felt Athena’s lips around him and he looked down into her eyes, where she had dropped to her knees, as she took his shaft deep into her throat.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby yelled! The warmth of her mouth and the sensation of her tongue was too much for Bobby after three weeks of no sexual interaction with his wife.  Athena had just really gotten started when Bobby’s seed shot down her throat.  Athena swallowed all he had and released him kissing his head softly.  Bobby sat on the bed as the strength in his legs gave out and he laid back trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Now that we got that out of the way.  We can take it slow babe,”  Athena said as she stripped naked.  Bobby was still lying on the bed trembling as his body tried to recover from the orgasm his wife had just given him.  Once he finally was able to catch his breath and form a coherent thought he realized his wife was right.  He would’ve never been able to take it slow if Athena hadn’t taken care of his first orgasm which obviously had been on a hair trigger. </p><p>“You are absolutely incredible,” Bobby finally found his voice as his wife joined him on the bed.  She started unbuttoning his jacket and Bobby finally sat up to help her remove his jacket and shirt.  As soon as Bobby was naked he rolled Athena on her back and he laid beside her on his side with his elbow on the mattress and his head in his hand.  He took his free hand and started rubbing lightly from the valley between her breast to her waist and back.</p><p>“I’m going to kiss every part of your body and make love to you in every way imaginable until you never think to question my desire for you in the future,” Bobby said intently eyes dark with passion for his wife.  Athena trembled at his words because she knew Bobby intended to do exactly what he said.  For the next twenty minutes Bobby kissed Athena from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet making sure he touched every part of her body.  By the time he reached her feet her throat was raw from moaning and she couldn’t believe the amount of fluids coming from her mound.  Just when she thought he was done, Bobby gently rolled her onto her stomach and kissed her from the bottom of her feet back to the top of her head making sure to touch every part of her body again.  </p><p>Athena couldn’t think of a time she’d ever needed a man as badly as she needed Bobby right now.  Bobby rolled Athena back onto her back and then he kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth dueling with her tongue in a heated exchange.  He then moved to kissing her neck as he massaged her breast, squeezing her hardened nipples causing her to gasp.  Bobby purposefully sucked her neck hard leaving his mark for everyone to see knowingly ignoring their agreement to never leave a mark where it could be seen.  Athena was too blinded with lust to fuss about it.  Bobby moved his attention from her neck to her breast, lavishing her nipple with his hot tongue.  Meanwhile he moved his hand down to her heat and felt how soaking wet she was.  He pushed two fingers into her easily and stroked her putting pressure right where he knew it would drive her wild.  Bobby sucked her nipple into his mouth while he continued to finger her aggressively..</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena screamed as she came hard for the first time in three weeks!  She was still feeling the aftershocks from her orgasm when she felt Bobby place her legs over his shoulder.  She hadn’t even felt him move to the end of the bed. The next thing she knew Bobby stuck his tongue into her entrance and went straight for her clit.  After a few soft locating strokes with his tongue Bobby sucked on it launching Athena into another powerful orgasm.</p><p>“Shit Bobby,” Athena yelled as her orgasm tore through her.</p><p>“Do you think I still find you attractive,” Bobby asked smartly?  “You said something earlier about me not being interested in you because you put on some weight,” Bobby said looking at his wife sprawled out on the bed, hair in disarray with no energy to move.  “Let’s test that theory,” Bobby said as moved over his wife, spreading her legs wide for him.  Before she could protest Bobby pushed into her fully with one quick thrust.  Being inside Athena felt like coming home.  Bobby felt as if everything else in the world melted away and all he could feel was the connection between him and his wife.  He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into her frantically chasing a release that was coming unbelievable quickly considering he’d just had one when they first came into the bedroom.</p><p>Athena could only lay there as Bobby pistoned into her repeatedly because she had no energy to assist him at all.  He felt so good inside of her where he belonged.  The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room along with Bobby’s grunts as he continued to pleasure his wife.  Finally Bobby came into his wife filling her with streams of his desire triggering her final orgasm as Athena shuddered and was out like a light.  Bobby pulled out of his wife and rolled on to his back beside her to gather his strength.   After ten minutes of listening to her sleep and regaining a small portion of his energy Bobby got up and cleaned him and Athena up as best as he could.  He pulled on a pair of boxers and went to put away the leftovers from dinner and put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it before returning to bed.</p><p>As soon as he got into bed and joined Athena under the comforter she rolled over to him and snuggled her body into his.  Bobby wrapped his arms around his wife and fell asleep with a big smile on his face feeling excited about his growing family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Pink or Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Should the Nash family being looking for pink or blue?  Athena has an incident at work forcing her to change her status.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“BOBBY! BOBBY!  COME HERE QUICK,” Athena yelled from the bed!  Bobby came flying out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist so fast he stepped on the end of the towel and tripped landing on the bed next to wife.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” he asked in a panic looking for signs of injury on his wife?  She was sitting propped up in the bed with several fluffy pillows behind her back and her hands on her belly.  She quickly grabbed one of Bobby’s hands and placed it on her belly right where her hand had been.</p><p>Bobby was a little afraid of how hard Athena was pushing his hand against her belly until he felt a little flutter against his hand.  His eyes shot to Athena’s in awe.</p><p>“The baby is kicking,” she said with a big smile.  I thought I felt it a couple of days ago but I attributed it to gas,”  she said happily.  “It’s been awhile and I’m a little rusty so I just figured out it’s actually the baby.”  Bobby’s heart immediately flooded with joy at the thought of his baby being big enough for him to feel her moving inside of his wife.  He quickly scooted down to talk to his daughter making sure to keep his hand in position to feel her response.</p><p>“Hey Daddy’s little angel,” Bobby said excitedly as the flutters against his hand picked up speed at the sound of his voice.  “Your mom and I love you so much and we’re so happy you’re getting bigger and stronger in there.  Daddy can actually feel your little feet moving against mommy’s tummy,” Bobby said as he bent down and kissed Athena’s stomach where he was feeling the flutters.  “Now I need you to calm down and get some rest for now because Daddy is about to show mommy how much he loves her and I don’t want to scare you.  So you get some rest and you can show me how strong you are tomorrow,” Bobby whispered and then started singing to her in a low baritone.  “Good night, sweet angel Daddy loves you and mommy too.  Daddy knows you’re a princess so we need pink instead of blue.  We can’t wait to meet you so we can hold you all the time.  Daddy will protect and love you even when he’s ninety-nine.”</p><p>Athena couldn’t believe it but the flutters actually stopped and it appeared the baby went to sleep at Bobby’s request and his voice singing his silly little song.</p><p>“I can’t believe the baby is already listening to you,” Athena said shocked.  Bobby took advantage of her surprise and pulled himself up and captured her lips in a hot sensual kiss.  Ever since the doctor gave them the all clear on sex, Bobby and Athena had a hard time keeping their hands off each other especially when the kids were with Michael.  Athena’s hormones were in overdrive and she was constantly hot for Bobby.  Bobby couldn’t get over how beautiful his wife was with their daughter growing inside her.</p><p>As usual these days Bobby was already hard for his wife as he kissed her thoroughly making sure not to put his weight on her.  Athena was running her fingers through his hair while their tongues were dueling with one another and Bobby loved the feeling.  Once they broke to get some much needed air, Bobby sat up and removed his t-shirt from Athena, her new favorite sleepwear.  He couldn’t help but smile when he saw she was wearing a pair of his boxers for underwear.</p><p>“What my clothes are not very comfortable right now,” Athena said looking down at her lap.  She had been holding out on purchasing maternity clothes as long as possible by stealing some items from her husband.  Her underwear and pants were definitely too tight on her waist if she could get into them at all but Bobby’s were loose and they smelled like him which was her favorite part.</p><p>“I love seeing you in my clothes Mrs. Nash,” Bobby said smiling at Athena as she lifted her hips allowing him to remove the boxers.  “Except when I’m in the process of reminding you of how much I love you,” Bobby said as he threw the boxers on the floor.  Then he used his hand to lift her chin so he could look in her eyes.  “I just want you to be comfortable babe.  So you can wear all of my clothes if that’s what you want or you can go buy yourself some maternity clothes.  I just want you to be happy,” Bobby said sincerely, causing Athena to cry.</p><p>“Why are you so good to me,” Athena said, feeling emotional by the kindness of her husband?</p><p>“Because you deserve it and so much more my love.  You are such an amazing wife, mother, police sergeant and friend,” Bobby said, punctuating each one of her roles with a kiss.  “Everyday I am so grateful I get to call you my wife,” Bobby said as he slid down her body leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake.  It didn’t take long for Athena to switch from emotional to arousal as moans bubbled out of her throat.</p><p>Bobby stopped briefly to give some attention to her breasts which continued to grow with the baby.  Hearing Athena moan his name increased his arousal and pushed him to move down to her belly where he pressed a soft kiss for his daughter and reminded her to sleep well.  Finally he reached his destination at the apex of her thighs.  He would never tire of the exotic smell and taste of her desire.  Bobby spread his wife’s legs wide as he placed soft kisses and licks on her inner thighs.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena muttered as the need intensified that only Bobby could satisfy.  Her body was lubricating itself in anticipation of joining with her husband and Athena needed him to stop teasing and get to it.</p><p>Bobby smiled when his wife growled his name with a little more heat and he knew she was over the foreplay and ready to get down to the business of physically expressing their love.  With that thought Bobby readjusted his head and pushed his tongue inside his wife and the taste of her drove him wild.  Using broad strokes he pleasured her loving the sounds of her whimpering.</p><p>“Right there Bobby,” Athena yelled as his tongue hit a particularly pleasurable spot!  Bobby took his wife’s advice and lasered in on that spot causing her legs to tremble as he could feel her orgasm approaching.  Just as Athena thought she was going to lose it, Bobby curled his tongue triggering a powerful orgasm.  “Captain,” she yelled as her body shook violently in the throes of passion and Bobby continued to pleasure her with his mouth as he lapped up her release!  Athena was still recovering from her orgasm when Bobby rolled her on her stomach, lifted her hips up, got on his knees and entered her slowly from behind.  Her muscles were still spasming which felt wonderful on his shaft.</p><p>“Baby you feel so good,” Bobby said, eyes closed and head tilted back as he set a slow steady pace moving in and out of his wife.   She was so ready for him they could hear her honey being moved around as Bobby pushed into her.  The warmth and heat that surrounded Bobby’s manhood inside his wife was too good to pass up.  He started increasing the speed of his thrusts causing him and his wife to moan loudly.  </p><p>“Bobby faster,” Athena said loudly, loving the feeling of her husband filling her!  Bobby continued the same pace because he was afraid of thrusting any harder with Athena’s pregnancy.  So he reached his hand down and rubbed her opening while he continued to stroke her from the back.  Within minutes Athena came again and her muscles clamped down on Bobby causing him to release everything he had inside of her.  Knowing his strength was fading Bobby quickly pulled out of his wife and rolled on his side to prevent from collapsing on top of her.  He grabbed her hip and rolled her on her side as well pulling her back against his front and covered them with the comforter.  Bobby wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his hands protectively on her stomach and nuzzled her neck.</p><p>“I love you so much.  I just want to thank you for loving the broken pieces of the man you met and giving me everything I never thought I could have again,” Bobby said emotionally.  Athena heard the tears in his voice and it touched her.  Bobby was always praising her for loving him like he didn’t deserve and it broke her heart for him every time.  He doesn’t understand how much the way he loves her brings her joy like she’s never felt before.  How all the insecurities she’s struggled with all her life have been eliminated or greatly minimized by the way he compliments her multiple times a day and gives her his undivided attention always.</p><p>“Bobby, you are an amazing man and I’m so glad you chose me to love.  I know you could have had your choice of women and I’m grateful I’m the one who gets to call you my husband.  No one has ever made me feel as special as you do and you deserve everything you have and more.  I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how great you are and how much I love our family that wouldn’t be where it is now without you,” Athena said lovingly.  They snuggled as close as possible both feeling surrounded by love as they drifted off to sleep.</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>The 118 was on an accident scene involving several cars and an overturned eighteen wheeler.  The person who caused the accident by cutting off the eighteen wheeler and slamming on his brakes was obviously intoxicated.  Athena was questioning the young man while waiting for the DWI tech to arrive to give the breathalyzer test.  </p><p>Buck and Eddie were washing the oil and gas off the road from the truck.  Hen and Chimney were treating the truck driver and some other drivers involved for minor injuries.  Bobby made sure his team was handling their tasks and then walked over to check on his wife.   Athena’s nose had gotten more sensitive in pregnancy and the fumes were pretty bad on scene.  Just as he was almost to Athena and the driver, the driver decided to make a run for it and stood up quickly and shoved Athena.</p><p>Bobby just happened to look down at the young man and saw his face a split second before he stood and he knew what he was going to do.</p><p>“Athena” Bobby yelled, as he took off running full speed towards his wife!  The shove sent Athena’s body violently into her patrol car and she would’ve fell to the ground if Bobby hadn’t arrived to catch her.  Bobby was holding her so tightly Athena was sure she would have bruises where his hands were holding her.  When she looked up into his eyes, she saw sheer terror and she could feel him shaking with fear and anger.</p><p>“I’m okay Bobby,” Athena said shakily not sure if she was but wanting to remove that look from his face.</p><p>“Sit down Athena,” Bobby growled angrily and she obeyed without question.  Hen appeared seemingly out of nowhere as all of the 118 had watched the scene unfold at Bobby’s yell for his wife.</p><p>“Hey lady, let’s check you out,” Hen said, setting her bag down and kneeling in front of a dazed Athena.</p><p>As soon as Bobby was sure Hen was there to take care of his wife he took off with quick angry strides towards the young man who had shoved Athena as he was being handcuffed by two police officers who were controlling the perimeter during the incident and grabbed the fleeing man as he tried to escape.</p><p>Luckily Buck and Eddie saw Bobby heading towards the driver and they took off towards their Captain and grabbed him just as he reached the officers.</p><p>“Whoa Cap, let’s go check on your wife,” Buck said as he put himself in between Bobby and the driver.  Buck put his hands on Bobby’s chest gently and used some force to push him back.  Bobby didn’t budge and his gaze was fixated on the man who’d shoved his wife.</p><p>Meanwhile Hen had checked Athena’s vitals and did a quick thorough exam of her stomach.</p><p>“Do you feel any pain or discomfort,” Hen asked as she gently prodded Athena’s belly?</p><p>“No Hen, my heart is just racing because I would’ve fell if Bobby hadn’t caught me,” she said, her eyes fixed on Bobby about to attack the driver.</p><p>“ROBERT NASH,” Athena yelled, getting Bobby’s attention!  “I need you,” she said loudly so he could hear her over the scene!  Bobby finally turned away from the driver and made his way quickly to his wife’s side.</p><p>“Are you in pain? What’s wrong,” Bobby asked frantically?</p><p>“No I’m fine I think just some discomfort where I slammed into my car,” Athena said honestly.</p><p>“Take her to the hospital,” Bobby commanded Hen and Chim.  “I’m going to ride the firetruck back to the 118 and get my truck and then I’ll be there,” Bobby said to Athena before yelling for Buck and Eddie to follow him to the truck.</p><p>Chim and Eddie loaded Athena up in the ambulance after she handed her patrol car keys to one of the other officers on scene.  Chim jumped in the driver's seat while Hen road in the back with Athena.</p><p>“Athena what are you doing,” Hen asked while holding her friends hand?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean,” Athena asked looking at her friend confused?</p><p>“Why are you still on patrol when you’re five months pregnant,” Hen asked, cutting straight to the chase?</p><p>“Hen I’m fine.  I’m being very careful and I won’t let anything happen to the baby,” she said turning away from Hen’s penetrating stare.</p><p>“Oh you mean like how you protected yourself from being shoved by a suspect just a few minutes ago,” Hen said a little sharply.</p><p>“That’s not fair Hen. I had no idea he was going to do that,” Athena said ashamed.</p><p>“Exactly my point.  You have no control of what’s going to happen on a call so it’s ridiculous for you to say you’re taking the necessary precautions,” Hen said frustrated with her friend.  “I love you Athena but this time I think you’re wrong for not considering Bobby and staying on patrol.”</p><p>“I do consider Bobby,” Athena said quickly.</p><p>“Oh yeah so have you asked him what he thinks about you being on patrol this late in your pregnancy,” she asked knowing the answer?</p><p>“I figured he’d tell me when he felt like I should stop,” Athena said softly.</p><p>“You thought Bobby, the man who supports his wife in everything she does and encourages her independence would tell you when to stop working,” Hen asked incredulously?  Athena knew her best friend was right and she felt bad for not asking for his opinion.</p><p>“Athena what do you think will happen to Bobby if something happens to you and this baby,” Hen asked pointedly?  Athena broke down into tears.  “He would not survive that loss Athena.  He has already lost one family and it almost broke him.  Bobby loves you and he’s so excited about this baby,” Hen said smiling thinking about how Bobby gives baby updates every day during the shift start meetings with visible joy.</p><p>“He was so afraid when he caught me against my car.  I could feel him trembling, he thought we might lose the baby and it’s my fault,” Athena cried.</p><p>“Athena why are you doing this,” Hen asked again?</p><p>“I’m afraid Bobby won’t want me back on the street after the baby so I’m having a hard time letting go,” Athena finally admitted. </p><p>“Athena please talk to your husband because what you’re doing is dangerous,” Hen pleaded and hugged her friend just as they arrived at the hospital.  As soon as the doors opened to the ambulance Bobby was standing next to Chim waiting to check on Athena.</p><p>“I’m not even going to ask how you got here so fast,” Hen said looking at Bobby.</p><p>“Are my wife and daughter alright,” Bobby asked, grabbing Athena’s hand as they lowered her from the ambulance and wheeled her to the waiting ER nurse.</p><p>“Athena and the baby’s vitals are stable and all is well.  This visit is just precautionary,” Hen said calmly.  She placed a comforting hand on Bobby’s shoulder which he acknowledged with a nod.</p><p>“Thank you Hen,” Bobby said heavily and she understood he meant for taking care of his wife and his child.</p><p>“Chim and I are going to head back to the firehouse.  Call us if you need anything,” Hen said to Bobby making sure he nodded before she left with Chim. </p><p>Bobby and Athena were escorted to a room in the ER.  After the nurse got them situated and introduced herself she promised they would see a doctor soon and then left them alone.</p><p>Bobby was still holding Athena’s hand but he wasn’t talking as he set next to her bed.</p><p>“You’re mad at me aren’t you,” Athena said softly?  Bobby came to his feet immediately.</p><p>“No I’m not mad at you.  I’m praying you and the baby aren’t injured.  I’m mad as hell at the guy who did this to you,” Bobby said angrily thinking of the punk who shoved Athena into her patrol car.</p><p>“Bobby I am sorry.  I should’ve requested a desk job by now,” Athena cried.  “I’m just afraid I won’t make it back after the baby.”</p><p>“Baby please don’t cry.  I love you and I would feel a lot better if you were riding a desk right now but it’s your decision,”  Bobby said, wanting Athena to know he trusted her.  “Why don’t you think you would make it back after the baby was born,” Bobby asked confused?</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t want me back on patrol after the baby gets here,” Athena said timidly.</p><p>“Would you ever ask me to stop being a fire captain,” Bobby asked confidently?</p><p>“No because you love your job and you would hate riding a desk,” Athena answered without hesitation.</p><p>“Yes love which is the same reason I would never ask you to stop being a field sergeant.  I know how much you love being able to interact with the public and control what cases you choose to work on,” Bobby said smiling at his wife.</p><p>Athena felt silly for even entertaining the thought that Bobby would ever ask her to stop doing what she loves.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby.  I could only blame my crazy thoughts on pregnancy brain,” Athena said sorrowfully.  </p><p>“I love you Athena and you don’t have to be sorry.  Just talk to me when you’re worried about how I feel or what I think and I’ll always be honest with you,” Bobby said as leaned down and kissed his wife softly.</p><p>A technician entered the room smiling at the kissing couple before clearing his throat causing them to separate. </p><p>“I’m here to move you to a maternity room at the doctor’s request.”   Bobby followed as the technician pushed Athena to a much more comfortable room on the maternity ward.  They were both surprised when a few minutes later Dr. Tanner entered the room.</p><p>“Nash family I’m not happy when I find out my five month pregnant patient gets injured on the job when she shouldn’t be on field duty,” Dr. Tanner chastised.  “Luckily I’m on baby delivering duty at the hospital today so I can check you out myself.”</p><p>“I will be officially on desk duty starting tomorrow,” Athena promised.  The doctor nodded as she turned on the sonogram machine and had Athena use the restroom in the room to change into her gown.</p><p>“How are you holding up Dad,” Dr. Tanner asked knowing how much Bobby loved his wife and was anticipating the birth of his daughter?</p><p>“Honestly I won’t be assured until I hear her heartbeat,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p>“Well let’s get you reassured,” she said as Athena returned dressed in the hospital gown and the doctor applied the gel and placed the wand on her belly.  After a few seconds of holding his breath, Bobby was finally able to breathe when the slow, steady beat of his baby’s heart resonated through the room.  There was no stopping the tears in his eyes when he saw his daughter on the screen.</p><p>“Well little baby Nash is healthy and strong and completely unbothered by today’s events.  However since you have some slight bruising from being thrown against your car, I’m taking you out of work for a week to rest and heal and then you may return to a desk,” Dr. Tanner emphasized.  Athena groaned until she received dual glares from both Bobby and the doctor.  She then thought it was best to smile and nod and listen.</p><p>“Well how about that,” Dr. Tanner said as she turned her focus back on the screen.  “Baby Nash is in perfect position to see the sex,” the doctor said with a smile.  Bobby just looked at her smugly.</p><p>“It’s ok doc we know she’s daddy’s angel,” Bobby said confidently.</p><p>“Well as you can see here’s the baby’s heart,” the doctor said using a laser pointer to direct their eyes on the screen.  “If you go down a little further the legs are facing us and they’re open.  If you look right here, what do you see,” the doctor asked?  Bobby was straining his eyes hard where the doctor was pointing but he didn’t see anything.  It couldn’t be a boy because he was never wrong.  Athena also couldn’t see anything where the doctor was pointing.</p><p>“I have to be honest I don’t see anything doc,” Bobby said still looking diligently.</p><p>“Exactly,” the doctor laughed.  “There would be a penis there if she was a boy but you have a princess as you’ve been saying since the first sonogram Mr. Nash.”</p><p>“I told you never wrong babe,” Bobby exclaimed, very excited about the confirmation of his little angel!  Athena rolled her eyes at her husband but she was actually thrilled Bobby was getting the baby girl he’d been so sure of from the beginning.</p><p>Later that night when they were lying in bed after Bobby talked to his daughter and they were about to drift off to sleep Athena had to ask.</p><p>“How did you know?” Bobby smiled at her question and told her about when Marcy was first pregnant with Brooke.</p><p>“The first time Marcy got pregnant I was a nervous and excited first time father.  While most men want a son to carry on their legacy I really wanted a daughter first.  I was so worried about it I wasn’t enjoying the pregnancy and Marcy was rightfully frustrated with me.  So after making Marcy cry one night I prayed and asked God to just let me know what the baby was so I could enjoy the rest of the pregnancy and not stress my wife out.  That night I dreamed about dolls and pink rooms and dresses and I knew we were having a girl.  I was able to relax and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy and I was over the moon when Brooke was born,” Bobby said, smiling remembering how much he loved his daughter from the first moment he saw her.</p><p>“That is pretty amazing and so sweet,” Athena said smiling, snuggling closer to husband.</p><p>“The cool thing is when we found out about Bobby Jr, the night before our first sonogram I dreamt about toy soldiers, race cars and football so I knew he was going to be a boy,”  Bobby said reminiscing.  “It’s like it didn’t turn off after Brooke.”</p><p>“What did you dream about the night before our sonogram,” Athena asked sleepily?</p><p>“I dreamt about a beautiful little girl with your eyes and smile and I knew right then I could never deny her anything, just like her mother,” Bobby said as he heard Athena’s even breathing letting him know she was sound asleep.  Bobby was asleep seconds later dreaming of all of his children with a smile on his face and happiness in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Angry Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena's pregnancy progresses.  Harry is being difficult especially with Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was trying her damndest to get out of bed but her large belly was making it virtually impossible.  She was seven months pregnant and Bobby’s daughter was much bigger than her other children.  For the last week she’d been at home because her balance was so off even working at her desk was dangerous and uncomfortable so she took a leave of absence until the baby arrived and then she would start maternity leave. </p><p>Bobby watched his wife patiently from the bathroom door.  He had made the mistake of asking her if she needed help one day and she bit his head off and then burst into tears and accused him of thinking she was fat.  It took an hour of apologizing and saying everything he could think of to make her feel beautiful before she finally calmed down.  So now no matter how much she struggled he wouldn’t assist unless she asked.</p><p>Athena finally rolled on her side but she couldn’t swing her feet to the floor because her belly was in the way.  After several attempts she got frustrated and yelled.</p><p>“I hate my life!”</p><p>“Well I love your life and that beautiful little life inside of you,” Bobby said walking over to look at his wife.</p><p>“There’s nothing little about this huge child you put inside of me,” Athena whined.  Bobby bent down and kissed his wife gently on the lips.</p><p>“You are so beautiful baby.  I know you’re uncomfortable but you’re doing such a good job of keeping our daughter safe and protected,” Bobby said as he rubbed her arm lovingly.</p><p>“Will you help me get up,” she asked with tears in her eyes?</p><p>“Of course love.  I just don’t want you to think I don’t believe you can do it,” Bobby said carefully as he reached out and helped Athena get into a sitting position.</p><p>“I said I was sorry Bobby,” Athena said, remembering when she yelled at him for trying to help her.   She even cried and accused him of terrible thoughts and it had taken him an hour to calm her down.  Since then he’s been skittish about helping her without her asking.</p><p>“I know Athena but you’re really sensitive and I just don’t want to say anything that will hurt you,” Bobby said sincerely.  He leaned over and hugged her and then helped her stand.   Athena was so happy to finally be standing even though it caused some strain on her back because her belly was so big.  Bobby leaned down and kissed his wife.  “I’m a very blessed man,” Bobby said looking at his wife with love in his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t see how you say that when I look like a beached whale,” Athena said resting her hand on her protruding belly.</p><p>“Athena I don’t like when you talk about yourself like that,” Bobby said agitated.  “You are pregnant, not fat and I love to see my daughter growing inside you,” Bobby said as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her passionately.  Athena enjoyed the kiss for a minute before she  pulled away.</p><p>“I love you Bobby and your kisses but I just got up so I’m not getting back in the bed,” she said pushing by him and heading out of the bedroom.</p><p>“Athena, come on,” Bobby complained.  Their sex life has diminished in the last week because it was hard for her to get comfortable and Bobby was suffering but he didn’t want to cause her any pain.  He missed making love to his wife regularly so whenever she did find a comfortable position he was on her quick before she changed her mind.  Obviously it wasn’t happening right now so he followed Athena out into the living room.</p><p>Her little waddle was adorable but he wouldn’t dare tell her that.  The way her hips moved from side to side was turning him on.  He loved her rear.  It was one of his favorite parts of her body.   Bobby groaned as he felt himself stiffen as she waddled into the living room before she finally sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Mom,” Harry yelled excitedly as he got up from the dining room table and ran to hug his mother!  As excited as he was to see his mom he was very gentle when he hugged her because Bobby told them to be extra careful because the baby was big and his mother’s balance was off and a fall would be very dangerous for her and the baby.</p><p>“Hey what about me,” Bobby asked with his arms open waiting for his usual hug?</p><p>“Oh hey Bobby,” Harry said with less enthusiasm and went back to the dining room table.  Athena saw the hurt look on Bobby’s face before he masked it with indifference.  Athena made a mental note to talk to Harry later and figure out what was going on with him.</p><p>Bobby walked into the kitchen to find May cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes for the family.</p><p>“Wow this food smells great May,” Bobby said, impressed by efforts.</p><p>“Good Morning Bobby,”  May said, giving him a hug which he returned happily after Harry’s brush off.  “I figured you and mom could sleep in and I’d surprise you both with breakfast when you woke up,” she said proudly.</p><p>“Thank you May!  That is so sweet,” Athena said turning on the television.</p><p>“What can I do to help,” Bobby asked?</p><p>“Nothing at all.  Go relax with mom.  Harry and I will take care of this,” May said shooing Bobby out of the kitchen.  Bobby smiled and went and joined Athena on the couch making sure she was comfortable as he placed her feet in his lap and began to message them.</p><p>“Harry help me make everyone’s plates,” May said as she grabbed four plates out of the cabinet.</p><p>“You do it.  I’m playing my game,” Harry said grumpily, attention focused on his handheld video game.</p><p>“Harry,” Bobby said in a warning tone!</p><p>“What,” Harry responded snappily with a challenge in his voice?</p><p>“Listen young man, you go help your sister right now and bring me that game until you can get your attitude readjusted,” Athena snapped as Harry realized he’d gone too far!  He got to his feet quickly and did what his mother said.</p><p>“What’s going on with him,” Bobby asked so only Athena could hear?</p><p>“I’m not sure but I won’t tolerate him being disrespectful,” Athena said, still glaring at her youngest child.</p><p>“Did I do something to make him angry,” Bobby asked, concerned?  “He’s been kind of distant and hostile to me for the last couple of days which is so unlike him,”  Bobby said sadly. Athena reached over and put her hand on Bobby’s face.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong honey.  Something is definitely going on and I’ll figure it out tonight while you’re on shift,” Athena said determined because she could tell her husband was hurting.</p><p>Harry and May approached the couch handing Bobby and Athena their breakfast on standing trays they had for eating in the living room.</p><p>“We figured you’d be more comfortable here mom and Bobby could eat with you while me and Harry eat at the table,” May said smiling.</p><p>“Thank you so much May, I truly appreciate you and Harry taking such good care of your mom for me,” Bobby said smiling.  Bobby blessed the food and then the kids returned to the table and everyone enjoyed their breakfast.  </p><p>When they were done May took Bobby and Athena’s empty dishes to the kitchen and Harry put away the trays with some grumbling.  May was about to clean the kitchen when Bobby got up from the couch and stopped her.</p><p>“Hey thanks for everything but you don’t have to do it all sweetheart,” Bobby said to his stepdaughter.  </p><p>“I just want to help and make sure mom relaxes,” she said looking at her mom with worry.</p><p>“Your mom is fine I promise.   Plus I’m here and I’m going to make sure she rests and doesn’t do too much.  You cooked a wonderful breakfast and where I’m from the cook doesn’t clean so let me take care of the kitchen,” Bobby said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.”</p><p>“Thanks Bobby,” May said happily as she went and sat with her mom.  Harry went to his room without a word to anyone.</p><p>“What’s going on with your brother,” Athena asked May after she got comfortable on the couch?</p><p>“I’m not sure he hasn’t said anything to me but he hasn’t been really nice to Bobby lately,” she said softly so Bobby wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“Well I’m going to get to the bottom of this because Bobby really loves you guys and he’s trying not to show it but Harry’s actions are really hurting him,” Athena said, feeling sorry for her husband.</p><p>“Yeah I hope you do because Bobby doesn’t deserve it.  I really love him being a part of our family,” she said looking at her stepdad as he was wiping off the stove after loading the dishwasher.</p><p>Athena hugged her daughter glad to see her bond with Bobby was getting stronger by the day.  Bobby came back to the couch after finishing the kitchen to find his two girls bonding.</p><p>“Hey Bobby you can have your place back.  I’m going to see what my friends are up to today.  I think I want to go to the mall and the movies,” May said, rising from the couch.</p><p>“Hang on,” Bobby said as he left to go to him and Athena’s bedroom and returned with his wallet.  He opened his wallet and handed May sixty dollars.</p><p>“Have fun and thanks for being so helpful around the house,” he said as he sat back down with Athena and laid her head in his lap with some pillows for her comfort.</p><p>“Thanks Bobby,” May exclaimed as she ran off to her room to call her friends!</p><p>“You spoil her,” Athena laughed as Bobby shrugged unashamed.</p><p>“She’s a good kid and she deserves it,” he said confidently.   He gently rubbed Athena’s belly.</p><p>“Hey angel.  How are you doing in there?  Are you as excited to meet daddy as he is to meet you,”  Bobby asked loving the connection with his daughter.  As usual immediately she started kicking like crazy to answer her father.</p><p>“Bobby, don’t you get her riled up.  I’m relaxing right now,” Athena said glaring at him.</p><p>“I love you too, angel but I need you to calm down or mommy’s going to hurt me,”  he said softly and the kicking tapered off.  Athena was still amazed at how well the baby responded to Bobby’s voice.</p><p>Before long both Athena and Bobby drifted off to sleep while catching up on one of their cooking shows.  A few hours later Athena woke to her stomach growling.  She opened her eyes and looked up to find her husband with his head laid on the back of the couch mouth open sound asleep.  He was so adorable when he was knocked out.  She just sat there and admired how handsome he was until her stomach started to protest louder.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena said, placing a hand on his chest, hating to wake him.  Bobby sat up and rubbed his eyes looking down at his beautiful wife with a smile.</p><p>“Your angel is hungry,” she said just as her stomach growled loudly.</p><p>“Well then I better feed her.  What are my ladies in the mood for,” Bobby asked as he helped Athena sit up and rose from the couch?</p><p>“Roast beef sandwich and chips,” Athena asked hopefully?  She checked her phone seeing May had sent a text saying she left with friends and she’d be back by ten.</p><p>“Sounds great and how about I make some chicken alfredo for dinner now and you guys can just warm it up later so no one has to cook tonight,” Bobby asked?</p><p>“You are such a wonderful husband,” Athena said as she pulled Bobby down for a soft kiss.</p><p>“Anything for my family,” Bobby said happily as he went to make lunch.</p><p>Bobby finished lunch quickly and had dinner cooking.  He brought Athena her food on the standing tray and told her to eat and then headed to Harry’s room to get him for lunch.</p><p>“Hey Bud, it’s time for lunch,” Bobby said as he stopped inside Harry’s open door.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute,” Harry said, not even acknowledging Bobby’s presence with a look.</p><p>“Is everything ok Harry,” Bobby asked, trying to understand why Harry was acting this way?</p><p>“Fine,” Harry said, eyes still fixed on the screen.  Bobby released a frustrated breath recognizing that tone from hearing it from his wife and walked away to return to the kitchen.</p><p>Athena noticed her husband’s frustration as he walked by her.</p><p>“Hey what’s wrong and where’s Harry,” she asked?</p><p>“Nothing and I guess he’ll be here in a minute,” Bobby said as he took a bite of his sandwich and flipped the chicken he was browning in the frying pan.</p><p>“Harry,” Athena yelled loudly!</p><p>“Yes mom,” Harry said appearing at the top of the stairs quickly.</p><p>“Get down here right now,” Athena said as she was done with his attitude!</p><p>Harry approached his mother hesitantly and sat at her motion to do so.</p><p>“I don’t know what your problem is and at this point I don’t care.  What you are not going to do is disrespect your stepfather for another second.  He told you it was time for lunch and you should’ve come downstairs immediately to eat.  Now you apologize to him, eat your lunch and go to your room, no tv, no games, no nothing.  I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk right now I am too angry,” Athena said disappointed in her son.</p><p>Harry rose from the couch with his head hung low and went to the kitchen.</p><p>“Sorry Bobby,” he said softly and then went to the table and ate his food quietly.  After eating Harry went to his room and laid across his bed face down.   He really hated that Bobby was going to have his own baby because his friend had him convinced Bobby was not going to be interested in Harry any more after the baby gets here.  He didn’t want to believe it but Bobby was getting more and more excited about the baby and Harry started to believe his friend.</p><p>Later that evening Bobby had wrapped dinner bowls for Athena and Harry to be heated in the microwave, cleaned the kitchen and got Athena moved to their bedroom and situated in bed with everything she needed.  He was dressed and getting ready to leave for his nightshift.</p><p>“You’re sure you’re going to be ok until May gets here,” Bobby asked, feeling uncomfortable about leaving Athena alone with just Harry to assist?</p><p>“Yes honey, I’m fine I promise.  I’m just going to sit here and relax and watch some more tv,” Athena reassured Bobby with a smile.  He kissed her passionately and then grabbed his bag, keys and wallet.</p><p>“Will you ask Harry to come here on your way out?”</p><p>“Yes love.  Call me if you need me,” he said heading towards Harry’s room.</p><p>“Hey Harry, your mom would like you to talk to you,”  Bobby said, expecting Harry to give him an attitude.</p><p>“Ok,” Harry said, getting up out of his bed.  “I’ll go to her now.”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on but I want you to know that I love you and since you’re the only one here please keep an eye out on your mother,” Bobby said sadly as he turned and left for work.  Harry stood in the center of his room for a couple of minutes thinking about what Bobby said.  He actually felt awful because he finally realized how much Bobby was hurt by his actions.  He ran to the door but Bobby was already backing out of the driveway.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby,” he said knowing Bobby didn’t hear him but it made him feel better.  Then he went to his mother’s room and climbed on the bed to sit next to her.  Athena put her arm around her son.</p><p>“Harry I need you to tell me what’s going with you and Bobby,” Athena asked gently?</p><p>“I don’t know.  He’s just so excited about the baby I think he’s going to forget about me when she gets here,” Harry said looking down at his lap.</p><p>“Listen Harry,” Athena said lifting his chin so he would look at her.  “Bobby is very excited about our daughter just like I am but have we stopped loving you or May and doing stuff with you both because of her,” she asked wanting to know his opinion?</p><p>“No not yet but my friend keeps telling me his stepdad was cool until his little brother got home and then he didn’t play with him anymore and he wanted to be with the baby.  It hurt him so bad and he said I should stop being friends with Bobby now so it won’t hurt so much when he stopped wanting to be friends with me,” Harry said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Aww baby,” Athena said hugging her son.  “Bobby loves you and your sister so much.  He would never stop being friends with you because he has another child because he considers you and May as his son and daughter too,” Athena tried to explain to Harry.  “Do you see how sad it makes him because you haven’t been spending time with him like you used to,” Athena asked and Harry nodded?.  “He’s very hurt because he feels like he did something wrong and he doesn’t know how to fix it.”</p><p>Harry cried and hugged his mother.  “I’m so sorry mom.  I love Bobby,” he said sincerely.   Eventually he calmed down and he actually laughed when his mother’s stomach grumbled.</p><p>“Well it looks like your sister is hungry, again,” Athena said rubbing her belly.  “Bobby left us bowls of pasta in the kitchen. Can you warm them up and you can eat in bed with me tonight,” Athena said?</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Harry said as he rushed to the kitchen to warm up their food before she changed her mind.  She never let him eat in bed.  After warming up the food,  Harry put the bowls on a hand tray and carefully carried the food in to his mother.  Athena grabbed her bowl and Harry kept his on the tray as they got situated to eat.</p><p>“Can I say grace, mom,” Harry asked hopefully?</p><p>“Yes of course son.”</p><p>“Dear Lord thank you for this meal and please bless the hands that made it and please keep my stepdad safe while he’s out fighting fires tonight because we love him and I need to apologize to him for my behavior.  In Jesus name, Amen.”</p><p>“Amen.  That was a wonderful prayer and I’m sure Bobby will be happy to hear that you’ve had a change in heart.  You need to explain to him how you felt and why you acted that way because you owe him that,” Athena said encouragingly.</p><p>“Yes ma’am I will,” Harry said as he ate his food. </p><p>A few hours later when May arrived home at ten minutes to ten she found her mother and brother passed out in Athena’s bed.  She grabbed their bowls, put them on the tray and took them to the kitchen and cleaned them up. Then she went back to her mom’s room, covered them both up, turned off the tv, kissed them both and went to her room.</p><p>Athena was jolted awake by her phone ringing off the hook.  She grabbed it blindly and pulled it to her face.</p><p>“What,” she growled after being interrupted from her sleep!</p><p>“Athena, first of all Bobby is ok,” Bucks voice said as Athena sat straight up in her bed and her heart began racing as Bucks words penetrated her sleep fog.</p><p>“Where is he,” Athena said with a shaky voice?</p><p>“We’re at the hospital. They want to give him a breathing treatment because he got some smoke inhalation when he took his mask off to give to a child he was carrying out of a burning home,” Buck said as calmly as possible.  </p><p>“We’re on our way,” Athena said trying to turn so she could get out of bed.</p><p>“Athena I don’t think Bobby wants you to come.  He says he’ll be home after his treatment,” Buck said.</p><p>“No,” Bobby yelled in the background before he suffered a terrible coughing fit!</p><p>“Buck, we will be there in 15 minutes,” Athena said in a voice that left no room for argument.  She hung up on Buck and called May.  </p><p>“Hello,” May answered groggily.</p><p>“Bobby is in the hospital.  I need you to wake up, come help me get up and drive us there now,” Athena said sharply!</p><p>“Let me throw on some clothes and I’ll be right there,” May said as she quickly got dressed, grabbed her keys and headed to her mom’s room.</p><p>“It’s my fault isn’t mom?  I was being mean to Bobby and I didn’t even tell him I loved him when he left,” Harry said with tears running down his face as looked at his mother frightened.</p><p>“Harry this is not your fault.  This is one of the hazards of Bobby doing his job fighting fires,” Athena said hugging her son as May entered the room.  “Harry, I need you to go get your shoes and meet us at my car,” Athena said, looking at her son and making sure he acknowledged before he took off for his room.</p><p>“May grab those sweatpants and that LAFD t-shirt and help me get dressed and get up,” Athena said pointing to where the clothes were thrown across a chair in the corner.  As quickly as possible May helped her mom get dressed and stand.  They made their way slowly up the stairs and to Athena’s car which had more room.  Harry was already waiting to get in the backseat.  May assisted her mother in getting the passenger seat and then took off towards the hospital.</p><p>When they arrived at the hospital Buck was standing in front waiting for them.  He helped Athena get out of the car and Harry jumped with Athena and Buck. </p><p>“I’m going to go park the car and I will be right there,” May assured them as she pulled off.</p><p>“Bobby is going to be fine, he just has to get the smoke out of his lungs,” Buck said as he entered the hospital with Athena on his arm and Harry at her side.  One of the aides brought them a wheelchair for Athena when he saw her condition and she glared at the young man.</p><p>“Athena I could get you to Bobby faster if I can push you in the chair,” Buck said gently.  Athena gave him a look but she reluctantly sat in the wheelchair.  Buck pushed her down a hallway around a corner into a room where she was finally able to lay her eyes on her husband.</p><p>“Bobby,” Harry cried as he ran and jumped into Bobby’s arms as he was sitting up in the bed with the breathing mask on!</p><p>“Hey Bud,” Bobby said muffled, through the mask as he barely had time to catch Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was being a jerk.  I love you and you promise you’re going to be my best friend even after your daughter gets here,” he asked wide eyed?</p><p>Bobby squeezed Harry tight in his arms not caring that he was covered in ash and soot.  He pulled his mask down so he could be heard clearly ignoring the glare from his wife.</p><p>“Harry I love you so much son.  You and your sister are the only reasons I’m even sure I can be a good dad.  You guys accepted me and loved me and gave me the confidence that I can do this. I’m so grateful to you and your sister and there is nothing in this world that can ever make me stop loving you two or want to spend time with you.  When your sister arrives it’ll just mean I have another one of my kids to love,” Bobby said heartfeltly as he held Harry tightly.</p><p>Buck, Athena and May had tears in their eyes as they heard Bobby’s speech to Harry.  May had just entered the room when Bobby started talking.</p><p>Bobby started to cough a little so he put his mask back on to continue the breathing treatment.</p><p>“Robert Nash, you are not leaving me here to take care of these three kids alone,”  Athena said relieved that he was going to have a full recovery.</p><p>“Never love.  I will always make it home to my family,” he said through the mask, smiling at his family surrounding him and knowing everything was going to be fine and he would get to go home soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. New Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Nash arrives!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an hour of shifting around every fifteen minutes, Athena finally found a comfortable position to sleep in.  She was absolutely miserable and so ready for this pregnancy to be over.  Their little girl was due to make her arrival in two weeks and Athena had been on bed rest for just over two weeks.  As she laid on her side she could feel her daughter moving around inside and she prayed she would settle down.  Bobby was so perceptive of her needs it was almost scary.</p><p>“Hey angel, it’s almost time to meet your family.  I know you’re excited and we are too especially daddy but right now mommy needs some rest.  Why don’t you get some sleep so mommy can rest and you can both gather strength for the big day,” Bobby said as he reached out and rubbed Athena’s belly and as usual their daughter calmed right down.  “I know mommy has been hogging you this whole time but when you get here it’s going to be daddy’s turn and I’m going to hold you all the time,” Bobby said as he placed a soft kiss on Athena’s bump.</p><p>“It’s definitely going to be your turn when she gets here,” Athena said smiling as she forgot about all the discomfort of her pregnancy whenever Bobby talked to the baby with so much love in his voice.</p><p>“I want to ask you something,”  Bobby said timidly while he continued to rub her belly.  Athena looked at him expectantly worried by the unsurety in his voice.</p><p>“Can I help you name the baby,” he asked looking at Athena with so much hope in his eyes?</p><p>“Bobby of course you can help me name her, she is just as much yours as she is mine,” Athena said relieved it was nothing serious until she saw how relieved he was.</p><p>“Why did you think I wouldn’t let you name the baby,” Athena asked curiously?</p><p>“I didn’t name Brooke or Bobby Jr. because Marcy said she got to name the babies because she had to carry them for nine months.  I never wanted a junior.  I wanted my son to have his own name but she insisted I didn’t get a say,” Bobby said remembering how he felt hurt and angry by Marcy’s refusal to let him have a say in the naming of his children.</p><p>“Honey I’m sorry Marcy felt that way but if you want you can name this baby,” Athena said as she reached out and grabbed her husband’s face stroking his cheeks to comfort him.</p><p>“I just have an idea for her middle name but you might think it’s dumb and it’s ok if you do we don’t have to use it,” he said in a rush worried how Athena would take his suggestion.</p><p>“I’m sure I won’t think it’s dumb please tell me what you’re thinking,” Athena said giving Bobby her complete focus.</p><p>“Well I was thinking since you’re named after a Greek Goddess and I absolutely love your name because there’s no other woman like you and I want our daughter to feel as strong and independent as her mother.  So I would like her middle name to be Rhea because she is another fierce Greek Goddess,” Bobby said in a ramble looking down not wanting to see Athena’s face.  It was so quiet he was forced to look up and he saw tears running down his wife’s face.</p><p>“You hate it.  I told you it was dumb, nevermind you should just name her yourself,” Bobby said dejected.</p><p>“Bobby,”  Athena said emotionally as she lifted his chin forcing him to look at her.  “That is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard and I feel so honored you thought to connect our names in such a creative way.  I love it, of course her middle name will be Rhea,”  she said excitedly!</p><p>“I love you so much Athena,”  Bobby said as he kissed his wife slowly and sensually.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby and now we just have to come up with a first name that fits,”  Athena said after they finally stopped kissing to replenish the air in their lungs.</p><p>“You have anything in mind,” Bobby asked as he absently rubbed his wife's swollen belly?</p><p>“I did but now I don’t know because I didn’t realize you didn’t get to participate in naming your other kids,” Athena said sadly knowing how much that hurt him.</p><p>“Well tell me what you were thinking and I’ll let you know how I feel about it,” Bobby said with more confidence after Athena let him pick their daughter’s middle name.</p><p>“Both of your kids names begin with a B and I figured that was your idea so I thought our daughter’s name should begin with a B as well so I was going to go with the second runner up name for May which was Brianna,” Athena said, watching Bobby for a reaction.</p><p>Bobby closed his eyes and leaned down to Athena’s stomach.</p><p>“Hey angel, what do you think about Brianna Rhea Nash,”  Bobby asked softly with a huge smile on his face?</p><p>Bobby’s eyes jolted open and him and Athena were both amazed when the imprint of a little hand pressed out of her belly.</p><p>“Oh my,” Athena shouted!  I forgot how creepy that is near the end,” she said heart racing.</p><p>“Well momma I think we have a winner, Bri and I both love her name,” Bobby said, unable to contain his joy.</p><p>“So it’s agreed our daughter’s name is Brianna Rhea Nash and we will call her Bri for short,” Athena said with a smile.  “I really love it daddy,” she said hugging Bobby as close as she could.  It didn’t take long before they were both sound asleep.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>The next morning Bobby woke up and quickly turned his alarm off before it went off.  Athena was sound asleep and he didn’t want to wake her getting ready for work.  He pressed a very soft kiss to her temple.</p><p>“I love you honey.  Please relax and be careful and know I will be there when it’s time to bring our little blessing into the world,” Bobby promised in a whisper as he slid down to talk to his daughter.</p><p>“Good Morning Bri,” Bobby whispered softly.  “I think Brianna Rhea Nash is a beautiful, strong name for a beautiful, strong, young woman that you’re going to grow into.  You’re daddy already loves you so much and I’m already proud of how good you’re doing growing inside of your mommy.  You’re welcome to come out any time you're ready and your family will embrace you with loving arms.  Daddy has to go to work right now but I promise I’ll be there when you arrive no matter what,” Bobby placed a soft kiss on his wife’s abdomen and left to shower and get dressed for work.</p><p>By the time Bobby grabbed his bag, keys and wallet and walked out the door his wife was still knocked out which made him happy.   She hadn’t slept this long without getting uncomfortable in a long time.  </p><p>As Bobby was putting his stuff in the car, Chim pulled in and parked next to Bobby behind Athena’s car.</p><p>“Hey Cap, I hope you guys have a peaceful shift,” Chim said, grabbing his backpack with a few of his things and headed toward the house.</p><p>“Thanks Chim, I really appreciate you guys doing this for me even though Athena hates it,” Bobby said remembering the scolding he got from Athena when she realized the members of the 118 were using their days off to babysit her while the kids were with Michael and Bobby had to work.  He didn’t care if she was angry. He just needed to be sure she was safe while she was home on bedrest.   When Bobby had expressed his worries to his team they had gladly volunteered to sit with Athena on their days off until Bobby could get home from work.</p><p>“Chim she’s sleeping right now.   She will be hungry when she gets up but let her sleep as long as possible,” he recommended while climbing in his truck.</p><p>“No problem Cap.  I’ll make sure she eats a good breakfast when she gets up and I’ll call you if anything exciting happens,” Chim said waving at Bobby before he entered the house and headed for the kitchen.  </p><p>Bobby took one last look at their home and said a prayer for his wife and daughter and headed to work.</p><p>“Good morning Cap,” Buck said as Bobby entered the dining area after dropping his bag in his office.</p><p>“Good morning everyone,” Bobby said to the team as they were all sitting at the tables waiting for Bobby to prepare for breakfast.  “Omelets or french toast,” Bobby asked as he opened the cabinets to grab what he needed?</p><p>“French Toast,” came back the loudest from the firefighters!</p><p>“French Toast it is,” Bobby said, grabbing bread and the rest of the ingredients he needed for making french toast.  Buck joined Bobby and assisted and grabbed the ingredients and helped Bobby make breakfast.</p><p>“How is Ma and the baby doing,” Buck asked, almost as excited as Bobby about the new edition to the family?</p><p>“Both are doing great,” Bobby said with a huge grin.  “Athena is over this pregnancy and ready to meet our little angel.”</p><p>“Me too!  I can’t wait to spoil her,” Buck said excited.  Bobby smiled at his surrogate son.   He used to fight everyone’s reference to Buck as his child but he finally gave up and accepted he loved Buck as much as his other kids.  After Athena and Bobby were married Buck started referring to Athena as Ma and she didn’t even flinch she just took it all in stride.  Even May and Harry referred to Buck as their big brother now.  That’s one of the reasons he loved his family so much because they were so loving and accepting of everyone.</p><p>Bobby and Buck continued to talk amicably as they finished up breakfast and distributed it to the 118 for consumption.  Most everyone was done eating when the alarm bell rang and a message of a bridge collapse came over the intercom system.   The 118 loaded up both fire trucks and the ambulance and headed to the scene.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Chim was sitting in a chair next to Athena’s bed where she was propped up sitting comfortably as they both laughed at an old episode of the Cosby Show after eating a breakfast of an omelet and toast that Chim had prepared on his arrival to the Grant-Nash home.  Chim’s omelet was good but Bobby’s omelets were legendary but she would keep that to herself since she was grateful for Chim’s presence and willingness to take care of her in Bobby’s absence.</p><p>At first Athena had been agitated with Bobby and his team for babysitting her but as she got closer to her due date she was actually glad someone was there with her because she had a hard time doing anything by herself and she was afraid of what would happen if she went into labor while she was alone.  She spent most of her day dozing off because carrying this large child was exhausting.</p><p>“Thanks Chim for wasting your day off taking care of me and the baby,” Athena said sincerely.</p><p>“Really Athena, you know you and Bobby are family and we all love being able to hangout with you and hope we’re the one that’s here when the baby comes,” Chim said with a smile.</p><p>“I think Bobby actually hates going to work right now because he’s afraid he’s going to miss it,” Athena said missing her husband.</p><p>“Well I can promise you that is not going to happen. There are three different Captain’s on rotating call so they can come relieve Bobby if he’s on duty when the time comes,” Chim said confidently.</p><p>“He didn’t tell me that,” Athena said, surprised her husband had gone so far to cover himself so he could be there for their daughter's birth.</p><p>“Yes he also has a bag packed in both fire trucks and his truck so he can leave from anywhere to get to you.  I’m pretty sure he would walk out of a fire right now if you called and said you were in labor,” Chim said with a smile.</p><p>“I had no idea Chim,” Athena said honestly.</p><p>“Athena I remember how broken Bobby was when he first got here.  I was the one he told he planned on taking his life after he made up for the lives he’d taken in the fire,” Chim said sadly remembering how emotional Bobby had been that day he found out about his special blood.  “When he started dating you, he actually started smiling and being happy and I was so glad for him.  When you guys got married it was like Bobby was a whole different person. You could just feel the joy and happiness emanating from him and it makes you smile.  Then the news about the baby was shocking but I’ve never seen him so excited about anything as he is about the birth of your daughter,” Chimney said chuckling thinking about Bobby’s baby updates.</p><p>“Thanks for sharing this with me Chimney.  I know I thank God every day that he brought Bobby into our lives.  I have never been loved like he loves me and I’m so happy to be his wife.  Even Michael admires the way he loves our children.  I look forward to seeing him get to parent his own child again,” Athena said thinking of how their daughter already listens to her father.</p><p>“Well I never got the chance to say it before but thank you Athena for loving my friend and making him enjoy life again,” Chim said reaching out and grabbing Athena’s hand.  Athena squeezed Chimney’s hand and let him know she appreciated his thanks.  It wasn’t long before Athena dozed off again and Chimney went to clean up the kitchen and decide what he was going to make him and Athena for lunch.</p><p>A couple of hours later Chimney was finishing up lunch of chicken tenders and potato rounds when Athena called for him.  He quickly turned off the food and made his way back to the bedroom.</p><p>“Hey Chim can you help me get to the restroom,” Athena asked when he appeared? Chim helped Athena get out of the bed and aided her to the restroom.  </p><p>“Ok I got it from here.  I’ll call you when I’m done,” Athena said as she shut the door and lowered herself on the toilet with the help of a bar Bobby installed on the wall for her.  She was relieving herself when a pain shot through her back and belly that felt suspiciously like a contraction because it took her breath away.   She just sat still waiting to see what was going to happen next when she felt a large amount of fluid leave her body into the toilet.</p><p>“Chimney,” Athena yelled! Chimney was sitting on the bed texting Maddie who was at work when Athena yelled his name.  He dropped his phone and ran to the door.</p><p>“Athena are you ok,” Chimney asked through the door?</p><p>“My water just broke, please call Bobby and hand me the bag on the floor by my side of the bed,” Athena said calmly as she cleaned herself up and used the bar to stand and made her way slowly back to the door as another contraction hit her hard.</p><p>Chimney ran and grabbed the bag Athena asked for and ran back to the door.  Athena opened the door just wide enough to get the bag from Chimney.  </p><p>“I’m going to put on some sweatpants and then we need to go to the hospital,” Athena said before she shut the door.  Chimney ran and grabbed his phone and dialed Bobby’s number and he got his voicemail.  Frantic he called Hen’s cell phone.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>The bridge collapse was a chaotic scene.  There were several fire stations on scene and the Scene Commander was not the most organized Fire Chief Bobby had seen.  He had assigned the 118 to assist pulling people out from under a collapsed section of the bridge.  Initially Bobby was running the winch while Eddie and Buck were repelling down to rescue trapped people and bringing them back up.  Hen was triaging any injuries as the rescued people were being lined up in  a marked safety zone.  Things were going pretty smoothly until Eddie was being pulled back up with another injured person and a piece of the bridge fell towards them.  Eddie instinctively covered the woman he was carrying with his body and the debris hit him in the side and he felt immediate excruciating pain.</p><p>Once they got them up, Hen ran to Eddie and released him and the woman.  The woman was fine but Eddie was not.  Hen did a quick exam and found two broken ribs just as Buck made it back up with another rescue.  </p><p>“Buck, how many more are down there,” Bobby asked but Buck was fixated on Hen working on Eddie?  “Buck, how many,” Bobby shouted to get Buck to focus?</p><p>“Two,” Buck finally said, focusing on Bobby.  “Is Eddie going to be ok,” Buck asked, concerned?</p><p>“Hen’s going to take good care of him, let me strap up and let’s rescue this last two and then we’ll get him to the hospital,” Bobby said quickly.   He ran to the truck and grabbed a harness and started strapping up to assist Buck.   </p><p>“Hey Channing,” Bobby yelled to get the attention of one of his firefighters helping to treat the injured.  “I need you to run the winch for Buck and I while we go rescue these last two people,” Bobby said authoritatively when Fireman Channing came at his request.</p><p>“Yes sir Cap,” Channing said and ran to man the winch.  Bobby strapped up quickly and handed his phone to Hen.</p><p>“I don’t want to drop this while I’m down there.  How is Eddie,” Bobby asked worried as he watched Eddie groaning in pain?</p><p>“He has at least two broken ribs Cap, we need to get him to the hospital relatively soon just to make sure there aren’t any more internal injuries,” Hen said calmly.</p><p>“Get him loaded up and we’ll head out just as soon as Buck and I come back topside with the last two trapped civilians,” Bobby said.</p><p>“Bobby I don’t think you should go down there right now, what if Athena calls,” Hen said pointedly.</p><p>“Either way I’m kind of in a bind but I’m in better shape than Channing and I can get the person up faster.  I promise I’ll be back in fifteen minutes,” Bobby said placing his hand on Hen’s shoulder reassuringly.  Then he ran to Buck and Channing and strapped himself to the winch and Channing lowered him and Buck down.  </p><p>Bobby and Buck had been down about seven minutes when Bobby’s phone started ringing.   Hen had gone to get help from another fireman to get Eddie loaded in the back of the ambulance so she missed the ringing.  Her and the other fireman had just made it back to Eddie when her phone started ringing.  When she pulled her phone out and saw Chimney’s name she knew they were in trouble.</p><p>“Chim please don’t tell me Athena is in labor,” Hen said immediately as she answered the phone.</p><p>“Her water just broke, she’s changing now and then I’m going to take her to the hospital,” Chimney said a little breathlessly.</p><p>“Damn it, Bobby is under a collapsed bridge trying to rescue a trapped driver,” she said upset.  “Don’t tell Athena, we’ll get him there before she has the baby, I promise,” Hen said determined.</p><p>“Hey Marks,” Hen said to the fireman who came to help her with Eddie.  “I need you to go tell the Scene Commander Captain Nash’s wife is in labor and he needs to call the Chief to get the on call Captain to relieve him immediately.  Then come back so we can get Diaz loaded on the bus,” Hen commanded.  Firefighter Marks ran off to do what Hen directed. He knelt down to Eddie.</p><p>“Just hold on Eddie, we have to get you and Bobby to the hospital,” she said and Eddie nodded through the pain.  Then she took off to Fireman Channing.  “Tell Bobby he needs to come up now,” she said frantically.</p><p>“Captain Nash, Hen says you need to come up now,” Channing yelled into the radio.  </p><p>“Pull me up, I have the driver,” Bobby said.  “Buck is strapping in the passenger as we speak.”  Channing immediately initiated the winch to pull Bobby up.  When Bobby reached the top he took one look at Hen’s face and he knew the baby was coming.  Bobby started releasing the driver and unstrapping his harness frantically.</p><p>“How long,” he asked Hen?  </p><p>“Chimney called ten minutes ago.  Athena’s water broke and he’s waiting for her to change and then they are headed to the hospital,” Bobby’s eyes widened in shock and then he started to move even faster to remove his harness.</p><p>“Bobby the Scene Commander has been notified to contact the Chief and call the on call Captain.  So as soon as you are ready we can load up Diaz and I’ll get you and Eddie to the hospital.</p><p>Buck made it topside with the passenger just as Hen and Bobby were gently placing Eddie on a gurney and heading toward the ambulance.   He unhooked himself and the passenger from the winch and handed the passenger to Channing and went chasing after Hen and Bobby.</p><p>“Hey what’s going on,” Buck said as he caught up to Hen and Bobby at the ambulance?</p><p>“Athena’s in labor, I have to get Eddie and Bobby to the hospital,” Hen said as her Bobby put Eddie in the back of the ambulance.</p><p>“Buck go get my bag out of the firetruck.  Then I need you and Channing to get the truck back to the 118, the on call fire captain should be there by time you get there,” Bobby said quickly.  Buck ran to retrieve Bobby’s bag and brought it back to him.</p><p>“Keep me posted Pops, I can’t wait to meet my little sister,” Buck said smiling as he closed the ambulance doors. Hen ran to the front and jumped in the driver’s seat, turned on the sirens and pulled off.</p><p>“Hold on Cap, I’m going to make sure you get there to see the birth of your daughter,” Hen said determined.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>Using the bar and the toilet Athena was able to pull on a pair of sweatpants and some slides and Chimney grabbed her bag as they slowly made it to Chimney’s car.   Athena’s contractions were coming about thirty minutes apart which was not good.  This baby was coming fast.  Athena had called Dr. Tanner and she was on her way to the hospital as well.  Chimney had only told Athena that Bobby was on the way without giving her any further detail.</p><p>By the time they arrived at the hospital Athena’s contractions were fifteen minutes apart and they rushed her straight to labor and delivery.   </p><p>“Where is Bobby,” Athena asked Chimney?</p><p>“He’s on his way right now,” Chimney assured her, praying he was telling the truth.</p><p>“I’m not having this baby without him,” Athena said stubbornly.</p><p>“I understand Athena, he will be here,” Chimney said, trying to keep her calm.</p><p>________________________</p><p>Bobby made sure Eddie was in the hands of emergency room personnel and then he ran to the information table. </p><p>“My wife, Athena Nash is in labor,” Bobby said to the woman at the desk.  She typed her name in the computer and smiled at the expecting father.</p><p>“Yes sir, she is in labor and delivery room 4 on the 5th floor.”  Bobby thanked her and ran to the elevator clutching his bag.  He swore it took a lifetime for the elevator to get to the 5th floor.  When the door finally opened he ran down the hall following the signs pointing him to labor and delivery.   Once he arrived he found the door was locked.  He pushed the call button frantically until a nurse answered.</p><p>“This is Bobby Nash. My wife is in labor in room 4,” Bobby said quickly.</p><p>“Thank God Captain Nash, they are waiting for you,” he heard the voice say as the door buzzed.  Bobby pushed the door open and he saw room 4 to his left with Chimney pacing outside.</p><p>“Cap, thank God they need you in there.  Athena is refusing to have the baby without you,” Chim said incredulously.</p><p>“That’s my girl.  Thank you for being there Chim.  I really appreciate you taking care of my family,” Bobby said, giving Chim a quick hug before hurrying into the delivery room.</p><p>“I am not pushing until my husband gets here so you can forget it,” Athena snarled at Dr. Powers trying to convince her to push after Dr. Tanner had given up.</p><p>Bobby smiled as he dropped his bag and everyone’s head turned to him.</p><p>“Thank God Bobby please come over here so we can deliver your daughter,” Dr Tanner said relieved, assuming the position.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena yelled as another contraction hit her hard!  Bobby was by her side instantly holding her hand and kissing her head.  </p><p>“I’m sorry baby but I’m here now and I’m ready to meet our daughter,” Bobby said encouraging her.  It broke his heart to see her in so much pain but he knew it would all be forgotten once they had their daughter in their hands.</p><p>“Ok Athena now that Bobby is here are you ready to push at the next contraction,” Dr. Tanner asked gently?</p><p>Athena nodded feeling like everything was perfect now that her husband was here with her.  Five minutes later another contraction hit Athena and this time she pushed while squeezing <br/>Bobby’s hand.</p><p>“That’s great Athena, keep pushing through the contraction,” the doctor encouraged.</p><p>“Come on love, you can do it.  Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to.  I love you so much,” Bobby said to his wife.</p><p>“Ok stop,” the doctor said as the contraction passed.  Athena relaxed trying to gather her strength for the next round.  Bobby took a clean hot towel and wiped her face.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful baby.  You’re doing a great job.  I’m so proud of you,” Bobby said, placing soft kisses on her forehead.  Another contraction hit Athena and she began to push again at the doctor’s urging.</p><p>Bobby was getting worried because the baby was so big he didn’t know if Athena would be able to get her out naturally.</p><p>“Ok Athena I can see her head.  She has a beautiful head of hair, keep pushing,” the doctor said excitedly.</p><p>Bobby looked down and saw their daughter’s head crowning as the doctor assisted her head out of the birth canal and she had a beautiful head of black curly hair just like she said.  Tears immediately fell from Bobby’s eyes.</p><p>“Baby she’s so beautiful,” he said in a gravely voice as he continued to hold Athena’s hand while she rested for a minute.</p><p>“Ok Athena we’re almost done here.  On this next contraction I need you to push really hard so we can get her shoulders through and then we’re all done,” Dr. Tanner told her.</p><p>Athena was exhausted and she felt like she had no more energy until she looked into her husband’s eyes and saw the love and excitement shining there.  She knew at that moment she would do whatever it took to get their daughter to him.  Another contraction came and Athena bared down with everything she had and pushed as hard as she could and Brianna Rhea Nash came into the world with a loud booming cry that matched her name.  </p><p>“Daddy do you want to cut the umbilical cord,” Dr. Tanner asked massaging the baby with one hand and handing Bobby the surgical scissors with the other?  Athena let Bobby’s hand go so he could sever the cord.  Bobby cut the cord and watched as they moved his daughter to an examination table for a quick exam and cleanup.  Dr. Tanner performed a quick exam on the baby to check for any signs of chromosomal defects while cleaning the baby girl and she was happy to see there were none. Bri was screaming her head off showing off her strong lungs while Dr. Tanner was wrapping her in a blanket.</p><p>“Hey angel Daddy’s here no need to cry, I’m going to take care of you just like I promised,” Bobby said softly to his daughter.  She immediately stopped crying and everyone was amazed.</p><p>“Well Nash family, it appears you have a healthy beautiful baby girl.  We will run some tests tomorrow but right now I’m pretty confident your daughter doesn’t have any of the major medical conditions we were concerned about,” she said smiling as she handed the baby to her beaming father.</p><p>Bobby looked down at his daughter in his arms and he felt the same rush of emotions he felt the first time he saw Athena in the backyard of the “stabbing call.”  He knew this little girl had his heart and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make her happy.</p><p>“I love you so much my little angel and I will move heaven and earth to keep you happy,” he said smiling.  “Let’s go meet your mommy,” Bobby said as he walked her over to Athena.</p><p>“Look what you did babe,” Bobby said, laying their daughter in her mother’s arms.”  Athena couldn’t believe she was finally holding her baby in her arms.  She was very light skinned but you could tell by her hands and feet she was going to get a little darker with time.  She clearly had Athena’s eyes and mouth just like Bobby pictured but she had Bobby’s nose and ears.  Her hair was definitely fine and curly more like her father.  Athena thought she was as beautiful as May when she was born.  </p><p>“We did this together,” Athena said as she kissed their daughter.  Bobby finally noticed Dr. Powers still working on his wife.  He made his way to his wife’s lower half and he saw a lot of blood.</p><p>“Is she alright,” he asked, concerned?</p><p>“Yes, it’s just I think your daughter is about eight and half pounds so there was some tearing that’s going to take some time to heal.  I’m stitching your wife up now while the pain meds are kicking in,” Dr. Powers said softly so Athena didn’t hear.  “She will be just fine after a few months,” she assured Bobby.  Bobby nodded and moved back to sit with his wife and daughter.</p><p>The pain meds were starting to kick in and Athena’s eyes were getting droopy.</p><p>“Why don’t you relax and get some rest while they finish up with you?  I’ll hold Brianna and once you wake up and you’re feeling better we’ll call the kids and Michael and tell them about the baby so they can come meet her,” Bobby said as he took the baby and bent and kissed Athena softly.</p><p>“I love you so much and today you made me the happiest man in the world,” Bobby beamed.</p><p>“I love you too, Bobby,” Athena said as she drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Meeting Bri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Grant family and the Firefam meet the newest Nash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby could not stop the tears from flowing from his eyes as he watched his daughter suckle from her mother’s breast.  She had no problem latching onto Athena and drinking the life sustaining milk from her body.   </p><p>Athena was looking down at the beautiful face of her daughter and loving how she could point out Bobby’s features in her.  Brianna was absolutely gorgeous.  She was so pale she definitely looked more like Bobby’s child than hers.  May had been really light when she was born and while she did get darker she remained light skinned like her father and paternal grandmother.   Brianna was even lighter than May was when she was born so Athena was anxious to see what her final skin color would be.  It didn’t matter to her or Bobby but she was just curious.  Brianna was looking up at her with a mirror of her own eyes but she was content suckling away at Athena’s breast.  Athena finally looked up and saw Bobby watching them in awe with tears falling down his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong honey,” she asked, reaching out for Bobby’s hand?  Bobby came and sat on the bed beside her and gave her his hand to hold.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful to watch our daughter get nourishment from your body,” Bobby said emotionally.</p><p>“Didn’t Marcy breastfeed your kids,” Athena asked, assuming Bobby had seen this all before?</p><p>“No,” Bobby said softly as he continued to watch Bri drinking milk from her mother.  “Brooke had a very hard time trying to figure out latching on and Marcy got frustrated and gave up.  It was such a bad experience she refused to even try with Bobby Jr. even though the doctor and I pleaded with her and explained each child was different,” Bobby said sadly remembering how frustrating it was for him that Marcy wouldn’t even try.</p><p>“I’m so sorry babe,” Athena said, gently rubbing the back of his hand.  “Some babies take longer than others to figure it out and some never figure it out but that doesn’t reflect on the mother.  It sounds like Marcy took it personally,” Athena said gently.  </p><p>“Yeah it was almost like she was angry with Brooke for a little while at the beginning,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>“Bobby, it’s very difficult for a mother when the baby doesn’t latch.  It makes you feel inadequate as a mother because it seems to you like everyone is not having the same problem,” she said sympathetically.  Bobby noticed a catch in her voice and a far off look in her eyes.</p><p>“You struggled with it too,” Bobby asked, looking at Athena hoping she would explain?</p><p>“Harry wouldn’t latch on the entire time we were in the hospital.  May had taken to it so easily I didn’t understand why Harry couldn’t.  I felt like I wasn’t good enough,” Athena said emotionally remembering how upset she had been at the time.</p><p>“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t realize how much this affects the mother,” Bobby said, leaning over to gently kiss her cheek.  “Did you give up and just go with formula?”</p><p>“No I kept working with him when we got home and eventually he caught on a couple of days after we brought him home,” Athena said with a smile remembering.</p><p>“I guess I just didn’t understand why Marcy gave up so quickly and refused to try anymore,” Bobby said confused.</p><p>“Don’t be mad at Marcy, Bobby she was probably really hurt and upset and didn’t know how to explain it to you,” Athena said putting her hand on his face.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me understand,” Bobby said guiltily.  “I was a terrible husband to her on so many levels,” Bobby said, dropping his head in shame.</p><p>“You were not a terrible husband to her,” Athena said vehemently.  “There are some things as a man you won’t understand and Marcy knew that.  Also after you got hurt you were sick and she understood that too that’s why she stayed with you even though you relapsed.  You loved her and your children and they all loved you too and what happened the night of the fire didn’t change that,” Athena said fiercely as she forced Bobby to look at her.</p><p>“I’m so afraid of letting you and Bri down.  I don’t know if I deserve to have her,” Bobby said as he reached out and gently touched his daughter’s cheek.</p><p>“Robert Wade Nash are you implying God made a mistake in blessing us with this beautiful proof of our love for one another,” she asked looking at their little angel?  Bobby looked at his daughter as she released her mother’s nipple and gave them the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.</p><p>“No, she is perfect and God doesn’t make mistakes,” he said softly.</p><p>“That’s right and her presence is proof God is not punishing you for your past honey.  So when are you going to stop punishing yourself and enjoy the blessings you have in your life right now,” Athena asked with pain in her eyes?  Bobby saw the hurt in Athena’s eyes and he realized by holding on to his past mistakes he was making Athena feel like he wasn’t happy with the life he had now with her which was the furthest thing from the truth.</p><p>“You’re so right love,” Bobby said, giving her a brief kiss.  “I know my family is in a better place and while I miss them I have never been happier than I am right now.  You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.  I have never felt so loved and cared for as I do with you.  Also I know that I love your kids as much as I love my own because I hurt when they hurt and it brings me so much joy to see them happy.  Finally you have blessed me with the most precious gift of trusting me to be a father again with our little Brianna and every time I look at her I love you even more,” Bobby said with a hitch in his voice.</p><p>Michael cleared his throat to let the new parents know him and the kids had arrived to meet the new edition to the family.  Athena quickly covered herself just before Harry jumped into Bobby’s arms.</p><p>“Hey Bud,” Bobby said, smiling as he hugged Harry tight.</p><p>“Hey Bobby, did you miss me,” Harry asked looking at Bobby expectantly waiting to see if he changed since the baby was here now?</p><p>“Every second, bud every single second,” he said as he pulled back and looked at Harry with the same bright smile as always.  “Do you want to meet your little sister,” Bobby asked excitedly?</p><p>Harry looked around Bobby and saw his mother holding a little baby in her arms and for some reason he was afraid.  He shook his head no and went and sat in a chair in the back of the room.</p><p>“I want to meet my baby sister,” May said quickly, moving to the opposite side of the bed as Bobby and looking down at her mother and new baby sister.  Michael moved next to May and put a hand on her shoulder as they both looked down at a sleeping Brianna.</p><p>“This little angel is Brianna Rhea Nash but we will call her Bri mostly,” Athena said proudly, happy to introduce her oldest child to her youngest child.</p><p>“Wow Mom she’s so beautiful!  She’s like a perfect blend of you and Bobby,” May gushed as she reached out and gently touched the soft curly black hair on her sister’s head.  “She’s so light,” May said surprised.</p><p>“You were very light too when you were born,” Michael said with a smile.  “You got darker after a couple of months and your sister will too but you are right she’s going to be a stunner like her mother and sister,” Michael smiled at the baby.</p><p>“Thank you two.  I’m just glad she’s finally here and I’m ready to go home,” Athena complained.  Bobby got up from the bed and walked over and sat beside Harry putting his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Will you tell me why you don’t want to meet your sister,” Bobby asked gently, looking at Harry encouragingly?</p><p>“She’s so little.  I don’t want to hurt her,” Harry said peering at his family fawning over the baby.</p><p>“Harry, you won’t hurt her.  I know you’re going to be the best big brother ever and you will always take excellent care of her,” Bobby said seriously.</p><p>“Are you sure,” Harry looked at Bobby with hopeful eyes?</p><p>“There’s very few people I will trust to take care of Brianna and you and your sister are definitely at the top of the list.  Plus think about it, May is leaving for college next year so she’s going to need her big brother to play with her and protect her while her sister’s away,” Bobby said as he brushed his hand over Harry’s head lovingly.</p><p>Harry thought long and hard about what Bobby said.  He realized his job as big brother was very important and he needed to make sure that his sister stayed safe and was well taken care of especially when his mom and Bobby were busy.  Harry sat up straight and looked at Bobby with a determined look on his face.</p><p>“I’m ready to meet my little sister now,” he said with confidence.</p><p>“She’s super excited to meet you too,” Bobby said to Harry as he grabbed his hand and led him over to Athena and their daughter.  </p><p>“Harry Michael Grant, meet Brianna Rhea Nash, your little sister,’ Bobby said proudly.  Harry leaned over and looked at the baby wide eyed.  She was so small and very pretty.  He reached out his finger slowly and touched her hand.  Brianna wrapped her hand around his finger and smiled in her sleep.  Harry fell instantly in love with her.</p><p>“I’m your big brother Harry and I’m going to take really good care of you.  I’m really glad you’re a part of our family because Bobby is a really great dad and he needed to be your dad,” Harry whispered to the baby and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.  Everyone in the room was teary eyed by the time he leaned back.</p><p>“How is she,” Michael asked, remembering what Athena told them after Bri's first sonogram?</p><p>“She’s a perfectly healthy eight and a half pound twenty two inch long baby,” Bobby beamed.</p><p>“She passed all her physical tests and her genetic test came out normal,” Athena added with relief.</p><p>“Wow she’s a big baby,” Michael said.  “Both May and Harry were barely over five pounds.”</p><p>“Yes someone somehow failed to mention he makes little giants in all the conversations we had prior to me getting pregnant,” Athena said with a mock glare at Bobby.</p><p>“All Nash babies are big,” Bobby shrugged.  “My sister’s babies were nine and ten pounds,” Bobby said nonchalantly as Athena shuddered.  Michael and the kids laughed at the look of horror on Athena’s face.</p><p>An hour later Bobby and the kids went down to the cafeteria to get some food and Michael stayed in the room with Athena.</p><p>“How are you feeling Athena,” Michael asked, concerned?</p><p>“Better than I thought.  Very sore and tired but every time I look at her none of that matters,” Athena said nodding her head toward the mobile baby bed where Brianna was sleeping peacefully next to her mother’s bed.</p><p>“I’m glad.  How is Bobby doing?  I heard the tail end of your conversation when we came into the room.”</p><p>“Bobby is still struggling with forgiving himself and I think some part of him always will but I just hope he can focus on our family enough to enjoy the life we have,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“Athena he loves you and the kids and while I’m sure he has his days there is no question about how much he enjoys life with his family it's obvious by the way he looks at you all and the joy in his eyes when he’s with you,” Michael said as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the temple.</p><p>“Hey, hey I leave you two alone for five minutes and you’re already trying to rekindle the flame,” Bobby said chuckling as he walked in carrying two bags of food.  </p><p>“No worries she shot me down, said there’s a new sheriff in town,” Michael said smiling as he grabbed a bag of food from Bobby thanking him.  He knew Bobby was not threatened by his relationship with Athena and he always made Michael feel comfortable coming to their home to visit Athena and/or talk to his children.  He truly appreciated Bobby for being so accommodating and not forcing him out of Athena’s life.</p><p>“I snuck you a hamburger and a chocolate chip cookie so eat it fast before the nurse yells at me,” Bobby said, handing his wife her treats.  Athena was famished and wolfed down her food.  Within minutes she was starting to drift off.</p><p>“Nash family, how are we holding up,” Dr. Tanner asked as she walked in the room?</p><p>“Ready to go home,” Athena said boldly, surprising her family who thought she was asleep.</p><p>“Unfortunately Athena since there was some tearing, we have to keep you here overnight to make sure you don’t develop an infection at the stitching site,” the doctor said expecting Athena’s disgruntled look.  “I promise I’ll check on you first thing in the morning and if you’re good I’ll have you home in time to enjoy lunch from your own kitchen.”</p><p>“Fine,” Athena growled and rolled her head away from the doctor and went back to sleep.</p><p>“Man I do not like being on her bad side,” the doctor said shaking her head.</p><p>“Sorry doc, we’ve all been there,” Bobby said with a smile.  “She’ll forgive you in the morning when you discharge her.”</p><p>“Good, I take it you’re staying the night,” Dr. Tanner asked Bobby?  Bobby gave her an obviously look.  “I figured.  I’ll have the nurse bring you a cot and some blankets.  You guys get some rest and we’ll get you out of here first thing in the morning,”  Dr. Tanner said before leaving.</p><p>“I’ll keep the kids this week so you two have a little bit of time to adjust to Bri being home before having to deal with incorporating the big kids activities in with hers,” Michael said to Bobby. </p><p>“Thank you Michael.  I truly appreciate you helping us out,” Bobby said as he shook Michael’s hand.</p><p>“Alright kids say goodbye, we’re going to head home and we’ll visit your mom, Bobby and Bri a little later on this week,” Michael said as he stood to prepare to leave.  The kids kissed their mom and the baby and hugged Bobby before leaving with their dad.  Bobby slid in the bed beside Athena being careful not to jostle her.  He put his arm around her waist gently and drifted off for a nap.  </p><p>Bobby awoke to his daughter letting them know she was hungry and mad.  He quickly got to his feet and went to pick up his daughter.</p><p>“Hey angel.  I know you’re hungry.  Mommy and Daddy were just resting a little bit,” Bobby said as he rocked Brianna in his arms.  Athena sat up and opened her gown to prepare for feeding the baby.  Bobby handed their daughter over to her mother and Athena set her up on a pillow and Bri latched on to her breast quickly and began to feed.</p><p>“Bobby, she's wet.  Can you hand me a diaper and some wipes so I can change her after she’s done,” Athena asked while watching the baby?</p><p>“I’ll change her babe, you have to feed her and I can’t help with that at least let me change her diapers,” Bobby pleaded.  Athena was shocked Michael had avoided changing diapers as much as possible and he would only change a poopy diaper in an absolute emergency.</p><p>“Of course, babe,” Athena said smiling at Bobby.  “I’m sorry Michael was definitely not into changing diapers so I’m just used to doing it myself,” Athena said dismissively.</p><p>“Hey beautiful, I want to participate in every part of taking care of our little angel.  From changing diapers to feeding with bottles, to bathing, to cleaning up blowouts, to soothing in the middle of the night, I want to be a part of it all,” Bobby said sincerely, eyes focused on his baby girl.</p><p>“Well I will be glad to have the help honey,” Athena said as she reached out and touched Bobby’s hand.</p><p>“You sound like you’ve had some experience with blowouts,” Athena said smiling at her husband.</p><p>“Yeah one time Marcy took Brooke with her to some baby shower for one of her friends and so it was just Bobby Jr. and I at the apartment and he was like four months old.   We were watching the Vikings football game and I was snacking on some Cheetos and he kept looking like he wanted one.  So I broke a couple up in small pieces and fed them to him,” Bobby said sheepishly.</p><p>“No you didn’t,” Athena laughed.  Bobby shuddered remembering what happened next.  “Rookie mistake Captain,” Athena said smiling.</p><p>“Yeah the next thing I know this smell hit my nose and when I tell you I would rather smell a floater than that smell again I mean it,” Bobby said shaking his head.  “The next thing I knew poop was coming out of everywhere.  I mean it was up his back, coming out of his pants legs and every other space it could find,” Bobby said with a horrified look on his face.  Athena laughed so hard tears were coming out of her eyes but she made sure she didn’t disturb Bri.</p><p>“I wish I could’ve been a fly on the wall for that one,”  Athena said, finally catching breath.</p><p>“No you don’t.  It took me two hours to give both of us a bath, throw our clothes in a trash bag and take it out to the dumpster and clean the stain off the couch.  I never let the kids eat Cheetos after that incident.”</p><p>“Well at least you learned a valuable lesson,” Athena chuckled as she handed Brianna to her father as she finished eating.  Bobby took his daughter to the changing station in the room talking to her the entire time.</p><p>“Ok baby Bri.  Now your Daddy hasn’t changed a diaper in a long time so be patient with me and don’t make fun of me if I mess it up the first time,” Bobby said as he laid her on the table.  She made a baby gurgle that he took as acceptance.  Athena watched as Bobby instinctively kept a hand on their daughter with one hand while he reached and grabbed wipes and baby powder from the other end of the table.  Bobby looked like he had been changing diapers for years as he used the old diaper to shield himself in case his daughter decided to relieve herself while he was changing her.  He quickly placed the new diaper under her and wiped her thoroughly before dabbing a very small amount of baby powder on her and closing her new diaper like a pro.</p><p>“See baby girl.  All done and now you’re dry with a fancy new diaper,” he said, bending down to kiss his daughter, causing her to emit sounds of joy.</p><p>Athena watched Bobby with their daughter and she felt her heart overflow with love.   He was such a great father and she knew marrying him was the one of the best decisions she ever made.</p><p>“I love you Daddy,” Athena said, causing Bobby to look up with a smile.  He picked up their daughter and came and sat beside Athena.</p><p>“I love you too Mommy,” Bobby said as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.   </p><p>After a long night of trying to take naps in between feedings every two hours, Bobby and Athena were anxiously awaiting their discharge papers after Dr. Tanner completed a thorough examination of Athena and declared her infection free.  Athena was already dressed sitting in a chair holding Brianna when she heard a familiar laugh.</p><p>Bobby looked up just as Buck, Eddie, Hen and Chimney walked in the door still in uniform as they were on day shift.</p><p>“Pops,” Buck said as he grabbed Bobby in an exuberant hug.</p><p>“Kid,” Bobby said, returning Buck’s hug.</p><p>“Where’s my sister,” he said, pushing past Bobby to kneel down in front of Athena and get a look at his little sister?</p><p>The look of awe on Buck’s face was endearing.  His eyes teared up as he stared at the beautiful little lady his “parents” made.  Bobby stood behind Buck and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Evan Buckley, meet your little sister, Brianna Rhea Nash,” Bobby said with pride.  </p><p>“Hey Brianna, I’m Buck your other big brother and I love you so much already.  I can’t wait till we get to hang out and watch Disney movies and I’ll show you how to beat up boys,” Buck said as he gently stroked Bri’s hair on top of her head.  He stood up and moved out of the way so the rest of the team could meet her.</p><p>Eddie leaned down and looked at the beautiful baby girl in Athena’s arms.  <br/>“Wow, she’s beautiful Athena.  I’m sure she’s going to be a real badass like her mom too,” Eddie said making Athena smile before he went to go join Buck and Bobby.</p><p>“Pops, we're going to have to start working on our gun collection.  Between May starting college next year and Bri being another natural beauty like ma and May we’re going to be busy,” Buck said exasperated as he placed a hand on Bobby’s shoulder making Bobby laugh. </p><p>“Hey little princess,” Chim said as him and Hen kneeled down to see Cap’s daughter.  “Wow you’re quite the beauty, I’m your uncle Chimney and we are going to have some fun together when you get a little older,” Chim said as he got up and hugged Athena.</p><p>“She’s pretty amazing momma, great job,” he said with a smile.</p><p>“Well I couldn’t have done it without him,” she said pointing her head towards Bobby who was still talking to Buck and Eddie.  “Thanks to you he was around to be her father,” Athena said with a pointed look at Chimney as they shared conspiratorial smiles. </p><p>“What a beautiful name for a beautiful little lady,” Hen said as she leaned over and rubbed her finger on Bri’s hand.   Bri grabbed her finger like she did Harry’s the day before.  “So you already know I’m the coolest Auntie Hen and I’m going to spoil you rotten,” Hen said smiling at the baby girl.  “Well I’m so glad you joined the family and it’s a big crazy one but I can promise you they are going to love you and make sure you’re the safest, happiest little girl in the world.”</p><p>Athena looked around the room and her eyes landed on her husband’s warm brown ones.  She could feel the joy emanating from him as he watched his firefam fall in love with his daughter.  This was a very important meeting for Bobby and she could tell he was pleased.</p><p>“I love you,” she mouthed to him, making him grin.</p><p>“I love you more,” he mouthed back eyes shining with love for all of his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Adjusting to Baby Bri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Bri comes home and everyone has to adjust.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was resting peacefully with his arm wrapped genty around his wife’s waist, her back against his chest.  He was awakened by a familiar cry coming through the baby monitor.  Bobby quickly rolled over and turned the baby monitor off.  Athena shifted a little in her sleep and Bobby froze hoping she wouldn’t wake up.  She snuggled deeper into her pillow and settled back into a restful slumber.  Once Bobby was sure his wife was sleeping peacefully he got up and left the bedroom quietly to go upstairs and grab Brianna out of her crib.</p><p>When he entered the nursery which used to be the guest room, he turned on the light and walked over to the crib.  His daughter was lying on her back angry with a red face and big fat tears running out of her eyes.</p><p>“Hey angel.  Daddy is here to feed you,” Bobby said as he bent down to pick up Bri.  Her cries lowered in volume to more of a whimper when she heard her father’s voice.  “Mommy is sleeping and she’s really tired so Daddy’s going to feed you with a bottle ok,” he said softly to his daughter as he placed her gently against his bare chest which he found out she likes much more than when he has a shirt on.</p><p>He kept talking to her softly as he walked downstairs to grab a bottle of pre-pumped breastmilk out of the fridge and set it on the counter while he pulled a pan out from under the cabinet and filled it halfway with water.  He placed the pan on the stove and turned it on medium.  Then he placed the bottle in the pot so it could warm.</p><p>“Do you remember when I put your bottle in the microwave to warm it up when you’d been home for two days and your mom bit my head off,” Bobby asked smiling at his daughter and she gurgled at him?  “She said something about contaminants getting in your milk and making you sick and I didn’t know what she was talking about but I never did that again,” Bobby said shaking his head remembering the blistering lecture he received from his wife.</p><p>“We’re going to warm the milk up just a little bit because you definitely do not like cold milk and you let me know it when I forgot that one time,” Bobby said as he twirled around the kitchen with Bri as she started to get impatient waiting for the milk to warm up.  “You screamed so loud when that cold milk hit your mouth I dropped the bottle and I thought your mom was going to kill me.  I think the only reason she didn’t is because I was crying just as much as you were thinking I hurt you,” Bobby said sadly.  Bobby pulled the milk out of the pot and squeezed a little on his arm to make sure it wasn’t too warm.   </p><p>Comfortable the milk was the proper temperature, Bobby sat down in the rocking chair they placed in the living room and moved Brianna to the crook of his arm and fed her the bottle.  Once she got the nipple to the bottle situated and starting sucking and receiving milk she was happy and calm.  </p><p>Bobby rocked gently as he looked down into his baby’s face and he swore he could stare at her all day and never get tired.  He knew he was biased but she was absolutely the most beautiful baby girl he’d seen since Brooke.  She did get a little darker but not much.  She was actually quite a few shades lighter than May.  She was dark enough to be easily identified as a mixed race child which Bobby was happy about.  He wanted her mothers African-American features to be expressed in their daughter because part of what made her mother so strong was her ethnic background and he wanted his daughter to learn to be strong like her mother.  Plus to be honest one of the things Bobby loved about Athena was her dark beautiful skin that in his mind made such a lovely contrast to his pale skin when she was in his arms.     </p><p>While holding the bottle with his other fingers, Bobby used his index finger to slightly rub his daughter's cheek as he admired her beautiful brown eyes that were an exact replica of her mother’s.  She was going to be so beautiful just like her mother and sister and Bobby got mad just thinking about little boys knocking on his door asking to speak to her.</p><p>“No boys until your thirty because you don’t want Daddy to go to jail do you Bri,” Bobby said as he looked at his daughter?  He would almost swear she gave him her mother’s trademark glare and she wasn’t even a week old yet.  This was going to be a long eighteen years but it was going to be worth every second he got to spend with his little girl.     </p><p>“Daddy loves you so much Bri.  I promise I’m going to always be here to protect you and take care of you and make sure you’re happy.  Your mom and I are so happy God chose us to be your parents,” Bobby said emotionally as Bri finished her bottle and he lifted her to his shoulder to burp her after he placed a burping cloth there in case she threw up.</p><p>“Ok angel, let’s get that air out of your belly so you can go back to sleep,” Bobby said as he gently rubbed his daughter’s back encouraging her to burp.  After about five minutes of rubbing he finally heard her let out two cute little burps and then she was asleep again.  Bobby waited for ten minutes to make sure she was truly asleep then he took her back to her crib and laid her down.  He waited another five minutes to make sure she remained sleeping and then returned back to bed with his wife.</p><p>Bobby reached over and turned the baby monitor back on before sliding back up against his wife and wrapping his arm around her and falling back to sleep.   This same routine occurred two more times approximately two and a half hours apart with Bobby making sure to intercept the crying baby before Athena woke up.</p><p>Athena awoke slowly to sunlight streaming through one of the bedroom windows.  She felt more rested than she’d felt since bringing the baby home and she loved the feel of her husband cuddled behind her.  She was enjoying her husband's warmth behind her when she realized her breast felt heavy and sore then she realized she hadn’t fed the baby since right before she went to sleep at nine thirty.  As if on cue Bri’s loud cry came through the baby monitor.  Athena quickly reached across her husband and turned the monitor off.   She was confused because she remembered leaving the monitor on her nightstand before she laid down.  </p><p>Athena quickly got out of the bed and left the bedroom to head upstairs to comfort Brianna and feed her.  When she approached the crib she realized the baby was crying her normal hungry cry not a frantic cry she would expect after missing several feedings.  She saw an empty bottle laying on the changing table and she realized Bobby must’ve taken over the night feedings last night when he saw how tired she was. </p><p>“Did your Daddy keep you fed last night while Mommy was sleeping,” Athena asked as she picked her daughter up and made her way over to the rocking chair in the nursery and sat? Bri quieted down once her mother was seated in the rocker.  “We are so lucky to have your Daddy in our lives because he loves us so much and he always takes the best care of our family,” Athena told Brianna as she opened the flap on her nightgown and assisted her daughter in latching on.  As soon as Bri started drinking the milk from her mother Athena felt relief from the pressure in that breast.</p><p>“That’s right my baby girl, drink it up so you can grow big and strong like your Daddy,” Athena said softly as she gently rubbed Bri’s head while she nursed.  She really hoped Brianna would be tall and stout like her father so it would be easier for her to defend herself than it had been for Athena growing up being short and thin. </p><p>“Do you know how much of a blessing you are to your family,” Athena asked the baby as she stared at her feeding?</p><p>“Your Daddy was married before me and he had two children that he loved dearly and due to a horrible accident they all passed away and your Daddy had a very hard team living without them.  Then he came to California and he found the 118 and they became his new family.   They love your Daddy and they taught him that he could enjoy life again.  Mommy will always love them because they saved Daddy from himself,” Athena said smiling down at her daughter who continued to nurse happily.</p><p>“Mommy was married when she first met your Daddy so we started off as friends.  Your dad became the best friend I have ever had.  We talked to each other often and he always looked out for me.  Then my marriage ended kind of abruptly and me and your Daddy realized what we felt for each other went deeper than friends.  Since then your Dad has shown me what it’s like to be truly loved and cherished.  I could tell how much he missed being a Dad by the way he loves your brother and sister,” Athena said while slightly rubbing her daughter’s cheek.</p><p>“When your father joined our family, I was feeling so sad because my marriage didn’t work and your brother and sister were sad because I was sad and we were a mess.  Then your dad brought us laughter and love and hugs and we became such a happier family.  There was so much love and joy I think we couldn’t help but make you,” Athena said as she nuzzled her daughter’s neck making her giggle.  Athena moved Bri to the other breast so she could have some relief there as well.   </p><p>“Two out of three of my ladies in one place,” Bobby said softly trying not to startle his wife.   He felt emotional as Athena hadn’t heard him walk up and he heard her summary of their relationship and he felt overwhelmed with love for his wife and family.</p><p>Bobby walked up and kissed his wife and his daughter.</p><p>“I was trying to let you sleep in,” Athena said smiling at her husband.  “I see you took care of the night feedings last night.”</p><p>“You were exhausted baby, I just wanted you to get some rest,” Bobby said as he sat down on the floor next to the rocking chair where Athena fed their daughter. </p><p>“I did get some good sleep so thank you.  How about I make us some breakfast while you entertain our little angel,” Athena said as she slowly rose from the rocking chair?</p><p>Bobby quickly grabbed a burp rag, placed it over his shoulder and took Brianna from her mother and laid her gently across his shoulder as he rubbed her back encouraging her to burp.</p><p>“You lead and I’ll follow,” Bobby said as he followed Athena downstairs to the kitchen.  He stopped at the couch and sat down and continued to rub Bri’s back until she burped.  “There you go baby girl,” Bobby said as he laid the baby in his hands and smiled at her.</p><p>Athena smiled as she watched Bobby entertain their daughter while she fried some bacon and  scrambled eggs and made toast with apple butter for her and Bobby.   Once the food was done Bobby put the baby in the vibrating baby chair and strapped her in securely while he and Athena enjoyed their breakfast and each other’s company.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Bobby and Athena were watching one of their favorite cooking shows while Bri was napping after a feeding and a fresh diaper change.</p><p>“Bobby did you miss me,” Harry yelled, jolting the baby awake and she screamed!</p><p>“Harry,” Athena snapped as Bri’s crying intensified.  Athena scooped the baby up and comforted her immediately.</p><p>“Sorry mom,” Harry said dejected as he plopped down on the couch dejected.</p><p>“Hey Bud, you know I missed you every second,” Bobby hugged Harry to make him feel better.  “You just have to make sure your sister isn’t sleeping before you come yelling through the house,” Bobby reminded Harry.</p><p>“Hey Mom, let me hold her,” May said as she reached to take Brianna from her mother.  Athena gently handed her baby girl over to her oldest daughter and she calmed almost instantly.</p><p>“Hey Bri, it’s your big sister.  Have you been keeping Mom and Bobby up all night,” May asked her sister as she cuddled her?</p><p>“I’m sorry Mom,” Harry said sorrowfully as he went to go hug his mother.</p><p>“It’s ok son you just have to remember there is a baby in the house now so we have to check before we make loud noises to make sure she’s not sleeping first,” Athena said as she smiled and hugged her son.</p><p>“She probably hates me now because I scared her,” Harry said as he peeked around his mom to look at his baby sister in May’s arms.</p><p>“She will never hate you because she knows you’re her big brother,” Bobby said as he put his hands on Harry’s shoulder and guided him to stand by May and Bri.  “Do you want to hold her,” Bobby asked encouragingly?</p><p>“No, I might hurt her,” Harry said scared just thinking about dropping her.</p><p>“You won’t drop her because you’re the best big brother ever,” Bobby said as he guided Harry over to the couch and helped him get situated.</p><p>Michael and Athena watched from the kitchen island as Bobby naturally helped their kids get acquainted with the new edition.</p><p>“Do you think he notices how naturally good he is at parenting,” Michael asked watching Bobby help transfer Bri from May’s arms to Harry’s while carefully cradling the baby’s head?</p><p>“No I think it’s just who he is,” Athena said smiling at her husband as he gave Harry the confidence and support to hold his little sister.</p><p>“You really picked a great partner to join our family,” Michael said watching Bobby with all the kids.</p><p>“Well to be honest, he chose me and I couldn’t be happier,” Athena said thinking about how shamelessly Bobby flirted with her from their first meeting with Maurice.</p><p>“I’m very glad he makes you happy and he’s so good with the kids,” Michael said to Athena.  “How are you guys holding up with a newborn in the house?”</p><p>“It’s actually not as bad as I thought.  Bobby is so hands on, he helps with everything.  He helps feed her, bathe her, change her and meal prep,” Athena said proudly of her husband.</p><p>“Well, l’m sure you two could use a short break so let me and the kids fix you guys lunch and watch the baby while you two get cleaned up.  I bet neither of you have had a proper shower since bringing the baby home,” Michael said remembering what it was like when they brought their kids home for the first time and how hard it was just to get cleaned up.</p><p>“That would be amazing.  Thank you Michael,” Athena said, giving him a quick hug and then walking over to her husband.</p><p>“How would you like to take a real shower together,” Athena whispered in Bobby’s ear?</p><p>“I would love to,” Bobby said but his eyes never left Brianna as Harry held her and talked to her.</p><p>“Michael and the kids are going to make us lunch and watch the baby so we can take a shower,” Athena said excitedly.</p><p>Bobby wanted to take a shower with his wife but he’d never left his daughter with anyone else but his wife since they brought her home and he didn’t know if he could.  Athena could see the worry in Bobby’s face.   She reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it and he looked up at her.</p><p>“We’re going to be right next door if they need us,” Athena said, pleading with Bobby with her eyes.  As usual Bobby couldn’t deny Athena anything and he followed her into the bedroom with one last wistful look at his daughter over his shoulder.  As soon as the door to the bedroom shut, Athena locked it and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  She stripped naked, excited about getting in the warm water without having to rush out to feed the baby.</p><p>Bobby was sitting on the end of the bed not paying attention to his naked wife as all he could think about was his daughter out in the living room without him or her mother present.</p><p>“Are you coming or what,” Athena asked, snapping Bobby out of his thoughts?  As soon as Bobby realized his wife was naked all the blood in his body rushed south and he was instantly aroused.  He heard his wife enter the shower and it took Bobby less than a minute to strip naked and join her.  Athena like most women liked the water a lot hotter than he did but all he wanted to do is hold her so Bobby withstood the steaming hot water and wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her back against him so she could feel what her body was doing to him.  </p><p>“Damn I miss this beautiful body Mrs. Nash,” Bobby said as he placed his hands on her waist and grinded his hips against hers.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena moaned as she was getting turned on by her husband even though she still felt some discomfort after giving birth so recently.</p><p>“I know you can’t yet babe but I just miss touching you,” Bobby said, rubbing his hands up and down his wife’s body and feeling joy in just being able to touch her and feel her close to him.  After some snuggling and cuddling the couple began to wash each other and enjoy their shower until the water started to chill.  Once the temperature dropped, they exited the shower and turned the water off.</p><p>Bobby takes a big fluffy towel and starts drying his wife off.  He kisses her throughout the process making her laugh.  After Bobby finished teasing his wife, she took another big fluffy towel and started drying him off.  </p><p>“Athena,” Bobby whimpered as his wife’s hands started massaging his body.  Athena knew she couldn’t have sex with her husband but there was nothing stopping her from pleasing him.  Athena wrapped her hand around Bobby’s manhood and began to stroke it slowly and she could feel it throbbing in her hand.</p><p>Athena realized Bobby had not been satisfied by her in months.   During the last couple of months of her pregnancy sex had been out of the question because the baby’s size made it impossible for Athena to get comfortable.  The only relief Bobby received had to come from his own hand.  Not this time.</p><p>Athena started kissing his abdomen and she continued to stroke him.  Then she licked him from base to tip and Bobby knew he was not going to last long.  Bobby’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when his wife’s warm mouth engulfed him.  He was groaning and feeling overwhelmed by the sensations of his wife sucking him to the back of her throat but when he opened his eyes and saw her head moving up and down on him he couldn’t stop his orgasm from erupting out of him.  Athena took all Bobby had to offer.   Once she was sure he was finished she climbed up on the bed and laid next to Bobby who was still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was I’m so glad I did it,” Bobby said breathlessly.  “I love you and I can’t imagine you not being in my life,” Bobby said as he rolled over and kissed Athena sensually.</p><p>They were interrupted by a loud cry from their daughter letting them know she was hungry and mad about it.</p><p>“Well that was a nice little break.  Now it’s time to go back to being parents to a newborn,” Athena said as she quickly dressed so she could go feed their daughter.  Athena was about to run out of the bedroom when she stopped and bent down to give Bobby a slow thorough kiss.</p><p>“I love you too Daddy and I think we’re doing a great job adjusting to baby Bri,” Athena said with a smile before she left to go feed their little angel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in adding a chapter.  My husband got Covid from work and brought it home.  My husband and I have been crazy ill for two weeks and we're still trying to recover.   My middle son got it too but at least he remained asymptomatic throughout the whole ordeal.   Luckily the oldest and youngest did not get it which I am so thankful for.  This virus is no joke and I'm convinced my husband and I will have long term effects from this virus.  Please protect your families and be safe.  I should be back to posting weekly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Bobby Returns to Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby returns to work and his first call is a difficult one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was getting dressed slowly like he had nowhere to be.   He kept getting distracted by Athena breastfeeding their daughter.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena said for the third time.  “You’re going to be late for your first day back if you don’t get going,” she said feeling bad for him.  She could see he was struggling.</p><p>Bobby finally finished tying his shoes and then he stood up and went and sat next to Athena while she was feeding Brianna.</p><p>“This is much harder than I thought it would be,” Bobby said softly.  “I don’t want to leave you or her,” he said emotionally as his eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Bobby we’re going to be ok I promise,” Athena said as she reached a hand up to run through his hair to calm him.</p><p>“I know you will but I won’t be.  I don’t want to let her out of my sight and I want to be here to help you with whatever you need,” Bobby said longingly. </p><p>“Bobby we are not going anywhere.  We’ll be here when you get back.  Your fire family needs you to lead them though.  You know it’s hard for them when you’re not there and you’ve been gone for a month,” Athena said trying to encourage Bobby.</p><p>“I know baby but I just don’t want to walk out this door knowing you and our daughter are going to be here alone after me and the kids leave,” Bobby said, still sulking.</p><p>“How about if we facetime you every two hours until you get home as long as you’re not on a call,” Athena asked, trying to reassure her husband?</p><p>“You promise,” Bobby asked as his spirits lifted as he thought about seeing his family every two hours?</p><p>“Yes honey.  I will do anything to make you feel better,” she said leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>Bobby leaned over and kissed Bri on the cheek.</p><p>“I love you angel and I hate leaving but Daddy has to go to work.  I promise I will be home later and I’m not going to let you go until bedtime,” Bobby said as he rose slowly and finally made his way to the bedroom door.</p><p>“Have a good day honey and know that we love you,” Athena said to Bobby.</p><p>“I love you both too and I will be home just as soon as I can,” Bobby said as he walked out the bedroom to May and Harry eating a bowl of cereal and waiting for him in the dining room.</p><p>“Good Morning Bobby.  How is mom and Bri,” May asked sweetly?</p><p>“Much better than me.   Your mom is feeding Bri right now and I’m having a hard time leaving them,” Bobby said sadly.</p><p>Harry got up and put his bowl in the sink and went and hugged Bobby.</p><p>“It’s ok Bobby, as soon as we get home from school we will help mom,” Harry said squeezing Bobby tight to make him feel better.</p><p>“Yeah and I’ll even come home for lunch to check on them,” May said as she washed her and Harry’s dishes quickly and put them in the drying rack.   “I made you a cup of coffee in your travel mug,” she said pushing the mug to him.</p><p>“You guys are the greatest and I really love you both so much,” Bobby said as he hugged May.</p><p>“We love you too Bobby,” she said smiling up at him.  “I’ll take Harry to school, you head to work so you won’t be super late,” May said looking at the clock.</p><p>“Ok thanks,” Bobby said as he grabbed his travel mug and headed out the door.</p><p>May and Harry went and knocked on Athena and Bobby’s bedroom door.</p><p>“Come in,” Athena yelled from inside.</p><p>“Hey mom, Bobby finally left and we’re about to leave so I can drop Harry off on my way to school,” May said.</p><p>“Yeah we just wanted to say goodbye to you and Bri,” Harry said as he reached over and rubbed his little sister’s back as Athena was trying to burp her.  “I love you Bri, have a good day with mom I’ll be home soon to play with you.”</p><p>“I thought Bobby was going to take Harry to school,” Athena asked confused?</p><p>“He’s already going to be late so I told him I’d do it,” May shrugged as she leaned over and hugged her mother and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.  “Love you Bri, I’ll see you at lunch time,” May said.</p><p>“May you don’t have to come home at lunch we’ll be ok,” Athena said, not wanting her daughter to feel obligated to come home to check on her and the baby.</p><p>“I know Mom but Bobby is really worried about you two and it would make him feel better if I stopped to check in on you and let him know you’re ok,” May said confidently.</p><p>“Your stepfather is being overprotective,” Athena said exasperated.</p><p>“No Mom, Bobby loves us and he wants to make sure you and the baby are safe,” Harry said, defending Bobby.</p><p>“You’re right Harry,” Athena said, feeling bad for making Harry think she was talking bad about Bobby.  “You two go to school and Bri and I will be ok.  I will see you at lunchtime May,” Athena said as she hugged her oldest children before they left for school.</p><p>“Ok little lady how about we get some laundry done while everyone is at work and school and then we’ll make some lunch so May can eat when she comes to check on us,” Athena said to her baby girl who gurgled happily now that she had been fed.  Athena sat Bri in her baby play seat while she gathered all their dirty clothes.   She moved Bri to the laundry room first.  Then she ran and grabbed a basket of dirty clothes and started a load while Bri dozed off.  This was going to be a long day.<br/>______________________</p><p>Bobby pulled into the fire station ten minutes late and he almost turned around twice.   He felt so much pain being away from Bri and her mother when he’d been with them the last thirty days without interruption.  He sat in his truck for another two minutes just to control emotions.  He did miss his team terribly but it was nothing like he felt being away from his daughter and her mother.  </p><p>Finally he left the truck with his bag in one hand and his coffee in the other hand.  The team was gathered in the truck bay arguing about what to do without a Captain.</p><p>“Hey everyone, I’m sorry I’m late,” Bobby said as he walked up to the group and dropped his bag by his feet.</p><p>“Pops,” Buck yelled as he grabbed Bobby in a big bear hug!  Hen, Chimney and Eddie joined in the hug which made Bobby realize how much he really did miss his team.</p><p>“I missed you all too,” Bobby said, “but you’ve all been to my house several times in the last month to visit my little angel.” </p><p>“Yes Cap but that’s not the same as having you at work and plus you didn’t make us food when we came to visit,” Hen whined.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hen I was busy at the beck and call of a newborn,” Bobby laughed.  “So I take you all want breakfast this morning,” Bobby asked already knowing the answer.</p><p>The whole team gave him the six year old pouty face making Bobby laugh.  </p><p>“Fine I’ll make french toast eggs and bacon.  Is there groceries in the fridge,” Bobby asked curiously?</p><p>“Packed the fridge yesterday Cap in anticipation of your return,” Eddie said smiling.</p><p> “What have I missed,” Bobby asked, wondering how things went in his absence?</p><p>“Please don’t leave us with Lawrence again,” Buck said angrily.  “He made us do lineups everyday and he tried to give Hen a hard time but we didn’t let that happen Cap,” Buck said proudly.</p><p>Bobby’s head snapped around to Hen with a questioning gaze but she looked away.</p><p>“Hen did Captain Lawrence treat you unfairly,” Bobby asked with a dangerous edge to his voice?</p><p>“Bobby it was nothing I couldn’t handle or am not used to so don’t worry about it,” Hen said dismissively.</p><p>“No Hen, you shouldn’t have to handle it.   I want a written summary from all of you of what Captain Lawrence did to Hen so I can take it to the chief and get this addressed,” Bobby said angrily.  He was not going to let this guy mistreat a member of his team and especially not Hen whose vital to the cohesiveness of his team.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” they all said recognizing the edge in Bobby’s voice.  Hen was secretly happily Bobby wasn’t just going to let the behavior slide.  </p><p>“Are the trucks and ambulance stocked the way I like them,” Bobby asked knowing his required level of stocking is more than most?</p><p>“Yes Cap, you know we know what you require,” Hen said with a smile. </p><p>“Ok we can catch up over breakfast,” Bobby said as the team cheered and headed up to the dining area.  Bobby went back to his office and dropped off his bag and then took his coffee cup up to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast while his team told him about some crazy calls they handled while he was out.  </p><p>Bobby still had Athena and Bri on his mind but he was happy to be with his team again.  After fixing and eating breakfast with the team he headed to his office to review some paperwork when his phone started ringing and he smiled when he realized it was Athena calling on facetime.  </p><p>“Hey Athena, how is it going,” Bobby asked as he answered the call and was greeted with the site of Athena sitting on their bed with Bri in her arms facing the camera?</p><p>“So far so good,” Athena smiled at him when she spoke.  “Bri let me do two loads of laundry and make me a quick breakfast.  Now she is being fussy and nothing will make her happy so I figured she misses her Daddy,” Athena said softly.  “You hold her so much during the day I think she was expecting you after breakfast and she didn’t get you so now she’s angry.”</p><p>“Well Bri, Daddy is right here and I miss you and momma so much.   I know I can’t hold you but I’m right here thinking about you.  Can you be good for mommy and I promise I’ll hold you all this evening angel,” Bobby said making sure his face could be seen on the screen?</p><p>Brianna stopped fussing and closed her eyes and went to sleep.</p><p>“Well I guess I was right,” Athena said shocked at how easily her daughter calmed to her father’s voice.</p><p> “I miss you two so much,” Bobby said wishing he was there to hold Bri and give Athena a break.</p><p>“We really are doing well.   Now I know what to do when she gets fussy,” Athena said smiling at her husband.  “I know you’re glad to see the fire fam again.</p><p>“I do miss them.  I have to talk to the chief tomorrow though,” Bobby said agitated.</p><p>“What’s wrong babe,” Athena asked, hearing the anger in her husband’s voice?</p><p>“Captain Lawrence tried to treat Hen unfairly but the team wouldn’t let him,” Bobby said with a growl.</p><p>“That good ole boy’s club attitude really irritates me,” Athena said as she got angry along with Bobby.</p><p>“Hen told me not to worry about it but I’m not going to let that behavior ride. She is too important to the team and I’m not going to let anyone get away with not treating her with the respect she deserves,” Bobby said heatedly.</p><p>“There are so many reasons I love you Robert Wade Nash but very near the top is the way you protect all your family fiercely,” Athena said with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Well Mrs. Nash it is my job to protect my family and my team and I will do both with my last breath,” Bobby said, returning her smile.  They were interrupted by the alarm bell and a med call over the intercom.</p><p>“Duty calls.  I love you and our daughter and I expect to hear from you in two hours,” Bobby said, blowing his wife a kiss as he ran for the truck.</p><p>“We love you Bobby.  Please be careful,” Athena said as Bobby disconnected the call and jumped on the truck.</p><p>Bobby’s heart was racing as he jumped on the truck.  He loved the thrill of being able to help people and fight fires.  He had definitely missed the excitement of work.</p><p>The fire truck pulled up to a home and there was a patrol car out front with a very agitated LAPD officer.  </p><p>“Captain Nash 118, how can we help,” Bobby said as he jumped off the truck and approached the officer?</p><p>“There is an approximately three month old baby here who hasn’t been changed or probably fed in days.  The parents are so high they have no idea what’s going on,” the officer said visibly agitated.</p><p>“Hen, Chimney let’s go now,” Bobby yelled and ran into the home with Hen and Chim on his heels.  Officer Branford was removing the extremely soiled diaper from the baby while another officer was cuffing the parents who were under the influence of something.</p><p>The house was filthy and smelled awful and Bobby felt sick to his stomach when he saw the condition of the baby.  He had a terrible diaper rash and looked to be severely underweight due to malnutrition.  </p><p>Chimney quickly assessed the situation and ran back to the ambulance to get what they needed.  Hen took over caring for the child from Officer Branford.  He was so weak his cries were barely audible.  Hen checked his vitals and they were faint but there.  Chimney appeared with wipes, diaper rash cream, a bottle and formula.  Bobby grabbed the bottle and started mixing the water and formula.  Hen cleaned the baby very well and applied the diaper rash cream before putting a clean diaper on the baby boy.  Once she was done Bobby took the baby and started feeding him the bottle.  There were tears running down his eyes as he thought of his daughter.</p><p>No one said anything as Bobby climbed in the back of the ambulance with the baby boy and Hen while Chim jumped in the driver’s seat and they transported the baby to the hospital.  Bobby fed him two full bottles on the way there.   </p><p>When the nurse took the child from Bobby.  He held him for a minute.</p><p>“Listen I’m sorry for what you’ve been through but these people are going to help you and you’re going to get better I promise,” Bobby said before handing him over to the hospital staff.</p><p>Bobby wordlessly climbed on the fire truck and the 118 headed back to the firehouse.</p><p>“Hey Hen what’s up girl,” Athena answered her phone surprised to be getting a call from Hen since she was on shift?</p><p>“Athena I think you should bring Bri to see Bobby,” Hen said quickly.</p><p>“What’s going on,” Athena asked as she moved Bri to her other breast to feed?</p><p>“Bobby’s first call was a malnourished three month old baby boy while the parents were high in the house,” Hen said sadly.</p><p>“Oh my Lord,” Athena can imagine how her husband was internalizing that call!  “Let me call May and tell her not to come home for lunch and I’ll head over,” Athena said.</p><p>“See you soon Athena.”</p><p>“Thanks for calling me Hen,” Athena said gratefully.</p><p>Athena quickly texted May and told her not to come home for lunch because she was going to take Bri to the fire station to see her father.  May quickly answered ok and assured her mother she would see her after school.</p><p>Then she bundled up Brianna and put her in her car seat.   She grabbed a diaper bag that had everything she could need in it and put it over her shoulder, grabbed the car seat and went to her SUV.  She put Bri’s rear-facing car seat in its base behind the passenger seat so she could see her. She made sure her daughter was secure and then she put the diaper bag in the passenger seat.  She climbed in the driver’s seat, buckled up and headed to the fire station.  Halfway there Bri got mad and started screaming but Athena needed to make it to Bobby so she let her cry even though it broke her heart.</p><p>Ever since they returned from the baby call Bobby had been holed up in his office.  Everyone was sad and drained from the call.  Hen was waiting for Athena and when she saw her pull up she jogged to Bobby’s office.  She knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” she heard Bobby say after some shuffling.  When she opened the door she could see Bobby looked like he was struggling.</p><p>“You have visitors,” Hen said and turned and left leaving Bobby with a confused look on his face.</p><p>Bobby got up to go see who Hen was referring to as he wasn’t expecting any visitors and right now his nerves were bad after the call they just had.</p><p>When he reached the bay he saw his team crowded around Athena’s SUV and his heart filled as he quickly made his way to his wife.</p><p>Bobby gently pushed Buck out of the way as he reached in the backseat and pulled his daughter out of her carseat and placed her on his shoulder.  She immediately snuggled in and got comfortable and relaxed.</p><p>“Hey babe,” Bobby said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.</p><p>“I figured you needed to hold her after the call you just had,” Athena said as she placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently.  Athena turned to Bobby’s team.</p><p>“I promise you all will get time with the new recruit but right now I’m going to take my husband to his office so he can get some much needed snuggle time with our daughter,” Athena said hoping they understood.  The fire fighters all nodded and scattered to give Bobby and Athena some space as they headed to his office.  When they got to his office Bobby sat on the cot in the back corner and moved Bri to his arms so he could see her beautiful face.  Athena sat on the cot next to her husband and wrapped her arms around him and looked at their daughter with him.</p><p>“She’s safe Bobby and happy and we will make sure she stays that way always,” Athena said fiercely as she watched tears flow down her husband's eyes.</p><p>“How could anyone treat their child so terribly,” Bobby finally croaked out thinking about the little boy from earlier?</p><p>“I don’t know honey but because of your team, that little boy will have another chance at being loved the right way,” Athena soothed Bobby as she laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing her to me.  I needed her after what I just saw,” Bobby said softly as kissed his daughter on the forehead.  “I love you so much angel and Daddy would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you,” Bobby said, still upset.</p><p>Brianna smiled and gurgled at her father and joy filled Bobby pushing the sadness from the call out.</p><p>“Thank you Bri for bringing joy to Daddy when he really needed it,” Bobby said as nuzzled his baby girl.</p><p>“Feel better now Daddy,” Athena asked smiling?</p><p>“Yes Mommy, thank you,” Bobby said as he leaned over and kissed his wife softly.</p><p>“Ok why don’t you fix lunch while we let the fire fam spend some time with Bri before we both get murdered,” Athena said rising.</p><p>“Yeah I guess we can’t keep her all to ourselves huh,” Bobby said, rising with his daughter in his arms.  They walked to the dining area where everyone was waiting impatiently to spend some time with Bri.</p><p>Athena watched her husband smiling at his team as they fawned over his daughter while he was cooking chicken alfredo for lunch.  Athena hugged Bobby from behind while he stirred the pasta.</p><p>“We are pretty blessed to have such a wonderful family,” she said and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Yes we do and I thank God every day for all of you,” Bobby said thankful for all his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Suspect Activity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby is staying at work late and leaving in the middle of the night.  What is really going on?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Athena I’m going to be late again sorry.  This arson case I’m working on with the chief is complicated so he keeps calling me over to explain some details of the case to him,” Bobby said knowing Athena was going to be pissed.  He’d been late several times in the last two weeks.</p><p>“Fine.  We’ll eat dinner without you….again,” Athena said agitated.  She understood this happens sometimes but never for this long and her and the kids were missing Bobby’s presence around the house.  Especially Brianna, she let everyone know when she was angry her father wasn’t around and nothing would make her feel better except her daddy.</p><p>“I promise I will make this up to you when it’s all over babe.  I love you and the kids so much,” Bobby said apologetically and honestly.</p><p>“We love you too.  We just wish we could show you in person,” Athena said sadly recognizing how Bobby’s constant absences recently changed the vibe of the family and made the house sad.</p><p>“I’ll be home as soon as I can.  Tell the kids I promise I’ll check in with them when I get there,” Bobby said thinking of May and Harry.</p><p>“They’re not the problem, it's your little angel that turns into a devil after hours of not seeing or speaking to her daddy,” Athena said exasperated knowing Bri was going to throw a full blown fit if Bobby wasn’t there right after dinner.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Athena.  I’ll try to make better arrangements so it won’t affect our family routine too much,” Bobby said guiltily.  “Well I am here.  I love you and I’ll be home soon,” Bobby said as he pulled up to a modest home in the suburbs about twenty minutes from his home.  He hated lying to Athena but he really didn’t know what else to do.  He was in a bad situation and it was going to get worse if things didn’t change quickly.</p><p>Bobby got out of his truck and walked up to the door.  Before he could knock, a young, beautiful African-American woman burst through the door and threw her arms around Bobby’s neck.</p><p>“Bobby you came,” she said excitedly with a big smile on her face!</p><p>“Of course I did.  I always will,” Bobby said as the young woman grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.  </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Athena was exhausted.  She’d cooked dinner and ate with May and Harry at the table after feeding Bri and sitting her in her swing.  After dinner May and Harry cleaned up the kitchen while Athena started gathering together all of Brianna’s favorite things.  Just as the older kids were finishing up the kitchen Bri started screaming like clockwork.</p><p>Athena took her out of her swing and checked to see if she was wet and she wasn’t.  She’d just eaten a little while ago so she definitely wasn’t hungry.   So Athena just put her on her shoulder and started walking around the living room but Bri was pissed and the walking was not soothing her as it usually does.  </p><p>“Mom let me try to read to her,” May said running to her room to grab a book.  She liked to read to her little sister and Bri would usually fall asleep when May read to her.  May returned and took Bri from her mother and sat down to read to Bri.   The baby quieted for two minutes while May read to her and Athena breathed a sigh of relief until she let out another loud scream and balled up her little fist letting everyone know she was upset.</p><p>“Thanks for trying May but we both know what she wants and she’s not going to be happy until she gets it,” Athena said, taking her baby girl from May.</p><p>“Sorry mom.  Why has Bobby been gone so much in the evenings,”  May asked curiously?</p><p>“He’s working on some arson case with the chief and he keeps having to go see the chief after shift to discuss the details,” Athena said dismissively.</p><p>“Why can’t the chief just stop by the firehouse during the day when Bobby’s not on a call,” May asked simpy?</p><p>“I don’t know but that’s a good question.  I’ll ask your stepfather whenever he graces us with his presence,” Athena said angrily.</p><p>“Mom is everything okay with you and Bobby,” May asked with a trace of fear in her voice, remembering when her mom and dad started arguing a lot and her dad started eating dinner away from the family most nights?</p><p>“Yes May, Bobby and I love each other and our marriage is strong.  We just have to understand sometimes his job will require him to work more than usual and I’m struggling with that right now because your sister wants her father,” Athena said honestly.</p><p>“You would tell me if you guys were having problems right?  I’m seventeen mom.  I’m not a kid anymore and I deserve to know,” May said strongly.</p><p>Athena looked at her oldest daughter and it hit her.  May would be graduating from high school next year and then leaving to start her own life.  Her little girl had grown into a beautiful, opinionated, strong young woman and she was very proud of her.</p><p>“May you are right.  I have to start treating you like the woman that you are.  I promise you that if Bobby and I have any problems I will let you know but you don’t have to worry because no matter what happens we love each other very much and we will work through them and stay married,” Athena said confidently to her daughter.</p><p>“Thanks mom,” May said, feeling better.  I’m going to finish my homework and catch up on some of my shows in my room.  “If you need a break until Bobby gets here just call me,” May said nodding at her sister still crying in her mother’s arms.</p><p>“Thanks May but I’ll just wait it out till your stepfather gets home,”  Athena said, bouncing Bri in an attempt to calm her.  May smiled at her mom and left for her room.  </p><p>Athena’s head was hurting and she was exhausted an hour later when Bobby finally arrived home.</p><p>“Will you please feed her while I pump and take something for a headache?  I just need a break,” Athena said sharply as soon as Bobby made it down the stairs.</p><p>Bobby was tired too and starving but he knew by Athena’s expression this was not the time to express his own needs.</p><p>“Sure babe, I’ll feed her and talk to the kids while you take some time to yourself,” he said gently, not wanting to upset her anymore as he reached for Bri.  He tried to give Athena a kiss as he took Bri from her but she turned away from him and marched off to their bedroom and shut the door none too gently.</p><p>“Well Brianna let’s get you something to eat.  Your momma is really mad at me and I have to make you happy so I can go grovel and get back on her good side,” Bobby said softly to his daughter as she calmed a little in his arms.</p><p>Bobby made Bri a bottle and warmed it up while telling his daughter about all the calls they went on that day.  Once the bottle was ready Bri took it without issue and ate quietly in her father’s arms.  Bobby carefully fed Bri while he walked up the stairs and down the hall to Harry’s room.  The door was open and Harry was lying on his bed writing furiously in a notebook.</p><p>“Hey Harry,” Bobby said as he leaned in the doorway still feeding Bri.  “How was your day?”</p><p>Harry stopped writing and looked up at his stepdad.</p><p>“It was pretty good.  I got an A on my math test from Friday so I’m pretty happy about that,” Harry said proudly.</p><p>“Great job bud!  I’m so proud of you Harry!  I tell you what, I’ll take you to GameStop to pick a game of your choice on my next day off,” Bobby said happily.</p><p>“Cool Bobby thanks,” Harry said excitedly.</p><p>“What are you working on now,” Bobby asked, seeing how hard Harry was working when he first walked up?</p><p>“A book report,” Harry said evenly.</p><p>“I know you hate those,” Bobby said.  “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Actually I really enjoyed this one.  The book is called Lord of the Flies and it’s about a bunch of young boys stranded on an island.”</p><p>“Yeah I read that too in school.  I liked it a lot too,” Bobby said, smiling, finding something else he and Harry had in common.</p><p>“I thought it was cool that the boys came up with their own set of rules,” Harry said.</p><p>“Yeah it was a very good story that talked about human nature,” Bobby said reminiscing.  “Well good luck bud. I love you and I’ll see tomorrow,” Bobby said lovingly.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby. Good night,” Harry said as he picked up his pen and went back to writing his book report.</p><p>Bobby put Bri on his shoulder and began burping her as he walked back down the hall to May’s room and knocked on her door.</p><p>“Come in,” May yelled from behind the door.</p><p>Bobby opened the door and walked in to May sitting on her bed working on her computer while watching television in the background.</p><p>“Hey beautiful.  How was your day,” Bobby asked while gently patting Bri’s back?</p><p>“Hey Bobby!  It was pretty good.  I saw Darius flirting with some girl in the hallway and we got in a big fight about it.  Now I’m mad at him,” May said angrily.</p><p>“May, Darius really cares about you.  I don’t think he would flirt with another girl.  Are you sure they weren’t just talking,” Bobby asked, trying to help.</p><p>“She kept touching his arm and flipping her hair.  It was so annoying and obvious,” May said with a glare.</p><p>“It may have been obvious to you but not Darius.  It sounds like she was the one flirting.  You should give him a chance to explain his side,” Bobby said encouragingly.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll give him a call after I finish this last homework assignment,” May said begrudgingly.</p><p>“Good call.  Can you do me a big favor and watch your sister for about thirty minutes so I can eat dinner and talk to your mom,” Bobby asked pleadingly?</p><p>“Yes sure she’s happy now that she’s had some daddy time,” May said as she stood and took Bri from Bobby.</p><p>When May leaned in to grab Brianna she noticed a perfume smell on Bobby’s shirt that she was sure her mother didn’t wear.</p><p>“Bobby you smell like perfume and not my mom’s brand either,” May said with a questioning stare.</p><p>“Uuumm some lady hugged me at a call today and she was drenched in perfume.  It’s probably still lingering,” Bobby said quickly as he pulled back from May.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t let mom smell that especially since you were late tonight again,” May said with a little heat in her voice.</p><p>“May I love your mother and I love you.  I’ll be back in thirty to get Bri,” he said quickly and left May’s room to go eat his dinner.</p><p>Bobby warmed up his plate in the microwave while he thought about his interaction with May.  That was really close.  He needed to be more careful before this whole thing blew up in his face.  May was so much like her mother, very perceptive and crazy smart.   He loved watching her grow into such a wonderful young woman.</p><p>The microwave beeped ending Bobby’s thoughts.  He ate his food rather quickly and washed his dishes and took a deep breath as he headed to face his wife.</p><p>Athena was just finishing pumping her breast when Bobby came into their bedroom.</p><p>“Hey honey, are you feeling better,” Bobby asked as he walked into his closet and pulled off his shirt and put on a plain white one?</p><p>“I took some motrin and my headache is fading but it’s hard dealing with Bri when all she wants is you,” Athena said irritably.</p><p>Athena raised her eyebrow when Bobby came out of the closet with a clean shirt on. </p><p>Bobby sat next to Athena as she removed the bottle, put the top on it and put the breast pump away.    </p><p>“I’m sorry this arson case is keeping me away from the house.  I want you to know I love you so much and I really appreciate how you’re keeping everything running smoothly in my absence,” Bobby said as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Athena’s lips.</p><p>Athena wanted to stay mad at Bobby but those lips always distracted her.  He kept placing soft kisses on her mouth until the tension she had released and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss.  Bobby laid back on the bed and pulled Athena so she was laying across him bare chested.  He explored her mouth with his tongue loving the taste of his wife and missing the intimacy of their relationship.  Athena was still not clear for penetrative sex since the birth of their daughter due to the fact she was still healing from the tearing.</p><p>Bobby knew Athena’s breasts were sore from pumping and breastfeeding so they were kind of off limits but he just wanted her to feel good.  He moved his hands down to her ass and grinding his hips against hers while he continued to plunder her mouth.  The friction of their bodies rubbing together was making Athena wet as she felt Bobby respond to her by getting rock hard.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena whimpered as she was aching for him.</p><p>Bobby was groaning as he could feel the heat from his wife’s mound through the thin pants she had on.  As bad as he wanted to bury himself inside her he knew she was still healing.  </p><p>Bobby rolled over so Athena was on her back on the bed and he was lying on his side.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.  I am so lucky to have you as my wife,” Bobby said as he stood and pulled her pants off smiling when he found no panties underneath.</p><p>“Bobby what are you doing,” Athena said confused because she knew Bobby was aware they couldn’t have sex?</p><p>“Making my wife feel good.  Just trust me honey,” Bobby said as he pulled Athena to the end of the bed and dropped to his knees.  The smell of his wife’s desire was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced.  Bobby kissed her inner thighs and licked his way to where his wife wanted him to be.  He lapped up the juices flowing from his wife and moaned at how delicious she tasted.</p><p>“Ooohh Bobby,” Athena whisper-yelled, knowing the kids were upstairs!  Bobby used his tongue to gently massage his wife making sure not to aggravate the damaged area.  Athena hadn’t been touched like that in so long the juices were just flowing from her and she felt no pain.  Bobby hit a particular spot with his tongue and Athena growled in a way Bobby had never heard before.  He pursued that spot relentlessly stroking it aggressively with his tongue and Athena’s legs trembled violently before she came hard into Bobby’s mouth.</p><p>Bobby lapped all the fluid that came from his wife’s sex and kissed his way back up her body to give her a slow sensual kiss.</p><p>“How do you feel now,” Bobby asked with a smirk as he looked down at his wife with a sparkle in his eyes?</p><p>“I feel much better but I would really appreciate it if you were home more to help me with our family,” Athena said honestly. </p><p>“I will do better love. I promise,” Bobby said as he gave Athena a soft kiss.  “Why don’t you go get ready for bed and I’ll get Bri from May and get her changed and ready for bed,” Bobby said smiling at his wife.</p><p>Bobby left to go collect Bri from May while Athena got up to clean up and get ready for bed.</p><p>Bobby knocked on May’s door.</p><p>“Come in,” she said softly.</p><p>Bobby entered to see May sitting on her bed with Bri propped up smiling and gurgling at her sister as she entertained her with a princess story.</p><p>“Thanks May, I’m going to get her ready for bed,” Bobby said as he bent down and picked up Bri and put her on his shoulder.  “Good night, I love you,” Bobby said to May as left.</p><p>“I love you too,” May said as Bobby shut the door.  She really loved her stepfather but she didn’t like the perfume thing from earlier.  She really hoped he wasn’t cheating on her mom because she didn’t think she could ever forgive him for that.</p><p>Bobby was walking Bri to the nursery when she started grunting which everyone recognized as Bri’s pooping process.  It sounded like this was going to be a messy one.   Bobby sat her down on the changing table and let her finish before grabbing a box of wipes and a new pamper to change her.  Luckily it wasn’t a blowout but she did fill the diaper so it was messy.  After several wipes and some baby powder Bobby felt confident his baby girl was clean. He put a fresh diaper on her and placed her in the crib and rubbed her until she was fast asleep.  Once he was sure she was out.  Bobby turned on the baby monitor and headed to bed.</p><p>When Bobby entered his and Athena’s bedroom she was already in her night clothes under the covers knocked out.  Bobby felt so bad for her but he just didn’t know what to do.  He climbed in the bed with his wife, wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Bri let out cry three hours later letting her parents know she was ready to be fed.  Bobby turned off the baby monitor quickly and took care of feeding Brianna.  Luckily she drank her bottle, burped fairly quickly and went right back to sleep.   Bobby joined Athena again and made sure to turn the baby monitor back on so they could hear her when she was ready for the next feeding.</p><p>Bobby had been asleep for about twenty minutes before his phone started to vibrate and rattle on the nightstand next to the bed.  He groggily answered it trying not to wake his wife.</p><p>“Hello,” Bobby said sleepily.</p><p>“Hey Bobby.  I’m sorry to call in the middle of the night,” the female voice on the other end of the line said.</p><p>“It’s ok Deija. Do you need me to come over,” Bobby asked?</p><p>Athena heard her husband talking to a woman on the phone in the middle of the night talking about coming over and her heart shattered in a million pieces.  </p><p>“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Bobby said softly before hanging up.  Bobby quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed.  He grabbed his keys and his wallet.  He wrote a note to Athena on a sticky note saying he ran out for a minor emergency and he’d be back in a while and set the note on her nightstand before leaving.</p><p>As soon as Athena heard the front door close she threw on her sweatpants and some slides and a jacket, grabbed her keys and ran to the door.  She waited until Bobby’s headlights left the yard before she ran out and jumped in her SUV and followed him at a distance.  </p><p>Athena called May while she was following Bobby. </p><p>“Hello,” May answered half asleep.</p><p>“May please go to my bedroom and get the baby monitor.  If I’m not back before Bri wakes up please warm up a bottle and feed her,” Athena said quickly.</p><p>“Ok mom where are you,” May asked as she realized it was almost two in the morning?</p><p>“Following your stepfather,” Athena said, voice cracking.</p><p>“What’s going on mom,” May asked fearfully?</p><p>“I think Bobby is cheating on me,” Athena said as tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>“Mom maybe you should call Hen,” May recommended.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, I will be home soon and everything is going to be ok.  I just need to know you’re going to take care of your sister until I get back,” Athena pleaded.</p><p>“Ok mom I will promise please be careful,” May said worried as she got up to get the baby monitor.</p><p>Athena could not believe this was happening.  As she followed Bobby through the streets of LA she just couldn’t figure out how they ended up here.  How could she be so wrong?  She thought Bobby loved her like no man ever had and she knows she loves him in a way she’s never loved before so why was this happening.  Athena couldn’t stop crying as she watched Bobby park in front of a modest house in the suburbs.</p><p>She sat in disbelief as a beautiful young African-American woman came out of the house in a robe and slippers and hugged Bobby.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house and shut the door.</p><p>Something inside of Athena broke.  She sobbed hysterically as she laid her head on the steering wheel and wondered why she couldn’t keep a man from leaving her.  First Michael and now Bobby.  Bobby hurt the worst because she truly loved him with all her heart.   She sat there for thirty minutes just trying to get herself together when Bobby exited the house looking tired.  </p><p>Athena started her SUV and gunned it until she was next to Bobby’s truck.  </p><p>Bobby was startled when heard the vehicle pulling up next to his truck aggressively.  When he looked up into the eyes of his wife and saw the pain in them he panicked.</p><p>“Athena,” Bobby yelled as he jumped in front of her vehicle!</p><p>“Why Bobby? How could you do this to us,” Athena yelled through her tears as she cried!</p><p>“Athena please it’s not what you think.  Please park the car so I can show you,” Bobby begged as he was crying too seeing how much pain he caused his wife.</p><p>“No Bobby, I don’t want any part of this.  It’s over!”</p><p>“NO ATHENA!  Please I’m begging you just get out of the car,” Bobby begged.  </p><p>Athena saw the pain in Bobby’s eyes as he cried for her to get out of the car.   She just wanted to go home and mourn the loss of another marriage but she wanted to believe there was an explanation.  Taking a deep breath.  She turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car.  Bobby tried to embrace her and she hit him several times.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” Athena cried until he backed up!</p><p>“Ok I’m sorry. I won’t touch you just come up here with me please Athena.  I am so sorry,” he said pitifully.</p><p>Bobby climbed the three stairs back to the door and knocked gently a couple of times.  Athena stood behind him skeptically.</p><p>The woman from before opened the door and turned on the porch light and she was surprised to see Bobby still there and a very angry woman behind him.</p><p>“Hey Deija, I’m so sorry to be disturbing you but this is my wife Athena,” he said, turning to Athena.</p><p>Athena glared at the young woman seeing why Bobby was attracted to her younger figure.</p><p>“Athena,” the young woman said excitedly.  “Bobby talks about you all the time.  He loves you so much. It’s nice to meet you,” she said as she reached out to hug Athena who stepped back in disbelief.</p><p>“She has the wrong idea about why I’m here.  Can we show her,” Bobby asked and Deija finally saw the tears on both of their faces?</p><p>“Oh yes please come in,” she said motioning for Bobby and Athena to enter.  Bobby stepped back to let Athena follow Deija.  His eyes were pleading with her.  </p><p>Athena rolled her eyes at Bobby and followed Deija down a short hallway to a small bedroom with a crib on one side and a toddler bed on the other.</p><p>She walked over to the crib and bent over to turn on a lamp in the corner so Athena could see the small four month old Africa-American boy sleeping peacefully in the crib.  </p><p>“He has terrible fits sometimes and the only person who can calm him is Bobby,” Deija said softly.  “I run a temporary placement home for toddlers and newborns until they can find a more permanent situation.  Bobby has been a godsend for little Brayden.  He visited him in the hospital while he was recovering and he held him and Brayden always calmed for him when he wouldn’t for anyone else,” Deija said smiling at Bobby.</p><p>Athena remembered Bobby’s first call when he returned to work after Bri was born and how shaken he was by the baby who had been neglected and treated poorly.</p><p>“This is him,” Athena asked Bobby and he nodded knowing she would remember?</p><p>Athena ran to Bobby and threw her arms around him. Bobby squeezed her so tight like he was afraid he was going to lose her.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bobby, why didn’t you just tell me,” Athena asked?</p><p>“I didn’t know how.  We already had so much on our plate right now.  I love you and only you.  There is no other woman I want to be with or am even interested in.  You are the love of my life, my wife, the mother of my children and I will never betray you like that Athena.  I know what you’ve been through and I would never do that.  When you said it was over I… I,” Bobby’s voice broke as he cried.</p><p>“Bobby you have to talk to me when you need to do these things.  Please don’t try to hide stuff from me.  Trust me to support you and be by your side no matter what,” Athena said as she hugged Bobby tight and kissed him softly.</p><p>“I love you Robert Wade Nash and this big heart of yours,” she said as she placed her hand over his still racing heart.</p><p>“Now let’s go home and figure out how we’re going to bring your son home,” Athena said relieved her marriage was not over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Bobby's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the misunderstanding.  Bobby and Athena make plans to bring Brayden home to their family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really can’t believe you thought I was cheating on you,” Bobby said to Athena on his phone making sure he could see her headlights behind him as she followed him home.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you jumped in front of my car knowing I thought you were cheating on me,” Athena said in disbelief into her car since she had bluetooth technology in her vehicle enabling her to talk hands free.</p>
<p>“I panicked and I knew if you left you would never believe me about who I was visiting once I found you,” Bobby said, still feeling shaky after him and Athena’s confrontation at Deija’s home.</p>
<p>“You have to admit it looked shady from my view and Deija is a beautiful girl,” Athena said remembering how hurt she’d been when Deija came out and hugged Bobby when he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“She’s also just a few years older than May and way too young for me to be interested in even if I wasn’t married to the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Bobby said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Now you’re just trying to get back in my good graces,” Athena chuckled.</p>
<p>“Athena, I am seriously hurt that you thought I would ever cheat on you.  There is no other woman who can make me feel the way you do.  You bring me so much joy, comfort and love.  Physically I’ve never been as satisfied or as bold as I am with you.  Then as if all that isn’t enough you shared your children with me who I love as my own and can’t imagine not having in my life.  Finally you created our little blessing and made me a father again which I will never be able to repay you for,” Bobby said emotionally.  “There is no woman out there that can compete with all of that and make me feel the peace I feel when I’m with you.  That peace keeps me sober and fighting to be worthy of you and our family every day,” Bobby said as tears silently flowed from his eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you Bobby and I didn’t want to believe you were cheating on me.  I couldn’t understand how you could be so loving and attentive to my needs and yet be with another woman.  I was feeling a little insecure because we normally have a very active sex life which is one of my favorite parts of our relationship but since Bri’s been born we haven’t been able to be intimate so I was afraid you were tired of waiting and went to fulfill your need elsewhere,” Athena said as tears flowed from her eyes as well.</p>
<p>“Babe, I would wait a lifetime if I knew at the end I would get to be with you and feel the things I feel when we make love.  I would never settle for any poor substitute knowing I won’t be satisfied like I am with you.  You are my heart, my air and my future and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and how special you are to me,” Bobby said wishing he could hold Athena and knowing he would as soon as they got home.</p>
<p>“You love me in a way no man ever has and I’m so grateful for all the ways you show me.  You give me the strength to let go and be vulnerable without fear which I’ve never experienced before.  You are such a great husband and father and I’m so blessed to have you as my partner.  I love you so much honey,” Athena said emotionally.</p>
<p>“Where are you babe,” Bobby askeid, noticing her headlights were not behind him any more?</p>
<p>“I got caught at a red light.  I’m about two minutes behind you no worries.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m turning in the neighborhood, I’ll be pulling in the driveway in just a minute,” Bobby said, happy that he could still call this home after all that happened.</p>
<p>“You might want to avoid May until I get there,” Athena said feeling bad she told May her stepfather might be cheating on her.</p>
<p>“What the hell,” Bobby said as he pulled into their driveway to Hen, Buck and May standing outside?</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Bobby,” Athena asked, concerned?</p>
<p>“Hen and Buck are here with May,” Bobby said confused.</p>
<p>“Lock your door and don’t get out until I get there,” Athena said quickly.</p>
<p>Bobby was about to laugh off Athena’s warning until he saw the look on Hen’s face as her and Buck turned and made a beeline for his truck.  He locked his doors quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh they are pissed!”</p>
<p>“Yeah I sort of told May I thought you were cheating on me.  I think she may have called reinforcements,” Athena said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Open the door, Bobby,”  Hen snarled as she tried to pull his door handle open!</p>
<p>“Nope, I think I’ll wait for my wife,” Bobby said through the door, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Pop, did you cheat on Ma,” Buck shouted next to Hen body tense and anger emanating out of every pore?</p>
<p>“Athena you better get here quick.  I’m pretty sure I can handle Buck but Hen has murder in her eyes,” Bobby said as he saw a look on Hen’s face he’d never seen before and it was frightening.</p>
<p>“On second thought maybe you should get out and try to explain,” Athena said with an evil smile that Bobby couldn’t see.</p>
<p>“Hell no!  I’m serious I think Hen will try to kill me and Buck will help,” he said looking back and forth from his two very angry friends.  “Hurry Athena I think Hen is thinking about breaking the window.”</p>
<p>“I’m pulling in now but now you know how I felt following you across town to some beautiful young woman’s house,” Athena said just as she pulled in the driveway and jumped out of the car to save her husband.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, angry mob.  False alarm Bobby was not cheating on me,” Athena said as she inserted herself between Buck and Hen and Bobby’s door holding her hands up to force them back a little.</p>
<p>“May called me and Buck crying saying you were following Bobby in the middle of night because he’s cheating on you and she was home taking care of the kids,” Hen said angry she’d trusted Bobby to take care of her best friend.</p>
<p>“I will let him explain what’s been going on but you have to promise to hear him out and keep your hands to yourself.  Especially you,” she said looking at Hen expectantly.  Hen gave her a slight nod and took a step back but she crossed her arms not looking very approachable.  Buck  mimicked her movements.</p>
<p>“Bobby, you can come out now,” Athena said, turning her head towards Bobby’s truck to make sure he could hear her.  Bobby rolled down the window a crack.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, they still look pissed,” Bobby said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“They promise to keep their hands to themselves and listen to you explain the situation,” Athena said letting him know she was not going to do the talking for him.   Bobby took a deep breath and released it and exited the truck making sure he stood behind his wife.  Honestly he was happy to see these two would fiercely protect his wife from any harm even if it came from him.</p>
<p>“Remember my first day back after Bri was born, our first call was the neglected, malnourished baby at the filthy house with the parents on drugs,” Bobby asked and waited for their acknowledging nods?</p>
<p>“Yeah you fed him two bottles on the way to the hospital and I don’t even think you knew how upset you were so I told Athena to bring Bri for a visit,” Hen said remembering but not sure how this fit with what was going on right now.</p>
<p>“Well the next day after shift I went to visit him at the hospital and the nurses were frantic because he was throwing a fit.  He was yelling and swinging his little arms and legs and they couldn’t get him to call down to feed him,” Bobby said, remembering how his heart for the frustrated little guy.  “I walked over and started talking to him and after a couple of minutes he calmed down.  They handed me a bottle and I picked him up and fed him and he took it without issue.  After that I visited him as much as I could and the nurses would call me if they couldn’t get him calm and he always did for me.  A few days ago he was discharged from the hospital to a special foster home run by a young lady named Deija Williams and the nurses made sure she knew about me and she allowed me to keep visiting him and she would call too when he had a fit.  So tonight Deija called late because Brayden was having a fit and I went to calm him down,” Bobby said looking at his friends to see if they accepted his explanation.</p>
<p>“Why did you not tell Athena or your team about these visits,” Hen asked, not convinced just yet?</p>
<p>“We just had a baby and Athena was still healing and I didn’t want her to worry about anything else.  Honestly I didn’t tell you guys because I thought you would be mad at me and tell me to focus on my own family and not worry about Brayden,” Bobby said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Cap, we would’ve helped you and taken turns with Brayden instead of you trying to do it all by yourself,” Buck said exasperated.  “Instead you made your family think you were cheating and I never want to hear my little sister cry like she did today when she called me,” Buck said pointedly.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry for all of this.  I definitely could have handled this better.  I just want to state for the record that I love Athena with all of my heart and there is no way imaginable I would ever be unfaithful to her.  If I mess this up it won’t be for that reason,” Bobby said looking directly into his wife’s eyes.</p>
<p>Hen finally relaxed and reached out and hugged Athena close, releasing her anger at Bobby.</p>
<p>“I told you Bobby, boss or not if you hurt her you’re going to have to deal with me,” Hen reminded Bobby.  Bobby hugged Hen.</p>
<p>“You don’t know how glad I am that my wife has you in her life,” he said emotionally loving Hen’s loyalty to Athena.</p>
<p>“Ma I’m so happy Pops didn’t cheat on you.  I don’t think I could handle it if you and Pops broke up,” Buck said hugging Athena.</p>
<p>“Me either Buckaroo, me either,” Athena said sadly.  She did feel a spark of joy in her heart when Buck called her “Ma” and she knew she loved him as much as Bobby did.</p>
<p>“It’s late, you two need to get back home and get some rest and we’ll talk more later,” Athena said.  “I do appreciate your willingness to go to battle for me even against your Captain,” Athena thanked them as they said good night and left for their homes.</p>
<p>Bobby grabbed Athena’s hand and they walked in the house together.  May was sitting on the couch feeding Bri.  She went in the house when Bobby arrived like Hen made her promise to do when she first arrived.   </p>
<p>“Bobby, take over feeding Bri and I will talk to May,” Athena said as they could both tell May was very upset.  Bobby wanted to comfort her but he knew she needed her mother right now so he did as he was told and took Brianna from May and continued to feed her.</p>
<p>Athena and May went to May’s room to talk.  As soon as they sat on her bed May started to cry and Athena held her in her arms.</p>
<p>“May, your stepfather is not cheating on me and everything is going to be fine,” Athena said quickly, trying to calm her daughter down.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure?  You’re not just saying this so I’ll stop crying,” May said pulling back to look at her mother.</p>
<p>“No honey, I wouldn’t lie to you.  Bobby saved a malnourished baby the first day he went back to work.  The baby had been neglected by his parents because they were on drugs.  Bobby has grown attached to the little guy and he visits him because he has fits some times and Bobby is the only one who can calm him,” she explained to her daughter.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t Bobby just tell us about him,” May asked confused?</p>
<p>“I think Bobby is still getting used to the idea that he has a family he can depend on.  He thinks he is a burden at times and tries to handle things on his own so he doesn’t have to bother us,” Athena said sadly thinking about why Bobby handled this situation this way.</p>
<p>“But we love him mom.  He’s our family and we always help each other,” May said.</p>
<p>“I know baby but this is something we’re going to have to continue to teach Bobby until he gets it,” she said, determined.</p>
<p>“Can I tell him good night,” May asked?</p>
<p>“I think it would be good for him to hear from you before we go back to bed,” Athena said as they both rose and went to find Bobby.  </p>
<p>Bobby had fed Bri and put her to bed.  He was just getting a glass of water when May and Athena entered the kitchen.  May walked right up to him and hugged him.  He hugged her back squeezing her tight.</p>
<p>“I love you Bobby and I’m sorry I called Hen and Buck on you,” she said smiling up at him.</p>
<p>“No angel, I am sorry that I handled this situation completely wrong and hurt you and your mother.  For the record you did the right thing by calling for help and I’m proud of you.  I love you so much and I want you to know I would never cheat on your mother because I would not only be cheating on her but you, Harry, Bri and Buck too,” Bobby said strongly.</p>
<p>“Thanks Bobby.  I’m going to go try to get some sleep.  I love you both.  See you in the morning,” May said as she hugged her mother and went to her room.</p>
<p>“Bed,” Bobby questioned as he reached out for Athena’s hand after May’s exit?  Athena nodded and grabbed his hand and they went to bed together.</p>
<p>They got undressed and climbed in the bed exhausted.  Bobby held his wife tightly in his arms and whispered words of love in her ear until they both fell asleep minutes later.</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>“It’s over,” Bobby sat straight up in bed heart racing as Athena’s words echoed in his head from last night.  He reached frantically for his wife but her side of the bed was empty.  Was last night a dream? Did Athena leave him?  Bobby started to panic.</p>
<p>Athena had just finished feeding Bri and dropping her off with Harry since he was the only one who got a decent night's sleep.  As soon as she entered her bedroom she knew something was wrong with Bobby.  He was pale and hyperventilating. </p>
<p>“Bobby what’s wrong,” Athena said as she sat down and wrapped her hands around her husband?   </p>
<p>Bobby started taking deep breaths and relaxing once Athena held him and then took a hand and rubbed her fingers through his hair which always calmed him.</p>
<p>“I thought you left me,” Bobby said in a broken voice.  He squeezed Athena even tighter.  After a few minutes of having his wife in his arms and her running her fingers through his hair Bobby’s heart rate and breathing were finally back to normal.</p>
<p>“What happened babe,” Athena asked, wondering what made her husband panic?</p>
<p>“I need you to promise me something,” Bobby said looking at Athena with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Anything babe,” Athena said, responding to the fear in Bobby’s voice.</p>
<p>“Please don’t ever so it’s over between us again.  No matter how mad you get at me please don’t say you’re going to leave me.  I don’t think I can handle that.  I know it’s stupid but when you yelled that yesterday I literally felt my heart breaking,” Bobby said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not stupid,” Athena said placing her hands on Bobby’s face and lifting his head so she could look into his eyes.  “I shouldn’t have said that but at the time I was hurting so much thinking you were sleeping with another woman.   I promise you I won’t threaten to leave you again.  No matter how mad I am I won’t say anything about leaving because I know that I don’t want to live my life without you,” Athena said smiling at Bobby and he couldn’t help but pull her into a slow passionate kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, it’s hard to find the right words to communicate it at times,” Bobby said.</p>
<p>“I love you too honey and our marriage means everything to me,” she said reassuring Bobby and making him smile.</p>
<p>“While you were sleeping I contacted a friend of mine at family services and we now have an appointment at one this afternoon to fill out the paperwork to become emergency guardians until we can complete the requirements to become licensed foster/adoptive parents,” Athena said knowing Bobby would be happy.</p>
<p>“You want to bring Brayden here,” Bobby asked hopefully?</p>
<p>“You want to bring Brayden here and I love you and I want you to be happy.  You accepted May and Harry as your own.  So I will accept Brayden and Buck as mine since they are already yours,” Athena said lovingly.</p>
<p>“Baby you don’t have to do this.  I’m happy with our family the way it is,” Bobby said sincerely.</p>
<p>“If we don’t bring him home will you worry about him until it makes you sick and regret that you didn’t help him when you could,” Athena asked knowing her husband?</p>
<p>“We already have one newborn and he’s only two months older than Bri.  That’s a lot to take on,” Bobby said trying not to get his hopes up.  </p>
<p>“Bobby do you love Brayden,” Athena asked, getting to the heart of the matter.  Bobby nodded.  “Can we provide him a loving and safe home?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bobby said with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Then we should bring him home with the rest of our children,” Athena said confidently.  Bobby pulled Athena into his arms and held her tight.</p>
<p>“When can we pick him up,” Bobby asked joyfully?</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy Bobby,” Athena hated to burst his bubble.  “We need to leave about a half hour earlier than we normally would to make it to family services so we can stop by the station and get fingerprinted.   We have to fill out the paperwork, complete a background check and have a home inspection.  Once all those things are done.  Our information is reviewed by a judge and he can grant us as temporary guardians until we complete the requirements to become foster/adoptive parents which will take some time,” Athena informed Bobby.</p>
<p>“So like months before we can bring him home,” Bobby said with a frown.</p>
<p>“No honey the temporary guardianship should only take fourteen days max and then we can bring him home,” Athena said gently.</p>
<p>“Two weeks is a long time,” Bobby complained.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what either you or I and the kids will visit him everyday until we bring him home,” Athena said, wanting to see Bobby’s smile again.</p>
<p>“Really, you’d do that for me,” Bobby asked in awe?</p>
<p>“Yes babe, I’ll take care of your son like you take care of mine,” Athena said.  “It’s only nine and I just fed Bri so we can take a two hour nap before we go and I don’t know about you but I need the rest,” Athena said and climbed back in the bed.  Bobby joined his wife in their bed and snuggled her close until they were both sound asleep.</p>
<p>______________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon Bobby and Athena,” Alicia Sanders, the social worker said as Bobby and Athena sat in the chairs across from her desk.  “I hear you’re interested in requesting emergency placement at your home for little Brayden,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.  I already have a relationship with him.  I can get him to calm down when gets upset and he’ll let me feed him,” Bobby said with pride.</p>
<p>“I heard you were one of the Firemen on the 911 call where he was found,” she said smiling.</p>
<p>“Yes my husband has been visiting Brayden at the hospital and at his current foster placement since that day,” Athena said placing her hand on Bobby’s forearm in a loving gesture.</p>
<p> “Yes I’ve received wonderful reports from the NICU and Ms. Williams about Mr. Nash’s relationship with Brayden,” she said.  “So let’s fill out this application and get ready to schedule the things you need to complete so we can present your case to the judge.”</p>
<p>“How long have you been married,” she asked looking at Athena? </p>
<p>“Eleven months, one week and two days,” Bobby answered without hesitation.  Both women turned to look at him in surprise.  “What, it was the best day of my life of course I remember,” Bobby said with a shrug as his face turned red.</p>
<p>“Well you guys will just make the one year minimum mark for marriage so you’re good there. How many children do you have and how many bedrooms does your house have,” Alicia asked as she filled out the application?</p>
<p>“We have a seventeen year old daughter, a twelve year old son and a three month old daughter.  Our home has four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms,” Athena answered hoping they met the state requirements. </p>
<p>“That is great the two babies are young enough they can be in the same room or you can place Brayden in the room with an older sibling, it’s completely up to you two,” Alicia explained to the Nash’s.</p>
<p>Bobby and Athena sat there for over an hour answering all the questions on the application including their income and savings numbers and family support.   They were provided a website and logon information to complete a background check.  They scheduled a home visit for the next day they were both off which was in three days.  They gave Alicia a completed copy of their fingerprint scan they’d completed at the police station prior to coming to the appointment.</p>
<p>“Thank you Bobby and Athena.  I think I have everything I need for now.  Make sure you complete the background check today and after we receive the report from your home visit I will schedule a date to present your case to the judge,” Alicia said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Mrs. Sanders,” Athena said, reaching out to shake her hand as her and Bobby rose to leave.</p>
<p>“I’ll be in touch real soon,” Alicia said as they left.  She had a good feeling about this one.</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>“So what do you think about having a little brother,” Athena asked Harry as he sat on the couch between her and Bobby?</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant again,” Harry said shocked?</p>
<p>“No,” Bobby said chuckling at Harry’s horrified expression.  “I met a little boy at work who needs a family and your mom and I decided we would like to be his family,” Bobby said gently.</p>
<p>“How old is he,” Harry asked?</p>
<p>“He’s a baby like Bri but a little bit older.  He’s five months old,” Athena said.  Harry sat quietly with a blank expression on his face for a few minutes.  Bobby and Athena passed worried looks over his head waiting for his reaction.  A slow, wide smile spread over Harry’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to be the only boy any more and I can teach him so many cool things,” Harry said excitedly.</p>
<p> “You’re not worried I’m going to love you less like last time right,” Bobby asked nervously, still remembering how Harry pushed him away for awhile when Athena was pregnant with Brianna.</p>
<p>“No Bobby, you’ve still been my best friend even though Bri’s here and I know you’ll still love me when I get a new brother too,” Harry said confidently.  Bobby couldn’t help but hug him.  </p>
<p>“So you’re ok with having a new little brother,” Bobby asked again to be sure?</p>
<p>“Yeah, it will be awesome,” Harry said before he jumped up and ran off to tell his friends.</p>
<p>“Well that went better than I thought,” Athena said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Baby we have the most amazing family ever and I can’t wait to bring Brayden here so he knows nothing but happy days from now on,” Bobby said as stretched out on the couch and laid his head in his wife’s lap.</p>
<p>They were both asleep within minutes.  Both dreaming about bringing their son home and expanding their family once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby forgets and Athena is able to surprise him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content</p><p>I truly apologize for the long delay but my job just got overwhelming for a couple of weeks so I was crazy busy and I didn't have time to write so I'm sorry about that.  I should be back to publishing a chapter a week.  This chapter is pretty long to make up for my absence.  Please leave me a comment and let me know if you're still reading this story.  Loved the new season opener!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Bobby,” Harry said as he climbed up into the passenger’s seat of Bobby’s truck after school.</p><p>“Hey Harry.  How was your day,” Bobby asked smiling at his stepson?</p><p>“It was ok.  I got an A on my Lord of the Flies book report so that’s pretty cool,” Harry said but he didn’t sound that excited.</p><p>“That’s great Harry,” Bobby said, reaching over rubbing his hand lovingly over Harry’s head!  “I’m really proud of how well you’re doing in school but it seems like you’re not that happy about it,” Bobby said, noticing Harry’s lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>“I have a letter for you and mom from the assistant principal because I punched a kid in the mouth so I have in school suspension for the next two days,” Harry said with his head hung low not wanting to see Bobby’s disappointed face.</p><p>“Harry, can you tell me what happened because it’s not like you to get into fights,” Bobby said, trying to encourage Harry to talk to him?</p><p>Harry looked up at Bobby and he was surprised to see Bobby wasn’t mad or disappointed.  He was waiting patiently for Harry to explain what happened.</p><p>“Remember I told you about my friend Sally that has Downs Syndrome,” Harry asked and Bobby nodded.  “Me and her were kicking the soccer ball around during recess and this mean kid named Danny started teasing her.  I asked him to stop and he asked me what I was going to do about it and I said tell the teacher.  He called me a snitch and pushed me and I just told Sally let’s go so we turned to walk away and he pushed her down.  She cried and I got so mad I punched Danny in the mouth,” he said ashamed.  </p><p>“I know you and mom said not to hit people when you’re angry but when Sally cried I felt so bad and I got so mad I couldn’t help it,” Harry said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Bud. Your mom is going to tell you that you should’ve gone and got the teacher so you didn’t have to fight,” Bobby said knowing Athena would never condone violence.</p><p>“What would you have done,” Harry asked, looking at Bobby with wide eyes?  Bobby knew he should tell Harry what he needed to hear but in that moment he wanted Harry to know the truth.</p><p>“I would’ve punched him in the mouth because I don’t like bullies.  Especially bullies who pick on people who they know can’t or won’t fight back,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p>“So you’ll talk to mom for me,” Harry asked hopefully?</p><p>“No way! I won’t even admit to having this conversation but I will buy you an ice cream for defending your friend.  You’re a great friend Harry and you’re going to be an even better big brother,” Bobby said smiling at Harry.  </p><p>“You won’t let her ground me super long right,” Harry asked with puppy eyes that caved Bobby’s resolve every time?</p><p>“I’ll try to go to bat for you but your mom is stubborn and I don’t want to get myself in trouble,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p>“How do you get in trouble,” Harry asked confused?</p><p>“Your mom won’t let me show her how much I love her,” Bobby said without thinking.</p><p>“How do you show her how much you love her,” Harry asked, even more confused?</p><p>“Let’s finish this up later.  We need to go see Brayden before we have to be home to make dinner,” Bobby said quickly as he started the truck and left the school grounds.  </p><p>_______________________</p><p>“Hey Deija, how’s my boy,” Bobby asked as she opened the door for him and Harry to enter?</p><p>“He’s very fussy right now like he knows you’re coming,” Deija said smiling, handing Bobby Brayden as he was obviously angry and agitated.</p><p>“Hey little guy.  I’m right here,” Bobby said softly as he put Brayden on his shoulder and rubbed his back to calm him.</p><p>“Let me try Bobby,” Harry said as he reached his arms out to take Brayden.  Bobby handed Brayden over to Harry.</p><p>“Hey little brother.  Everything's going to be okay.  You don’t have to be mad.  Bobby is a great dad and I’m going to be the best big brother to you and Brianna,” Harry said holding Brayden on his shoulder like he saw Bobby do.  Brayden immediately calmed down.</p><p>Deija and Bobby couldn’t help but smile at how quickly Brayden responded to Harry.  Deija was so happy Brayden would be going home soon with the Nash family.  It was like he knew that’s where he was supposed to be.  Ever since the night she’d met Athena just under two weeks ago, Brayden had multiple visitors usually more than once a day.  Always at least two members of the Nash household came to visit with him for more than an hour a day and sometimes they all came together.  Brayden also was visited daily by members of the 118 firehouse sometimes in pairs and sometimes individually.  One thing was sure this little boy was surrounded by a lot of love.  The terrible fits he used to have had declined to more periods of irritability which were much more manageable and they happened less frequently.</p><p>“He’s very persistent about eating on schedule and I’m a little late preparing his bottle because I had an important call I had to take,” Deija explained.</p><p>“No worries, I’ll make him a bottle and we’ll let Harry feed him this time,” Bobby said as he went to the kitchen and made a bottle for Brayden like he’d done many times before.  Harry followed, still talking softly to Brayden as he held him on his shoulder.  Deija went to her office to catch up on some paperwork knowing Brayden was in good hands.</p><p>“I’m really happy he’s going to be a part of our family,” Harry said to Bobby as he gently moved Brayden to his arms in preparation for feeding him.</p><p>“Yeah me too, bud.  The first time I saw him so underweight and obviously terribly neglected it broke my heart.  When I held him and fed him in the back of the ambulance I knew I didn’t want him to feel anything but joy for the rest of his days,” Bobby said emotionally as he remembered the first time he saw Brayden on his first return call to work.</p><p>“I wish all parents were like you and mom and dad,” Harry said nonchalantly as he took the bottle Bobby handed him and started feeding Brayden.</p><p>Bobby’s heart swelled at the compliment from Harry.  He almost couldn’t believe how both of his families accepted Brayden because Bobby loved him.  After Athena and the kids learned about him they immediately accepted him as part of the family and referred to him as such.  The firefam also accepted the little guy as one of their own after giving Bobby a blistering lecture about asking for help and hiding things from them and his family.   Bobby was so grateful for his families and was overwhelmed at times by how God had given him so much after what he’d lost.  </p><p>After spending about an hour and half caring for Brayden and talking to Deija, Bobby and Harry left to head home both a little sad at having to leave Brayden behind.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Athena couldn’t believe for once she had the opportunity to surprise Bobby with a romantic gesture because generally that was his department and he was very good at it.  Athena had just confirmed her reservations and verified that all her requests would be met and she actually felt giddy.  Only Bobby could bring out the romantic buried deep inside of her.  She was anxious to see how Bobby was going to respond to all her planning in just two days.</p><p>Her husband had been running ragged for two weeks.  Between work and the busy life of two older children and a newborn their life had already been hectic but adding the stress of trying to get qualified as temporary guardians for Brayden was a bit overwhelming.  </p><p>Athena was managing a little better than Bobby because she was still on maternity leave and didn’t have to deal with work just yet.  She had Brianna on a good schedule which she cooperated with for the most part.  They even visited Brayden almost everyday once the kids got home.  Usually at least one of the kids would go with them sometimes they needed to stay home to work on school work or had plans with their friends.  Her favorite times were when they all got to go as a family when Bobby was off or worked nights.</p><p>One night Deija called in the middle night because Brayden was having a fit.  They actually had a night schedule covered by the Nash family and most members of the 118.  This particular night the Nash family was on duty.  Bobby answered the phone and got up to go and this time Athena decided to go with him. They woke May, gave her the baby monitor and told her to listen out for her sister before they left.</p><p>When they arrived at Deija’s, Athena immediately picked up Brayden to calm him while Bobby went to make him a bottle.  Athena walked around with the baby singing to him and he calmed down instantly.  She sat down looking at his cute little face and she realized her breasts were sore because it was time to feed Brianna.  With very little thought she pulled her breast out and adjusted Brayden to latch on.  It only took a few tries before he figured it out and started drinking eagerly from Athena.  Athena felt such a strong connection to this little boy who had stolen her husband’s heart and inserted himself into their family.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Bobby said emotionally from the doorway as he watched his selfless wife breastfeed the baby that wasn’t hers but she loved him because he did.  He set the bottle he made down and walked over and embraced his wife and Brayden as tears silently fell from his eyes.  Since that night Athena brought breast milk on her daily visits for Deija to feed Brayden throughout the day and usually breast fed him herself while she was there.</p><p>They had been so busy Bobby actually forgot about their anniversary in two days.  Athena knew Bobby forgot because he remembered all anniversaries and romantic dates.  He would always remind her for a whole week prior to the date so she wouldn’t forget and feel bad.  This time Bobby hadn’t mentioned a thing and she knew he hadn’t realized their one year anniversary was so close because the poor guy was busy with work and the kids and the temporary guardian situation.  He barely had time to get enough sleep.  The only reason it popped up on her radar was because of May last week.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>“Mom, this year has gone by crazy fast,” May said laid on the couch scrolling through her phone while her mother was cooking dinner.</p><p>“Yeah well a lot has happened.  Bobby and I got married, we had your sister and now you’re going to be getting a new brother too,” Athena said shaking her head at how much her life has changed for the better.</p><p>“I can’t believe next week you and Bobby have been married a year already,” May said happily.   Athena froze.</p><p>“What do you mean next week,” Athena said, panicked?</p><p>“I mean on Saturday is your one year anniversary.  Mom, please tell me you didn’t forget,” May sat up glaring at her mother.</p><p>“Hey, your stepdad normally reminds me of these things and makes me keep my schedule open for some elaborate plan,” Athena said in her defense.</p><p>“Well Bobby probably did forget because he’s really focused on bringing Brayden home.  You know what this means mom,” May jumped up excitedly!</p><p>“No what,” Athena said confused.</p><p>“You get to surprise Bobby and plan something really special for him like he does for you all the time,” May said happily.  “I’ll help you mom.  It’s going to be great.”</p><p>“I don’t know May I should probably remind him so he doesn’t feel bad,” Athena said knowing how important these days are to Bobby.</p><p>“No mom, just surprise him this one time and I bet he’ll love every minute of it and get all mushy and stuff,” May said giggling, making Athena laugh.  Her daughter may have a point.<br/>_______________________</p><p>Since that conversation plans had been made and now Athena needed to get to her doctor’s appointment to make sure this Anniversary would be a day Bobby would never forget.  She packed up Brianna and headed to Dr. Tanner’s office.</p><p>“She’s doing really well.  For the most part she goes along with my schedule and of course she’s still a daddy’s girl and must see or hear from her father every couple of hours or she gets angry,” Athena said smiling.</p><p>“Well I’m not surprised considering how much your husband doted on her through your entire pregnancy.  She has high expectations now,” Dr. Tanner and Athena laughed.  “So let’s get you examined so you can get back to loving your husband like you did before your pregnancy made it impossible.”</p><p>Athena climbed up on the examination table and assumed the position with her legs in the stirrups.  Dr. Tanner conducted a thorough examination.  Sometimes poking at areas and asking if Athena felt pain and/or tenderness.  </p><p>“All done Athena,” the doctor said with a wide smile.  “It looks like you’re all healed up and cleared for sexual activity.”  Athena released a long breath as she sat up.</p><p>“I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to make our one year anniversary as memorable as I want it to be,” Athena said relieved.</p><p>“Well I’m sure it will be very memorable for the both of you.  Just remember to pace yourself, it has been awhile since you two have been intimate.  Also if there is any pain stop whatever is you’re doing and try something else and then make an appointment with me when you get back,” Dr. Tanner said, making sure she reminded Athena not to ignore pain.</p><p>“You do remember my husband, right,” Athena asked with a “really;” look at the doctor?  “If I make one sound that indicates pain or discomfort he will stop and rush me to the nearest emergency room,” Athena said exasperated.</p><p>“True,” Dr. Tanner said with a laugh. “Bobby is very protective of his ladies.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Athena said knowing as agitated as she acted she found Bobby’s protectiveness sweet.</p><p>“Well good luck on your anniversary plans.  Happy Anniversary to you and it has been a pleasure serving your family,” the doctor said as she made her way to the door stopping to say goodbye to a sleeping Brianna.</p><p>“Thank you Dr. Tanner, Bobby and I are very grateful to you for taking such good care of me and Bri,” Athena said as the doctor smiled and left and she got dressed, grabbed the baby and headed home.</p><p>That night while Bobby and Athena were getting ready for bed after Bobby put Brianna to sleep and laid her in her crib, they discussed the incident with Harry at school.</p><p>“I’m not really sure what to do about Harry and this fighting situation,” Athena admitted honestly.</p><p>“Oh,” Bobby said, trying not to sound surprised.</p><p>“I mean I really want him to understand violence is never a good answer but how can I punish him for protecting someone who couldn’t protect themself,” Athena said conflicted.</p><p>“You’re right we don’t want to teach him violence is an acceptable response but Athena I can imagine how hard it was for him to see his friend cry because someone hurt her for no reason,” Bobby said sympathetically.</p><p>“I think I’m going to ground him from video games for one day and tell him I appreciate him wanting to protect his friend but he should tell the teacher next time,” Athena said.   </p><p>“Yeah I think that’s fair,” Bobby said thoughtfully hoping not to show how eager he was to minimize Harry’s punishment.</p><p>“What would you have done,” Athena asked knowing Harry was a lot like Bobby?</p><p>“I don’t know.  I probably would’ve just….” Bobby turned his head and the rest of the sentence was muffled.</p><p>“What did you say Bobby, I couldn’t hear you,” Athena said, moving closer to her husband?</p><p>“I said I would’ve hit him the mouth more than once,” Bobby said letting his voice drop off purposely again at the last part of the sentence but this time Athena still heard him.</p><p>“ROBERT NASH,” Athena exclaimed! </p><p>“What Athena?  Do you want me to lie to you?  I wouldn’t stand around and let someone push down my friend who I knew wouldn’t fight back and then to hear them cry would’ve probably pushed me over the edge too,” Bobby said angrily just thinking about it.</p><p>“Do you realize Harry is just like you,” Athena said with a smile?  “He has the biggest heart and wants to help everyone but he absolutely hates bullies and mean people,” Athena said snuggling up behind her husband and wrapping her arm around his abdomen.  </p><p>“Best compliment I’ve ever heard,” Bobby said, smiling as he started to drift off.  Athena wanted to make love to her husband but she was trying to wait two more days until their anniversary and plus Bobby sounded tired.  She was just about to fall asleep too when she realized Harry wouldn’t have made it all afternoon with Bobby without telling him the story about what happened at school.  There was only one reason Bobby wouldn’t have told her.</p><p>“BOBBY NASH,” Athena said sitting up abruptly!</p><p>“What,” Bobby sat up startled thinking something was wrong!</p><p>“Did you tell our son you would’ve hit that boy,” she asked glaring? Bobby’s eyes opened wide giving him away immediately.</p><p>“You should be a detective,” Bobby grumbled and rolled over and went back to sleep.  Athena was going to give Bobby a good talking to in the morning she thought as she snuggled back up to Bobby and fell asleep.<br/>_________________</p><p>It was Saturday afternoon and Bobby had yet to mention their Anniversary and Athena’s plans were all set thanks to May.</p><p>“Hey Mom,” May said as she came through the front door carrying Bobby’s grey Armani suit fresh from the cleaners.  </p><p>“May thank you for picking this up for me,” Athena said with Bri in her arms as she was feeding her.  </p><p>“No problem mom. You want me to hang it up on Bobby’s closet door?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”  May went and put the suit away for her mom and returned to sit by her mother on the couch</p><p>“Is everything set,” May asked excitedly?</p><p>“Yes dinner reservations are verified.  Honeymoon suite purchased.  Gift is in my overnight bag.  Bobby’s overnight bag is packed.  Karen is coming to pick up Bri at six so I have time to get ready before Bobby gets home,” Athena said going through her mental checklist.</p><p>“I wish I could be here to see Bobby’s face but I know he’s going to love this,” May said happily.</p><p>“I’m getting pretty excited but I also feel bad because I think he’s going to be upset that he didn’t remember our Anniversary,” Athena said knowing how important these things were to Bobby.</p><p>“He will mom but you’re just going to have to convince him it’s okay.  He can make it up to you but you really enjoyed surprising him and doing something special for him this time.”</p><p>“How did you get so smart,” Athena said looking at her daughter and realizing how she’d be a grown woman soon?</p><p>“I learned from the best,” May said smiling at her mother.  “Did you tell him about Brayden?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t want to tell him over the phone since he’s on a twenty-four shift so I’ll tell him tonight,” Athena said, wanting the night to be so special for her husband.</p><p>“He’s going to be so happy Brayden gets to come home Monday.  I hope he’s not too tired to enjoy the night,” May said worriedly.</p><p>“No when I talked to him this morning he said they luckily didn’t have any calls in the middle of night so he actually had a good night's sleep at the station.”</p><p>“Cool.  Well I better head back to dad’s.  I love you and Happy Anniversary Mom,” May said.  She hugged her mom, kissed her sister and left.</p><p>“Ok little lady let’s take a nap so you won’t be cranky for auntie Karen and auntie Hen tonight and I’ll be well rested for daddy,” Athena said to Bri as she took her back to her bed for a nap.<br/>______________</p><p>Bobby was ready to be home with his wife and daughter.  Twenty-four shifts have been so hard on him since Brianna arrived.  It’s hard to be away from her for an entire day.  Athena has to facetime with him at least four times throughout the shift so Bri can hear his voice or she gets really angry and screams until she gets her daddy.  Tonight the older kids are with their father so it’s just the three of them.  He misses May and Harry when they are gone but he knows they need time with their father.   Things have been so busy he hasn’t thought to check with Athena to see when her next checkup with the doctor was.  It has been months since he’s made love to his wife and he has been craving their physical connection.</p><p>Bobby pulled up to their home and headed inside expecting Athena to be entertaining their daughter.  When he got to the bottom of the steps his mouth went dry and his heart raced at the sight of his wife wearing the red dress she wore the first night they made love in his apartment.  Her body was softer due to her recent pregnancy but she still looked amazing in it.</p><p>“What’s going on,” Bobby said raspily as his throat was dry?  Athena walked over to her husband who was frozen at the bottom of the stairs.  She reached up and grabbed his ears and pulled his head down kissing him slow and sensual.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary Honey,” Athena said when they broke the kiss to get some much needed air.  Bobby looked frantically at his watch and groaned at the date.</p><p>“Athena I am so sorry.  I can’t believe I forgot the most important day of my life,” Bobby said horrified.</p><p>“Bobby stop,” Athena said, kissing her husband softly and putting her finger against his lips to silence him.</p><p>“You are absolutely the best thing to ever happen to me along with the birth of my children and usually you’re the king of romantic gestures which always make me feel special.  This time you have been so busy leading your team, taking care of your family and looking after Brayden this one slipped by you.  So when May reminded me last week about our Anniversary I knew you must’ve not realized it was so close because you normally warn me ahead of time so I don’t forget.  So May and I decided I would plan our Anniversary and surprise you by creating a night you won’t ever forget,” Athena said looking up at her husband with love in her eyes.</p><p>Bobby just stared at his wife for two whole minutes trying to put his thoughts into words without crying.</p><p>“Sometimes the love I have for you is so overpowering I feel like there is no way possible I can show you how you make me feel.  This is definitely one of those times.  I forget our Anniversary and instead of getting angry you plan an Anniversary for us.  I don’t know how I won your heart but I need you to know that I cherish it so much.  I’m so grateful for you and the family you gave me.  I love you with every part of my soul Athena,” Bobby said as he couldn’t stop silent tears from falling from his eyes.</p><p>“I love you so much Bobby.  I’m not the best at doing this romance thing but I think I got this one right.  I put in a lot of effort to make this night special for you so please go take a shower because we have dinner reservations at eight and I don’t want to miss it,” Athena said with a smile.</p><p>“I don’t have anything to wear babe,” Bobby said sadly. </p><p>“I took care of that too.  Check the hanger on your closet door and hurry,” Athena said shooing Bobby towards their bedroom.</p><p>“I’ll be quick,” Bobby turned to head to the bedroom then stopped at the door and turned to Athena.  “Where’s Bri?”</p><p>“Karen picked her up.  She’s staying with her and Hen tonight.” Bobby gave her an apprehensive look.  “Bobby, our daughter will be fine and they’re going to facetime us later,” Athena said patiently.   Bobby thought about how great Karen and Hen were with Denny and Mia and he relaxed.  He shot Athena a wink and headed toward the shower.  </p><p>Athena cleaned a few dishes she’d left in the sink from earlier and was wiping down the counters when her husband walked out of their bedroom looking like a whole snack in the Armani suit that fit him like a glove.</p><p>“How do I look,” Bobby said, turning around for his wife?</p><p>“Like I’m going to have to fight all the women ogling my husband tonight.”</p><p>“Well they can look all they want but I belong to you,” Bobby said walking over and pulling his wife into his arms.  He kissed her thoroughly.</p><p>“No sir, we need to leave for dinner,” Athena said, maneuvering out of Bobby’s embrace grabbing her purse and heading toward the door.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said following his wife out the door.<br/>_______________</p><p>Bobby sat across the table from his wife thoroughly impressed.  They were sitting in the restaurant where they had their first date at the same table.  He couldn’t stop smiling thinking about that night.</p><p>“I was nervous that night while I sat here waiting for you to show up,” Bobby said honestly.</p><p>“I picked that dress so you wouldn’t think about me being a cop and focus on me being a woman,” Athena replied, remembering she wanted to impress Bobby.</p><p>“Babe the first time I saw you when you walked into that backyard the night we met Maurice there was no doubt in my mind you were all woman,” Bobby said with a heated look.</p><p>Athena blushed and then the waiter came and the couple enjoyed a wonderful dinner and Bobby ordered Tiramisu like he did on their first date and fed it to Athena.  They were truly enjoying the moment and reminiscing about their first date.  </p><p>“When is your next checkup,” Bobby asked gently, not wanting to ruin the moment but he needed his wife in the worst way?</p><p>“Already had it,” Athena said as Bobby looked at her expectantly.  “Doc says I’m all healed and cleared for pleasing my husband.  Bobby immediately motioned for the waiter.</p><p>“I’ll give you a fifty percent tip if you get us out the door in five minutes,” Bobby said.  The waiter thought about the bill and took off quickly for the nearest register.</p><p>“Bobby, he’s going to hurt himself,” Athena said chuckling.  The waiter was back with the bill in two minutes.  Bobby handed him the card and he took off again.</p><p>“I need to get you home now,” Bobby said in a growl.  “How long have you known,” Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow?</p><p>“Since Wednesday,” Athena said saucily.</p><p>“Why am I just finding out,” Bobby said with a little edge?</p><p>“I wanted to wait until tonight and I knew if I told you we would’ve never made it,” she said matter of factly.  Before Bobby could complain the waiter returned with the card and receipt.  Bobby gave him a fifty percent tip as promised and quickly escorted Athena out of the restaurant.</p><p>________________</p><p>“Wow you went all out,” Bobby said surprised.  As he entered the honeymoon suite at the fancy hotel carrying his and Athena’s overnight bags.</p><p>“So what do you think of my Anniversary plans so far,” Athena asked as she walked past Bobby and went to sit on the large king sized bed? Bobby sat their bags down and went and sat beside his wife.  He reached up and grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done better myself.  Noone has ever done this for me before and I want you to know that even before I make love to you until we both can’t move this has been one of the best nights of my life and I will never forget how special you made me feel tonight,” Bobby said before he kissed wife and plunged his tongue into her mouth starting a fire that he knew only he could put out.</p><p>After the kiss, Bobby stood and pulled Athena to her feet.  He walked around the room turning off the lights and dimming the one’s by the bed.  Then he walked over to his wife, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her slowly while he unzipped her dress and pulled it down until it dropped to the floor.  Bobby’s heart skipped a beat when he looked at his wife clothed in the sheer red negligee that had almost killed him at the firestation that day she sent him the picture of her wearing it in a text message while he was going up the stairs.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue,” Athena said flirtily as Bobby stood fixed in the spot.  The bulge in his pants was impossible to miss and looked very uncomfortable but Bobby didn’t notice as he was totally fixated on his wife.</p><p>Before Athena could come up with another smart comment she found herself on her back in the center of the bed with Bobby kissing down her neck.  She managed to get his suit jacket off while he was slowly sucking on her neck and slowly moving down towards her chest.  It didn’t take long for Athena to be soaking wet as it had been so long since she’d had this kind of attention from her husband.</p><p>Bobby was overcome with desire.  He could smell his wife’s arousal and his body was ready to accommodate her but he wanted to take his time and please her in every way possible.  So he kissed her right breast through the lingerie massaging her nipple softly with his tongue knowing they were tender due to breastfeeding.  </p><p>“Bobby,” Athena moaned as she felt tingling all through her body as Bobby lavished both nipples with his tongue going back and forth from one to the other.</p><p>“I’ve missed them,” Bobby said as he continued to pleasure her breasts.  Bobby slid a hand down Athena’s body and pushed her legs apart.  He placed his hand over her heat and felt the moisture there as it leaked out of her.</p><p>“You’re so ready for me baby,” Bobby said as he gently slid a finger inside her with ease.  She was so tight he groaned thinking about sinking his hard dick inside of her.   He started fingering her gently to make sure she wasn’t feeling any pain.</p><p>“Harder Bobby,” Athena encouraged, wanting more pressure from Bobby to ease her need for him!  Bobby inserted another finger into her and began to curl his fingers and penetrate her more aggressively.  “BOBBY,” Athena shouted as an orgasm hit her suddenly and she clamped down on his fingers.  Bobby continued to gently finger her as tremors went through her body.</p><p>Athena whined as she tried to touch her husband but he still had his dress shirt on.  Bobby pulled his fingers from Athena and licked them clean while staring in her eyes.  She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him.  Bobby stood and quickly removed his suit pants, boxers and t-shirt.  He stood naked in front of his wife hard and dripping for her.  Athen pulled the negligee up to her waist to give Bobby access to her dripping sex.  Bobby wanted to be inside her in the worst way but he needed a taste first.  </p><p>Bobby laid back on the bed with his wife and began kissing her lips lazily while she explored his chest and arms with her hands making his muscles flex at her touch.  His body responded to her every touch.  He let her rub all over his torso for a minute until her arousal drew him to leave sloppy wet kisses down her abdomen to her essence.  Bobby pushed her legs open wide, took a deep breath and blew gently on her opening and Athena shivered all over.  Before she could recover his tongue was deep inside her and she was whimpering with pleasure.  Bobby licked all the honey he could find in his wife.  He pushed his tongue in and out of his wife rapidly making her release little screams that bubbled up from deep in her throat.</p><p>“Shit Bobby,” she bit out when Bobby curled his tongue and hit her pleasure spot.  Once he found it Bobby attacked the spot relentlessly until Athena yelled his name and came on his tongue.  Bobby lapped up all the juices his wife released while her body continued to tremble.  Bobby made sure he cleaned Athena thoroughly with his tongue before he climbed up her body and lifted her left leg up placing it on his shoulder and entered her slowly watching her for any sign of pain.  </p><p>“Damn baby, you’re so tight and wet for me,” Bobby said as he continued to slowly push into his wife.  Athena’s head was thrown back and her hair was all over the place but she didn’t care as her husband was finally inside her where he belonged.  Athena pushed her hips towards <br/>Bobby’s and he was buried to the hilt.  The feeling of his wife around him was overwhelming after so long.  Before he realized what he was doing he thrusted into his wife frantically.  </p><p>“Yes, Bobby please,” Athena said as her husband continued to penetrate her and it felt amazing.  Bobby could feel his body tingling and he knew he was about to explode so he reached down and rubbed his thumb against Athena’s button as they both came screaming each other’s names.  Bobby’s warm release inside her filled Athena with so much joy as he collapsed on her sweaty and out of breath.</p><p>“I love you so much babe,” Bobby said as he tried to take some deep breaths to slow his breathing.</p><p>“I think you just did a great job of showing me how much,” Athena said with a breathless chuckle.  Bobby pulled out of his wife and rolled to her side not wanting to crush her.</p><p>They just lay there for a minute basking in the glory of their love making and trying to let their energy replenish before Athena rolled over on her side and reached out and ran her fingers through Bobby’s hair.  Bobby closed his eyes loving the feeling of Athena’s fingers in his hair as always.</p><p>“I have something I want to give you,” Athena said lovingly.</p><p>“Oh come on baby.  You got me a gift too and I did nothing,” Bobby groaned.</p><p>“Stop it.  I promise you can make it up to me but for now can you grab that box out the front pocket of my bag,” she asked sweetly.</p><p>“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you my love,” Bobby said as he gave Athena a quick kiss and retrieved the box she asked for.  He laid back down on the bed with her with the box in his hands.  </p><p>“Open it,” she said with anticipation.</p><p>Bobby opened the box to find a white gold square locket on a thick white gold herringbone chain.  On the front of the locket was the word DAD.  Bobby opened the locket.  On the left side were angel wings on the top and then Bobby Jr. and Brookes names listed underneath.   On the right side May, Harry, Brayden and Brianna’s names were listed.  Bobby’s eyes immediately filled with tears.</p><p>“We were approved for emergency placement for Brayden.  We can pick him up Monday,” Athena said emotionally as tears fell down her face as well. Bobby pulled Athena into arms holding tightly to the locket she’d given him.  </p><p>“This is the most amazing gift anyone could’ve ever given me,” Bobby said emotionally.  “Thank you so much for allowing me to bring our son home to us.”</p><p>“Bobby I will support you no matter what as long as you promise to never stop loving me,” Athena said sincerely.</p><p>“Never, I’m about to show you how much as soon as you put this necklace on me,” Bobby said as he handed her the necklace.  “Happy Anniversary love and I will make this up to you.”  After Athena secured the gift around Bobby’s neck.  He made love to her for over an hour until they both passed out still joined together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Two Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena try to manage two babies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content.</p><p>I won't be able to post until next weekend.  My husband and I are on vacation celebrating our 5 year anniversary so I'm banned from writing for the rest of the week.  Thank you all for reading.  I'll post again next weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was sitting on the couch holding his daughter in his arms while she entertained herself with her favorite pacifier.  His eyes were fixated on his wife breastfeeding their son on the other end of the couch and his heart couldn’t be fuller.  Ever since they brought Brayden home on Monday, Bobby felt his family was complete. </p><p> It was not going to be an easy road to make Brayden officially a Nash but Bobby trusted they would get it done because there was nothing their family couldn’t accomplish as a team.  He and Athena had to attend six weeks of MAPPs, Model Approach to Partnerships in Parenting, class once a week for 3 hours.  They attended their first class yesterday and it went pretty well.  After successfully completing the class they would be monitored by a social worker for ninety days before they could officially adopt  Brayden.  Chief Alonzo has been very gracious to Bobby by allowing him to take another week off when they brought Brayden home and agreeing to let Hen and Chim alternate as acting Captain while Bobby took the parenting classes.  Their life was pretty hectic with two newborns and the busy schedules of the older kids but Bobby wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.  </p><p>Bobby smiled as he watched his wife softly singing to their son while she breastfed him.  Bobby used to be Brayden’s favorite person by far but he couldn’t compete with Athena’s ability to nourish him from her body so now Brayden seemed to prefer Athena over every one else in the family.  For the most part he was happy being entertained by any member of their family but sometimes he would get fussy and nothing would soothe him except Athena holding him and talking or singing to him.</p><p>“What would you like me to make for dinner, Mommy,” Bobby asked, wanting to make his wife as happy as she made him?</p><p>“Bobby I can make dinner.  You made breakfast and lunch,” Athena said not wanting her husband to feel like she wasn’t contributing to the household outside of the babies.</p><p>“Athena, I go back to work on Monday and then you’ll be here by yourself dealing with two newborns.  For this week I’ve tried to spoil you as much as I can by taking care of as much stuff around the house as I can because for the next month you’ll have them mostly on your own.”</p><p>“I know,” Athena said worriedly wondering how she was going to manage two newborns and the house duties by herself once Bobby went back to work.  “More importantly, what are we going to do when I go back to work,” Athena asked, looking at Bobby for guidance?</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know.  I’m not sure I trust daycares but I also don’t feel comfortable with someone staying in our home that we don’t know,” Bobby said wondering how they were going to handle the babies when Athena returned to work.</p><p>“Well we need to start thinking about this seriously because this month is going to go by quickly,” Athena said in a warning tone.</p><p>“Yes I know you’re right but it’s going to be hard to trust anyone with our babies,” Bobby said as he looked down at Brianna happily smiling and gurgling to him.  “I guess we better start looking at options next week and trying to finalize child care at least a week before you return to work.”</p><p>“Definitely, will you tell Eddie to ask Carla to give me a call so she can help us with some options,” Athena asked her husband?</p><p>“Yes I sure will.  She will be a great asset,” Bobby supported his wife’s decision to reach out to Carla.</p><p>“Would you like me to bake some pork chops and make some rice and broccoli,” Bobby asked as he rose with Bri and headed for the kitchen?</p><p>“That sounds delicious babe,” Athena said with a smile as she put Brayden on her shoulder to burp him.</p><p>Bobby placed Bri in her bouncy seat and strapped her in so he could keep an eye on her while he started preparing for dinner.</p><p>Athena was getting a little hot and bothered watching her husband cook dinner and entertain their daughter at the same time.  Bri was absolutely enjoying her daddy dancing around the kitchen explaining to her how to cook dinner.  Athena was enjoying the show as well but it was having a different effect on her.  <br/>___________________________</p><p>The night of their Anniversary Bobby and Athena had made up for lost time and made love several times throughout the night in the honeymoon suite without worry of interruptions from the kids.  At one point Hen facetimed with them so they could say good night to Brianna who got upset after not talking to her daddy for several hours.  After twenty minutes of talking to the Wilson family and Bri they had no more interruptions.  </p><p>They picked up Bri first thing in the morning after checking out of the hotel and headed home.  It was quiet because May and Harry were still at their father’s place.  After feeding Bri and putting her down for a nap, Athena shocked Bobby by dragging him to their bed while he was trying to unpack and having her way with him until they both were exhausted and covered in sweat and in need of a shower.  </p><p>After their shower Bobby had laid down with his wife until she fell asleep and then he quickly got up and got dressed and ran out the door to run some errands for an hour.  By the time he returned home his daughter was waking up ready to be entertained.  Bobby hid the items he purchased in the living room where his wife couldn’t reach and quickly went to go tend to his daughter before Athena woke up.</p><p>Bobby brought Bri downstairs with him while he grilled some steaks and asparagus for dinner and set up a date night ambiance in the dining room to make up for forgetting their Anniversary.  Bobby had just lit the candles and brought the food in from off the grill when Athena finally appeared from the bedroom surprised at how late it was and by the date night table setting.</p><p>“Is this why you let me sleep so long,” Athena said with a smile at her husband?  Bobby came over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>“Yes I have to make up for my unbelievable faux pas yesterday,” Bobby said shamefully.</p><p>“Babe, I really wasn’t upset and I enjoyed surprising you,” Athena said, trying to make Bobby feel better.</p><p>“You did a great job and this in no way compares to what you did but I want you to know our Anniversary is very special to me and I need to do this for my own conscience to be at peace,” Bobby said hugging Athena to him just as Bri started fussing.</p><p>“I guess I’m just in time to feed your little angel,” Athena said as she left Bobby’s embrace to go pick up their daughter.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.  You feed her and I’ll change her and put her to sleep so we can enjoy our meal and hopefully I’ll get to show you again how much I love you,” Bobby said with a heated look.  </p><p>Athena hurriedly sat down to feed Bri while Bobby put the food in the oven on warm while he went to the nursery to grab Bri a new diaper and a onesie so he could put her to bed once she finished eating.</p><p>While waiting for Athena to bring Bri to the nursery Bobby grabbed the dirty clothes basket they kept in there and collected all the dirty laundry strewn about the room and put it in the basket.  He also emptied the diaper genie.  Bobby took the bag of dirty diapers out to the trash and took the dirty clothes to the laundry room and started a load before returning to the nursery.  Athena was just about to change Bri when Bobby shooed her out of the way.</p><p>“I got this.  You go fix our plates and I’ll be down in a few minutes for dinner,” Bobby said kissing his wife and gently moving her toward the door.</p><p>“Yes honey,” Athena said chuckling as she left the room. </p><p>Bobby told Bri how much he loved her and her mother while he changed her diaper and put on her angel onesie that May had bought for her.  After only a few minutes of laying her in the crib and rubbing her belly she fell asleep peacefully.  Bobby left to join his wife downstairs.</p><p>Athena was just putting their plates on the table when Bobby entered the dining room.  After she put the plates down.  Bobby came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly and nuzzled her neck.  </p><p>“You are so beautiful Mrs. Nash.  I’m so lucky that you agreed to marry me,” Bobby said in awe.</p><p>“Well how could I say no to such a handsome specimen of man with the biggest heart I’ve ever seen,” Athena said turning in Bobby’s arms and kissing him passionately.</p><p>“Mmmm, Athena,” Bobby moaned.  “If you plan on eating dinner, you better stop now or we’ll definitely be bypassing dinner,” Bobby said as he pressed wet kisses down her neck.  Athena pulled away from him and headed to her seat.  Bobby quickly made his way to Athena and pulled her chair out for her.  Once she was seated he slid her close to the table and then went and sat in his spot across from her.</p><p>“This is wonderful honey,” Athena said smiling at her husband.  Bobby beamed at his wife's compliment.  He blessed the food and they enjoyed their dinner with some light conversation.  As they wrapped up Bobby decided to ask Athena about their first year of marriage.</p><p>“So Athena, how do you feel about our first year of marriage,” Bobby asked hoping that he was making his wife happy?</p><p>Athena thought about their life since they were married.  She thought about all the date nights and family outings and the pregnancy and their beautiful daughter before a slow, smile spread over her face.</p><p>“I have never been happier in my life than I am since I became your wife,” Athena said reaching across the table and grabbing Bobby’s hand.  “You make me and our children so happy.  I couldn’t ask for a better partner in life.  I love you so much babe,” Athena said lovingly.</p><p>“My love this year has confirmed for me that I made the best decision ever when I asked you to marry me.  I love sleeping with you in my arms at night and waking up to your beautiful face in the morning.  I love watching you nurture and guide our children and there are no words for how you support and love me at every turn.  My heart will always belong to you and I will spend every day I have making sure you know how loved you are.  Happy Anniversary love,” Bobby said as he kissed his wife thoroughly.</p><p>Bobby stood up and pulled Athena up.  He blew the candles out and drug Athena to the bedroom.  When they got into the bedroom Bobby turned and shut locked the door behind them out of habit.  By the time Bobby turned around Athena had already removed her shirt and was pulling her pants down.  When she stood up she was facing Bobby in a matching set of lavender lace panties and bra.  Bobby growled and tackled his wife on the bed causing them both to laugh.</p><p>“Whoa there Captain,” Athena said as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the side of the bed.  She used her hands to explore Bobby’s chest and arms causing him to moan at her touch.</p><p>“Sergeant, I’m going to make you scream my name,” Bobby said as he unclasped her bra in the front and exposed her breast to him.  Bobby kissed his wife plundering her mouth with his tongue.  He cupped her breasts gently massaging them, being careful not to use too much pressure because he knew they were tender from breastfeeding.  Bobby left a trail of wet kisses to one his favorite spots, where Athena’s neck met her collar bone.  Whenever he kissed her there Athena made the sexiest noises just like she was making now.</p><p>“Bbboobbby,” Athena stammered between moans.  That sound went straight to Bobby’s groin making him even harder.  Bobby’s hands slowly moved down Athena’s torso grazing her abdomen leaving a trail of goosebumps until he cupped the heat between her legs.  Meanwhile his lips softly massaged her breasts bringing them to hard peaks.  Athena’s panties were soaked which Bobby felt as he rubbed his fingers across her heat.  Athena pushed her hips into Bobby’s hand trying to get more satisfying contact but Bobby was enjoying revving her up.</p><p>“Please Bobby,” Athena begged as Bobby’s lips on her breast and his hand rubbing her sex over her panties were driving her wild.</p><p>“What do you want baby,” Bobby asked loving the way Athena lets him know exactly what she wants during sex?</p><p>“Fuck me,” Athena said looking at Bobby with eyes dark from desire.</p><p>“After my dessert, I will,” Bobby said as he ripped her panties off, slid down and plunged his tongue into her opening.   She tasted sweet and spicy and he literally couldn’t get enough.  Bobby’s tongue explored every inch of Athena making sure to spend extended time in places where she couldn’t help but whimper at the pleasure.  </p><p>Bobby hit one spot and Athena sat up making a guttural sound Bobby had never heard before so he curled his tongue and continued to assault that spot until Athena screamed and a river of desire squirted out of Athena.  Bobby tried to catch it all in his mouth but it overflowed his mouth soaking his chest.</p><p>Athena’s body was trembling so bad her teeth were chattering.  She didn’t know what just happened but she knows she’s never had an orgasm like the one she just had.  She slowly looked up at Bobby wondering if he was upset by what just happened.  </p><p>Bobby was shocked and extremely turned on by Athena’s response to him.  He’d heard about squirting before but he’d never experienced it until now and he felt powerful and blinded by a desire to claim his wife.  They stared at each other for a minute communicating love without words until Bobby stood quickly discarding his jeans and boxers.  Athena was still feeling sluggish from her release when Bobby rolled her on her stomach, lifted her hips and slid into her from behind.</p><p>“Shit Athena, you are so wet,” Bobby exclaimed as he started thrusting into his wife slowly and deep! He could feel her still pulsing around him and Bobby knew he wasn’t going to last long.  While continuing to push slow, deep strokes into her, he reached around and used two fingers to stimulate her clit and Athena came again, clamping down on Bobby spurring his release.</p><p>“ATHENA,” Bobby yelled as his load came blasting out of him!  After rolling them to their sides and spending a few minutes allowing them to catch their breath and slow their heart rates Bobby was finally able to speak.  “Damn woman you are going to be the death of me,” Bobby said, still a little breathless.</p><p>“Me, I have never experienced anything like what just happened.  I thought you were going to be mad at me,” Athena said looking down with shame.”  Bobby reached out and lifted Athena’s chin so she could look him in the eyes.  He smiled at her and leaned over and gave her a tender kiss.</p><p>“Love why would I be mad when your body just gave me the best compliment I’ve ever received,” Bobby said with a loving smile.  “You are so sexy and amazing sometimes I can’t believe you chose me when you could’ve had your pick of men,” Bobby said in awe.</p><p>“Bobby why wouldn’t I choose you?  You are a sexy, strong, man with a big heart who loves unconditionally.  I am the lucky one babe.  I am so happy we found each other and opened ourselves up to be loved,” Athena said hugging Bobby close.</p><p>“Well my gorgeous wife, I definitely need a shower.  Would you like to join me,” Bobby said suggestively?</p><p>“I think I would Captain,” Athena said when Bobby’s eyes opened wide and he jumped up and ran out of the bedroom.  Athena sat there confused by Bobby’s actions until he came back with a small black box and a pamphlet.  </p><p>“I got distracted at dinner and forgot to give you your Anniversary gifts,” Bobby said as he handed the gifts over to Athena.</p><p>“Bobby you didn’t have to,” Athena said smiling as she sat up to open her gifts.</p><p>“You are worth this and so much more,” Bobby said emotionally.</p><p>Athena opened the black box first and she gasped at the beautiful white gold and diamond bracelet before her.  There was a heart charm on the bracelet with several different stones.</p><p>“The birth stone for each of our children to represent family, which you gave me,” Bobby said softly.</p><p>“I love you Bobby Nash.  Thank you so much,” Athena said, giving her husband a soft kiss.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.  That is the Anniversary present I planned on getting you over a month ago and then I was distracted by Brayden,” Bobby said happy Athena loved the bracelet.  Bobby handed Athena the pamphlet.  “This is because I forgot our Anniversary and you did such a great job of making it such a special night,” Bobby said with a loving look.  Athena opened the pamphlet and a card fell out of the pocket.  Athena read the pamphlet and card receipt and looked at her husband in disbelief.</p><p>“Bobby this is too much,” Athena said, overwhelmed.</p><p>“Actually it’s not enough,” Bobby said as he reached up and put his hand on his wife’s cheek.  “This gift card is for a full spa day for you and May so my ladies can get pampered and spoiled like they deserve.”</p><p>Athena teared up as she looked at her husband.  “You are too good to me.”</p><p>“No such thing babe.  I only have one request.  No male masseuse.  I don’t even want to think about another man rubbing his hands all over you like I do,” Bobby said hesitantly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t feel comfortable with another man touching me that way Bobby so no worries there,” Athena said in agreement.  Bobby let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. </p><p>“Well you and May have a good time and just let me know when you want to go so I can make sure I’m off to watch the babies,” Bobby said happily.  “Happy Anniversary again my love and I promise I will not forget again,” Bobby said kissing his wife and dragging her to the shower.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Athena was remembering how Bobby pleasured her in the shower while she watched him dance around the kitchen cooking dinner and entertaining their daughter.  So far they hadn’t been able to reciprocate another night of pleasure since Brayden came home because every time they tried one or both of the babies started crying.</p><p>Bobby had just pulled the pork chops out of the oven and sat them on the counter to cool when Athena wrapped her arms around him from behind and he felt her body plastered to his back.</p><p>“I could really use some mommy and daddy time soon,” Athena said groaning as her husband's muscles flexed under her touch.</p><p>“Me too but these babies ain’t having it,” Bobby said as he turned and pulled his wife against him and kissed her passionately.  He slid his hands down to cup her ass and squeezed loving the feel of Athena’s rear end.  Bobby’s body was starting to respond to the intimate contact with his wife when Brayden let out a loud cry from the nursery.</p><p>“Aaaarggh,” Athena said closing her eyes for a moment praying the cry would stop.  It didn’t, so she reluctantly pulled away from her husband with a sad glance and headed up to the nursery.  Bobby walked over to his daughter.</p><p>“You and your brother are killing me, Bri.  I won’t forgive either of you if your mom starts looking for loving elsewhere,” Bobby said with a mock glare at his daughter.  Bri giggled loudly at him and he nuzzled her little neck and kissed her cheek before turning to finish up dinner.<br/>______________________</p><p>After eating dinner and feeding both babies and getting them down for bed, Athena and Bobby cleaned up the kitchen as fast as they could and ran to their bedroom to try to get some sexy time.  Bobby and Athena both stripped quickly and Athena pushed Bobby on the bed and started kissing slowly down his body.  Bobby was moaning her name as he knew where she was heading and he was clearly excited about her progress.  Just as she got situated between his legs and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member, Brianna cried loudly through the baby monitor.</p><p>“Nooo,” Bobby yelled as Athena looked up at him with an exasperated expression!</p><p>“I guess your angel needs you,” Athena said sarcastically just as Brayden joined in with a cry of his own.</p><p>“I guess our babies need us.  Who’s idea was it to bring home another baby again,” Bobby asked, with a fake glare at his wife?</p><p>“Maybe we’ll be able to make love again when they start kindergarten,” Athena said offhand as she got up and put on a robe to go comfort Brayden.</p><p>“Don’t even joke like that Athena,” Bobby said seriously as the thought of not making love to his wife for years sent a chill up his spine.</p><p>“Well let’s go check on the prince and princess,” Athena said leading the way to their babies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Green Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena returns to work and gets assigned a new trainee.  Bobby is not a fan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today is my birthday so comments are an easy present and don't cost a thing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Morning Sergeant Grant,” Officer Sutton said with a smile as Athena walked past him  with a grunt as she entered her cruiser.  He made sure he entered the car and buckled in before she started the car because he knew from two weeks of experience if he wasn’t ready to go by the time she pulled off she would yell at him.</p><p>Brandon Sutton felt like the luckiest rookie in the entire precinct.  First of all he was older than most rookies because he went to college and got a degree in finance and worked in a stuffy office for seven years before he decided he hated working at a desk and he really wanted to serve his community.  Brandon quit his job and applied and was accepted to the police academy at twenty-nine.  He had just turned thirty a couple of weeks ago right after graduating the academy and getting his first assignment and he couldn’t be happier.  He was lucky because Sergeant Grant was a legend in the LAPD who everyone respected.  She’d never taken on a trainee before but since she’d just returned from maternity leave a few months before he was hired and there was a shortage of  training officers the Captain had assigned her to him.  He was eager to learn from her and also he couldn’t help but notice she was absolutely beautiful.  While he knew she had a family, he wondered if she would entertain having a fling with a younger man for fun because he was definitely interested.</p><p>Athena was grumpy and frustrated.  She hasn’t made love to her husband in over two months since they had the brilliant idea to add another newborn to their family.  Who was she kidding, she couldn’t imagine life without their adorable little Brayden.  He and Bri were absolute joys to the Grant-Nash family.  Bri was so sassy like her mother and already had a glare that made everyone laugh.  Brayden was a bundle of happiness who loved to snuggle with everyone but there were times when he would only be satisfied by being held by his mother.  Brianna was still a daddy’s girl who would throw a major tantrum if she didn’t get her daddy when she wanted him.  Now that Brianna was six months old and Brayden was eight months old they were sleeping more through the night but with Athena returning to work Bobby and Athena’s schedules were making life very difficult for the couple.</p><p>To make matters worse when she returned to work, it took her three months to get recertified for field work and as soon as she did  Elaine had given her a trainee.  Of course her trainee had to be some six foot three inch Brad Pitt look alike in excellent physical shape which didn’t do anything for her because she loved her husband but Bobby was not happy.  They had argued about him again this morning.<br/>_______________________________</p><p>Athena was sitting on the edge of the bed applying lotion to her skin per her normal morning routine when her husband bent over and placed a soft kiss on her neck after exiting the bathroom.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena moaned, feeling a rush of desire.</p><p>“How do you feel about being a little late to work this morning,” Bobby asked, continuing to place kisses down his wife’s neck?  It felt like it had been ages since Bobby made love to his wife and it was driving him crazy.  He loved his kids but damn he needed the intimate touch of his wife.</p><p>“I can’t Bobby.  I have a trainee who’s going to be waiting on me,” Athena said reluctantly.</p><p>“Oh yeah young Officer Sutton,” Bobby said annoyed as he straightened up, agitated and walked to his closet to get dressed.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena complained.  “He’s just a trainee nothing more nothing less,” Athena said tired of Bobby’s attitude towards her trainee.  Ever since Athena introduced Bobby to Officer Sutton at the firehouse one day for lunch Bobby had not liked him.</p><p>“I don’t like the way he looks at you and he always finds a reason to touch you,” Bobby said in a harsh tone.</p><p>“Well it doesn’t really matter how he looks at me because I’m happily married to you my love,” Athena said as she rose and walked up to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist.  Bobby turned around in his wife’s arms and hugged her to him.</p><p>“I love you Athena,” Bobby said as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>“I love you too Captain.  Only you,” she emphasized opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.  After ending the kiss Bobby looked at his wife hopefully.</p><p>“Will you come by the firehouse for lunch,” Bobby asked knowing it was difficult for her to manage with a trainee?</p><p>“This is a no carb day for Sutton, so I promised him I would go to lunch with him at some health place he likes,” Athena said regretfully.  Bobby let go of his wife and turned to get ready to leave for work agitated again.</p><p>“Of course, your trainee needs to keep up his physique for the ladies,” Bobby said pissed.</p><p>“Bobby I don’t want to argue about this again before we both leave to go to work.  I know women find him attractive but you are everything I’ve ever wanted and I don’t need anyone else,” Athena said attempting to assure her husband.</p><p>“I just hate that I don’t get to see you much at work anymore.   It also isn’t helping that I haven’t made love to you in months,” Bobby said exasperated.</p><p>“I know honey.  We will figure something out real soon.  I’m dropping the babies off at daycare.  You’re on pickup duty,” Athena reminded him.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.  Have a good day and I hope to see you today,” Bobby said, giving Athena another brief kiss and grabbing his bag to leave for work..</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Athena had to admit her trainee was attractive but she had absolutely no feelings for him because all her emotions were tied up in Bobby.  Sutton was a smart guy who learned quickly and Athena believed he had a bright future in the LAPD.  She just wished she could’ve had a less attractive trainee so her husband wouldn’t feel threatened.</p><p>One positive thing for the Nash family was Carla came through big time on assisting them in finding child care for the babies.  Carla had introduced them to Mrs. Marks who was a fit sixty year old widow of a fire captain who ran a licensed in home daycare for first responders.  Isabella Marks ran a tight ship of wives of first responders who were thoroughly vetted prior to being hired to work at her home.  Her daycare offered care for all shifts and was reasonably priced.  Bobby and Athena’s favorite part of her daycare was the state of the art security system in which parents could use a provided code to peek in on their children at any time.   </p><p>After meeting Mrs. Marks and being walked through her hiring process and a tour of the facilities with the cameras Athena and Bobby were convinced their children would be safe at this daycare.  Three months later it turned out to be one of the best decisions they ever made.  The daycare covered all shifts which meant when Bobby and Athena both worked nights and the older kids were with Michael they still had a safe place to take the kids.  They both checked on the kids randomly throughout the day and every time they did they were comforted by their children playing happily or being lovingly cared for.  Another good sign the babies were happy was after the first week they never cried when being dropped off at daycare.  Childcare was handled but Athena and Bobby have not had the chance to care for their marriage like they had been before the babies.</p><p>It was rare that Athena and Bobby had time to connect without one or both parents tending to the needs of Bri and/or Brayden.  It didn’t help that Bri was all about daddy and Brayden was all about mommy.  As soon as one of the babies would calm down the other would decide they wanted their parent of choice and then the cycle would continue until both parents fell exhausted into bed at night.  Athena was definitely missing the connection with her husband and she could tell Bobby was missing it as well.   They were arguing a lot more and she knew it was because they were both frustrated and irritable.  Athena knows she and her husband need some alone time soon so they can reconnect.  All these things were floating around her mind but she had to push them aside so she could focus on training her trainee.</p><p>“Ok Rookie, you need to get very familiar with streets because knowing where you are at all times can be the difference between someone’s life or death,” Athena said pointedly.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.  I have been studying the area maps and I’m getting more familiar with the area everyday,” Officer Sutton said with a smile trying to impress Sergeant Grant.</p><p>“727-L-30 please respond to a 10-31 at 241 Lakeview Drive,” dispatch calls over the radio.</p><p>“727-L-30, 10-4.  En route,” Athena reported to dispatch as she turned on her sirens and lights and headed to the address reported by dispatch.</p><p>“Where are we off to,” Athena asked Sutton?</p><p>“A crime in progress most likely a breaking &amp; entering since it was not identified as a domestic violence situation,” Officer Sutton said, holding on tight as Athena sped to the scene.</p><p>“Good, now talk me through protocol when we get to the scene,” Athena said, making sure Officer Sutton would be ready once they arrived.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>While Athena was heading to the scene with her trainee Bobby was being grumpy at the firehouse like he’d been for the last couple of months.</p><p>“Is this the cleanest you all can get this place?  There is dust everywhere,” Bobby said irritably.</p><p>“Ok, I can’t take this anymore, Hen you have to talk to Bobby,”  Buck pleaded.</p><p>“No I don’t.  Athena is my responsibility.  You boys get to talk to Bobby,” Hen said shaking her head.</p><p>“I’m like his son so he won’t listen to me,” Buck said, turning to Chimney.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll jump on this grenade,” Chim said, getting up and heading upstairs to talk to Bobby who was in the kitchen alone.</p><p>Bobby was looking through the cabinets trying to decide what he wanted to make for lunch when Chimney came up and stood close to him leaning on the counter.</p><p>“What’s going on Cap,” Chimney asked gently?</p><p>“Nothing Chim.  Everything is fine,” Bobby said unconvincingly.</p><p>“Bobby you’re not just our Captain you’re our friend and we’re worried about you,” Chim said, concerned for his friend.</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath and released it.  He looked at Chim and he could tell he was really worried about him so he decided to open up to Chimney.  Bobby walked over and sat in the dining area and Chimney followed suit.</p><p>“I don’t know if I made the right decision by bringing Brayden into our family,” Bobby said in a whisper that broke his heart to admit.</p><p>“Bobby I don’t think that’s true by looking at the way just saying that makes you feel,” Chim encouraged.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong.  I love that little boy with everything I am just like all my kids.  It’s just I didn’t realize how having two babies was going to affect our marriage,” Bobby said with a sigh.</p><p>“Are you and Athena having problems,” Chim asked gently?</p><p>“No. Yes,  I don’t know,” Bobby said looking at his hands resting on the table like they held the answers to the questions in his mind.</p><p>“Bobby you know I love you and Athena so you can trust this stays between us,” Chim said, hurting for his friends.</p><p>“It just feels like we lost what made us, us,” Bobby said emotionally.  “We don’t have time to snuggle or share stories about our day with each other.  We haven’t been intimate since we brought Brayden home.  We argue with each other over every insignificant little thing. It feels like we’re drifting so far a part,” Bobby said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Cap, we all see how much you and Athena love each other.  You two are our relationship goals,” Chim said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“What do you mean,” Bobby said looking up at Chim confused?</p><p>“We all compare ourselves to you and Athena.  Sometimes Maddie even yells at me because I don’t look at her like you look at Athena or I don't open the door for her all the time,” Chim said shaking his head.</p><p>“Really,” Bobby asked surprised?</p><p>“Yes Bobby.  I don’t think you two realize when you two are together you create your own little bubble and sometimes you guys don’t even recognize you’re in a room full of people,” Chimney said causing Bobby to give a small smile.</p><p>“I know.  Sometimes I’m so focused on her and how she makes me feel it’s easy to lose track of my surroundings.”</p><p>“Bobby you and Athena love each other.  You’re just feeling a little disconnected because of all the busyness of work and the kids.  Let your team help you make some special time for you and your wife,” Chim suggested.</p><p>“I appreciate your offer Chim but our babies are stage five clingers and if Bri doesn’t get me or Brayden doesn’t get mom when he wants her there is hell to pay,” Bobby said shaking his head thinking about the tantrums he’s seen his kids throw.</p><p>“Technology is amazing now Cap.  We’ll make it work.  Just trust us,” Chim encouraged Bobby by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Chim I have no words.  I don’t know how you’re going to pull this off but I will be so grateful if you do.  I need to remind my wife of our connection and why it’s so important to maintain it no matter what,” Bobby said determined.  He was just about to rise to make lunch when the alarm bell went off.  Bobby and Chim slid down the pole and headed to the fire truck and ambulance with the rest of the team.<br/>______________________________</p><p>Athena turned her sirens and lights out and approached the residence.  They both saw a flashlight moving around in the home.  </p><p>“You cover the back.  Make sure he doesn’t come out that way and whatever you do don’t shoot me,” Athena shouted as she exited her vehicle and ran towards the front door.  Athena approached the front door and listened before using her body to bust through.  After breaking through the door Athena scanned the room carefully before entering with her flashlight and gun pointed in front of her in case she found the perp.  </p><p>Athena heard a light footstep upstairs and she realized the perp was upstairs and the only way out was down the single stairwell.</p><p>“Sutton,” Athena said in a loud whisper towards the back door.</p><p>“Come guard the steps I’m going up,” she said as Officer Sutton made his way to Athena at the bottom of the stairwell.</p><p>“They entered through the back door.  They kicked the lock in,” Sutton said softly.</p><p>“Stay here and don’t let anyone who isn’t me come down these stairs,” Athena ordered and headed up the stairs.</p><p>“Dispatch we need backup and an RA unit,” Athena radioed on the way up the stairs in case the perp tried to jump out of the second story window.  </p><p>Once she got to the top of the stairs Athena stopped and just listened but she didn’t hear anything.  So she proceeded to sweep each room slowly, checking all the possible hiding spots.  <br/>_____________________________</p><p>The 118 arrived at the scene at the same time as the backup unit from LAPD.  Bobby knew there were two officers in the house looking for a suspect who called for backup and a RA unit but that’s all he knew.     </p><p>“Captain Nash the scene is not clear yet.  Your wife and her trainee are sweeping right now,” Officer Lee notified Bobby.</p><p>“She probably called us in case the suspect jumps out of the second story window,” Bobby said knowing how his wife thinks.  Bobby went to his team to alert them of the situation.</p><p>“Athena and her trainee are sweeping the home right now.  We’re on standby in case the suspect gets injured,” Bobby said tensely and the team could hear the worry in his voice.<br/>______________________________</p><p>Athena cleared the back two bedrooms and was working on entering a bedroom in the middle of the hallway when she was distracted by footsteps on the stairs.  She immediately turned her attention to the stairs aiming her flashlight and weapon at the top of the stairs when Sutton appeared.</p><p>“Sergeant,” Sutton said softly appearing at the top of the stairs with his weapon drawn.</p><p>“Damn it Sutton I almost shot you,” Athena whispered angrily.  “I told you to guard the bottom of the stairs.”</p><p>“I got worried because it was so quiet.  I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Sutton said before his eyes widened as they both heard the click of a bullet being loaded in the chamber.  Athena realized the person who broke in the house was in the bedroom behind her and she was in trouble because she had cleared the room when Sutton distracted her.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you just please let me go,” a small voice said in the darkness.</p><p>“It’s hard to believe you don’t want to hurt me when you’re pointing a weapon at me,”  Athena said calmly.  She shook her head slightly at Sutton as he made a move to advance..</p><p>“I just need a little money and food.  No one was even here, I checked,” the voice trembled.</p><p>“If I put my gun away can I turn around so we can talk,” Athena asked softly?</p><p>“No, you’re going to try to shoot me,” the voice said warily.</p><p>“I have no desire to hurt you.  I want to help you.  I think you need help but I can’t help you if I can talk to you and I like to see who I’m talking to,” Athena said reasonably.</p><p>“Ok,” the voice said hesitantly.  </p><p>Athena slowly holstered her weapon and then raised her hands to show they were free.  She then turned slowly and as her eyes were adjusted to the darkness she can just make out what looks to be a teenaged caucasion female holding a small handgun with her hands trembling.</p><p>“Listen I can tell you’re afraid. I don’t want to scare you but there are more police officers downstairs so there is no way out,” Athena said calmly.</p><p>“I just need a little food and money.  I didn’t even take anything yet please just let me go,” the young girl begged.</p><p>“First I need you to put the gun down and I can help you,” Athena said softly.  The girl was just starting to lower the weapon when Sutton aimed his weapon at her over Athena’s head and she panicked and the gun went off.  She immediately dropped it and dropped to the ground crying hysterically.</p><p>Athena felt the force hit her chest and she dropped to the ground.  Officer Sutton realizing the girl was no longer a threat immediately holstered his weapon and knelt down to check Sergeant Grant.</p><p>“Where are you hit,” Sutton asked while he ran his hands over Athena looking for injuries?</p><p>“I have a vest on!  I’m fine,” Athena said slapping Sutton’s hands away!</p><p>Brandon felt a cold chill run down his spine when he heard the gun discharge.  Once he saw the gun was no longer a threat he immediately dropped to see how bad Sergeant Grant was injured.  When she said she had a vest on he was so relieved and overwhelmed he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>The backup officers were posted at the front and rear entrance waiting for a report from Sergeant Grant-Nash and Bobby was talking to his team waiting for the all clear when the gunshot went off.  </p><p>“727-L-30 check in,” the officer in the front yelled into his radio. Bobby immediately turned and ran for the front door and up the steps.</p><p>“Captain Nash the scene is not clear,” the officer yelled as he followed Bobby into the house and up the stairs.</p><p>When Bobby reached the top of the stairs heart racing, he turned to the commotion to the left and walked into the bedroom just as Officer Sutton bent down and kissed his wife.  Bobby saw straight red as he reached down and grabbed Brandon by his pants and collar and tossed him into the wall.</p><p>“Is the girl ok,” Athena said as she sat up with a wince from the impact of the vest against her body?  Bobby looked at her incredulously and then he heard a soft crying over the sound of the blood rushing through his veins.  He looked in the back of the room and saw a young girl balled in a ball crying. Chim and Buck came rushing through the door to find their Captain.</p><p>“Chim, Buck make sure she’s not injured,” Bobby said with a quick glance as he turned his attention back to his wife.</p><p>“Are you injured,” Bobby asked, trying not to think about what he’d seen when he entered the room? </p><p>“No.” Athena answered quickly before turning her attention to the new officer on scene.  “Officer Lee please secure the weapon over there by the young lady,” Athena said to the officer who’d followed Bobby up the stairs.  </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he said as he pulled out a pair of gloves and immediately moved to secure the weapon.</p><p>Officer Sutton groaned and sat up.  Athena felt Bobby tense up.</p><p>“Sutton, return the car to the station and start filing the report for this incident.  You will be reprimanded,” Athena said harshly before turning her attention to her husband.</p><p>Brandon rose gingerly already feeling the bruising forming from being thrown into the wall.  He was scared to walk by Captain Nash as he was glaring at him with a look that could only be described as a scowl.  He quickly walked past Bobby and Athena making sure to give Bobby a wide berth.</p><p>“The next time you touch my wife will be the last time you touch anybody,” Bobby growled before Sutton could disappear down the steps.  Sutton sped up so fast he missed a step and almost fell but was able to grab the railing and keep himself up.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena said, placing a hand on her husband’s forearm in an attempt to calm him.</p><p>“You took a shot in the vest,” Bobby questioned clinically?  </p><p>“Yes but it was just a twenty-two so there wasn’t much impact.  I’m sure there will be minor bruising,” Athena said searching Bobby’s eyes and finding nothing but a cold stare.  Bobby pushed against the vest gently and Athena couldn’t help but gasp at the pain.</p><p>“Just like I thought.  You’re going to the hospital to get your ribs checked,” Bobby said as he got to his knees and gently helped Athena get to her feet.</p><p>“Cap the suspect is fine, just very scared,” Chim reported to Bobby.</p><p>“If she’s fine then you can deliver her to the officer downstairs to be arrested,” Bobby said angrily knowing this young lady took a shot at his wife.</p><p>“Wait,” Athena said, pulling away from Bobby and walking over to the young lady who was still crying.</p><p>“I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you, that other policemen scared me and I panicked and the gun just went off,” the girl cried frantically.</p><p>“It’s ok.  I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.  I’m Athena.  What is your name,” Athena asked gently?</p><p>“Morgan,” the young lady said, glad the officer was not seriously injured.  Athena reached in her pocket with a wince of pain and pulled out one of her cards.</p><p>“I’m going to help you just like I promised.  Just call me when you can and don’t worry I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you,” Athena said encouragingly as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before Chim directed her downstairs.</p><p>“You are unbelievable,” Bobby said exasperated.  “If you didn’t have the vest on she would’ve killed you.”</p><p>“Bobby I know you’re angry but she is a child and there is obviously a lot more going on than this attempted break in,” Athena said strongly.</p><p>“Chim and Hen are going to take you to the hospital.  I guess I’ll see you at home,” Bobby said as he assisted Athena down the stairs.</p><p>“You’re not coming,” Athena asked confused?</p><p>“No you’ll have all the support you need with Sutton by your side right,” Bobby said bitterly?</p><p>“Bobby you can’t think I consented to that,” Athena asked in disbelief?</p><p>“It didn’t seem like you were too upset about it from my view,” Bobby snapped.  “I have to go back to work.  If you need a ride home from the hospital call me.  I’m sure you have other options though,” Bobby said with a glare as he stormed off to the fire truck.  </p><p>Hen quickly walked over to her friend as Bobby walked by angrily and jumped in the Captain’s seat of the firetruck.</p><p>“Bobby’s not going to the hospital with you,” Hen asked confused.</p><p>“I don’t even know if he’s going to stay married to me,” Athena looked at her friend heartbroken with tears in her eyes.  </p><p>“Come on let’s get you loaded up and you can tell me what the hell happened on the way there,” Hen said as she walked Athena over to the ambulance and helped her inside.</p><p>Once Athena was strapped in a gurney in the ambulance and Chim and Hen secured the doors, Chem got in the driver's seat and pulled out leaving the ladies to talk in the back.</p><p>Hen helped Athena remove her shirt and then the bullet proof vest.  There was light bruising visible near her ribcage where the vest pressed into her body.  Hen gently touched the area to check for any breaks.</p><p>“No broken ribs which is great but this is going to be sore for about a week,” Hen said helping Athena put her uniform shirt back on.</p><p>“Thanks Hen,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“So what’s got Bobby’s panties in a bunch,” Hen asked, trying to get her friend to laugh?</p><p>“My stupid trainee got me shot and then once he realized I had my vest on and I wasn’t going to die he kissed me just in time for Bobby to see it,” Athena explained in a rush still shook over what happened at the house.</p><p>“Damn.  No wonder Bobby is pissed,” Hen said sympathizing with her boss.</p><p>“Hen he insinuated that I was ok with Sutton kissing me and that he would come pick me up from the hospital if I didn’t want to use my other options,” Athena said with a hurt look on her face.  “I love Bobby with all my heart and I try to show him every day so I can’t believe he would think I would do something like this to him,” Athena said angrily.</p><p>“Athena just a few months ago you saw something that made you think Bobby was cheating on you and you were upset with him,” Hen reminded her friend.</p><p>“Yes but when he asked me to give him a chance to explain I did.  I didn’t just walk off and leave him with an insult,” Athena said heatedly.</p><p>“Athena, Bobby loves you and your family more than anything.  You can understand why he is upset but I promise you once he calms down he’ll realize you would never cheat on him,” Hen said as she’d hugged her friend for comfort.</p><p>When they arrived at the hospital Hen passed Athena over the ER doctor with a very detailed turnover.</p><p>“If you’re still here at the end of shift I’ll pick you up and take you home,” Hen said, feeling for her friend and Captain.  </p><p>“Thanks Hen, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Athena didn’t say much as she was led to in the back and examined.  After an hour of waiting they finally took her back for an x-ray of her ribs.  After taking several x-rays they wheeled Athena back to the room she had been in before.  She was looking down at her phone hoping to see a message from her husband so she didn’t see the man sitting in the room waiting for her.</p><p>“How are you feeling,” Bobby asked softly?</p><p>“I feel much better now that you are here,” Athena said looking at her husband with hope in her eyes.  Bobby moved his chair right next to Athena and grabbed her hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was an ass at the scene but it took everything I had not to kill Sutton when I saw him kiss you,” Bobby said angrily.</p><p>“Bobby I was just as shocked as you but before I could say anything you had already thrown him against the wall.  Bobby I’m not interested in Sutton or another man.  You are my partner, my husband and the father of my children and the only man that has my heart,” Athena said lovingly as she rubbed her hand on his cheek.</p><p>“I love you Athena.  I feel like we’ve been drifting apart for months and it’s killing me,” Bobby said painfully.</p><p>“I love you too Bobby and you’re right.  We have to prioritize our marriage ahead of some of these other things or our marriage will suffer,” Athena said determined.</p><p>“You are pretty cute when you’re jealous but I didn’t like your insult on the way out of the door,” Athena admonished.</p><p>“Don’t worry Buck and Eddie read me the riot act all the way back to the firehouse,” Bobby admitted.</p><p>“I hope your ribs aren’t too sore, I could really use some cuddle time with my wife tonight,” Bobby pleaded.</p><p>“Anything for you my love,” Athena said as she leaned over and kissed her husband gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena and Bobby reconnect.  An unexpected visitor shows up at the Grant-Nash home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lyrics to the song "If This World Were Mine" are not mine.  The song is by Cheryl Lynn featuring Luther Vandross.</p><p>Explicit Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was ready to go home after a long shift.  She was glad she was back to being solo in her unit.  After the incident with Sutton at the home invasion Elaine felt bad about assigning Athena a trainee.  Thankfully one of the training officer’s returned to patrol after recovering from an injury the next week and Officer Sutton was transferred to him after a short suspension and reprimand for his behavior at the home invasion scene.</p><p>Whenever the poor rookie ended up on a scene with the 118 Bobby tortured him.  He would sneak up behind the young man and belt out a loud hello with a hearty slap on the shoulder and every time the rookie would start stuttering and Bobby would just walk away with a chuckle.  Sutton tried to find Bobby first on scene a couple of times but he never did until Bobby startled him.  He’d learned his lesson and steered clear of Athena.</p><p>Athena laughed thinking about the enjoyment her husband received from giving Sutton a hard time.   She got in her personal vehicle and headed home looking forward to spending time with her husband and the babies.  The big kids were with their father and Bobby was off at home most likely entertaining their children.  He had face timed her several hours earlier so she could sing to Brayden as he was frustrated with her absence.  Her baby boy calmed down quickly when he heard his mother’s voice and drifted off to sleep before she finished the song.</p><p>“Why don’t you ever sing to me like that,” Bobby asked in awe remembering the first time he heard Athena sing to their daughter and realized she could sing very well?</p><p>“You never asked,” Athena said cheekily.</p><p>“Well I’m asking now.  I want you to sing to me one day when we get to spend some alone time together,” Bobby pleaded with those big brown eyes.</p><p>“Of course honey.  Like I said when the kids start kindergarten we’ll get some alone time and then I’ll sing to you,” Athena said dismissively.</p><p>“Baby please stop saying that,” Bobby groaned.</p><p>“Ok how much alone time have we had since Brayden has been home,” Athena asked knowing the answer?</p><p>“None,” Bobby grumbled.</p><p>“Exactly and it’s been almost three months,” Athena exclaimed.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me.  I don’t even remember what it feels like to be inside you anymore,” Bobby said, closing his eyes in misery.  Bobby decided then he would move heaven and earth to get some alone time with his wife so they could reconnect physically.  </p><p>Athena pulled into the driveway and just sat for a minute enjoying the quiet.  After a few minutes of allowing the things she’d seen at work to float away, she exited her vehicle and entered her home.</p><p>Surprisingly it was dark and quiet.  </p><p>“Bobby” Athena called out! She walked into their bedroom and found the light dimmed and she saw some flickering light from under the bathroom door.  She smiled and stripped out of her uniform in record time.  She figured she better hurry before one of the kids woke up.  After she was completely naked she entered the bathroom to find Bobby relaxing in their jacuzzi tub with candles lit at both ends of the tub.</p><p>“Hey beautiful,” Bobby said as he sat up and reached his hands out to assist his wife in entering the tub.</p><p>“Athena stepped into the tub with Bobby’s assistance and sat with her back up against his front stretching her legs out in front of her comfortably.</p><p>“Oh my this feels so good,” Athena said, melting into Bobby’s arms as he wrapped them around her and nuzzled her ear.</p><p>“I put some epsom salt, essential oils and lavender in here to help you relax,” Bobby said softly as he began to rub Athena’s lower abdomen gently.  It only took minutes for Athena to feel boneless as she felt all her muscles relax with the warm water and Bobby’s massage.</p><p>“How long do we have before the kids need to be fed,” Athena asked hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the mood Bobby had set?</p><p>“The babies are with Chim, Maddie and Buck,” Bobby said softly. Athena sat up abruptly and turned to glare at Bobby.</p><p>“Bobby you know they are going to have fits when they realize mommy and daddy are not there,” Athena said, feeling bad for their friends.</p><p>“Honey we have it under control so please lay back and enjoy this night that is going to end too soon for my liking as it is,” Bobby said pulling her back into his arms.</p><p>“How is this going to work,” Athena asked again, worried about her babies?</p><p>“I recorded you singing to Brayden on my IPAD earlier and I recorded myself reading a story and talking to Bri.  Chimney and Maddie came over and we did a test run and it worked so they took the IPAD and the babies and Maddie will drop them off in the morning on her way to work,” Bobby said proudly.</p><p>“Why Captain, I think you might be a genius,” Athena said as she relaxed once again knowing her babies were in good hands.</p><p>“I would love to take credit but this was actually all Chim’s idea.  I can’t believe we didn’t think of it before but I was so happy when he suggested it,” Bobby said, continuing to massage his wife.</p><p>“So now what do we do,” Athena asked huskily?</p><p>“I’m going to help you relieve some stress,” Bobby said, placing soft kisses on her neck.  “Then I’m going to feed you,” Bobby said, moving his hands to cup her breasts.  “Then I’m going to make love to you until we both tap out,” Bobby said determined as he felt his wife’s nipples harden at his touch.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena moaned as he moved his right hand to spread her legs and cup her heat.  Bobby started rubbing his hand over her increasing pressure with each pass making Athena whimper.  Between the oils in the water and Athena’s natural lubrication Bobby was able to slide two fingers into Athena easily.</p><p>“Damn baby you’re so wet for me,” Bobby said as he started pumping his fingers into his wife aggressively.</p><p>“Ohhh shit Bobby.  Right there,” Athena groaned as her husband continued to finger her.  It had been so long it didn’t take long for Bobby to take Athena over the edge.  </p><p>“BOBBY,” Athena yelled as her orgasm hit her fast and hard making her tremble violently in Bobby’s arms!</p><p>Bobby was shocked as an orgasm rocked through his body as he held onto his wife through hers.</p><p>“Did you just cum,” Athena asked out of breath when she could finally speak?</p><p>“Yes,” Bobby said in awe.  “I’ve never had an orgasm before without even being touched.  Watching you come undone in my arms just now turned me on like never before,” Bobby said overwhelmed as he turned his wife’s head to him and kissed her thoroughly.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Athena said when they broke the kiss and before Bobby could answer her stomach growled loudly causing both of them to laugh.</p><p>“Well my love I guess I better feed you before I ravish this lovely body of yours,” Bobby said as he stood and pulled Athena to her feet.  They stepped out of the tub and Bobby had two big fluffy towels waiting.  He grabbed one and took his time drying every inch of Athena’s body before he helped her into a silky robe.  </p><p>“Please go out to the patio and enjoy your glass of wine and I will be there shortly,” Bobby said as he gave Athena a soft kiss and gently pushed her towards the door.  Once she left, he let the water out of the tub, dried off and donned his own robe.  Bobby quickly made his way to the kitchen and warmed up the two plates sitting on the stove in the microwave.  After a few minutes in the microwave, Bobby grabbed the two plates and walked out the patio door which Athena left open for him and sat the plates down on the table.</p><p>Athena was enjoying her glass of wine Bobby had sat on the patio table for her when he appeared with a plate of fettuccine alfredo which smelled heavenly.  Bobby closed the patio door and joined Athena at the table.  They ate and told each other stories of funny calls they experienced in the last couple of days and it felt so good to share their day without being interrupted.</p><p>“Athena I love our family but we have to figure out a way to meet our own needs as well as the kids.  Tonight is making me realize how much I need this time with you,” Bobby said desperately.</p><p>“Yes Captain we will do better from now on.  We have two older children who can help us and friends who would love to spend time with our children.  We must do a better job of asking for help and making our marriage a priority,” Athena said as she grabbed Bobby’s hand and pulled him to his feet.</p><p>Athena pulled Bobby into her arms and started swaying with him to music he couldn’t hear.  Just as Bobby was about to ask if he should turn on some music Athena started to sing.</p><p>“If this world were mine, I would place at your feet, all that I own.  You’ve been so good to me.  If this world were mine.  I’d give you the flowers, the birds and the bees to have your love beside me.  That would be all I need if this world were mine.  I’d give you anything,” Athena sang with all her heart.</p><p>Bobby looked down at his beautiful wife singing such a powerful song to him and he was overwhelmed with love for her as he pulled her to him kissing her with everything in him as tears left his eyes.</p><p>“You are my world baby.  I still can’t even believe that you’re mine and we’ve built this amazing family together.  I am so grateful that you love me,” Bobby said emotionally.</p><p>“Honey you are such a loving husband, father and Captain and I am so honored to be your wife.  I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you,” Athena said as she pulled Bobby over to one of the lounge chairs.  She removed his robe and admired her husband’s toned body and his manhood as it stood long, hard and proud ready to claim her.  Athena guided Bobby to sit in the chair while she removed her robe.</p><p>“Baby you are so gorgeous,” Bobby said looking up at all the curves his wife had on display.  Athena rewarded Bobby’s compliment by straddling him and grabbing him tightly in her hand as she stroked him from base to tip repeatedly.</p><p>“Baby I need you,” Bobby whimpered desperately.  Athena positioned Bobby’s shaft and slowly lowered herself until he was buried to the hilt inside her.</p><p>Athena finally felt whole again with her husband inside her.  Bobby sat up and suckled Athena’s breast as he thrusted up into her.  Athena used her legs on either side of Bobby as leverage to ride her husband hard.  Their bodies slapped together repeatedly as they continued to thrust into one another and held on for dear life.  Bobby lavished Athena’s breasts with his tongue as much as the opportunity presented itself.  It didn’t take long before Bobby felt the tingling sensation in his balls letting him know he was about to erupt inside his wife.  His thrusts became frantic as he emptied his seed into his wife.</p><p>“ATHENA,” Bobby yelled as he filled his wife with his release triggering another orgasm from her!  Athena felt her juices cover her husband and spill out onto his thighs.  She loved the idea of him being covered in her scent.  She collapsed on top of him exhausted.</p><p>“Well that was much needed,” Athena said joyfully.</p><p>“Agreed except now we need to bathe again,” Bobby said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Sounds terrible,” Athena said as she got up and gingerly and headed back in towards the shower with Bobby fast on her heels.  </p><p>Two hours later they finally fell asleep in each other's arms after a serious shower makeout session and a round of slow, tender lovemaking that reconnected the couple emotionally.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Athena helped Maddie get the babies in the house when she arrived to drop them off in the morning while Bobby was finishing up getting dressed for work.</p><p>“I hope they weren’t too much trouble,” Athena said as she sat Brayden’s car seat down on the table as he gurgled happily.</p><p>“Not at all.  They got a little upset for a minute when they wanted you and Bobby but we played the IPAD recordings for them and they calmed right down,” Maddie said as she rubbed Bri’s little cheek.  “Thanks for letting us keep them, we really enjoyed getting to spend time with them,” Maddie said happily.</p><p>“No problem.  I think you will have more opportunities to spend with them in the near future because Bobby and I have promised ourselves we will make more time for each other outside of the kids,” Athena said with a smile.</p><p>“Well please feel free to use me and Chim anytime,” Maddie said quickly.</p><p>“Hey Maddie.  Thanks for bringing our babies back to us,” Bobby said as he walked over and rescued Bri from the car seat.  “Hey little Angel, Daddy missed you so much,” Bobby said covering her little face with kisses.  Bri giggled at her Daddy.</p><p>“Well I’m headed to work but I’m sure I’ll see you two soon,” Maddie said hugging Athena quickly before she headed out the door.  Athena handed Bobby a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Bobby, you're going to be late if you don’t leave soon,” Athena said, taking Brianna from his arms.  Bobby sipped his coffee and then went over to Brayden. </p><p>“Hey little buddy.  Thanks for being so good for Chim and Maddie.  Daddy is so proud of you,” Bobby said as he bent down and kissed his son’s cheek.  “Daddy has to go to work but I’m going to play with you and your sister later.”</p><p>“We love you Captain Nash but you need to go to work,” Athena said, encouraging her husband.</p><p>“Yes dear,” Bobby said, pulling his wife in for a quick kiss.</p><p>“Be safe and make it home safe,” Athena said lovingly.</p><p>“Will do.  Love you all,” Bobby said as he grabbed his bag and keys and headed out the door.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Athena got some much needed chores done including vacuuming, laundry and cleaning the her and Bobby’s bathroom in-between entertaining the kids.  She was about to put them down for a nap when she decided to check in with Bobby. She texted him first.</p><p>“Hey babe can you Facetime with the babies,” Athena messaged?  Two minutes later her phone started ringing letting her know she was getting a Facetime call.  She quickly answered and saw Bobby sitting in his office.</p><p>“Hey babe how are the kids,” Bobby asked, smiling as he could see Athena with a baby in each arm looking at him in the camera?</p><p>“They’ve been great all day.  I got a lot of chores done and now they’re tired and ready for a nap but I figured they’d sleep better if they saw daddy for a minute before they went down,” she said as the babies smiled and giggled at their father.</p><p>“Hey you two.  Daddy is so proud of you both for being good for mommy.  I miss you both so much.  You both take a good nap for mommy and daddy will play with you when I get home,” Bobby said and the kids both started yawning.  </p><p>“I swear they do whatever you say,” Athena said watching as the babies started drifting off.</p><p>“I can’t help it, I'm the baby whisperer,” Bobby said laughing.  Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the front door.</p><p>“Hey I have to go, someone is at the door.  I love you and be careful,” Athena said to Bobby.</p><p>“I love you all too.  Talk to you soon,” Bobby said as he disconnected the call wondering who was at the door.   He quickly forgot about the visit as the alarm bell rang and he ran to join his team on the firetruck.<br/>__________________________</p><p>Athena slowly made her way to the door with two sleeping babies in her arms.  She slowly opened the door trying not to jostle Bri too much.  A tall, white woman with long brown hair and brown eyes she knew and loved was standing at the door.</p><p>“Hello, how may I help you,” Athena asked, wondering if this woman was who she thought she was?</p><p>The woman just stared at Athena with her mouth wide open for several minutes without any words coming out as she took in the two babies in her arms.</p><p>“Look these babies are getting heavy.  Please come in and have a seat while I put them to bed for their nap,” Athena said and turned to walk down the hall to the nursery as she nodded her head toward the steps for the woman at the door.  As she entered the nursery she heard the door shut softly and footsteps on the stairs so she figured the woman had accepted her invitation.  </p><p>Athena quickly laid the babies down and made sure they remained sleeping before turning on the baby monitor and heading down the stairs to greet her guest.</p><p>Athena found the woman looking at a few family pictures hanging on the wall in the living room. Some of her and Bobby and the kids and some of just Bobby and the kids and some of just the kids.</p><p>“My name is Athena Grant-Nash and I’m Bobby’s wife,” she said softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I am Riley Nash-Colton and I’m Bobby’s youngest sister just two years older than him,” she said as she found her voice.</p><p>“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you.  Please have a seat,” Athena said as she made her way to the couch and Riley came and joined her.</p><p>“So I see you got my postcards,” Athena said softly.  </p><p>“I take it Bobby doesn’t know you sent them,” Riley said sadly.</p><p>“No he doesn’t.  I didn’t want him to try to talk me out of it and if nothing came of it I didn’t want him to get hurt,” Athena said honestly.</p><p>“He’s probably going to be upset that you sent them.  After the fire, our sister and brother blamed Bobby and he shut down and shut everyone out,” Riley said painfully.  “Also I think we are a constant reminder of the family he lost and I don’t think he wants anything to do with us,” Riley said as her voice broke.  Athena instinctively reached out and touched her hand to comfort her.</p><p>“You said your brother and sister blamed Bobby, did you,” Athena asked gently?</p><p>“No never,” she said honestly.  “Bobby and I were always the closest because there is a five year gap between me and our sister Reanne and our older brother Ryan is three years older than her.  I knew about how much pain he was in after he broke his back, they didn’t.  I tried to help him but he kept trying to be strong for Marcy and the kids and was self medicating,” Riley said, shaking her head remembering watching helplessly while her brother descended into addiction.</p><p>“Yes he told me everything about his addiction and Marcy and the kids.  The one thing he never talks about is his family,” Athena said sadly.</p><p>“Athena how is he now? I really miss my brother and I hate that my son doesn’t even know his uncle,” Riley asked hopefully.</p><p>“He is so good,” Athena said with a smile.  “I would be lying if I say he doesn’t still struggle with his addiction but he’s been sober since we’ve been together except for an accidental dosing by a crazy woman,” Athena said proudly.  “He’s become a great Fire Captain again and he leads a team that loves him.  Then he brought me and my two children so much love and joy we are blessed to have him as part of our family.  Finally he gave me those two beautiful babies you saw me with earlier and all of our children absolutely love their dad,” Athena said happily.</p><p>“I’m so glad.  Bobby absolutely loved being a father more than anything in the world,” Riley said with a smile that reminded Athena of her husband.</p><p>“Bobby worked really hard to become the man he is now through all the pain of losing his family and walking away from everything and everyone he loved in Minnesota and I couldn’t be prouder of him,” Athena said confidently.</p><p>“You really love him, don’t you,” Riley said smiling at Athena?</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine my life without your brother.”</p><p>“How long have you two been together,” Riley asked curious about her brother’s new life?</p><p>“I met him his first night as the Captain of the 118 about three and a half years ago when I was still married to my kids father.  We became best friends over a year and a half and then not too long after my husband and I got divorced Bobby asked me out to dinner and we’ve been together ever since.  We’ve been married for a little over a year,” Athena said recapping her and Bobby’s relationship for his sister.</p><p>“Thank you for sharing your story with me.  I will always love Bobby and I’m so glad he’s doing well but I don’t want to bring back bad memories or cause any problems between you two,” Riley said worriedly.  Athena reached out again and grabbed Riley’s hands.</p><p>“Listen I know my husband and while he will be surprised and maybe a little angry at first but he will be happy to see you and I want him to have his whole family back if that’s possible,” Athena said hopefully.</p><p>“I think over time Ryan and Reanne have realized how sick Bobby was and they regret pushing him away.  When I showed them the postcards of your family they were genuinely relieved and curious.  A few weeks ago my job asked me to come out to LA for a nursing conference and we talked about me making an attempt to reach out to Bobby.  They wanted me to try but they understood if I was too afraid.  I leave tomorrow and I finally talked myself into stopping by today to see if Bobby would even see me,” Riley explained.</p><p>“Well please stay for dinner with your brother after his shift.  Shortly our two youngest will be awake and you can meet your niece and nephew,” Athena said encouragingly.  Riley smiled but she was still unsure of how her brother was going to respond to her presence.<br/>_______________________________</p><p>The rest of Bobby’s shift had been pretty busy so thankfully it went by fast after talking with Athena and the kids but it left Bobby tired and ready to relax with his family.  As he said goodbye to his team and headed to his truck he sent Athena the customary text to let her know he was on his way home.</p><p>As he made the short drive home, he thought about the way they were able to physically reconnect last night and he wondered if the kids would go down easy tonight so they could try again tonight.  He was going to try to play them out after dinner so they would go down quickly.  </p><p>Bobby was surprised by the strange car in the driveway.  It was then he remembered Athena receiving a visitor at the end of their call.  No way the person could still be at their home that had been hours ago.  Bobby was a little worried as he exited his truck, grabbed his bag and quickly entered his home.</p><p>“Athena, who’s car is in the driveway,” Bobby asked as he quickly made his way down the stairs to the living room?  Bobby stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his sister holding his daughter in her arms talking to his wife while she was cooking dinner.  Bobby looked from his sister to his wife in confusion.</p><p>“Hey Bobby, I’m sorry I just dropped in but your wife assured me it would be ok,” Riley said trying to read Bobby’s expression but failing.  “If you want me to leave I will,” she said quickly.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what to say Riley,” Bobby said softly.  “I’m still trying to process that you are at my home standing in my living room holding my daughter,” Bobby said bewildered.  “Will you please give me a minute,” Bobby said as he gave his wife a look and headed to their bedroom?</p><p>“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Riley said sheepishly.</p><p>“No Riley please stay.  Can you keep an eye on Brayden too while I go talk to your brother,” Athena asked pointing towards her son happily playing in his activity chair.</p><p>“Of course,” Riley said as she carried Brianna over to play with her brother.  Athena released a breath and walked over to enter her bedroom.  She found Bobby sitting on their bed with his head in his hands.  Athena gently sat next to him and rubbed his back.</p><p>“How,” he asked softly?</p><p>“I found her name on one of your papers when I was straightening up the closet a couple of months ago.  I looked her up online and found her address and sent her a couple of the family photo postcards I made for friends and family.  She didn’t respond but she was in LA for work and she showed up today,” Athena explained.</p><p>“Why,” Bobby said with a hurt look on face?</p><p>“Bobby you have built a wonderful family with us and I wanted your family to have a chance to be a part of it if they wanted to,” she said lovingly.</p><p>“Did you think to ask me what I wanted,” Bobby said with some anger in his tone?</p><p>“Bobby if you want her to leave I will handle it and I’m sorry but she really misses her brother,” Athena said as she rose defeated.  She only took two steps before Bobby grabbed her and pulled her back to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry that’s not fair.  I’m just overwhelmed right at this moment but you didn’t deserve that,” Bobby said apologetically.</p><p>“Let’s go talk to my sister and see how it goes,” Bobby said as squeezed her hand tightly for support and they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand to talk to Riley.</p><p>“I’m sorry Riley I just wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Bobby said softly as he stood above his sister sitting on the floor playing with his children.</p><p>“I have them, talk to your brother,” Athena said as she sat and took over entertaining her children.  Riley stood and walked over to the couch and sat.  Bobby followed and sat next to her.</p><p>“Your wife is a pretty amazing woman and I can definitely see why you love her,” Riley said as she looked at Athena smiling.</p><p>“She played a big part in helping me get to where I am today,” Bobby said looking at his wife lovingly.  Riley turned and looked at her brother.</p><p>“You really look great Bobby and I’m so glad to see you get your life back,” Riley said honestly.</p><p>“It took me a long time to accept my part in my family’s deaths but Athena and my team have taught me that I can forgive myself and love again.  I still miss Marcy and the kids every day but they are my motivation to make sure I give this new family that God blessed me with the best version of myself each and everyday,” Bobby said emotionally. Riley placed a hand on Bobby’s forearm to comfort him.</p><p>“You deserve to be happy again and I’m so glad you found this family.  I love you Bobby and I’m so proud of you,” Riley said as she hugged her brother for the first time in years.  Bobby hugged her back as tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too Riley and that means a lot coming from you,” he said, feeling joy at reuniting with his sister.’’  Riley pulled back and looked at her brother smiling.</p><p>“Ryan and Reanne are going to be so happy when I tell them about this visit,” she said as Bobby looked down ashamed.</p><p>“They won’t believe you because they hate me,” Bobby said brokenly.</p><p>“They don’t hate you Bobby.  They just didn’t understand but they felt differently after you left and wouldn’t talk to us any more.  They wanted me to come see you while I was here,” Riley said, hoping her brother understood they all loved him.</p><p>“Are you sure,” Bobby said skeptically?</p><p>“Yes Bobby we all love you.  You’re our brother and no matter what happened in the past we just want you to be alright,” Riley said convincingly.</p><p>“Hey you two, let’s eat dinner and then we continue this family reunion,” Athena said, wiping her eyes so happy to see Bobby and his sister hugging each other.</p><p>They enjoyed a wonderful dinner as Riley told them about her life and family and Bobby and Athena shared about May and Harry and the firefam.   Athena let Bobby and Riley put the kids to bed.  Afterwards they all sat in the living room talking until Athena actually fell asleep on Bobby’s shoulder around midnight.</p><p>“I have to go Bobby.  I have a flight in six hours plus your wife is exhausted,” Riley said pointing at Athena asleep on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll walk you out,” he said as he gently laid Athena down against the arm of the sofa as he rose and walked his sister to her car.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming to see us. I’m sure it had to be hard for you to take this chance to visit,” Bobby acknowledged.</p><p>“I’m so glad I did baby brother.  Now you have my number and I expect to hear from you.  We hope maybe you and Athena will bring the kids out to Minnesota so they can meet your family,” Riley asked hopefully.</p><p>“I will truly think about it but that would be hard for me Riley,” Bobby said knowing all the ghosts that would haunt him at home.</p><p>“I understand but think about it.  Your family misses you,” Riley said hugging her brother one last time.  “I will call you when I get home.  Please tell Athena thank you for everything and I look forward to talking to her soon.  I love you,” Riley said before she got in her call and pulled off crying tears of joy.</p><p>Bobby watched his sister leave feeling the loss immediately.  Right after that he was filled with warmth knowing he would talk to her again soon.  He entered the house and scooped up his lovely wife and took her to bed.</p><p>He gently stripped her down to her panties and pulled one of his LAFD t-shirts over her to keep her warm.  After he got her tucked in, he stripped down to his boxers and joined her in the bed.  He pulled his wife close and as he fell asleep he marveled at how he’d captured the heart of the most beautiful and loving person he’d ever had the pleasure to meet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Adoption Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brayden becomes an official member of the Grant-Nash family!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit content.<br/>I apologize for the long delay and I'm far from done.  My job has just discovered how many skills I have and now they are really working me.  The good news I will be getting a promotion very soon.  You will be hearing from me I just don't know the frequency but I appreciate all the people who continue to read this story and comment because it encourages me.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena arrived home first from her shift because Bobby and his team received a late medical call right before it was time to start wrapping up the shift.  Athena picked up the babies from daycare and she was greeted in the driveway by her two older children waiting to assist with their younger siblings.</p><p>“I got Bri,” Harry yelled as he rushed to the driver side rear door and removed Bri from her car seat.</p><p>“Of course you would leave me with the fussy one,” May said, rolling her eyes as she went to the passenger side rear door and grabbed Brayden who was upset because his mother had been driving rather than entertaining him on the way home.</p><p>Athena smiled at her children shaking her head as she went to grab the mail.  She grabbed the diaper bag from the car and threw it on her shoulder before heading to the house while thumbing through the letters.  She froze at the door when she got to the one labeled Los Angeles County Department of Children and Family Services.  She hoped it was the letter her and Bobby had been waiting for.</p><p>“Mom, Harry and I started dinner. We baked the porch chops Bobby took out yesterday and made mashed potatoes and broccoli.  It should be ready in fifteen minutes or so,” she said proudly as her mother rushed down the stairs heading straight for her bedroom.</p><p>“That’s great hon.  I’m going to change and secure my weapon and I’ll be right out,” Athena said, barely noticing the aroma of the food from the kitchen.  </p><p>Athena dropped the diaper bag on the bed and laid the mail on the bed with the important letter on top.  She quickly locked her weapon in the safe and changed into some comfortable jeans and one of Bobby’s LAFD shirts she’d stolen when it shrunk in the drier and didn’t fit him any more.  She sat on the edge of the bed and ripped open the letter and read it slowly.  Once she got to the bottom she realized she was crying tears of joy.</p><p>The Nash family had been granted permission to adopt Brayden Apollo Nash and the court date was set in three weeks to finalize the completion of their family.  Athena heart flooded with joy at the thought of Brayden officially becoming a Nash even though as far as they were concerned he’d always been a Nash.  She jumped up and locked her door so none of the family would walk in on her as she made a facetime call to spread the word.<br/>
___________________________</p><p>Bobby was exhausted when he walked through the door of his home and he was looking forward to a relaxing dinner with his family, well as relaxing as it could be with two babies in attendance.  He smiled as he heard Harry laughing at the dining room table with May and Athena.  </p><p>“Hey family it sounds like you guys are having way too much fun without me,” Bobby said as he walked to the dining room and bent down to kiss Athena on the cheek.  “Why are you not eating,” Bobby asked, realizing no one was eating yet?</p><p>“Waiting for you Pops,” Harry said with a big smile melting Bobby’s heart as it did everytime.  </p><p>“Wow I feel honored.  Well let me drop my bag off and I’ll be right back so we can eat,” Bobby said as he hurried to the bedroom and dropped his bag off by his closet and changed his shirt that smelled like smoke from a fire they fought at a restaurant earlier in the day.  He hurried back to the table.</p><p>He hugged May and Harry and was just about to sit when Bri hollered to let him know she was upset he hadn’t acknowledged her.  Smiling, he freed his daughter from her chair and placed her in his arms.</p><p>“Hey Angel, Daddy’s here to spoil you now.  I missed you all day,” he said placing gentle kisses on her cheek making her chuckle at him.  The family smiled watching Bri interact with her Daddy who was obviously her favorite person in the house.</p><p>“Before we eat, I have an announcement to make,” Athena said as she rose and grabbed Brayden from his bouncy seat and sat him on the table to face the family before sitting back down.  Everyone turned to Athena in anticipation.</p><p>“Today we received official confirmation that we have been granted permission to adopt Brayden Apollo Nash by the State of California on May fifteenth,” Athena said excitedly!</p><p>“Awesome,” May yelled as she jumped up and came to hug Brayden.  Brayden had no idea what was going on but he was very happy when Bobby and Harry joined in the hug as he was loved on by his entire family.  He let out the biggest baby laugh making everyone happy.</p><p>“Ok I love you all and I’m really glad Brayden will be legally a part of our family but I’m hungry,” Harry said as they all laughed and sat down to eat.</p><p>“Well Mr. Impatient, you get to say grace since your belly insisted we eat right now,”  Bobby said to Harry.</p><p>“Thank you Lord for our family and especially for letting us add Brayden.  Please keep mom and pops safe while they are out helping people.  Please make sure Bobby’s family is happy up there with you and let them know he is the best dad and husband to our family and we will make sure he stays happy.  In Jesus name, Amen.  Bobby and Athena shared a look across the table and Athena sent comfort as she saw the wetness in his eyes at Harry’s sweet prayer.</p><p>Later that night after putting both babies to bed and saying goodnight to the older kids, Athena was wrapping her hair in the mirror getting ready for bed.</p><p>“I don’t have the words to thank you for giving me a family and expressing exactly how much I love you but if you’re not too tired I would like to show you,” Bobby said softly as he pressed his body against the back of his wife and placed his hands on her hips.</p><p>“I’m never too tired for a display of your love for me,” Athena said turning to face her husband and looking up into his beautiful brown eyes with a smile on her face.  Bobby slid his hands to her voluptuous bottom and pulled her against him as he bent down to kiss her fiercely.</p><p>Athena groaned as her body responded to the feel of her husband’s arousal pressing against her core.  As usual moisture was already gathering in her black lace panties as Bobby claimed her mouth as his while rubbing her ass.</p><p>“Mrs. Nash I’m going to need you to get on the bed because I’m about to make you scream my name and your legs won’t be able to hold you up,” Bobby said breathlessly after kissing his wife until they both needed air.</p><p>“You’re mighty cocky Mr. Nash,” Athena said as she climbed on the bed.  “Let’s see if you can stay focused,” she said as she pushed Bobby on his back when he got on the bed.  Before he could get his bearings Athena spread her legs around his head.  Once he smelled his wife’s arousal Bobby lost it and immediately started licking her center through her lace underwear.  He was so focused on collecting her wetness in his mouth he missed Athena reaching in his boxers and pulling out his manhood before she licked him from the base to the tip before sliding his hardened shaft down her throat.</p><p>“Fuck Athena,” Bobby said loudly as she caught him by surprise!</p><p>“Shh before the kids hear you,” Athena whispered, reminding her husband to keep quiet.  “Don’t you have something to keep your mouth occupied,” Athena said with a lusty smirk before she went back to pleasuring him with her mouth.</p><p>Bobby couldn’t stop moaning at the feel of his shaft in Athena’s throat but he could make sure she made the same sound.  He ripped off her lace panties and grasped her hips tightly before pushing his tongue in her center aggressively.  Athena reflexively sucked harder on Bobby as she responded to the penetration of his tongue.  They pleasured each other orally for several minutes until Bobby came in her throat triggering her release into Bobby’s mouth.</p><p>“I know I’ve never tasted anything as exquisite as you,” Bobby said a few minutes after catching his breath as his wife turned and plopped down beside him on the bed.</p><p>“That was amazing,” she said, glowing.  “We should definitely do that more often.”  She’d barely got her statement out before Bobby rolled over ever and buried himself inside her.</p><p>“Athena you are my home,” he said emotionally as he felt a jolt through his entire nervous system the moment he joined with his wife.  </p><p>Athena pulled Bobby’s head to her so she could plunder his mouth with her tongue as he aggressively pumped into her.  The sound of their bodies bumping each other echoed in the room as they moaned their pleasure with one another.  Bobby knew he wasn’t going to last long so he reached down and used his finger to add pressure to Athena’s clit which pushed her over the edge.</p><p>“Bobby,” she whisper yelled before he covered her mouth while releasing his own triumphant yell as he emptied his seed into his wife!</p><p>“I’m never going to get tired of making love to you,” Bobby promised as he kissed Athena softly.  He pulled his wife as close to him as possible holding her lovingly as they drifted off to sleep.<br/>
__________________________</p><p>With the exception of two middle of the night feedings handled by Athena and then Bobby the parents actually had a pretty good night’s sleep and Bobby woke up feeling happy and refreshed.  He couldn’t wait to get to work to share the good news about Brayden’s adoption with the firefam.  He took a quick shower and got ready quietly knowing Athena was sleeping in since she was working the night shift.  Bobby gave his wife a soft kiss on the head ensuring not to wake her before he left the room.  He quickly warmed two bottles and went to feed the babies one more time so Athena could sleep a little longer.  </p><p>After making sure Brianna and Brayden were full and asleep, Bobby quietly shut the door to the nursery and was walking down the hall to head to work when he heard May crying and raising her voice. Bobby sat his bag down by the door and made his way quickly to May’s door.  He knocked quickly.</p><p>“May, are you ok,” Bobby asked worriedly?</p><p>“I’m fine Bobby,” May said, trying to sound normal.</p><p>“May, please let me in,” Bobby asked, determined?  May knew Bobby was not going to be satisfied until he saw her so she quickly wiped her face and got up to open her door to let him in.  May tried to quickly move back to her bed so she wasn’t too close to Bobby but he reached out and grabbed her chin and pointed her face up to him so he could see her red, puffy eyes which was a clear indication she had been crying.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” Bobby asked, feeling anger at whoever was making his oldest child cry?</p><p>May looked up at Bobby and when she saw the concern on his face she crumbled.</p><p>“Stupid Jared Brooks is telling everyone that he slept with me and now Darius broke up with me because everyone is saying I’m easy and I didn’t even do anything with him.  He’s mad because I wouldn’t let him touch me at Laci’s party last week when he cornered me in the garage while I was getting a soda,” </p><p>“May, did he hurt you,” Bobby asked in a low, dangerous voice that scared May as he held her tight in his arms to comfort her?</p><p>“No Bobby I swear he didn’t touch me.  He was drunk and he tried but I got out of there quickly,”  May said softly, recognizing she needed to assure Bobby she didn’t get hurt before he did something rash like show up at her school looking for Jared.</p><p>Bobby released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knows if May said one of those stupid high school boys had hurt her he was going to make sure he didn’t hurt another young girl because Bobby was going to break his hands and possibly his face for touching his angel.</p><p>“Darius will realize this guy is full of it and he will beg for your forgiveness.  It’s up to you whether you take him back or not but if you do we’re going to have a little chat,” Bobby said, annoyed with May’s boyfriend for not backing her up.</p><p>“Bobby, I don’t know that I will take him back but if I do you can’t scare him off,” May said smiling up at her stepfather.</p><p>Bobby felt joy in his heart at May’s smile because he loved her like she was his own and he would do everything in his power to protect her and keep her happy just like he did for Brooke and Bobby Jr. and he would also do for Harry, Bri and Brayden.  Bobby truly loved all of his kids including Buck.</p><p>“I make no promises my love,” Bobby said, squeezing May in his arms before he let her go.  “I have to head out to work but I love you and remember no one gets to touch you without your permission.  If they don’t respect that you need to let me and your mother and father know,” Bobby said seriously.</p><p>“I understand Bobby and I promise I will.  I love you too.  Please be safe at work today,” May said thinking about the dangers of her stepdad’s job.</p><p>“I will do everything in my power to come home to my Queen, two princesses and three princes,” Bobby said with a smile before he finally left to head to work and he was going to be late but it was worth it.  He loved bonding time with May because before long she would be out on her own at college.<br/>
_________________________</p><p>Bobby ran into the firehouse five minutes late and everyone was in the bay waiting for him.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late. I had to have a little chat with my oldest on the way out,” Bobby said, face flushed as he was still a little angry about the whole situation with May.</p><p>“Everything ok Bobby,” Hen asked, concerned?</p><p>“Yes it will be.  Just teenage boys being teenaged boys which I give a lot of grace for until it comes to hurting my daughter then I will make someone pay,” Bobby said fiercely making the whole team smile at the way he loved his family.</p><p>“We’ll talk later, Pops,” Buck said wondering who was bothering his little sister.  That kid Darius better not have hurt her he thinks.  Bobby nods in acknowledgement.</p><p>“On to better news,” Bobby said as the joy returned to his face as he thought about the great news he was about to share with his work family.  “On Friday May fifteenth, the Nash family gets to officially adopt Brayden Apollo Nash,” Bobby said and the team cheered and yelled their congratulations as they all surrounded Bobby in a group hug.</p><p>“Awesome he’s officially ours now,” Buck yelled! Everyone smiled at Buck’s exuberance over adding Brayden to the family.</p><p>“Of course you are all invited.  I will work out the schedule with the other Captains and the Chief to make sure we are all available for the adoption,” Bobby said joyfully enjoying the love from his firefam. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>On the morning of May 15th the Grant-Nash house was in organized chaos.  Bobby and Athena had a rough night as Brianna had a little fever and was fussy all night wanting to be comforted by her parents.  One minute only Bobby would do and then the next minute she only wanted Mom. They were both exhausted as they struggled to get themselves and Bri dressed at seven am hoping to get her nap before they had to be at court at 10am so she wouldn’t be grumpy through the proceeding.  The coffee Bobby made for him and Athena that morning was barely doing the job of keeping them awake.</p><p>Luckily Harry and May had seen their parents were struggling and they offered to dress Brayden and Athena gladly accepted.  Currently Harry was entertaining Brayden while May was getting dressed.  Then May would entertain him while Harry dressed and then they would work together to dress Brayden as that was not his favorite activity and he usually put up a good fight.</p><p>Bobby had just finished straightening out his tie and sliding on his shoes when the doorbell rang.  He turned and looked towards the door in the bedroom confused.</p><p>“I thought the firefam was meeting us at the courthouse,” Bobby asked?</p><p>“They are as far as I know.  I wonder if Buck was too excited to wait,” Athena suggested as she continued putting a cute little pink dress on Bri.</p><p>Bobby shrugged his shoulders and exited their bedroom, jogged up to the stairs to answer the door.  When he opened the door his heart dropped to the floor immediately.<br/>
___________________________</p><p>“He probably hates us,” Ryan said as he fiddled with his tie nervously.  “We were pretty awful to him when he was experiencing the worst time in his life,” Ryan said with his head down feeling ashamed of how unforgiving he and Reanne were towards their younger brother.</p><p>“Listen Bobby is much more like the Bobby we used to know and love before the addiction but with a lot less of the trouble making,” Riley said with a smile remembering how much of a handful their little brother had been when he was the last one left at home with their parents.</p><p>“I really miss him,” Reanne said with tears in her eyes remembering how sad and broken he looked the last time she saw him at his family’s funeral.  Riley walked across the room and placed a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’ve seen how wonderful Athena is since she’s been facetiming us weekly with family updates.  She really loves our brother and makes him happier than I’ve ever seen him and I think she will help smooth things over,” Riley tried to encourage her older siblings.  “She wouldn’t have invited us if she thought it would be a disaster.  She asked us to come an hour before they leave for the courthouse so our little family reunion would be private at first and we would have time to settle any issues,” Riley said.</p><p>“Well if we’re going to do it, we better go now because I think we’re going to need that hour to talk through some things before the ceremony,” Ryan said, rising and heading to open the hotel room door for his sisters.<br/>
__________________________</p><p>Bobby stood speechless as he found his brother and two sisters standing on his doorsteps looking anxious and nervous.</p><p>“Hey baby brother.  It’s good to see you again,” Riley said quickly as she hugged Bobby to try and release some of the tension.</p><p>“Hey Riley,” Bobby said softly, hugging his sister back while shyly glancing at his older siblings afraid to find condemnation in their eyes.</p><p>“Bobby,” his brother said softly, causing him to freeze.  Ryan sounded so much like their dad now it was a little disconcerting.  Ryan waited until Bobby looked up into his eyes.</p><p>“I am so sorry for the way I treated you after your family died.  I did not understand what you were going through and I said things to you that were unfair and I deeply regret it,” Ryan said emotionally.</p><p>Bobby was surprised by his brother’s apology.  A warm feeling traveled through his chest as he acknowledged the effort it took for his brother to admit he was wrong.</p><p>“The things you said about me weren’t wrong.  I was an addict and a drunk and I was worthless.  My actions did result in my family’s deaths as well as a lot more innocent people,” Bobby said as the shame surrounded him again.</p><p>Ryan pulled his brother to him and hugged him close.</p><p>“You were never worthless and I’m sorry I made you feel that way.  I was angry and frustrated because Marcy and the kids were gone and it hurt so much.  You were ill and as your big brother I should’ve helped you get better instead of getting angry with you,” Ryan said as tears fell from his eyes.  </p><p>Bobby held onto his brother for dear life.  It had been many years since he’d felt love from his older brother who he loved and respected.  He was so thankful for this moment.</p><p>“I promise I’ve been clean for years now.  I don’t ever want to put Athena and our kids through what I did to Marcy, Brooke and Bobby Jr.  They love me even though they know about my past and I’m so grateful for this second chance I fight every day to stay sober because I never want to let them down,” Bobby said, wanting Ryan’s approval.  Ryan pulled back so he could make sure Bobby could see his face when he spoke.</p><p>“Bobby you are my brother and I love you so much.  I am proud of you for fighting your way to become the man you are today.  I also need you to know that I understand sometimes you take a step back and God forbid that ever happens I will be right by your side to help you get back on track,” he said determined and something inside Bobby let go and he sobbed in his brother’s shoulder.  Reanne stepped and wrapped her arms around her brothers.</p><p>“I’m sorry too Bobby.  I can’t imagine how horrible that time must’ve been for you but just like Ryan I was lost in my own pain and I unfairly took it out on you,” Reanne said softly.  “I should’ve helped you get through your loss but I didn’t and that will always be my biggest regret,” Reanne said as she too cried.  Bobby released one arm from his brother and reached out and grabbed his oldest sister pulling her to him.  </p><p>“We love you Bobby and we are so sorry for running you away from your family when you needed us the most.  The worst of it is we ran you away from Riley who always supported and defended you and she has suffered so much not having you around,” Reanne said, turning everyone’s attention to Riley who had her face covered by her hands as she cried watching her siblings.</p><p>Bobby walked up to Riley and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I pushed you away when you didn’t deserve it.  At the time I just couldn’t stand to be loved by anyone, especially you because I didn’t think I deserved it.  It had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me,” Bobby apologized as Riley held onto her brother releasing all the pain she’d held in since he walked away all those years ago.</p><p>“Hey Pops Brayden is all dressed and ready to go,” Harry said as he walked into the foyer.  He stopped when he saw Bobby crying and the strangers standing there with him.</p><p>“What’s wrong Bobby?  What did you do to my stepdad,” Harry asked angrily as he pushed his way to Bobby’s side and glared at the strangers in his home?  Harry’s anger upset Brayden and he started to cry loudly.</p><p>Bobby left his sister and immediately went to Harry and took Brayden from him and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>“Hey buddy everything is fine.  This is my brother, Ryan and my two sisters Reanne and Riley,” Bobby said as he pointed to each one.</p><p>“Why are you crying? Did they say something mean to you,” Harry asked, throwing another glare at the trio?</p><p>“No son.  We are just talking through some things that happened the last time we were all together and it made me sad,” Bobby said gently.</p><p>“You promise you’re ok,” Harry asked as he hugged Bobby tightly?</p><p>“Yes bud, I promise.  Let’s take everyone downstairs to the living room so we can sit and relax,” Bobby said as he headed down the stairs followed by Harry and then his siblings.</p><p>Ryan was in awe of how good Bobby was with Harry and baby Brayden.  He was so natural with the kids and Harry had come to Bobby’s defense fiercely showing how much he loved his stepfather.</p><p>Reanne passed a loving look at her older brother as she realized he saw the same things she did as they watched their little brother shine as a father.</p><p>“Have a seat,” Bobby said to his siblings pointing toward the living room.  “Athena should be out shortly with Bri so you can meet our kids.  “Harry, will you please go get your sister so she can meet her uncle and aunts,” Bobby asked nicely?</p><p>Harry was still unsure of Bobby’s family but he nodded and gave them a wary glance as he headed upstairs to retrieve May.</p><p>Bobby was trying to juggle Brayden while making bottles for the kids to take to the courthouse.  Reanne walked over to Bobby.</p><p>“Hey Bobby let me hold him while you get the bottles made,” she asked gently?  Bobby looked at his sister hesitantly.  He forgave her but it was still a little awkward having her and Ryan in his home.</p><p>“I appreciate the offer but Brayden is very picky about who holds him and I don’t want him to get upset before the ceremony,” he said avoiding her glance.</p><p>“Robert Nash let your sister hold her nephew,” Athena said as she walked in the room with a happy Bri in her arms.</p><p>All of Bobby’s siblings stood with smiles.</p><p>“Athena,” Ryan said as he rushed over to hug her!  “It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” he said happily.</p><p>Bobby’s head snapped up as he looked at his wife confused.  He was so shocked he didn’t realize he’d handed Brayden over to his sister.  Brayden fussed for a minute but Reanne talked to him sweetly and he calmed down curious about the new person holding him.</p><p>“Facetime is just not the same as in person,” Riley said as she came over and hugged Athena as Ryan stepped back.</p><p>“You’ve been talking to all of them,” Bobby said in disbelief and he was filled with anger as he realized his wife had kept this information from him.  He stomped off to their bedroom, shutting the door aggressively.</p><p>“I’m sorry Athena.  I thought he knew,” Riley said apologetically.</p><p>“Here, introduce your siblings to their niece,” she said, handing her daughter over to Riley.  “I will go deal with your brother,” Athena said as she went to their bedroom to find Bobby.</p><p>“Bobby,” Athena said as she entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“How long have you been talking to them,” Bobby interrupted?</p><p>“Since Riley’s visit.  I told her I wanted to talk to everyone before they talked to you.  I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt,” Athena said as she sat on the bed next to her husband.</p><p>“I’m not a child Athena.  You should’ve told me,” Bobby said heatedly!</p><p>“I am sorry that you’re hurt but I will never apologize for trying to protect you,” Athena said standing her ground.</p><p>“They're only here because of you,” Bobby said defeated.</p><p>“No, Bobby they are here because they feel awful about the way they treated you back then and they really miss and love you and they want a chance to be a part of your new family,” Athena said leaning over and kissing his cheek.  Bobby’s felt overwhelmingly emotional as tears left his eyes.</p><p>“Take the time you need.  I’m going to get our family ready to head to the courthouse and celebrate our new edition.  Please focus on Brayden and come join your family,” Athena said as she exited the room and left Bobby to sulk.</p><p>She entered the living room to find May laughing with Riley and Reanne as they entertained Brianna who was thrilled with all the attention.  It looked like Ryan and Harry were having a heart to heart in the kitchen.</p><p>“All right Grant-Nash family let’s saddle up and head out,” Athena said and everyone started grabbing what they needed to leave when Bobby appeared by her side.</p><p>“I love you and thank you,” Bobby said as he bent down and kissed his wife softly.</p><p>“I love you too and you owe me a better apology, later,” Athena said with desire in her eyes.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said with a genuine smile, grateful his wife was so patient and forgiving.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>“It is with great pleasure that the state of California approves the adoption of Brayden Apollo Nash,” the judge said with a big smile.  There was loud cheering in the courtroom from the firefam, several members of the LAPD and the Grant and Nash families!  </p><p>Bobby hugged all his children and his wife as he turned to look at his siblings and his heart filled with joy and the light from his future continued to wipe out the darkness from his past.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>